An Unexpected Family
by bittie752
Summary: A threat against their growing family forces TenII and Rose back to their original universe, ending up in Leadworth in 1988. Being forced to take the slow path and integrate themselves into the timeline will drastically change things for the Eleventh Doctor when he pops back into their lives. Doctor/Rose Rory/Amy Warning; does involve character death
1. Life Altering Events

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot bunnies that live in my brain. This is my first Whofic. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Life Altering Events**

This was supposed to be a happy time for them, Rose thought bitterly. It had been two years since the Daleks and the second visit to Bad Wolf Bay. After a rough beginning, she and the Doctor were very happily married, living in Pete's world and they were having a baby. They were supposed to be living their forever with her mum, dad, brother and however many children they chose to have.

Tonight those dreams had come crashing down around her. Tears flowed freely down Rose's face as she hurriedly packed a few belongings into the jeep. She had changed her clothes but she was still covered in the stench of the explosion. As soon as she got the opportunity she was going to scrub her skin raw the try and erase it.

Her little brother, Tony, was sleeping peacefully in the back seat, completely unaware of how his life had been permanently altered. She was amazed the boy had slept through tonight events. The Doctor, the Human Doctor, finished securing the aquarium holding their baby TARDIS into the back. They were in a hurry and the trio needed to get out of London as fast as possible.

"Where are we going to go?" Rose asked turning to her Doctor.

"Right now we're just going to run. It's not safe here, may never be safe here again." The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug inhaling the scent of smoke from her hair. "It's what we do best." He kissed her forehead and helped her into the jeep.

It had been one hell of a night. One of those nights that Rose wished could just be a dream or in this case a nightmare. Now that her second wave of adrenaline had started to dissipate, a tidal wave of exhaustion hit her. Closing her eyes she tried to get some sleep as the Doctor pulled into late night London traffic. In the back of her mind she could feel his tension and his fear. Someone had tried to kill them tonight. Had almost succeeded too, if Rose hadn't gotten sick at the last minute, the two of them would have been in that car with her parents.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered events that seemed to have happened an eternity ago and yet she knew it had only been a few short hours. Pete and Jackie had invited Rose and the Doctor to some big political party. Pete had just been elected President of Great Britain. While the Doctor had been reluctant, he loathed politics, Rose was so proud of her dad that she insisted they go.

Rose and the Doctor lived in the guest house on the Tyler Estate, when they weren't traveling and exploring Pete's World. So naturally they would have ridden to the event in Pete's car. By sheer luck, five minutes before they were to leave Rose got sick. Not an abnormal occurrence since she was recently pregnant, but her bouts of nausea tended to last for some time. So they had waved off Jackie's offer to wait and told the elder couple they would meet them there. Rose wished she would have known it would be the last time she saw either of them. Closing her eyes once more Rose was unable to stop the memories.

_She felt like a teenager again, praying to the porcelain god after a stupid night of drinking. Only this time the Doctor was rubbing circles on her back as he held her hair back. This was going to all be worth it when she held their baby for the first time, she kept telling herself. Then the house shook with a violent roar and it seemed like the world had ended. Because in a way it most certainly was._

_Rose ran in the direction of the noise. Years of Torchwood training and traveling with the Doctor had taught her to run towards the source of the trouble. Outside her parents car was on fire. Rose could feel the heat from the fire envelope her even as her blood seemed to run cold. Pieces of metal were scattered in the driveway and she hurdled them as she tried to reach the inflamed car. They had to be alright she told herself. She had lost her dad so many times. Had watched him die twice already and her mum, oh God, her mum for so many years all they had was each other. _

_They couldn't be gone. She had been talking to them just five minutes ago. Talking, laughing celebrating the impending newest addition to the Tyler family as well as Pete's election win. This had to be a horrible nightmare._

_The Doctor caught her around the middle before she could reach it. "There's nothing we can do." He cried as she struggled against him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry but they're gone." And she cried._

"_Mum, Dad they can't just be gone. They can't." She sobbed into his shoulder, her entire body shaking with grief._

_The next few hours had passed in a blur. Torchwood, the police and the Presidential Secret Service had been crawling all over the house asking questions, interrogating the staff and looking for clues as to who planted the bomb. Rose had gone into Tony's room and crawled into the six year olds bed. How could she tell him that he was now an orphan? That they both were? She drifted off into a fitful sleep clutching her baby brother like a life line._

_A few hours later the Doctor slowly opened the door to Tony's room. "Rose" he said softly as he crossed over to her. "Rose, we need to talk. Wake up love." _

_Gradually Rose opened her eyes and catching the pained expression on her husband's face she knew that the events of tonight had not simply been a nightmare. He lovingly cupped her face with his hand before pulling her gently out of the room._

_"We need to leave here and we need to go right now." The urgency and fear in his voice were undeniable. "I've been talking to Jake…Torchwood received a message earlier today. They didn't understand what it meant so they didn't pass it along. Naturally had we known we would have been more careful, but I'm not sure we could have prevented this…"_

_Rose clamped a hand over his mouth. One of the things she loved most about him was his absurd rambling but now just wasn't the time. "Breath Doctor and just tell me what the threat was and why we need to leave now."_

_He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. His right hand trailed down her abdomen and rested where their tiny baby was growing. "The message said," he swallowed hard. "The message said 'Silence will fall when the question is asked. Give us the time child or it will be destroyed.' Hardly anyone knows about the baby yet. Jake didn't even know, well he does now. I just told him. Maybe if we had told him earlier we would have been told sooner. I'm so sorry Love."_

_Bile began to rise once more in Rose's throat. Someone was after her baby, her precious unborn baby. But how could anyone even know? How could some (probably) alien threat know? She was only three months gone and hadn't even told her parents until the previous night. "Ok, we'll take Tony and leave now." Her voice sounded resigned, running for their lives, par for the course when married to the Doctor._

_"We may not come back. Take only what we need. I'll let Jake know we're leaving and we probably won't be in contact." He brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you and I promise you and Tony and the baby are my top priorities. Even if we have to leave the galaxy I will protect you."_

_Rose smiled sadly. "I know love. I believe in you." She kissed him and then ran off to pack._

Hours later back in the Jeep, the sun had begun to rise. Tony had begun to stir in the backseat, Rose's stomach growled and the Doctor drove on. His face wore the mask of the Oncoming Storm. He was scared, not for himself, never for himself. But for Rose, their baby, and for Tony, yeah he was scared. Look at what had happened to Jackie and Pete, all because someone was after Rose.

"Love" Rose said softly. A muscle in the Doctor's jaw ticked before he turned his head, not saying a word. "We need to stop."

The Doctor shook his head. "Can't. We don't know if anyone is following us."

Reaching over Rose placed a hand on his arm. "Love we need petrol, Tony'll wake up and I'm sure he's going to be hungry and I need the loo."

His eyes flicked to the still sleeping six-year old in the backseat. "What are we going to tell him?"

"Don't know" Rose wiped another tear from her eye. "At some point we'll have to tell him that Mum and Dad are gone. I just hope that eventually he'll be ok."

The Doctor gave a half smile. "Course he will. He's a Tyler. Never met a more resilient family than yours my heart... They were my family too."

Silence fell once more in the car before the Doctor turned into a petrol station. Once he had stopped Rose made to open the door but he quickly locked it.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, either of you. At least until we know we're safe. Ok?" He stroked a long finger down her cheek and she nodded. There was no one in the universe she trusted more to protect her, her brother or her unborn child.

"Yeah, OK… I trust you to keep us safe Doctor." She tried to flash him a reassuring smile but her face fell when she peered out the front glass of the vehicle. A tall creature, one that looked a lot like a stereotypical Earth science fiction alien (only it was pale grey not green) stood in front of them. It was wearing a dark suit and tie, and had no distinguishable mouth.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose said, her voice trembling. Before he could respond the creature spoke.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked. Give us the time child or it will be destroyed." The voice was icy yet spoke with authority as if it was accustomed to being obeyed. Rose's blood ran cold. There was no way in the multiverse that they would ever give up this child, her child, their child to anyone.

The fury rolling in waves off of the Doctor was palatable as he slammed the jeep into reverse. Unfortunately they didn't get far. The aliens had them surrounded. The as of yet unknown alien race advanced on them and Rose felt a warmth rushing through her veins. A quiet calm overtook her mind. Suddenly a bright golden light began to emanate from deep inside of her quickly enveloping her family and the jeep. A song, reminiscent of the one Rose had heard when she returned to the Games Station, oh so long ago, filled the air. And with a flash of fantastic golden sparks the Tyler-Noble family ceased to exist in Pete's World. Forever.


	2. Leadworth 1988

**I still don't own Doctor Who but it is on my Christmas list.**

**Leadworth 1988**

The first thing that Rose realized was that her head was pounding. She couldn't remember ever having had a worse headache. The second thing she noticed was this was definitely not the petrol station that they had just been at. The details of what had happened after pulling into that station were very fuzzy, almost as if she was fighting forgetting it. And lastly she noticed a soft voice calling her from the back seat.

"Rose, Rose where are we? What was that yellow light?" Tony asked the last trace of sleepiness fading from his voice. "Where are Mum and Dad? Doctor is everything alright?"

From the driver's seat the doctor moaned. "What did you do?" He mumbled as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. "Oh my." He jumped out of the car and looked at the sky. No zeppelins, he could feel the familiar spin of the Earth beneath his feet and it was not the spin of Pete's World. This was their original universe, Rose's Earth.

"Doctor?" Rose queried. "Where are we?"

"Leadworth, England, May 1988" He turned back to her, sticking his head back in the Jeep. "Back in our home Universe. I never would have thought that possible. With you around though, I think I need a new dictionary."

From the backseat Tony bounced excitedly. "We traveled in time? But you said we couldn't do that until the TARDIS finished growing."

The Doctor gave the young man a sad smile. "This isn't the kind of time traveling we should be able to do Tony. Let's find some place safe and figure out our next move. Preferably some where they serve food."

"And a loo." Rose added getting out of the Jeep.

Leadworth was tiny, which was a very good thing because the Doctor had been forced to park the Jeep on the outskirts of town. A car from more than twenty years in the future would probably stick out like a sore thumb. The last thing they needed was to attract attention.

He held tight to both Rose's and Tony's hands as they made their way to seemingly the only café in town. Both normally boisterous Tylers had fallen silent. Tony had probably sensed the tension between the adults. Through their bonding link he could feel Rose's pain and knew she was keeping her words to herself to avoid losing it entirely.

Mentally the Doctor ran through his options. Running through the people he knew were here and could help. He knew that right now in London at the Powell Estate were a fairly newly widowed Jackie Tyler and her toddler daughter, alone. His single human heart clenched at the thought of her alive and well. So much time left for this Jackie. He had grown quiet fond of her since his regeneration. Best not interfere with her life right now. It would do no good to unleash the reapers on top of everything else.

There was Jack in Cardiff. As a former time agent he knew the rules about paradoxes and time streams. In fact the Doctor already knew they had met out of order. He and Rose had met the Face of Boe on their first date, months before the Blitz and Barrage balloons. He needed to find a safe haven for his family, keep them protected incase the threat to his unborn child had somehow followed them here. He needed someone he could trust implicitly. Jack had proved time and time again that he could be trusted, even if his methods weren't to the Doctor's tastes.

Too bad there wasn't a way to contact the fully Time Lord Doctor at some point in his time stream after the 27 planets. They would be safe in the TARDIS, even if it would be entirely awkward.

Heaving a heavy sigh he momentarily released Rose's hand to pull the door to the little diner open.

"Good morning sweethearts." A middle aged woman said as they entered. "Must be the new family just moving in ta town you lot. Haven't seen you in 'ere before and I know everybody. Just sit anywhere you like. Be with in a mo."

The Doctor led them to a small table, furthest from any windows and close to the back exit. It seemed as though they were expected and that set his senses into overdrive. This could easily be a trap but this could also be exactly where Bad Wolf wanted them. The golden light that had emanated from Rose had scared him. Had it hurt her? Had it hurt the baby? He had taken the vortex out of her, it cost him his life but he gave it willingly.

Rose and Tony excused themselves to go to the loo. In their absence, the Doctor surreptitiously scanned the room for anomalies with his sonic screwdriver. No alien life detected, well aside from himself and the baby. Another sweep confirmed no alien tech either.

After Tony and Rose had rejoined him, the waitress who greeted them, Debbie, came over to take their order. She seemed friendly and curious but in a gossipy way, not a sinister way. Seemed that everyone in this town knew everyone's business and they rarely had newcomers.

She was still gabbing away as they ate. Halfway through the meal it seemed to the Doctor like they were caught up on all the gossip of the small, close knit community. No matter how close as everyone was, Leadworth loved new faces, Debbie told them. There was a new family scheduled to move into the big house just off town square that had just come available. Moving here from Norway, Debbie told the Doctor and Rose. No one knew much about the mystery family just that a representative from the company they owned had been in town making all of the arrangements for their arrival.

The Doctor neither confirmed nor denied that they were said mystery family. Things needed to play out the way that they had to.

"Here she is now." Debbie smiled as a petite, pretty young woman with brown hair stepped inside. "Hello Trisha. What can I get for you this fine morning?"

"Just tea to go Debs, I'm heading out of town in just bit." Trisha replied.

"That's too bad. Enjoyed having you round town, we did." Debbie smiled.

"Ah, but my work here is almost finished. I really need to head home to that man of mine, right terror on his own with the little one. Miss him dearly too." Trisha's eyes were scanning the room as she made small talk. Spotting the Tylers she took a step towards their table. "Just the people I was looking for. Dr. and Mrs. Williams it is truly lovely to finally meet you in person. And you must be Tony." She beamed at him.

The little boy smiled and Trisha continued. "Sorry I'm late, lost track of the time." She chuckled as if it were a private joke and handed the Doctor a business card. "I'm Patricia Newcomer from Bad Wolf Corporation. Glad to see you finally made it. After such a long journey and a mentally taxing night, you three must be exhausted."

Looking down at the card the Doctor was astounded. It read:

Captain Patricia Newcomer of UNIT and Bad Wolf Corporation

Circular Paradox Specialist

And on the bottom right corner were the words _Trust her_, in Gallifreyan.

He handed the card silently to Rose who gasped slightly. Trisha winked at them. "So we are all set." Debbie handed her a to-go cup and Trisha handed her several bills as she thanked her for the tea. "Ready to go see your new base of operations?" Trisha asked the still slightly stunned couple.

"Have we met?" The Doctor asked her in a whisper.

"I've known the three of you for years." Trisha said as she said in the same hushed tone. "You just haven't met me yet. It's all a bit wibbly wobbly." She stood and made her way outside not looking back to make sure they were trailing after her.

They did follow. The Doctor had his arm wrapped tightly around Rose's waist as she held tight to Tony's hand. "What do you mean base of operations?" He asked.

Trisha kept walking across the town square. "Your new home, it's spacious, fully furnished. Two stories, five bedrooms, three baths, newly remodeled kitchen, large cellar, which can be used for secret projects, and a lovely garden. Not as big on the inside as you're used to though it's plenty big four a family of four. With room to grow should you choose to expand." She stopped in front of a large home near the center of town. "Here we are then. Casa de Williams. Molte Bene."

It was a quaint house, warm, inviting but honestly this made no sense. Pulling out his sonic and doing a quick sweep he didn't find anything menacing about the place.

"Who are you? I mean really, who are you? To us?" Rose demanded, speaking for the first time since they had met Captain Newcomer.

Trisha's smile never faltered under Rose's glare as she turned to Tony. "Hey little man, how 'bout you check out your new room? I need to speak to your sister and the Doctor alone. Just upstairs third door on the left. Go on then."

Tony apprehensively looked at Rose and the Doctor before the Doctor nodded and said "it's fine Tony." The little boy ran upstairs quickly leaving the three adults alone.

Trisha had a wistful smile on her face. "I've never seen him this young before… Anyway as to whom I am… I'm Trisha; sorry I can't give my real last name that would give away too much."

"Are you our daughter?" Rose asked waving a hand at her stomach.

"Dropping the entire pretense then?" With a small laugh Trisha shook her head. "No, wouldn't want to risk me touching you and causing a paradox and bringing in the reapers if I was. We are already on tremulous ground now. I'm not biologically related to either of you but I'm someone you trust very much. Doctor, you were the one who asked me to come back and do this."

"So you're from our future? And I asked you to come back and met us here because it already happened?" The Doctor asked wanting to confirm his theory more than anything.

"Exactly, a circular paradox, my specialty." The young woman looked at her watch. "I don't have much time before my lift gets here. So important things first" She pulled Rose into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry about your mum and dad. This whole thing must be just completely devastating. I wish I had the chance to meet them properly." Rose wiped a tear from her eyes as Trisha pulled away and went to grab an envelope out of the bag she had brought with her.

"I guess I should explain a few things." Trisha continued in a business-like fashion. "New identities, James, Rose and Tony Williams, couldn't risk using Tyler or John Smith. Jack spent ages trying to track you two down using those names. It is imperative that no one, not Jack, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane, the Brigadier or anyone else find out you're here until after the Dalek Crucible. We cannot rewrite time; events need to unfold exactly as they have. The metacrisis must happen and that baby you are carrying must be born of the two of you."

"So we're stuck here for what twenty or so years?" Rose asked.

"This is a safe place to raise a family and certain events will take place in this town. Lives need to be shaped right here. I can't say more, I'm sorry." The other woman gave her a smile. "It won't be all bad. There are plenty of wonderful memories to be made inside these walls."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "We understand. Anything else we need to know?"

"The envelope contains your new back story, bank account information, deed to the house. No mortgage you own it outright. There is a new car in the driveway, well new for 1988. Keys are on the key ring by the door. The cellar is the perfect spot to grow the TARDIS." Trisha took a deep breath. "Sorry you gave me a pretty long list and I'm sure I'll forget something so there's a letter in there to you two, from my version of Rose. Last three things and these are the most important."

She turned to the Doctor. "You can't go by the Doctor, at least outside the family. I'm sorry but you have to use the name James when you are around people who don't know who you are. If you do Amelia will figure things out too soon and it is imperative that she figure it out when the time is right. And she has to be the one that puts all the pieces together."

"Who's Amelia?" Rose asked.

"She is a very lost little girl who will need the two of you very much. Find her, that's the second thing. Last but not least, let the fully Time Lord Doctor come to you. Even after the Daleks happen, you cannot search him out. It is crucial for his growth that certain events happen for him between when he last saw you and when he lands back in your lives." The familiar sound of the TARDIS engines came from the back garden. "That's my ride." Trisha pulled both of them into a hug. "Love you guys and good luck." She turned and rushed out the back door.

Once again the whir of the engines filled the room. Rose collapsed onto the couch. "I wish I could say that was the strangest encounter I've ever had." She smiled as the Doctor; well James now, sat down beside her. "Honestly I'm not sure that was even in the top five."

Giving her a small smile the Doctor dug through the envelope they had been given and extracted the letter. "Want to know what you have to say to us?" He wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Might as well. Yeah?" She took the letter and read it aloud.

_Hello!_

_I know that the last day has been absolutely traumatic for both you and it's about to get worse. Because you have to tell Tony. Just tell him the truth. He's grown up with Torchwood and aliens. It'll hurt but he's resilient and in the end he'll turn out ok. Promise._

_Now Trisha did forget a few important things, the list you gave her really was too long Doctor._

_First- it's probably not a good idea to tell anyone about your pregnancy just yet. Everything is fine. It's just that growing that little part time lord baby is going to take a little longer than a typical human pregnancy. 51 weeks to be a little more precise. Sorry._

_Second-it is very important that you become a licensed child therapist and to slap the Doctor when he laughs at you for it. You'll understand one day, promise. Besides it would be nice to have more than one Doctor in the family._

_Third- River Song is a very important friend, not the Doctor's wife. But you can absolutely trust her, I just can't tell you why just yet. You know how the rules go. The first time you meet her, however, you need to tell her enough of the Doctor's name to gain his trust in the Library. Plus he needs to be insecure enough about his future to push the two of you together. Today is just full of circular paradoxes. Just give her a chance; you'll love her as soon as you meet her._

_Fourth- There is a position at the local school for the Doctor. Science professor and no you don't have to be a lunch lady._

_Lastly- This is a small town so you will need to keep your heads down. At least to the best of your ability. The slow path, a quiet life, with some amazing vacations on your TARDIS. Just keep that life in time and space completely separate from the one here in Leadworth. It's vital to keeping that little part Time Lord you're carrying safe._

_Keep each other and those kids safe. Don't worry though. This life that you will share is going to be fantastic, absolutely fantastic, and full of love, hope and happiness. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Rose Tyler_

Instinctively Rose rubbed her stomach. "Blimey 51 weeks… How far am I along now?"

"Thirteen weeks four days." He replied automatically and he moved his hand to caress her lower abdomen. "At least we know what we're in for though. Can't arouse suspicions in the local gossips, right?"

"Twenty year with no contact with any of our friends?" A tear fell from her eye as she thought mostly of her mum.

"Twenty years on the slow path. Stuck with you? That's not so bad. At least we don't have a mortgage." He gave her a broad smile. It didn't reach his tortured eyes though.

"Yeah, better with two. Or in this case four. Sounds like we'll have the TARDIS to fill in the dull parts and a family to raise. Something to occupy our all that time we're going to have." Rose smiled back and she leaned into him.

They sat just holding each other for what seemed like hours. Before breaking the silence the Doctor placed a small kiss on her temple. "We should probably tell Tony now. Can't stave off his pain forever, no matter how much we wish we could."

Rose nodded and the couple stood and ascended the stairs. Hand in hand, off to break yet another heart today


	3. March 1994

March 1994

Rose sat nervously in the med bay of their fledgling TARDIS. Although she wasn't ready for flight just yet, she was expanding to meet the needs of her family. Right now, the baby TARDIS knew the family needed a med bay.

Rose and the Doctor had been trying to have another baby for six months now with no luck. They had gotten pregnant with Rory pretty quickly. Within two months of deciding to try for a family, suddenly, wham, pregnant. Time Lord biological imperative, all having to do with his superior biology, the Doctor had bragged with male bravado.

Not that the trying part wasn't pleasurable, because it was much more than simply pleasurable. Rose just wanted another baby, maybe a little girl this time. An image of the Doctor cooing over a baby wrapped in a pink blanket brought a smile to her face.

Another boy wouldn't be too bad, though. After Tony and Rory, she had experience with boys. So yeah, a boy would be nice too, as long as the Doctor didn't insist that this one be named Alonso. She had just barely won the argument the first time.

Turning her attention back to her husband, she noticed something was off. He was worried, she could feel it. Normally the Doctor would be flying around the med bed in his usual manic fashion. He never could sit still, which is why the sight of him slumped into a chair in front of a monitor shook her confidence.

"What's wrong? Am I dying?" she asked, giving him a smile.

One of his hands rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not for a very, very long time and that is part of the problem." He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"You're not making sense, love. What's wrong?"

He pulled the monitor forward and typed a few buttons. Two strands of what looked to Rose like DNA filled the screen. "We are not biologically compatible. That's why you're not getting pregnant."

Rose squinted at the screen trying to make sense of the images, cursing the fact that she hadn't paid much attention in biology classes. "How can we not be compatible? We already have a son and he is 100% ours, yours and mine." Did he suddenly think she had cheated on him? Was that why he was so upset?

"Of course he's ours. My hair, your eyes, Rory Alan Tyler Williams, perfect blend of the pair of us. That's not the issue." The Doctor was bringing out all of his nervous habits now as he ran a hand through his hair and then tugged his ear. "We were compatible when Rory was conceived but his genetic markers and yours have changed. Your DNA has mutated since then. Every cell in your body has changed and mine has stayed the same. Look." With the punch of a few more buttons the images on the screen changed.

"This is a strand of Tony's DNA. Closest I could get to your original without having to go to the source."

"You mean little kid me in London, right now?" Rose could just imagine herself having to distract Jackie so the Doctor could get a hair sample.

"Exactly, so Tony is 100% human. Now this is mine." He pointed to another image. "Very similar to human with that little bit of Time Lord. These are us six months ago and this is us now." Another button pushed another set of images, Rose was still following along the best that she could.

"As you can see, both of us are aging at the normal rate for humans." If he said so, Rose nodded in agreement.

"OK, but what does that have to do with me getting pregnant?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there."

"This is Rory's DNA, well T-DNA, his is triple stranded. His is the opposite of mine, Time Lord with just a little bit of human and something else. His is still more human than yours. He is actually still compatible with humans. Maybe, well like a 65% chance." Before she could ask what else he continued. "This is your TNA now, see triple stranded, like Rory's."

"Like a Time Lords?" she asked tentatively.

"Kind of but not really. It's more similar to the TARDIS coral." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She shook her head. "So I'm part TARDIS?" That didn't make sense, but he nodded anyway. "OK, if I'm part TARDIS, why didn't it happen after the Gamestation? You said that my DNA or my genetics changed after Rory was conceived."

He flashed her one of his cheekiest grin. "That's my Rose, always asking the right questions." More buttons pushed. "This is your DNA from right before we came back to this universe."

"Where did you get that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From your tooth brush, I was worried that something might have happened to you or the baby when you went all Bad Wolf on me. See, it looks to be double stranded, but wait." For a moment a flicker of a third strand could be seen.

"So, what, my DNA was… phasing?" She watched the third strand flicker again.

He smiled proudly at her. "Exactly, it was as if it was waiting for the right moment to change. I think that happened when we came back here. You saw all of time and space when you held the vortex. This was, more than likely, just the point in time you needed."

Rose snorted, "If I saw all of time and space, why would I have let the two of us get separated to begin with?"

"Rory. You needed to bring about the events that created Rory. And you needed to know just how capable you were of standing on your own two feet without me."

"Ok, so let's say that Bad Wolf engineered our separation, my dimension hopping, the Dalek that shot you and the metacrisis. How does that explain what happened the night Mum and Dad died? You took the vortex out of me; did you not get it all?" Why did conversations with this man always make her head hurt?

"I thought that I had. Honestly, I did." His hands were now frantically pulling at his hair. "I just never checked. Stupid, really stupid, I know, but I was so happy you were alive. You shouldn't have lived. I held it only a fraction of the time you did and it killed me."

Rose took a deep breath. "Ok, so let's recap for those of us who are not genetic engineers, shall we?" He nodded in agreement. "Rory and I both now have T-DNA, not DNA like you and Tony." The Doctor nodded again. "Rory is part human, part Time Lord and part TARDIS? But he is still probably genetically compatible with humans?"

Once again the Doctor nodded, happy to see Rose keeping up.

"I am part human, part TARDIS, more TARDIS than human and not genetically compatible with you?" He nodded. "So that means no more babies for me then?" She frowned. Being a mother was one of the best things in her life and to not be able to have another child was disappointing.

The Doctor's jaw clenched before he spoke again. "You and I can't have any more biological children. However you still could with someone with compatible genetics. Like a full Time Lord."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," she said dismissively, waving her hand.

"Why wouldn't it?" A bit of anger and jealousy was laced into his voice. "He can give you what I can't. You still love him. I know you do."

Heaving a sigh, she took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Course I love him. He's you and you're him. But I made my choice. I chose you and I will never leave you. Not for him, not for anyone. Ok?"

Pressing his chin into the top of her head, he began to speak again. "I know you won't, Rose. One day, however, I'm going to leave you."

She jolted back, unable to believe her ears. "You're gonna leave me? Why? You said we'd grow old together."

Tear glistened unshed in his eyes. "That's just it. We won't grow old together. I'll grow old, wither and die. You, Rose, my beautiful, brilliant wife, will remain as young as you are today. Those changes in your genetics don't just change the fact that we can no longer have children. It also means you're not aging. You and Rory are going to outlive me by centuries."

She pulled him closer to her. "But Rory is aging normally right now."

"All Time Lords do at this age. Eventually his aging will slow. One day the pair of you will look more like brother and sister than mother and son." He laughed at the thought of them having to explain that for millennia.

This couldn't be happening. One life, growing old, that's what she wanted and she wanted it with the man in front of her. Yes, she still loved the fully Time Lord Doctor but he had made his choice and so had she. "This isn't fair," she mumbled. "Nothing you told me tonight is fair."

"The Universe isn't always fair, my heart, especially not to me, although the Doctor may finally catch a break this time." His voice broke over the words.

"Stop it," she pushed away from him and cried, suddenly very angry. "Stop talking like one day I'm just gonna ditch you and run away with him. We all made choices that day. He chose to leave, you chose to give me a choice and I chose you, remember?

"If you want, remember when you said that. 'I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want.' That's why I chose you. You didn't try to run my life for me. Picked you again when I married you, didn't I? I'm not some kind of treasure to be handed back and forth between the pair of ya."

"Rose, I want a very long life with you fifty, sixty years, maybe even more… but I don't want you to be alone. He loves you, he always will; he'll take care of you and the boys after I'm gone."

This was really not how she was expecting this to go tonight. All she had been looking for was an answer on why they hadn't gotten pregnant. Not her husband already planning her next relationship, even if it was to another version of himself. How dare he make presumptions?

"Look, I get it, I really do. Not being alone, it's what I want for him too, but I won't be alone. I'll always have Rory and I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable on my own. And I am allowed my own choices, not be handed over in some Time Lord arranged marriage."

"You're right. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself and you are allowed to make your own choices." He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Poor Rory though, just what every young man wants for all of eternity, his mother tagging along."

"Fine then, I'll have Jack. He's one of my best friends. I'm sure he and I will be fine." She loved to tease him like this.

"You would pick Jack over the other Doctor?" The Doctor looked astonished.

"And why not? Jack needs a hand to hold just like the rest of us. Poor man has already been through hell because of what I did to him. Besides the Doctor has made it abundantly clear that I no longer have a place in his life, he as much as said so that day on the beach. I don't regret choosing you, I never ever will, but I made that choice even though he didn't give me one. I love you."

"It's just I know how he feels, how he will always feel, because I'm him. I remember how lost I was when you were trapped on the other side of the Void. And maybe one day you can spare him more pain." James looked pained at the thought of her questioning those feelings.

"You're not completely the same, though. The difference is you aren't afraid to act while he's a coward." This wasn't the first time they had argued over this. In the beginning, Rose had initially not believed that he could truly be the Doctor simply because he wanted to act on his feelings. After everything she had done, the other Doctor had just dropped her off at 'home' and turned away, never saying goodbye.

"Why are we even arguing about this? Does it matter right here, right now how I feel about him or how he feels about me? I love you. I'm married to you. I'm the mother of your son. Everyone dies, I get it, and one day I will be a widow. Or I could get hit by a truck and you could be a widower. A slow rate of cellular decay does not make me immortal and nothing you've told me tonight leads me to believe that I'll regenerate. So please, love, please, can we drop this discussion? We can revisit it in a decade if you want but right now let's just be James and Rose Williams. The Doctor and Rose Tyler aren't who we are right now."

Hesitantly he made his way back over to her. "I'm sorry. I just… It's overwhelming thinking about you all alone for all that time."

"Welcome to my world," Rose mumbled as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Quite right." He buried his head in her hair. "I'm sorry. You're right. You aren't something that he and I can pass back and forth willy nilly. You are, however, a treasure, my treasure and I love you more than anything in the universe." A feather light kiss was placed in her hair. "I agree to not bring up you and the Doctor in that way again, for at least a decade under one teeny tiny condition."

"And what condition is that?" Rose braced herself for another fight.

"When the Doctor comes back, and we know he will, that we be his family. I mean really he's like my brother and regardless of what kind of relationship you may want with him, after a respectful mourning period of my death, let's say, I don't know, one hundred years. He needs us, more than he will ever admit."

Relieved, Rose rested her head in the crook of his neck. "His family, I think we can be just that. We'll make sure that the boys know all his stories, well, they're your stories too. Their Uncle Doctor." She laughed at the thought of the boys calling him that.

She smiled and caught her tongue her teeth. "I'm not sure I can make it through a hundred years of mourning, though. Jack can be amazingly tempting and he's still just so pretty. Since you are freely giving me away, afterwards I may just have to fall victim to his charms."

"Oi! I'm pretty. A pretty boy made just for you. And could you really be with Jack knowing he's gonna go all Boe face on you." He scrunched his face in obvious distaste.

"Probably not. Now that you mention it, I do need to tell him at some point to remember to make the arrangements for our first date."

"You know we have five billion years until then, right?" he teased.

"Ah yes, married to a time travelin' alien, gives me a headache sometimes. When's this girl going to be ready to make a go of it?" She stroked the closest bit of wall.

"Another few months and she can make short trips. We could go to Venice in 1650? Or finally make it to New York to see Elvis, or we could have lunch on the moon." He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Barefoot upon the moon with a Judoon platoon," Rose murmured, remembering the story of how he met Martha.

"This time there will hopefully not be any Judoon there." Suddenly he turned very serious. "We could always adopt, you know. I'm sure there are plenty of kids out there who need homes. Need people to love them."

"New parents that could show them all of time and space. Every kid's dream, right? Yeah, maybe we should, maybe that's how we meet the mysterious Amelia." Her smile brightened. "Let's do it."


	4. Adere Seven

**If you read this when I first published this story, this chapter wasn't in it. Now I've added it where it needed to go. **

**Adere Seven February 2005**

The TARDIS landed with a soft plop and the boys were bounding towards the door. Tony was thirteen and it was Rory's sixth birthday. This trip was his birthday present. Adere Seven was the home to the best circus in this galaxy. One of the best in the Universe, in fact.

Rose looked up at the Time Rotor silently asking if this place was safe. The original TARDIS had a tendency to occasionally drop them someplace that at first glance appeared to be safe but in fact had a seedy underbelly.

After the ship had assured Rose that they were indeed safe, she allowed Tony to push the door open. Immediately their senses were overloaded with bright lights and loud music. Her boys loved it and Rose loved it, too.

"Mummy, can we go see the show?" Rory pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Rose beamed and started moving them towards the booth.

"Already taken care of," a new voice said from behind them. Turning around, Rose came face to face with a very pretty woman who looked to be middle aged (in Earth terms) with incredibly curly hair. "Hello, Sweeties. I was here roaming around, heard the TARDIS and figured I'd pick up ring side seats for everybody."

Rose turned to her husband, he seemed to recognize her. "Good to see you again, River." The woman pulled James into a hug and then did the same to Rose.

"This must be the early days for you then, the boys are so young." River ruffled Rory's hair.

"Very early," Rose mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable. In the back of her mind she knew that today she had to tell this woman the Doctor's name and send her to her death. River Song was a complete stranger at this point yet it still made Rose's heart ache knowing what was going to happen.

"Dad, who's this?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Rose, Tony, Rory, this is my friend, Professor River Song." The Doctor rocked back on his heels as he introduced the family.

Tony extended a hand. "Lovely to meet you, River."

The woman's face fell for a moment. It carried an expression of despair for a moment before River schooled her features and shook Tony's hand. "For me too, Tony." Letting go of the older boy's hand, River dropped to a knee in front of Rory. "And you are the birthday boy, aren't you?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "I'm six years old. Mummy and Daddy brought me here for my birthday. I love the circus."

"Me too," River said, affectionately ruffling his hair before standing. "So, ring side seats? I'm assured they are the best in the house and the show's about to start."

"Thank you, River. That sounds brilliant." James said with a genuine smile on his face. Gracefully he picked up Rory and began his normal babble of all the facts on the circus to the boys. River smiled as she watched them pass.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, looping one of her arms through River's and pulling her in step behind the boys.

"Me, I'm always alright," River said dully with a forced smile.

"Liar," Rose said back gently. "Married to that one, I know exactly what that phrase means. And I know that we travel in opposite directions so I know what today must mean for you... I'm sorry."

River couldn't help but smile. "Always taking care of your strays, Rose Tyler. Even when you barely know us. It's good to know that never changes."

"Come on, let's enjoy today for what it is," the blonde said, trying to give River a winning smile.

"Yes, let's celebrate today." River said and they hurried to catch up to James and the boys.

The seats were indeed the best in the house and Rose thoroughly enjoyed the show. Not as much as Rory and River did, though. She spent her time pointing out acts and giving him a brief history lesson on various aspects of it. It was clear to Rose that the two of them would have a special relationship in the future. How River would have a special relationship with all of them, as they got older and River got younger.

And today would be the last time, presumably, that River would see them. All of their time together was coming to an end for her and just beginning for everyone else. Unless of course they figured out a way to save her. The Doctor was brilliant so of course he would figure a way to save her.

Rose already felt a connection to the other woman. It was hard to explain, but the woman just seemed to naturally fit into the family.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," her husband said very close to her ear.

"It's just this is the last time she'll see me and the boys. She'll meet you again, but that's at the Library." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We'll figure out a way, promise." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Almost too soon it was time to go home. The show was over and the family had spent hours on the midway. Every single one of them was laden down with the biggest prizes the carnival had to offer. As the group approached the TARDIS, James turned to River. "Can we offer you a lift home?"

Tears were pooled in her eyes. "No, thank you," River said with a small shake of her head. "I'd better go." She turned to Tony and Rory. "It was lovely meeting you. I know that we'll meet again soon." Quickly she hugged both boys, her hand brushing Rory's hair back and lingering for a moment.

"It was a brilliant day and we're so glad you were here," James said, pulling River in for a hug.

"Until we meet again, Doctor." River's voice caught on the words.

"Can you give us a minute?" Rose asked her husband with a slight tilt of her head in the other woman's direction. He nodded and ushered the boys and their prizes inside the ship.

River gave a small wave but as the door shut her hand dropped to her mouth to stifle her sob. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry because you're sad, sweetie." Rose said, stepping closer and brushing a strand of hair out of River's face. "This isn't the end. Trust me, please? I know it's a sad day, but it's not the end."

River slowly nodded. "I trust you Na..." She swallowed. "I will always trust you, Rose, always."

"Good, now I need to tell you something. A secret you must guard, always." Rose leaned forward and whispered a melodious sound into River's ear.

The curly haired woman stepped back in shock. "Was that...?"

"The Doctor's name, yes, or at least a part of it." Rose nodded.

"That's not my secret to keep." River protested.

Once again pulling River into a hug, Rose said, "I know but it is vital that I told you and you will know when to use it. I trust you to protect it."

"With my life." River agreed and pulled Rose into another hug, this time not bothering to hold back the tears. "I love you, Rose. I know you don't know me well enough to return the sentiment but..."

"You have no idea how wrong you are, River. For what you have done for my family in my past and for who I'm sure you will be to our future, I love you too."

"Thank you," River said, pulling back and wiping the tears from her face. "I have to go while I can still make myself leave."

"This isn't goodbye, this is I'll see you later." Rose said, giving her another quick hug and going back into the TARDIS.

Without waiting for the ship to dematerialize, River walked away, programming her Vortex Manipulator to take her home. "I hope you're right, Nan. Dear God, I hope you're right," she said just before she disappeared from Adere Seven in a flash of light.


	5. April 1996

**April 1996**

Rose breathed in the intoxicating scent of her tea. It had been a long day. She had just finished her graduate work and was now the newly minted Dr. Williams, child psychologist. Mum would have been so proud.

Today had concluded her first full week working at the hospital. Leadworth was small so there wasn't much need for her in this community, just one or two children, mostly suffering their parents' neuroses. She had a deal with another hospital close by that she would work with their patients twice a month. Overall the hours weren't bad and she still had plenty of time for the Doctor and her boys.

The work seemed to be more enjoyable then she had ever thought it would be. At first, this was just about fulfilling some circular paradox. Now she felt that this was meant to be. She was incredibly empathetic, always had been. Always caring about the well-being of others, sometimes even more than her own. Now she had the even more tools to help them heal.

She set her tea down on the counter and contemplated if this child psychologist thing had anything to do with Rory's new best friend Amelia. Was this girl the Amelia they had been meant to help?

Just then the front door crashed open. Rory came bounding through into the living room. Tony and the Doctor were following slowly behind him.

"Mummy, Mummy, you will never believe what's happened." The seven year old almost knocked Rose down as he jumped into her arms.

Rose looked up at her husband and he shrugged his shoulders. "He wouldn't tell me, said we should all hear it together."

Fourteen year old Tony plopped down on the couch. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it already, Dad. She was only going on about it all day. Thought everyone knew her story by now. I mean, I heard it, thought most of the teachers knew. 'Course you always have your head in the clouds," he teased his dad.

James Williams was easily the most popular teacher at the tiny local school, mostly because he was allowed to blow stuff up in front of them. His lessons were always entertaining and informative but he tended to do too much tinkering in his spare time to keep up with town gossip. Always the last to know, or at least that's what he let people believe.

"Amelia met _the Doctor_ last night." Rory was smiling so big his face threatened to split in two.

"What?" Rose and the Doctor cried at the same time.

Two years ago, the Doctor and Rose had begun their adoption search hoping to find the mysterious Amelia they had been told about their first day in Leadworth. Instead, a little over a year later, she had been dropped off at her aunt's, much the chagrin of said aunt.

Sharon Smith had lived in the village her entire life; her house had been in the family for almost a century. The woman herself was pleasant, if a bit guarded. There had been a bit of blight on the family only a few months before the Williams family descended upon fair Leadworth. Since then, according to the locals, she mainly kept to herself.

Apparently her sister and Amelia's mother, Mary, had run off with Amelia's father at the age of eighteen. Edward Pond was a Scottish man that Mary had met on a school trip. The big scandal was that at age 33, he was almost twice her age. Older man sweeping a young girl off her feet, marrying her, relocating her to Scotland and the pair having a baby just a little over a year later, the local tea ladies still talked about it sometimes.

Now they also gossiped about the poor misguided orphan girl who had come to live with her aunt in that big empty family house.

Eight months ago, when Edward and Mary had died, Amelia was sent to live with the only relative she had left, Sharon. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sharon had shown much affection for the girl. Most of the time she just couldn't be bothered, left her all alone at night and did lord knows what, ignored her, never hugged her.

Luckily for Amelia, she met Rory on her first day of school. And, well, the little boy had been, for lack of a better word, besotted with the Scottish girl. Rose and the Doctor had been careful to not mention a word of their encounter with Trisha to Rory and had kept details away from Tony. So they knew Rory hadn't sought her out because of their mission to help the poor girl.

"Yeah, he crashed the TARDIS into her shed, though Amelia called it his blue police box. Said she was on her side and that he had to climb out of the pool in the library. How come our pool's not in the Library?" Rory paused to take a breath.

"Mum and Dad are afraid you'll throw one of your hissy fits and chuck all the books in the water," Tony said with a mischievous smile.

"Would not," Rory huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Boys, focus please," the Doctor said, kneeling beside where Rory and Rose now sat on the couch. "What else did she tell you?"

"She said he was tall with floppy hair and his clothes looked raggedy. Like they'd been burned or something. Said he went on about new taste buds and kept spitting out foods he said he liked."

"Must have just regenerated," the Doctor murmured.

"Yeah, and she said he ended up eating fish fingers dipped in custard." Rory continued to babble, ignoring his dad's comments and his shudder at the offending food combination.

"Get to the important part, idiot," Tony said, looking pointedly at the youngest in the family.

Rose slapped the back of Tony's head. "Oi, don't call your brother an idiot." She turned to Rory. "What else did she say, love?"

"He fixed the crack in her wall. Told her it was a crack in the skin of the world. And before he fixed it, it opened up and there was a big eyeball and it said 'prisoner zero has escaped' and then it was closed. The Doctor fixed it; he fixed everything just like you said he would. Just like you and Dad do. I wish I could have met him."

Thr Doctor ruffled his son's hair. "I wish that woman would have let me it to look at that wall. I knew it sounded suspicious."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like Sharon Smith was going to let anyone into that house of hers, even if it is out of concern for sweet Amelia. She's a right cow, she is."

"But he fixed it, right?" Tony asked. "I mean, I'm not near as smart as any of you lot but a crack in the skin of the world. That sounds pretty ominous."

Rose leaned over and wrapped Tony in a hug. She had sometimes felt intimidated by the Doctor's brilliance. Only now after more than a decade had she soaked up enough knowledge to at least follow most of his thoughts. The Doctor was a genius and so was Rory and she knew that sometimes he felt left out.

Looking his son straight in the eye, the Doctor said, "Anthony Jonathan Tyler, you are brilliant, simply brilliant. Always asking the right questions, seeing things that others would miss and always putting the right pieces together. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself."

"Thanks, Dad." Tony beamed back.

Smiling, the Doctor stood up and began to pace. "You're right, though, Tony, we do need to make sure that the crack is closed. And I think that will require undercover work from our youngest team member, because, well, you're the only one that woman will let into her house. I'll build some sort of disturbance detector and let Rory take some readings. I'm sure everything is right as rain because if it wasn't if would have trigger the sensor I set up to detect temporal disturbances around the house.

"Maybe I should increase their power because they didn't register the crack. Or maybe it was blocked from them, because it had to be the Doctor that found the crack in order for him to cross our time line. And if that's the case I just hope nothing else is being blocked. Yes, more scans, more sensors."

Rory and Tony were laughing at their Dad's frantic antics. He still had one hell of a gob.

Rose stood up as well and walked over to put a hand on the Doctor's arm. "Boys, give us a few minutes, yeah? Dad and I have some stuff we need to talk about."

"Come on Rory, let's go to park." Tony walked towards the door and Rory followed.

The Doctor blocked their path, "Before you go, I'm sorry but you can't let Amelia know that you know about the Doctor. Not yet anyway, and under no circumstances can you tell her who we are."

Rory stomped his foot. "That's not fair, she should know. We could tell her all your stories. She'd love them. You've always said lying is wrong. I don't want to lie to her."

Kneeling in front of him, the Doctor looked Rory straight in the eyes. "I know that Amelia is your best friend. I know how much you want to tell her who you are, but I'm sorry, you can't. Being a Time Lord is a big responsibility and sometimes it's a burden. You can see the time lines around her and what could happen if she found out too soon. It's why you didn't blurt it out when she first mentioned the Doctor, right?"

Rory nodded.

"There are times when we have to lie in order to preserve the timelines. It's not fun and we don't have to like it, but it's our responsibility. One day we'll tell Amelia and then she can travel with us. Any where she wants to go. She can pick the first trip."

"You promise?" the little boy asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I promise. Now shift, I need to talk to Mum alone." The Doctor stood and ruffled his Rory's hair so it stood at odd angles like his own.

Rose couldn't help but think that he was such a good dad, patient, loving, and firm when he needed to be. Her stomach clenched at the thought that they couldn't have any more children together. They had spent years looking to adopt, getting qualified, home studies, and background checks.

Now they were just waiting to find the right child, one that needed them. They had met one or two and, according to Rory and the  
Doctor, the child's timeline didn't mesh into the families. And even though Rose couldn't see time the way they could, she knew those children would find happy lives, just not with them.

She pulled out of her thoughts as the Doctor flopped onto the sofa next to her. Funny, she had been so lost in her contemplations that she didn't remember sitting back down.

"Blimey." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He's regenerated and it sounds like a rough one at that. Not surprised, his song was ending. That's what the Ood said. Knowing me as well as I do, he probably ran from what needed to be done. Most likely did some idiotic things, sorry about those, before it all caught up with him. Must have been bad off, he altered a fixed point in time. Rory and I could feel it."

Rose snorted at the thought that this Doctor was apologizing for what that Doctor had done. Her heart went out to the other Doctor, though. Once again, he had lost everything to the Daleks: Donna, her, a chance at this family that could have been his. Then having to regenerate alone.

At least he wasn't alone afterwards. Amelia would have taken care of him to the best of her abilities. She may be young but she cared so much for others.

"Is the TARDIS going to be okay?" Rose was connected to the ship and wanted to make sure that she was going to be alright.

"Yeah, she should be, well, probably. She's been through worse, that old girl."

"Will he?" Rose asked in a whisper. As mad as she had been at him, oh, so many years ago, about leaving her again, she still cared deeply about him.

"Yeah, regeneration's always a bit dodgy, but he should be fine. At least this time he didn't end up in a healing coma with your mum tutting over him."

Rose smacked his arm. "Stop it, you loved my Mum in the end and she was quite fond of you."

"Yeah." He tugged on his ear uncomfortably and his eyes unfocused for a second as he remembered something. "Anyway, Miss Amelia Pond met the Doctor last night."

"And she's telling anyone who'll listen." Rose smiled. "Don't blame her though. Even a five minute encounter with him will change your life."

The Doctor straightened his tie and preened. "Well, I am brilliant. Even I would like to hang out with me. Wonder if he's ginger?"

"I can buy you a bottle of hair dye if you really want to be ginger, my Doctor," Rose laughed but after a moment her smile faltered. "Why did he come here and not see us? He should have been able to sense us." It was hard not to be hurt that he was so close and still so far away.

"Don't know. If the TARDIS was in distress she may have locked onto the location of our little one but then got sidetracked by the crack in the wall. Probably, he doesn't know we're even here."

"But can't he feel you and Rory?" She poked his temple. "Up here?"

"Not necessarily. He'd be able to feel you, too, by the way. Your telepathic abilities have been steadily growing since the dimension jump." The Doctor shifted her into his lap. "A number of things could have kept him from feeling us. One, the TARDIS could be blocking our signals, it's been known to happen, keep the time streams on the right track. And B, he just regenerated and believe me that messes with your head. Scrambles you around a bit till you're done cooking. Soon enough he'll be better. Three, one of us could be consciously or subconsciously blocking him out. Rory's abilities are quite extraordinary."

"Hope he remembered to ask for tea. You were complete rubbish before you had tea. Bit rubbish afterwards too, quoting the Lion King to the Sycorax." She smiled that tongue in teeth smile.

"Oi, I love that movie."

"I know, you were first in line at the theater when it opened. Such a fan boy, you are. I just know that when Harry Potter comes out in a few months you are going to be disappointed there's no midnight release."

"That is one of the greatest works of literature ever. It will be exciting."

"We have a time machine. We can go to the midnight release of all the books in one night."

"Weeellll, it's just not the same."

Rose smiled; she loved their banter, made her feel normal. "I hope Amelia's gonna be alright. She has a pretty big imagination as it is and now…Her aunt Sharon isn't going to like this one bit, is she?"

"Nope." He popped his p. "There is one thing I can think of that you could do to help."

"What's that then?"

He gave a small laugh. "Well, Dr. Williams, you don't have a PhD in children's psychology for nothing."


	6. December 1997

**December 1997**

James stood staring out the window overlooking the back garden. It was Christmas Eve and it had snowed the night before so a fresh layer of pillowy, white snow coated the ground.

Bundled in thick layers, his children played outside. Tony was sixteen now, almost a man. At least in human terms. It was astounding sometimes that he had only been four when they had met. Even more so that James had been his father for almost ten years now.

It was plain odd to think of himself as just the Doctor now, even though that had essentially been his name for hundreds of years. The simple designation was almost as foreign as Theta Sigma. Now he preferred being James Williams when they were on the Earth, living on the slow path in Leadworth. When he, Rose and their children traveled, he was Doctor Tyler. People sometimes still called him Doctor but it felt different.

Rory waved at his father through the window. In February, he would be nine. Smart, funny, brilliant Rory, he was his mother's son in so many ways, his in others, namely his temper and protectiveness. Currently he was helping his new little sister, Sabrina, build a snowman.

A few months ago, he and Rose had gotten a call from their adoption agent. A five year old girl, whose father had died of cancer when she was a baby, had lost her mother earlier in the year. The little girl had no relations save a fifteen year old sister. The girls shared a father but had different mothers. The sister wasn't old enough to take responsibility for Sabrina, so she became a ward of the state.

Sabrina was feisty, opinionated, loud, and incredibly smart. Her stature was petite. She had raven hair, blue eyes and a heart shaped face.

The poor girl had been bounced from place to place, having given four foster families a run for their money in the seven months she had been in the system. It seemed no one wanted her. She was alone and she was special, just waiting for the right family to come along. And, although she didn't know it yet, Sabrina was the perfect fit for the Tyler-Williams family.

Rose and James had been looking for a little girl for years now. Preferably one who was older, because, well, their life did occasionally involve running. Their adoption agent had thought that the little girl might be a good fit for them but had reservations due to the girl's wild nature.

The entire Williams family had taken an immediate liking to Sabrina when they had met her. Tony had declared her sweet but stubborn enough to be a good match for James. Rory had claimed her as his little sister within moments. Later, he had pulled his dad aside and said that he had seen their timelines coming together. James had seen it, too.

Rose was simply enraptured by Sabrina and vice versa. The little girl rarely let go of Rose's hand the entire visit. It had been tragic when they had to leave her that night, but the next day they took her home. A few months later the adoption was finalized.

Now the only thing left to do to initiate her into the family was a trip in time and space. James and Rose had decided to postpone it for a bit in order to gain Sabrina's trust implicitly.

The ringing of the doorbell brought him out of his reverie. "I got it, Rose," he called out. Rose was in the kitchen baking Christmas treats and making hot chocolate. The children would be frozen when they came inside. Maybe not Rory, his body temperature was lower than a normal human's.

The doorbell rang again and then again as if the visitor was in a hurry.

"Coming, hold on. I'm coming," he called right before he reached the door. "Oh, hello," he said as he opened the door and saw Amelia and her Aunt Sharon standing there. Amelia was holding a suitcase and Sharon's car was still running in the driveway. "Merry Christmas!"

He stepped aside and took the little girl's bag and gave her a hug before she walked past him into the kitchen. "Do come in. It's freezing out there. Amelia, Rose is making hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Dr. Williams," she said shyly as she hurried into the other room.

Sharon stood fast on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry about this, but I have been called unexpectedly out of town and she can't come with me. Would it be possible for her to stay with your family for the duration of my trip? I should be back right after New Year's."

Inwardly James rolled his eyes, any excuse for the old wench to wriggle out of her responsibilities. "Of course. Amelia is always welcome here. The more the merrier, I always say."

"I know she can be a bit of a handful so I do appreciate you taking her. Your house is so crowded already with your new daughter. If Amelia is too much trouble Mrs. Connelly said she would watch her."

Eve Connelly was a bitter, depressed old woman who hated children and only kept them around to do her errands. "Nope, she's fine here, all the kids are a bit of a handful, and she blends right in. Plenty of room and Brina simply adores her. How's the newest therapist working out?"

Since the Doctor, the newly regenerated one, had visited, Sharon had forced Amelia into therapy to help with the girl's so-called delusions. Currently, they were on their third and Sharon steadfastly refused to let Rose help.

"He's quit on us, just like the last two. I suspect I'll have to find another one when I return." Sharon adjusted her coat, looking uncomfortable.

"You know, Rose would be more than happy to help. I mean, this is the kind of thing that she studied for. She's local, so you wouldn't have to drive into London so much. Plus, she's familiar with Amelia and her case." James hoped that this time the old bat would relent.

"I'm sure that Dr. Williams is a capable therapist for the mild cases we seem to get out here. Amelia's case is rather extreme and requires special care and possibly pharmaceuticals that your wife is unable to supply. In addition, if she were to see Amelia professionally, it would then be inappropriate for Amelia to spend her free time here."

And then you would lose your babysitters. "Rose is very good at separating her professional and her personal life. Might be nice for Amelia to talk to an adult she knows she can trust."

"I will take it under advisement, Dr. Williams," Sharon said with a curt nod.

"You know, Ms. Smith, it gets a bit confusing calling both my wife and I 'Dr. Williams'. We've known each other almost ten years; you can call us James and Rose."

"That is not the way I was raised, Dr. Williams. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get going." She turned and made her way back to her car.

"Safe travels and have a Merry Christmas." James shut the door. "You old biddy," he added to himself.

A small voice giggled behind him. Turning, he saw Amelia holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

She nodded, now laughing full out.

"As a role model, I should tell you it's not polite to insult your elders," James said with mock bravado. "As your friend, I say she's not my elder and I'll call her whatever I like."

This sent Amelia into hysterics.

"What's going on here?" Rose said, coming into the living room. "Did the old cow leave?" Amelia doubled over in laughter causing Rose to smile.

"Just left, seems Miss Amelia is going to be staying with us through the New Year." He picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Be a dear and run this up to your room. Make sure you brought everything, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Amelia gave him a mock salute before darting up the stairs.

Rose walked over and he wrapped her in a hug. "That bleedin' woman," she mumbled into his chest. "What was it this time?"

"Sudden need to go out of town," he replied, resting his chin on her head. "Not that I mind keeping her but Sharon couldn't even be bothered to phone us first to see if we'd be home."

Amelia cleared her throat from the foot of the stairs. "I forgot my toothbrush."

Rose smiled. "Well, you and James can just pop by the grocers and pick one up. We need milk and tea as well."

"It's Christmas Eve," James whined. "The store will be packed."

Snorting, Rose said, "Even if the entire town was shopping now, you would only be in line for ten minutes. Now shift, you know how I get without my morning cuppa and they close in an hour."

Sighing, he walked towards the coat closet. "Come along, Pond. We'll leg it. It's only three blocks."

Luckily, Amelia hadn't taken off her coat yet so she only had to put her gloves and hat back on.

James offered his hand as they strolled down the street, talking about random things. He liked the little girl very much. She was funny, sweet and had a brilliant imagination. The tales she wove about her 'Raggedy Doctor' traveling through time and space were simply amazing. She could make a fortune if she turned those ideas into books when she was older. He had lived that life but he would pay to read the things she imagined.

She was also a rather good artist. He and Rose had gotten her a large art supply set for Christmas and he was very glad he would get to see her face when she opened it Christmas morning. Each of his children had gotten her a present as well. Tony had gone with the art theme and bought her a sketch book. Sabrina had picked out a stuffed kitten and Rory had gotten her a locket.

His youngest son had been saving his pocket money for months to buy her the simple gold piece. Inside were pictures of her parents. He had made a copy of the picture on Amelia's night stand.

It was obvious just how attached young Rory was to Miss Amelia. Rose called it puppy love and called them childhood sweethearts. It was incredibly sweet.

The pair's topic of discussion had moved on to famous places that Amelia wanted to visit by the time they had finished picking up the necessities at the grocers.

Halfway home, Amelia stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" James asked he turned around to look at her.

"Why can't I be a part of your family?" Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

What had brought this on, he wondered? "I like to think of you as part of the family." He crouched to meet her at eye level.

"No, I mean like Sabrina. You adopted her. Can you adopt me?" Tears had yet to fall but her face was as red as her hair.

"Oh, sweetheart." Placing the bag down next to him, he pulled her into a hug. "We love you. You know that, right?" He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"So you can adopt me, right?" Her eyes were pleading as he pulled back to look at her.

It broke his heart to heat the pain in her voice. "Amelia, you have an aunt who I don't think would take kindly to our whisking you away. No matter how much we want to."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "She doesn't want me. No one wants me. Everyone leaves. Mum and Dad died. Aunt Sharon is always leaving me. The Doctor promised he'd be back in five minutes and it's almost been two years," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"So many people have let you down. I'm sorry. Honestly, I know exactly how you feel. Just know that we love you, Amelia Pond. And we're never planning on leaving you behind. There are enough of us now that one of us will always be there for you. I promise you, Amelia Pond, that I will make sure that you always have someone you can rely on."

The sobs intensified and he stroked her hair. "I once lost my entire family and I was all alone until I met Rose. She made me better. Let us make you better." Amelia nodded and her crying slowed down.

"If you need to talk, we'll listen. We're a family of orphans, just like you. Well, not Rory, but the rest of us are."

Sniffling, Amelia said, "Tony's not an orphan. You're his dad and Rose is his mum."

"If I tell you a big secret, do you promise to never ever tell anyone?" He needed to give her something to know that he trusted her.

"Yes, I'll never ever tell," she promised, crossing her fingers over her heart.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Tony is actually Rose's little brother. When Rose was pregnant, some very bad people wanted to hurt her and Rory. I can't tell you why, maybe one day I will, but not till you're older. Well, these people tried to kill her and ended up killing her mum and dad instead. We were scared, so we took Tony with us and we ran someplace safe." It was the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but enough of it that maybe she wouldn't hate them later on when she found out everything. "We ended up here. And it's lucky we did, because we found you."

"So, it's like witness protection?" she asked. James could see the dots connecting in her mind, so clever.

"Exactly, so you see why you can never ever tell."

"I won't ever tell. I promise." Amelia made a cross over her heart.

"Good." He stood up. "Now let's go inside and get cleaned up so we can try all those Christmas goodies Rose is making."

They started walking, hand in hand again. Just outside the house, Amelia stopped again. "James?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Can I… I mean can I call you Dad? If you don't mind, you're the closest thing I have to a Dad and Aunt Sharon will never let you adopt me properly." Her cheeks turned as even more red than her hair in embarrassment.

"I would be honored." He held back his own tears. "Although you probably shouldn't do it around that batty old aunt of yours."

Amelia giggled as they raced the rest of the way inside the house. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash her face as James went into the kitchen.

Setting the bag on the counter and grabbing a biscuit, he sat on one of the counter stools.

Seeing the distant haunted look on his face, Rose stopped what she was doing and came around the counter to him. "What's wrong, love? Is something wrong with Amelia?"

"That poor girl," he choked out as a few tears slid down his checks.

"Was it something her aunt did? God! I hate that woman sometimes. I swear if she hurt her, Sharon Smith won't know what hit her."

"What, you'll huff and puff and blow her house down?" A slight smile tugging on his lips at the bad joke, she was acting like a mother protecting her cubs though.

"Nah, more like what big teeth I have. The better to gobble her all up." She calmed down slightly as she played along with his game. "Seriously, love, what happened?"

Reaching out, he took her hand and brought it to his face. "Let me show you." He opened his mind to show her.

When she pulled back out of his head, she was crying. "I wish that we could adopt her. Why did he promise her five minutes? I mean, I know he usually runs to avoid the cleanup but he would never lie to a little girl."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't know. I am a terrible driver."

"Twelve months not twelve hours," Rose laughed. "If she calls you Dad, she'd better call me Mum. Otherwise it's just not fair."

The backdoor opened and a very cold, very wet mob of children ran inside. "Mummy!" Sabrina called. "Rory helped me build a snowman, it was brilliant. And then we had a snow ball fight."

"I am so glad you had fun, sweetheart. Now, all three of you upstairs and change out of those clothes and into something warm." Rose hugged her quickly.

Tony didn't move. "You okay, Mum? Looks like you've been crying. Everything alright?" He was so Jackie Tyler's son, Rose thought. He was always able to see right through her.

Rose dragged her hand across her face. "Just thinking about the first Christmas Dad and I spent with Mum and Uncle Mickey. I miss them on days like this." That was true, just not the truth.

Tony leaned over and gave her a big hug. "Me too, I miss them, too." She knew he did. As happy as his life was, sometime her remembered his real mum and dad. And he missed them, too.

"That was the one with the Sycorax and Dad lost his hand, right? Since your very first Christmas together was really with Charles Dickens in Cardiff." Rory remembered every detail of the stories they told. He cherished them and dreamed of all the adventures still to come.

Sabrina looked confusedly between her parents, not understanding yet.

"Correct, Rory, although we need to cut the adventure stories the next few days. Amelia is staying with us until after the New Year." James smiled, knowing that Christmas had just come early for the young man.

"Really? Where is she?" He was practically jumping up and down and Sabrina was giggling excitedly.

"Upstairs in her room," James replied nonchalantly. Honestly, it was Amelia's room. Rose had decorated with her in mind. "Now, all of you upstairs and change, otherwise I'll finish off the Christmas cakes myself."

It was a race between Rory and Sabrina to see who could get upstairs first. James trailed after to clean up the mess they were sure to make and make sure their guest was settled. Tony lagged behind. "It's not just the ghosts of Christmas past bothering you, is it?"

"So perceptive, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "I just know you too well, Mum. I know the look in your eye when you're remembering our mum and that's not it. Want to tell me what really bothering you?"

"I'm so proud of you. Did you know that? I mean look at you, sixteen and so grown up. At your age I lived to party, kiss boys and get pissed. Dropped out of school for some idiot boy. Not you though, you'll get you're A levels. And don't think I don't appreciate how much you do around here."

"Well, losing your parents in a car bombing when you're six does tend to make you grow up fast." He smiled teasingly. "Plus, unlike you, I didn't grow up with daddy issues."

"Been reading my psychology books have you?" Rose laughed.

"Thought we may need another doctor in the family, maybe I'll try my hand at medicine," Tony said casually as he sat down beside her. "Now stop changing the subject. Why are you upset? Is it Amelia?"

"She wants us to adopt her." She leaned a head on his shoulder. "And as much as her aunt wants nothing to do with her, she would think it the height of scandal to let us take her."

"Doesn't mean she's not still a part of the family and I would say that you could wait until she's eighteen and adopt her anyway. I don't think that can ever happen, since it may cause an even bigger scandal though. It's just not right for Rory to fancy his sister." Tony feigned disgust.

His attempt at levity succeeded as she doubled over in laughter. "They're eight. Don't start planning the wedding just yet. Still have to marry you off first, my handsome boy."

"Stop it." He pushed her shoulder. "Who wants to get married anyway? I'd rather travel time and space with you and Dad."

"You started it." She pushed back. "Now upstairs and change before your Dad comes back and really eats all the goodies."

"You sure you're ok?" Tony said, standing up.

"I'm fine, now get going," Rose said, genuinely smiling. "And don't drip on the carpet."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.


	7. June 1998

**June 1998**

"Make yourself comfortable, Amelia. I want to go over a couple of ground rules before we start," Rose said as she settled into a chair in her office. Amelia's aunt had finally relented and allowed Rose to take over her therapy after the fourth psychiatrist had quit on her. Not surprising considering Amelia bit him, just like all the others. The poor man had needed stitches.

Amelia shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Ground rules? What kinda rules?"

"Nothing bad, we just need to keep things professional when you're here. So I need to tell you what to expect." Rose smiled softly. "It's just in here I can't be Mum. You can call me Rose or Dr. Williams."

"Ok, but outside of this room it's still okay to call you Mum right?" She relaxed ever so slightly.

"Of course, love." She leaned back in her chair. "Also, everything that you say to me in here is just between us. I won't tell anyone. Not your aunt, not even James, so feel free to say anything. I won't judge you. We are here to help you with whatever is bothering you."

"You can tell Dad if you want but not Aunt Sharon." Amelia curled her feet onto the sofa. "What do you want me to talk about? Just about the Doctor?"

"Anything you want, really. We can talk about your aunt, your parents, school, anything. We could talk about the Doctor, if you want. Or we don't have to."

"Are you going to tell me he's not real, too?" She tensed again.

A small smile played on Rose's lips, Amelia had no idea how real the Doctor was. How close she was to his family. "Of course not. Because he is real. Who else would have crashed into your shed and fixed the crack in your wall."

Amelia smiled excitedly.

"The thing is, Amelia, the Doctor is like a really big secret. Not everyone gets to meet him and not everyone believes he's real. So you need to only talk about him in safe places."

"Like in here."

"Absolutely, and at my house. We all believe in him, too. None of us will think you're making up stories." Rose leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Now what to you want to get out of our meetings?"

"It doesn't matter." She sounded resigned. "I'm only here because Aunt Sharon thinks I'm a nutter."

Rose shook her head. "Course you're not. But that doesn't mean that talking to a trusted adult can't be beneficial. Everyone has something that they want and most of the time you won't get it unless you ask for it."

"You promise you won't tell anyone what I say?" Amelia said, once again looking nervous.

Giving her a soft smile, Rose said, "Nothing you say in here will be repeated."

"I want to know why people leave me. Is there really something wrong with me, like my aunt says? The other doctors seemed to agree with her."

That question, along with the resignation in her voice, broke Rose's heart and made her despise Sharon Smith. That woman seemed to live to destroy this precious girl's self-esteem. It boggled her mind how someone could be so crass to such a sweet girl. Amelia deserved so much more.

In the two years since she had met Amelia, Rose and James had tried to make her feel special, valuable, and loved. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to completely erase the damage already done, at least not yet.

"Oh Amelia, no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. Eleanor Roosevelt said that and it is very, very true. Together I promise that you and I are going to make sure you believe that's true. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, always."

Rose smiled brightly. "Fantastic, so tell me what's on your mind."

An hour later, Rose and Amelia left the office. It had been a successful first session. Sharon stood from her seat in the waiting area. "So, same time next week?" Rose queried, looking at Sharon who nodded. "Great, see you both soon." She turned back towards her office.

"Can I have a word please, Dr. Williams?" Sharon said, taking a step forward. "In private?"

"Of course, come in." Rose gestured to her office. "Please make yourself comfortable," she said, sitting behind her desk.

As expected, Sharon refused to sit. "What did she say?"

With a sigh, Rose calmly stated in her most professional manner, "I explained this in the beginning. In order to gain and keep her trust, everything said in here is completely confidential with the exception of her saying something that would lead me to believe that she would harm herself or others. That is not the case here."

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, Sharon snipped, "Fine, can you fix her? Can you make her forget these idiotic dreams of hers? I need her to forget this _Doctor_ and never speak of him again. She's causing a scandal. This is a small town and everyone is talking about her."

"Amelia has some deeply rooted abandonment issues, along with low self-esteem. Those I can help her with. It will take time and trust. There is no miracle cure." Rose took a deep breath, time to bend the truth just a little. "As far as the Doctor, he's an imaginary friend. Lots of children have them and to her he is very real. This isn't uncommon for children to believe their imaginary friends to be real. She also has a very vivid imagination but she is not _broken."_

"Well, I expect results, Dr. Williams. You are the last hope I have. If this doesn't work I will have to find a hypno-therapist and force her to forget." Sharon turned and hurried from the room.

Rose literally saw red. The nerve of that woman. She acted as if Amelia was just a problem to be dealt with instead of a little girl who needed love. Quickly packing her bag, she hurried out the door. Hopefully the short walk home might help to dissipate some the anger she was feeling.

It didn't. The front door slammed shut jarring James out of the book he was reading.

"That soddin' cow," Rose said as she threw her bag down by the door. "I cannot believe her, I just can't." She was rubbing her temple as she stomped through the living room and into the kitchen. "I need a cuppa."

James was on his feet and trailing after her in a heartbeat. "Did something happen at Amelia's session?" It had been two years since the newly regenerated Doctor had shown up in little Pond's back garden. He switched the electric kettle on and scurried to pull out plates, cups and tea bags as Rose plopped down on one of the counter stools.

"She's fine, I mean she feels completely 'messed up' after her 'Raggedy Doctor' encounter and has classic abandonment issue. But most people do." She let out a small laugh as she took the plate of biscuits James offered her. "Ta. No, it's that bleedin' aunt of hers, innit?" Her old cockney accent tended to flare when she was upset.

"What did the old bat do this time?" He'd actually liked Sharon Smith when they had first met, though after the way she'd been treating Amelia since the poor girl had moved here, his opinion had soured.

She had ignored the girl tried to pretend that Amelia wasn't there, spent her nights away from the house. Out doing who knew what. That's how the little girl was alone the night a mad man with a blue box crash landed in her backyard.

Sharon's attitude towards the poor little girl left a bad taste in both Rose and James' mouths. Still they befriended the daft woman and were cordial for Amelia's sake. That little girl was important. Mostly she needed someone to love her and to keep their promises. They were more than happy fill that role. After all, the Doctor had a thing about collecting strays, especially ones that needed his help.

"It's just that she wants me to make Amelia forget everything about the Doctor. She's ashamed of the 'scandal' that Amelia's causing. I mean, she should be more concerned about the little girl's well-being than her bloody reputation." She took the proffered cup of tea. "People have been breaking promises to Amelia for her entire life. Even with all the bad things, she's so clever and so brave. What's wrong with her having a real imaginary friend? Not like it's the first time that the Doctor has been a little girl's imaginary friend."

Rolling his eyes at the obvious dig at the most taboo subject in their marriage, he asked another question. "So what does Ms. Sharon want you to do about the 'Raggedy Doctor'?"

"She wants me to convince Amelia that it never happened and that she should never speak of it again. Barring that, she wants me to help her find a psychiatrist that specializes in hypnosis to make her forget. That woman is barmy. There is nothing wrong with that girl and people telling her she's making it up isn't going to help her. I mean Amelia bit the last four idiots Sharon brought in; the last one had to have stitches. I don't know why she didn't just have me talk to her in the first place. Amelia is the reason that I had to become a stupid therapist to begin with."

James sat down beside her on the other stool. "I'm sorry, love, but you're not going to help her forget right?"

"Course not." She smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth. "I told Amelia that of course it happened. How else was the shed destroyed and the crack in her wall fixed? I told her that it's probably best that she stop talking about him to her aunt and the rest of the town. But any time she wants to talk about it she can come here, it's a safe place and all of us believe her."

He wrapped her in a hug. "That's my girl. Of course we'll always believe her." He kissed her forehead and asked, "Did she remember anything else that might explain why he hasn't come back when he promised five minutes? I mean, I know more than anyone about his propensity to run, but not from scared little girls."

"The Doctor keeps his promises, I know." She took his hand in hers. "She recalled something about the engines phasing. Apparently since the TARDIS was on fire when he landed it was having engine issues." They both winced at the thought of the old girl being hurt.

"So whenever he does come back, it will have only been five minutes for him, more than likely." James sighed. "In the meantime, we just live our lives and help out our little lost girl." He traced a finger across her cheek.

A mischievous grin lit her face. "Where are the boys and Sabrina?"

"Tony took Rory and Brina to the fun fair that's in town. He was going to pick up Amelia and that new girl Mels along with them. I gave them plenty of money so they should be gone for hours." His hand was now cupping her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Mmm, sounds lovely." She closed her eyes. "Glad they're taking Mels. New patient of mine, she's the Carlson's new foster. Found on the streets of London when she was just a toddler. No known parents. Sad case really, just another lost girl looking for people to care about her."

James pulled her up off the stool. "Are you thinking of adopting another one?"

"Could be. The more the merrier I always say." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about for now we stop talking about other stuff and we enjoy the empty house." She nipped his earlobe with her teeth.

"See, that's what I love about you, Rose Tyler, always thinking about the domestic approach." His voice was dripping with innuendo as he nuzzled her neck.

"Why thank you, Doctor." She grabbed his hand, wiggled her eyebrows and dragged him up the stairs.


	8. September 1999

**In the first part of this chapter **_**italicized quotes **_**are James and Rory speaking telepathically. **

**September 1999**

"Good morning, class," James said as he walked inside the classroom and set his bag down on his desk.

"Good morning, Professor Williams," the class chimed back. Today James was teaching a Year 6 class about celestial bodies. He always looked forward to lessons with Rory and Amy's class. There were only twelve students in their entire year. It made all of his lessons a bit more hands on. And outer space was one of his favorite topics to teach, for obvious reasons.

"So today we are going to start our journey to the stars. Well, figuratively not literally, unless one of you happens to have a space ship in your basement." James laughed to himself and he saw a corner of Rory's mouth tick up.

"_If only they knew," _Rory said inside his father's head.

James continued his speech. "So in this unit we are going to be learning about stars and their life cycles, the formation of planets, the beginnings of the universe, and our Solar System." He winked at Rory, thinking about their own lessons about the formations of planets and the birth of stars. They had been to several such events. It was the absolute best way to learn how everything functioned.

Perching himself on the edge of his desk, he surveyed the room at large. Most of the students looked bored; if only they knew what was really out there, just how close the human race was to touching the stars. Most of them would live to see Bowie Base One on Mars. The twenty-first century was going to be such a fascinating time to be a human.

"Let's start with trivia, shall we? Who can name all the planets in this solar system?" James asked the class at large. One or two hands raised into the air. James pointed at a blonde girl in the back, "Yes, Katie?"

"Um, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto." She listed them timidly.

"Very good, all the correct names, little problem with the order though. It goes Jupiter and then Saturn, but very good, Katie." James beamed at her. Humans always need the ego stroke, especially children. Or so Rose kept telling him. Correct their mistakes but never rub their noses in it, she always said.

"Next question, just to see how much everyone knows already, what is a dwarf star?" No one raised their hands this time. "Rory, I know that you know this," he said aloud but thought to him "_Keep it relatively simple."_

"A dwarf star is actually a term for a variety of distinct classes of stars, all with a luminosity class of five. It includes red, yellow, blue, white, black and brown dwarf stars." He sounded rather bored. _"Can we go and have a look at some real ones? It's more exciting that way, not just pictures in a book."_

"_Sure, next trip out we'll stop by a couple. A little educational trip before we head to Raxis 7 and the largest Carnival in the Universe. Should make for a fun weekend." _Out loud, James chuckled. "Thank you for the text book definition. Don't worry, class, by the end of the unit I'll make sure we all understand what that means. Probably, well, most of you should have a general understanding of the concept.

"Alright, last bit of trivia before we get started on today's lesson. Does anyone know how black holes are created?" Again, no hands were raised; these kids apparently had a lot to learn. It was his fault, really. He had been the primary science teacher of almost all of them since they had started school. "Alright, no volunteers, I'll just have to pick on one of you. How about…" He flicked his eyes around the room. "Mels, your turn, how are back holes created?" He knew it was a mistake the minute it came out of his mouth.

Mels stood, crossed her arms over her chest and, with a defiant look in her eye, spoke evenly. "Black holes were created because the Doctor wanted them to exist." Rory and Amelia rolled their eyes while the rest of the class burst into a fit of giggles at Mels' standard-type answer.

"_Well, they do exist because Time Lords created them," _Rory thought.

"_True, but she shouldn't know that and I'm sure that's not what she meant." _Trying to gain control over the class again, James raised his voice about the laughter. "All right, settle down everyone, books out. I want everyone reading pages 423-436 to themselves, silently, while I have a word with Mels in the corridor."

Still standing, Mels turned and headed out of the door. James followed behind her, wishing that A) he had never asked her to answer the question, or B) that she would stop giving the answer to everything as _the Doctor_. Behind him, the class had started to talk in whispers, until James quieted them with a stern look before shutting the door in his wake. "Sit down, please." He gestured to a bench in the hall. Sometimes he wondered if the maintenance staff had put it there just for such occasions.

Sighing, he stared at the young girl for a moment. At ten years old she had already had such a hard life. Found on the streets as a toddler. No parents or any other relatives had ever been located. No one even knew her real last name. Honestly, James was surprised that they hadn't just called her Jane Doe instead of Melody Jones.

Twelve foster homes had turned her out already for her defiant behavior. And it had taken a miracle, worked by James and Rose, to keep her at the Carlson's. For some unknown reason Mels was ineligible for adoption and some quirk in their paperwork kept them from being an eligible foster family. Rose saw her as a patient twice a week, although the sessions amounted to very little other than keeping Mels out of serious trouble. James did his part by running interference at the school and making sure she didn't get expelled. There was just something about her. Something no one could put their finger on, that made them care so much. It was like they needed her to be near them.

"You have to stop this," James said quietly. "You can't keep disrupting classes with your answers that the Doctor is responsible for everything. Amy's stories are wonderful but you know it's best not to bring him up in school."

"He is responsible for loads of stuff, though. You know he's real and that he's marvelous." There was something a little too knowing in her smirk.

"I never said he wasn't real, Mels. Just that we need to exercise caution when we speak about him." It would have been futile to deny the existence of the man Mels seemed to idolize. She spent too much time around his house to do that. James and Rose encouraged all of the children's imagination. They encouraged them to have make-believe adventures with the Doctor. "There is a time and a place for everything. Trust me, I know all about bending and breaking rules. Never really met a rule that I liked, but some of them need to be respected. Let's just keep in line enough that we get to keep you here. Alright?"

"Fine, I mean, yes, Professor Williams." Mels sighed as she stood up. "Can I go back to class now?"

"Yes, yes, go read the chapter with everyone else. Just behave. Please?" Mels rolled her eyes and neither agreeing nor disagreeing to behave she headed back into the classroom. Sitting in quiet contemplation for a few moments he realized just how similar she was to himself when he was younger. Dragging a hand through his hair he stood and went back to face his class.

After the class had concluded, Rory joined Amy and Mels at their normal lunch table. The girls seemed to be in a deep discussion about some show from the telly that Rory was in no way interested in. Honestly, he hardly ever watched telly. He liked to spend his down time reading, tinkering with the TARDIS, or continuing his cosmic education. Still he feigned interest, nodding his head at the appropriate times, adding a comment when necessary.

"This weekend my Aunt is dragging me to London for some big wedding of my third cousin or something. Sounds dead exciting to me, meeting more extended family and keeping up appearances," Amy said, rolling her eyes. Gently her fingers played with the locket Rory had given her for Christmas two years ago. It was a nervous habit she picked up, mainly doing it when she missed her parents. "What do you two have planned?"

"Nothing," Mels said flatly. "Probably sitting around watching old Miss Carlson knit one of those ugly sweaters and having to read that stupid book for class. Whatcha doing, Rory? Something brilliant, I suppose."

He swallowed down the bite he had taken. "Nah, educational stuff mostly. Dad's keen on a trip to the planetarium to study dwarf stars." Truthfully, they were going to orbit one and Dad was going to sit in the open TARDIS doorway with him and Sabrina telling them the wonders of the cosmos.

Speaking of his little sister, she slid in next to him. "Yeah, and then we're going to go visit Tony at Uni and take him out to dinner." She beamed, knowing they would probably be gone closer to a week then just a weekend. Dad promised Raxis 7 and that would take days to see. While the girls nattered on, Rory fondly recalled Sabrina's first trip into space.

_She had been with them almost a year. Every night before bed Mum and Dad had told her an adventure story about their travels, all the time she had thought it was make believe. Then one day they took her to the Moon Colony, in 3572. Sabrina was only six at the time and in her innocence had never really questioned that her adopted family could travel in time and space._

_Her eyes went huge as the family stood on the viewing platform overlooking the Earth. "Am I dreaming?" she asked quietly._

"_No, love, you're not," Mum said quietly. "This is all real and traveling like this is something that we will do often. Instead of learning history out of a book, we can see it happen. We will visit hundreds of planets and galaxies. It's a gift, and it's a secret."_

_Tony squatted down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "This is something that everyone would do just about anything to experience. But not everyone can. So everything we see when we go on our adventures has to stay in the family. Do you understand?" It was vital that she understand the rules._

_Stepping around her oldest brother, Sabrina put her hand on the window. "If I tell, I can't come any more?" she asked quietly. "Will you send me back to the foster homes if I tell?"_

_Dad put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Sabrina, you belong to us no matter what. We never plan on sending you away. But yes, if you tell, none of us will be able to go anymore. We are a family, we go together."_

_Sabrina swallowed down the lump in her throat before she spoke again. "This is like Amy's Raggedy Doctor isn't it? He's really real?"_

_Mum ran a hand through her hair. "Of course he's real. I used to travel with him, met him when I was nineteen. He had just lost his whole family, all of his people. He was all alone."_

"_Like me?" she asked softly._

"_Yes, sweetheart, until, like you, he met me. I traveled with him for two years then we were separated. During the time we were apart, Tony was born," Mum continued._

"_Because Tony is actually your baby brother?" Sabrina asked, putting together all the pieces of information she had been given._

"_Exactly. After the Doctor and I got separated, I worked very hard to find him again."_

"_Did you find him?"_

"_I did. We saved the Universe together." Mum smiled as Dad slipped a hand into hers. Rory loved the story of the stars going out. Millions of Daleks and his parents had stood up to them without hesitating. His parents were the bravest people in the Universe._

_Sabrina looked up at Mum_. "_Then what happened?" Rory could hear the wonder in her voice. "Where is the Doctor now? Why aren't you with him now, Mummy?"_

_Dad spoke up now. "Oh, he's out there somewhere having his own adventures. Maybe one day our paths will meet again. As for why she'd not with him now, well, she married his brother." Dad flashed Sabrina his best smile._

_Her eyes got big as she locked the final pieces in place. "But you said his whole family died. How are you his brother?"_

"_It's a long story, sweetheart. One we can save for another day," Mum said, once again stroking her hair._

"_Does Amy know? Can she come with us on an adventure?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet._

_Dad shook his head. "There are rules about who we can tell. Right now we can't tell Amelia. One day we will and she can travel the stars with us, just not right now." Sabrina nodded slightly in agreement but didn't say anything. _

_There was an uneasy silence for a long moment. "So, how about lunch? On the Moon," Dad asked, herding the family towards a restaurant nearby._

_The rest of the afternoon had been spent with Sabrina peppering them with questions and Dad telling her all the places they were going to go._

"Rory. Oi, stupid face. Are you alright?" Amelia asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You were a million miles away."

If only she knew, he thought. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Sabrina's first 'educational family outing' as Dad calls them." Sabrina smiled at him, remembering as well.

"I'd love to take an educational trip over this stupid family wedding. I don't even know the people getting married. Maybe I can beg a trip to the British Museum out of Aunt Sharon. If I ask in front of enough people she's bound to cave, just to keep up appearances." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, if you do go, check out the ancient statues in the Roman history wing. There's one of the Goddess Fortuna in there that looks just like Mum," Sabrina said with a laugh. Rory then kicked her under the table and gave her his best glare.

It got him thinking though. He'd have to talk to Dad and see if they could make a trip to Rome. It would be a riot to see all those Centurions at the height of the Empire.

Just then the lunch bell rang and the quartet broke up. Sabrina left to rejoin her class and Amelia, Mels and Rory went on to theirs. The trio was now chatting about all the fun things to do in London. One day, the three of them would take London and the Universe by storm. Rory would make sure of it.


	9. 31 October 2001

**Hey guys, sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I just found out a few days ago that I will be moving from ****Colorado**** to ****Texas**** by the end of next month. So a lot of my free time will be used to pack up my house. I will try to get chapters to you as soon as I can. **

**31 October 2001**

A brisk gust of wind cut through Patricia's jacket as if it was nothing. It was a typical autumn day in England, cold and threatening to rain. The village she found her self in was quaint. It had an old world charm to it but was far too remote to ever appeal to her. London was more of her place, always moving. Always something happening, even more so when you had seen the things that she had seen. Her mother worked for UNIT, a secret organization that dealt with honest to goodness aliens. She had even met a couple. How many people could say that?

A few children in costume stepped into her path. Maybe Halloween wasn't the best night to do this she thought as she pulled her coat closer to her body. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all. She was about to disrupt these peoples lives and for what? For all she knew Sabrina was happy here. Was she really going to be selfish enough to try and take the girl away from a family that had raised her for the past four years?

Yes she was. It wasn't safe for Sabrina. People could use the girl to get to Patricia or Patricia's mother. Sabrina never should have been placed for adoption. If only her mother hadn't tried to cut Patricia out of her life.

It had taken years to track down the little girl. The records were tightly sealed and buried. Whoever had done it was good. Patricia was one of the best at hacking computer systems and she had had trouble.

Taking a deep breath, the petite, young, brunette stepped up to the front door of the house and knocked loudly, confidently.

There was no answer. Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand she checked the address, it was correct. Perhaps the family was out Trick or Treating. She knocked again and waited. Still no one came. Perhaps tonight really had been a bad idea.

She had just turned to go when she heard a noise from deep within the house. It was mechanical, like an engine sound. It was the sound of metal grinding on metal. A kind of vworping, ok so that wasn't really a word, but there was just no other way to describe it. Then there was a rush of voices and footsteps coming up stairs. Patricia slipped into the shadows.

A man's voice was audible, "I'm sorry, had to get the mask though. It makes the whole costume realistic and authentic."

A woman's voice broke in "you do know that we are the only ones who are going to really understand your get up. Making us late for trick-or-treating so we could pop back to 1942 just so your costume is _authentic_." You could almost hear the eye roll as she said words that didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry but look at the time, still plenty of time to get good candy and if not I'll treat everyone to these giant candy apples on Steken. They're the size of your head. And besides your costume is a period piece and I didn't complain when you picked it up."

"Ok first you will have to take them to get one of those candy apples anyway now" the woman's laughing voice said. "Can't mention giant treats and then not deliver. And second I picked my outfit up three months ago when we were in 1928, before we went to the Fitzgerald's party. Planning ahead means I don't have to make last minute trips."

The voices were closer now, coming towards the front door. In a panic Patricia threw herself sideways and into the bushes. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was about to see Sabrina, this is why she had come here. The front door opened with a bang and four people came out.

The woman, presumably Rose Williams come first. She was wearing a vintage 1920's flapper outfit, complete with a feather in her hair.

The boy, Rory, followed. He was dressed in a futuristic space suit According to what she had dug up he was twelve and was their second child. There was no sign of the oldest son, Anthony, probably still at University.

The man, James came out next. He was wearing a nineteen forties style suit and carried a gas mask under his arm. Slipping on the mask he turned to the little girl behind him and asked "are you my Mummy?" Patricia tried to stifle a gasp as she heard Sabrina giggle at some inside joke.

There she was, just nine years old, dressed as a purple fairy. Of course Sabrina was nothing like the infant she remembered. Patricia had missed so much time with her. So much time with her little sister. Sabrina's hair was darker than Patricia had imagined, must have gotten that from her mother. The young girl's were feature similar to the ones that she possessed. The eyes were the same, both having inherited them from their father. Also the nose, it was their paternal grandmother's nose.

Tonight was not the night to confront the happy family. Not the night to demand, now that she was of age, that Sabrina be given back to her real family. Patricia shifted to get a better look before she left. As she moved her big toe on her left foot collided with something solid and painful. She was unable to hold in her groan of pain.

James stopped and stared at the bushes. "Rose, take the kids and run ahead. I'll try and catch up later." He pointed at the shrubbery and she nodded.

Patricia was about to dark around the back of the house when he spoke again. "I know you're there so you might as well come out. Big night for practical jokes but is egging the teacher's house really worth it? Small town I'll find out who you are, so just come out."

Knowing she was caught, she stood to her full height and stepped into his line of view. For a moment she caught a glint of recognition in his eyes. That was impossible though, they had never met.

"Oh hello" He said sounding confused. "Sorry about that, thought you were one of my students. All Hallows Eve is a big night for the practical jokers around here. Still begs the question, what are you doing skulking around the side of my house at night? Great word skulking. I'm James Williams, by the way. And you are?"

Waiting for you to let me speak, she thought to herself. Pulling out her wallet she flashed a paper at him. "I'm Patricia Stalwart from UNIT."

"Well Patricia," he said with a friendly smirk. "I'm not sure why you're really here but the Unified Intelligence Task Force tends not to use psychic paper for their identifications. Care to try again?"

Damn, this guy was good. She had found the wallet with the paper in the archives of UNIT. She brought it with her to give herself credentials for this meeting. Hoping that a little intimidation could help her get what she wanted.

Hold on. How did he know about psychic paper? How did he know about UNIT? What kind of family had adopted her baby sister? The only way she might get the answers to some of her questions was to answer some of his.

"My name is Patricia Stalwart. You can call me Trisha. I'm a University student in London and my Mother works for UNIT."

"And what brings you all the way to Leadworth on such a fine evening?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Squaring her shoulders she said, "I'm here for my sister."

"And who is your sister?"

"Sabrina, I'm here to take her home with me." There it was. Bomb dropped, now to see how he reacted. Would he kick her off his front step? Have her arrested for threatening to kidnap his daughter? She braced herself for an angry reaction, most likely with yelling.

What did happen was completely unexpected.

He opened the front door. "Ah, well in that case you'd better come in for a cuppa tea. It's a little too cold out here to be chatting on the porch about such serious matters. Come on." He walked inside and she followed slowly. Once inside he grabbed a big bowl of candy off the front table.

"Almost forgot." Casting a conspiratorial look at her, he grabbed a handful of candy out of the bowl and shoved them in his pocket. Next he set the rest on the bench just outside the front door. "This way" he called and walked further into the house.

She followed him through the door and into a well lit kitchen. He gestured for her to sit down on a stool by the counter. James busied himself turning on the electric kettle and readying the teacups. Not saying a single word.

The silence was almost unbearable. It would have been better if he yelled instead of treating her hospitably. Finally she had enough. "I tell you I'm here to take away your daughter and you make me tea?"

He set a mug, sugar and milk in front of her. "I tend to find that negotiations go better over tea. Care for a biscuit?" asking as he held out a tin. "Plus you are under the assumption that you are playing an all or nothing game here, Trisha. That may or may not be the case." Moving to sit the kitchen table, he blew across his tea and took a sip.

How could he be so calm while she was positively overcome with nerves?

"Sabrina is my sister Dr. Williams. She belongs with me and now that I am of age, I wish to take her with me." She wasn't going to back down, Sabrina was too important. The only family aside from her mother she had left. It would kill her to not be a part of her little sister's life.

With a sad smile on his face he asked. "Please call me James. There are two Dr. Williams' in this house. Get's a bit confusing." He paused and took another sip of tea. "How long has it been since you have seen her?"

"My father's funeral, she was only eight months old."

"And your step-mother kept her from you." It wasn't a question. This man was good, damn good. She had run a full back ground check on the family. He was a science teacher for heavens sake. How was he so good at reading her? Or had he delved into Sabrina's background himself? It made sense. He would want to prepare himself in case her real family ever showed up.

"Yes and then she banned my mother from getting custody in her will." Why was she telling him all of this? She didn't know him. There was no reason for her to trust him and yet she did.

Setting down his tea, he studied her for a minute. "And now, like you said, you're of age. Come to take what you feel rightfully belongs to you. I must say I am impressed that you found her though. The adoption records were sealed and I personally hid the files behind, oh thirty or so fire walls, misdirections and fake files. This means that you are very good and very determined to find her."

So he was the one who had made it more difficult to locate the record. "I'm very good with computers." She said with a shrug.

He grinned. "Very good I'd say."

Once again she stiffened. "I'm prepared to fight you in court. Biological families are overturning adoptions all the time." Again she waited for him to storm at her. She wanted him to yell so she could yell back. After years of lost time with her sister she was desperate to let loose some of her anger.

Again, she was wrong and he remained calm. Shrugging he said. "Could do, I guess. It would be long and drawn out though. First you'd have to prove that you two were actually related. DNA tests take time you know. Then you have to prove that you can take care of her on your own, more capable than we are. You said you're in university. Can't be more than, what eighteen, nineteen?"

"Just turned nineteen, but that doesn't matter. I'm still her sister." Trisha remained defiant.

James stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Right so as a nineteen year old University student, you are ready to take full responsibility for a nine year old? Responsibility for her education, her emotional well being, might be a bit tough. Plus kids are expensive. After a long drawn out, expensive court battle you'd have loads of money to take care of her, right?

"As well meaning as I'm sure you are I'm not sure you are ready to be a full time mother to a nine year old. Parenting takes a lot out of you. Not everyone is ready at a young age. Take my wife for example; at twenty she thought children were right terrors. Now she's not only a fantastic mother to our children but is also a fantastic child psychologist."

This is where the anger kicked in. Standing up to her full height she practically yelled at him. "I will not lose my sister again. You don't know me well enough to know what I am capable of. If you're not willing to give her back to her family then I suppose I will see you in court. Good night." She tried to leave but he was too fast.

Blocking the doorway with his body, he smiled broadly. It infuriated her. "Out of my way, you will be hearing from my lawyer."

"You are operating under two completely incorrect assumptions Ms Stalwart." He neither budged nor stopped smiling.

"And what assumptions are those, Dr. Williams?" She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "First, you assume that you are the only family that Sabrina has. True you may be the only close blood relative, that's easy enough to prove with a simple DNA test, but she has a family. Family isn't just about a blood relationship. Right here in this house, Sabrina has a mother, a father and two older brothers. All of whom would be heartbroken if you took her away."

Her voice was quiet and tight when she spoke. "I'll be heartbroken if I can't be involved in her life."

His smile widened further. "See that brings me to your other incorrect assumption. You assume this is an all or nothing situation. One in which, either she goes with you, and we will never see her again. Or she stays here, and you never see her again. Neither of which is in Sabrina's best interest.

"The way I see it, if in fact you are really Sabrina's sister, you have every right to be in her life. As her sister. You can visit any time that you wish. We can even bring her to you at school. My oldest is attending University in London as well. We're in town quite a bit. How does that sound?"

This was definitely not the outcome she had expected. It was not in her nature to trust people. "You don't even know me. Your wife has never met me and yet here you are offering me as much access to Sabrina as I want. Why would you do something like that? And how do I know I can trust you?"

Again he shrugged and stepped out of the doorway. Now she could leave, if she wanted to.

"There's just something about you, Trisha. I know I can trust you or at least I know I will someday. Anyway" He tugged on his ear.

"And come on, you can trust me. I'm being more than fair. You would never win a court case. And as far as Rose is concerned, she knows I would never do anything to put Sabrina or Rory in danger. So what do you say, as soon as the DNA test results come back, I give you a proper introduction?"

Unable to stifle a groan Trisha slumped into a chair. "That could take weeks."

"Nah," he walked over and picked up her mug of tea. "I have Sabrina's DNA on file and a sample of yours. It might take me at the most twenty minutes, tops. And if everything looks good we can do the introductions tomorrow."

"No way, you couldn't have test results that quick. UNIT's turn around time is at least 48 hours."

"I'm not UNIT, at least not anymore." His eyebrows quirked up, but he offered not further explanation.

"What do you have some sort of alien tech in your basement then?" If he did it was amazing that he wasn't on UNIT or Torchwood's radar.

"Wouldn't that be something? I'm just a genius scientist who gets bored and invents new technology for fun. Leave me your phone number and when I get the results, I'll ring you up. Then you can come round in the morning. I'd wait until mid morning though" He hissed in a breath. "Neither of the kids are much fun after the crash of a sugar high. So until tomorrow?"

In defeat she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her coat pocket. "Why not? It's not like I have anything to lose. You don't hold up your end of the bargain, I call my lawyer anyway." She handed the paper over to James. "Here's my mobile number and I'm staying at the Inn in town if you need me."

"Trust me Trisha Stalwart, you will be hearing from us very soon, promise. I'm sure Rose, Rory and Sabrina will be anxious to meet you." He escorted her back to the front door. Surreptitiously, he picked a few more pieces of candy out of the now not quite empty bowl. "See you tomorrow"

As she finished buttoning her coat, she stared him straight in the eye. "I expect you to keep that promise. Good night." And with that she turned and headed back off towards the Inn. This hadn't gone as she had planned but what James had proposed could end up being a much better deal indeed.

An hour later James was sitting in the living room with a mug of tea. It had only taken twenty minutes to run the DNA test and the results were conclusive. The elusive Trisha was the half sister of his Sabrina.

From the moment he had seen her on the porch he had known it was her, the woman they had met their very first day here. Of course when they had met her she was several years older and had mentioned about a husband and a child in passing. So they would have known her a few years before she made the trip back.

"Oi, where have you been then? These two knocked on every door in town. Not saying much though. There were more flats on the Estate then there are in the whole village." Rose said opening the front door and herding in two hyperactive children. "Did you get caught up by one of the hoodlums causing trouble? It wasn't Jeff again was it? That boy is nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, I got held up by our visitor, an old friend of ours actually. Although, it was the first time she met me." He scooted over so Sabrina could snuggle into his lap.

Across the room Rose laughed. "Timey Whimey?"

"Yep" he answered popping the p. "Tell you later when these two settle down."

Again she laughed. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon." Walking past Rory, who had settled in an arm chair, she ruffled his hair. Then she curled up next to James on the sofa. "Rory already doesn't sleep much, now hopped up on sugar; he'll be up for a week."

Mouth full of chocolate Rory protested. "Will not, sugar doesn't affect me like it does Brina. It'll be out of my system in a matter of hours."

"Rude" Sabrina taunted from her position on her dad's lap before turning to show hi the goodies that she had collected. She and Rory told stories of which kids had the best costumes and which of the neighbors had the best decorations, all while munching on their stash.

A half hour later, Rose confiscated the candy bags, promising they could have them back tomorrow, after lunch. Than she sent them both to bed. When she heard the click of both bedroom doors shut, she turned to James.

"So what happened tonight?" She asked, again curling into his side.

He let out a slow stream of breath. "I met the elusive Trisha tonight. She was the one skulking outside the front door when we got back. Although, she was several years younger than when we first met her in 1988."

"So who is she? What did she want?" The identity of the woman, whom their future selves trusted beyond measure, had until now been a complete mystery. And tonight she had been dropped on their doorstep.

James chuckled. "You are never going to believe this. She's Sabrina's nineteen year old half sister."

"Yeah? That's good isn't it? I mean we were always going to help Sabrina find her sister when she was older, right?" She paused for a moment. "Wait how did she find Sabrina? The adoption records were sealed and then you buried them in the computer servers."

"Her mother works for UNIT." James replied dryly. "That could be problematic. We aren't supposed to let anyone know we're here for another seven years. If Trisha finds out who we are and then tells her mother, her mother tells the Brigadier and we are outed."

"Or we trust her not to tell when the time comes to let her in on the family secret. It could be that the reason we choose to send Trisha back. Think about it, we could have waited until we could send someone like Jack, Martha or Mickey back. Maybe we sent Trisha as a message. We sent her so that we knew we could trust her."

A bright smile lit up his face like it was Christmas morning. "Brilliant, Rose Tyler, simply brilliant. You're right. We would have immediately trusted one of my former companions. Trisha could have been a message that we could trust her. Knew I kept you around for a reason." He pressed a kiss into her hair.

In retaliation for his biting remark, she dug an elbow into his ribs. "Hope that's not the only reason you keep me around."

"Course not. You make an excellent cuppa tea as well." Anything else he had to say was muffled when Rose hit him in the face with a pillow. That of course led to a round of tickling.

Several long minutes later, Rose held up her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok I give up." It took a few more minutes for the giggles to die out completely. "So what do we do now? Should we introduce the girls?"

A deep blush crept up James' face. "Well see, I kind of already told Trisha that, as long as the DNA test confirmed they were sisters and as long as you were ok with it, that she could meet Sabrina tomorrow. Mid morning, you know Brina is rubbish first thing in the morning after Halloween. I had to do something she threatened to sue for custody. I know she really doesn't have much of a case but I didn't want to put us in any type of spotlight." For good measure he rubbed the back of his neck and had the good sense to look sheepish.

"Were you planning on asking your daughter how she felt about meeting her big sister?" Rose asked raising a single questioning eyebrow.

"Umm, that didn't actually cross my mind, no."

Under her breath Rose mumbled something about giving people choice as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well I'm fine with the two of them meeting, thank you for considering my input in this. Tomorrow we will simply ask Sabrina how she feels about meeting Trisha. As long as she agrees then the meeting can go ahead as planned." She took a deep breath. "I know we should trust Trisha but our daughter's feelings come first. Agreed?"

"Agreed, once again, you prove to be the rational level headed one in this marriage." He stood and dragged her up to him. "Now off to bed. It seems like tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Oh it could still be a busy night too." She gave him a tongue in teeth smile before darting up the stairs. James was hot on her heels.


	10. 1 November 2001

**1 November 2001**

Trisha was incredibly nervous as she stood outside the Williams house once again. As promised, James had called her that morning. His rapid DNA test had proved that Sabrina was her sister. Also as promised, he said that she could meet her sister around 11. She had known the man less than 24 hours and he had kept more promises than most people she knew.

It still seemed too good to be true. No one, not even her own mother, had kept their promises to her. Mum was too devoted to her job to have much time for her. Mostly Mum had just left her to her own devices. Sometimes she wondered why her mother even bothered to have a child.

Her father had left when she was young. He barely saw her after he married Sabrina's mother. Then he had died, leaving her without even those brief visits.

Granddad, her mother's father, had been wonderful. He was always telling her stories of his work with UNIT and his travels with the army. Tragedy had struck her life again, when Granddad had a massive heart attack just ten months after her dad had died. Trisha had been left with a gaping hole in her own heart.

Her life had taught her not to trust people. She had been afraid that Sabrina, after having been adopted, would suffer the same lonely childhood that she had. The opposite seemed to be true here, however.

Last night, after her meeting with James, she had done a little more digging on the Williams family. Everything seemed legitimate. James and Rose had been married in 1980, had Tony in 1981 while living in Norway. In May 1988, they sold their Import/Export Company, Bad Wolf Corporation, and moved to Leadworth. Why they had chosen this tiny little town was beyond her understanding, however.

A little less than a year after the relocation, their second child, Rory, had been born. That had been in February 1989. James was the only science teacher at the very tiny local school. Rose worked part-time as a child psychologist, mostly working with the children who were wards of the state.

In the fall of 1997, they adopted Sabrina after she had been bounced between foster homes. They seemed like the perfect little family, and that was what bothered her the most. Something wasn't right here. Her instincts told her they weren't inherently dangerous people. They were just hiding something. She could feel it.

For the moment, however, she didn't want to risk the cordial relationship that she was forming. So instead of her normal brash approach, of pushing and prodding until she got what she wanted, she would wait, gathering information quietly until she could deduce what was really going on.

Taking a deep breath, she raised a hand and knocked on the door. From inside she heard a woman's voice, Rose she presumed. "Hold on, I'm coming." A moment later the door opened to reveal a petite, very pretty, blonde woman. She looked young. No way could she have been much older than Trisha herself, really, definitely not old enough to have a son in University.

"You must be Trisha. Come in, come in. I'm Rose, by the way. Can I take your coat?" Rose ushered her into the house.

"Thank you," Trisha said, handing over her coat. "It's lovely to meet you, Rose," she replied, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "I really appreciate your generosity in allowing this meeting." It was the truth. The compromise James had offered was much fairer than she had ever expected.

Rose smiled brightly. "It's not a problem. We're glad you're here. I just want you to know, we always intended to help Sabrina find you." She gestured for Trisha to take a seat on the sofa. "We talked to Sabrina this morning. Told her you were in town and would like to meet her. She is very excited to get to know all about you. I think she has a lot of questions."

"I'm not sure that I can give her any, at least not about our father," Trisha said under her breath. "I barely knew him myself."

"Nervous?" Rose asked with a small, knowing smile.

"Just a little." She swallowed down her nerves. Part of her just wanted to run away. What if Sabrina hated her?

Before she could do anything, Rose wrapped her in a hug. "You'll do fine, sweetheart. Are you ready?" She pulled back and Trisha nodded. Rose called for James to bring Sabrina out.

The girl came into the room gripping her father's hand with a big grin on her face.

"Sabrina, this is your sister Trisha." James introduced them. "Trisha, this is Sabrina."

"Hello," Sabrina said shyly.

'Hello." Trisha extended a hand to her sister. Sabrina laughed and threw herself into her sister's arms. The moment was unexpected but not unwelcome and Trisha hugged her tightly. Over Sabrina's shoulder, she mouthed a thank you to James and Rose.

"I think that we should give these two some space," James said, tugging on Rose's hand, trying to pull her back into the kitchen.

"Mummy, can I show Trisha my room? I want to show her the picture I drew in class last week." Sabrina asked, now holding Trisha's hand.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us. Oh, and lunch will be ready in an hour." Rose turned and walked into the kitchen, now pulling James behind her as Sabrina dragged Trisha up the stairs.

Back in the kitchen, Rory and Amy were sitting at the kitchen table doing their school work. Rory looked up when his parents entered the room. "So, how did it go? Is Brina talking her ear off nonstop?"

James grinned and sat down next to him. "Oh, I'm sure your sister is talking her ear off by now. Took her upstairs to show her one of her drawings, probably won't stop talking until she shows poor Trisha everything in her room."

Amy leaned over and snatched a notebook from Rory. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Sometime after you finish your studies, Amelia Pond," James said. "Your last essay for my class was a page and a half too short."

"Couldn't help it, Dad. Boring subject, you know. I fell asleep halfway through that lesson," she said, sticking out her tongue.

From the other side of the room, Rose laughed. "Oi, the cheek on you, Missy. Don't know how we put up with you sometimes."

"She's fun, that's why," Rory said defensively, coming to Amy's aid. "Plus, she doesn't get in half the trouble Mels does."

"Too true," Rose agreed. "Where is she, by the way? I thought that the three of you had to work on that project for your English class."

"I called her this morning, Mum." Amy said as she poured over Rory's notebook. "Said she got in a bit of trouble last night, egging houses or something. But she should be here soon, only allowed out because it's here and it's for homework."

Smiling ruefully, James said, "I'll give that girl one thing, she's got spunk. It'll just keep landing her in trouble but I'm not one to throw stones." He took the notebook out of Amelia's hand and carefully appraised the sketches Rory had been doing. "So, what's this then?"

Rory shrugged. "For our English class, we have to do mock-ups of scenes for one of Shakespeare's plays. Ms. Finnegan wants us to work in groups and draw or make a model of a scene from a play."

"We have Midsummer Night's Dream," Amy said, stealing the notebook back and pulling out her pencils to add color to one of the sketches. "We'll finish the diorama when Mels gets here." She paused for a moment. "I think when the Doctor come back I'll ask him to take me to meet Shakespeare."

"You might want to wait until you're a bit older, though. I heard the Bard was a terrible flirt." James said with a laugh, thinking of Martha. Rose groaned at the joke and Rory looked cross at the suggestion that someone might flirt with his Amy.

Just then, the back door slammed open and Mels entered the kitchen. James moved from his seat at the table and Mels mumbled a good morning before taking the newly open seat. The newest arrival was in mid-rant about her foster mother when James went over and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. "Now if only Tony was home, our little growing nest of domesticity would be complete," he whispered in her ear.

Leaning her head against his chest, she said in a low voice only he could hear, "Who would have thought in that all this would come of what started in that dingy basement? Or that you would ever be domestic, especially in a house with windows and carpets."

"Only for you, my love," he purred in her ear.

Upstairs, Sabrina was happily showing her new big sister her room. Pointing out knickknacks and telling stories of who gave them to her, showing her picture after picture of the family. Trisha had to admit that Tony Williams was a very handsome young man. She wondered which school in London he attended and when she would get to meet him.

Suddenly, Sabrina got very quiet. "I'm sorry I don't remember you or our dad. I barely remember my birth mum. I don't even have any pictures from before I came to live here."

"It's all right." Trisha pulled her into a hug. "I remember you and dad. I even have a picture here of the three of us together." She pulled a photo out of her pocket. It was of her as a ten year old holding Sabrina as a tiny infant while their dad looked on. "You can keep this one if you like. I have a copy at home. And don't be sad that you don't remember. Be happy that we have the rest of our lives to make new memories."

The broad smile now plastered on the younger girl's face made Trisha think. "Sabrina, are you happy here? With the Williams family?"

Her smile grew even wider. "Oh yes, Mummy and Daddy are the best parents I could ever want. They take us to such wonderful places. And Rory and Tony are the best big brothers. Tony takes me for ice cream every time he comes home from school. Oh, and there's Amy, she's like Rory's girlfriend. She's splendid and funny, too. And then there's their friend Mels. She's what Daddy calls a handful. I love it here."

Part of Trisha was so happy that Sabrina had a great family here. Another part of her was crushed that she may never have a big spot in her sister's life. "That's brilliant, Brina. I'm glad you're happy here."

"You can be, too. Mum always says that you can never have too much family. Will you stay here with us, too?" The girl's eyes were hopeful.

It was heartbreaking to tell her the truth. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I can't stay here with you all the time. I have a life in London, University, and my mum. But I can come visit you, as often as I can. Plus James said that when you lot come to visit Tony, that I can meet up with you. We can still be family, I just can't stay here."

There was disappointment in her eyes as she nodded. "Can we email? Daddy showed me how on the computer."

"I would love to get emails from you." Trisha smoothed her little sister's hair. "And you can call too, if you want. I gave your dad my mobile number."

"Oh, that would be brilliant. I've never had a sister before, although Amy and I are really close." Sabrina threw herself into another hug.

Trisha's heart swelled as she returned the hug. "How about we head downstairs, yeah? Your mum said lunch would be ready soon. Is she a good cook?" Apprehension took over again. She had never been comfortable around groups of people. She was much better with one-on-one interaction.

"She's a fair cook, I guess. Dad is loads better, took cooking lesson in France in the eighteen…" Sabrina caught herself about to say the eighteen hundreds but she recovered. "I mean in the eighties. Sometime before Rory was born, I suspect. In fairness, though, he's a rubbish baker, and Mum makes the best scones." With her almost limitless energy, she bounded down the stairs. Trisha followed in her wake.

Back in the kitchen, lunch was ready. Rory, Mels, and Amy were helping set the table, while Rose pulled a shepherd's pie from the oven. "Ah, great, you two are back," James said as Trisha and Sabrina entered. "How are things going?" He directed the question to Trisha but Sabrina answered.

"She's brilliant, Daddy. She told me a couple stories about growing up in London, sounds amazing. Mummy's stories about London are completely different. And she gave me this." Sabrina handed him the picture of the two of them with their father.

Trisha bit her lip, wondering if she had overstepped a boundary by giving her the picture. They hadn't discussed if she would be permitted to give Sabrina things, especially things of such a personal nature.

Once again, he surprised her. A small grin formed on his lips as he studied the photo. "Is this you two and your dad, then?" he asked, not in an accusatory way, as he took the picture gently from Sabrina.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first." Trisha reached out to take the picture back.

James pulled it out of her grasp. "No, no, it's fine."

"Sabrina, love, how about we get a frame for this tomorrow? You can put on your nightstand." Rose had come over to take a look. "For now, we can put it here for safekeeping." Rose took the picture from James and walked across the room. Trisha was half afraid she was going to stuff the picture in the drawer, never to see the light of day again.

"Right, this needs place of honor, yeah?" Rose asked Sabrina as she pulled a magnet off the fridge. "Here, do you think?" Rose pointed at a spot in the middle of the door." After Sabrina nodded, Rose placed the photo there. "Where are our manners?" she asked, turning back to the assembled group. "Trisha, this is our son Rory, and his friends Amelia Pond and Melody Jones. Everyone, this is Patricia."

They exchanged hellos before sitting down to lunch. Trisha found herself at more at ease with the family then she had thought possible. Not completely comfortable, though.

It was easy to see how much love they felt for each other. And not just between James, Rose and Rory. Sabrina, Amy and Mels seemed to be an integral part of the family as well.

For Trisha, the day passed far too quickly and yet not quickly enough. Everyone was warm and welcoming. They tried to include her in the conversation. For most people it would have been a perfect afternoon. It was almost too much for her; the walls around her heart were too thick to truly be comfortable here. Part of her was still bracing for a fight that would never come, waiting for someone to let her down.

It didn't happen. No one told her she couldn't stay or that once again what she wanted most was just out of her reach. Soon, she found herself needing to leave, both for the safety of her own feelings and so she could make the last train home.

Tonight she had to return to London. Tomorrow she had to return to classes and her normal life. Hopefully, it would now include phone calls and emails from her sister. James and Rose promised to ring her when they came to town to visit Tony in a few weeks.

This was the type of family she had always craved, but had never experienced. And even though they were hiding something and honestly seemed too good to be true, she wanted nothing more than to fit in with them. It was almost as if some invisible force was guiding her here.

"So, I'll have Sabrina call in a few days and I'm sure she'll email in the meantime." Rose had walked her to the door and retrieved her coat. "If you need anything, sweetheart, just call."

"You're too kind, Rose. Thank you again." Trisha fought to keep a tear from sliding down her cheek. "I'm so sorry I threatened to take you to court and fight to take her away from you. She belongs here, I see that now. Your family is wonderful."

Looking her directly in the eye, Rose said, "You're forgiven; don't think anything of it anymore. We are all products of our experiences. And I can tell yours have been rough." She hugged her again. Trisha didn't think she had ever been hugged so much in a single day before. "Besides, you're part of the family too, now. So try and plan part of your holiday break here. If you can, I mean."

"Thank you." The errant tear broke free and slid down Trisha's face. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

As she walked out the door and down the street, Trisha smiled genuinely. A few days ago, she had been preparing herself for a battle that would inevitably end in heartbreak. Either taking her sister from the family she had known for years or her being cut out of Sabrina's life, again. This seemed like it would turn out so much better. They would both get the best of both worlds. And it seemed as if Sabrina's adopted family would be the ones to bring down the protective walls Trisha had built around her heart. Less than 24 hours around this wonderful, maybe too perfect family, and they had already started to crack.


	11. 31 December 2001

31 December 2001

Standing in the kitchen, Tony could see Trisha sitting alone in the back garden. He quickly put the finishing touches on the cups of Venusian hot chocolate. On the way out the door he grabbed the blanket he had brought in from the living room. It was cold outside.

He had met the fair Trisha about a month and a half ago. The family had come to visit and had invited Trisha to lunch. Mum had been delighted to learn that she attended the same university as Tony, telling him it would benefit everyone if they got to know each other better.

The two had never crossed paths before though, understandably. He was a year ahead of her and while she studied computer science, he was pre-med.

It was obvious that Trisha was a very pretty girl, but she was also smart, funny and a bit reserved. She also seemed a little uncomfortable around the family as a whole. Not without reason, they were loud, boisterous and some members downright rude at times.

Since that meeting, he'd spent some one-on-one time with her. It seemed she was much more comfortable with that. They had met for coffee once or twice. Mostly, they spent their time sitting next to one another and studying in the library. Trisha made small talk, telling him tidbits about her life but hardly opening up. He knew she was raised as an only child, by her mother who was married to her work. She had no family, other than her mum and Sabrina. She never spoke of friends. All in all, she seemed lonely and guarded.

And he was utterly smitten.

In so many ways he understood how she felt. Some days he missed his real mum and dad so much that it physically hurt. He sometimes felt like an outsider, an orphan. For the longest time he had been the only one in his family that was fully human. Hell, he was born in a completely different Universe and that on its own could make anyone lonely.

But he wasn't alone and now, neither was she.

No matter how uncomfortable Trisha seemed with the family at large, she was trying. Mum and Dad had invited her to visit during Christmas holidays. After having spent Christmas Day with her mum, Trisha arrived on Boxing Day. It had been apparent to Tony that she hadn't intended to stay long. She had booked a room at the only inn in Leadworth and had only brought an overnight bag.

Mum would have none of that. In true Rose Tyler fashion, Trisha was now a part of the family and would say with them. Amelia had shifted into Sabrina's room, giving Trisha the spare room. Sharon had gone on some business trip, again, so Amy once again spent her holiday with the Williams family.

Tony had offered to stay in his room in the TARDIS that was parked in the cellar so that everyone could have their own room. The idea had been shot down by Dad, saying it would cause too many questions to be asked.

In the time that Trisha had been here, she had been trying to get to know everyone better. Obviously she preferred to spend most of her time with the family as individuals rather than as a big group. Which was why she was currently sitting alone in the back garden while the rest of the family, save him, had gone to the town square to watch the fireworks.

He walked outside, making just enough noise so she knew he was coming. She scooted over on the bench to make room for him, her gaze still locked on the sky.

"Here, I made some hot chocolate, thought it might help warm you up." Tony handed over a mug and sat down.

After taking a sip, Trisha smiled. "Thank you. This is delicious." She continued to stargaze for a minute before speaking again. "Do you miss the stars?"

Tony had been taking a drink when she asked the question and in surprise he sputtered the warm drink. How did she know, he wondered? "What?" was all he managed to say.

"When you're in London," her lips curled into a smile. "There are so many stars here. In London you can hardly see any. Just wondering if you enjoyed the view here better."

Ah, that's what she meant, not that it had been months since he had been on a family trip. "Never really thought about it, never really have time to miss this. But, yeah, I guess I do."

Leaning back onto the bench, she shifted closer to him. He couldn't tell if she had done it on purpose or if it was just a byproduct of the other movement.

"Hmm, I've only had a few days to look at them and I know I'll miss them when I go back to school." She took a long sip of her drink. "It's nice here, peaceful. Life in London was never peaceful. Mum's job required her to be on call at all hours. Life turned upside down by a phone call."

"What does she do?" He already knew the answer, his dad had told him.

"Mum? Oh, she works for UNIT, like my granddad did, like I'll probably eventually do. Military organization, its mission is to help protect the Earth from aliens." She tensed slightly. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Of course he did. He was related to a few. Heck, if he was back in his original Universe, had he been raised by Pete and Jackie, he would have been working for Torchwood. At least, he would have been after university. How could he tell her that, though? Yeah, I believe in aliens. I've met them, been to whole other planets, too. Want to come with me and see a few? Yeah, that might make him sound like a bit of a nutter.

He settled on something less crazy. "Sure there are. I mean it's kind of selfish to think that in whole of the universe this silly little rock is the only one that's inhabited."

"That's very logical," she said with a smile. "Would you think I was crazy if I told you I'd met aliens?"

"Not at all," he replied quickly and she let out the breath that she was holding. "I don't believe all those alien abduction stories, though. I mean, why would aliens travel billions of miles just to probe someone?"

A snort of laughter escaped her mouth. "Most are peaceful. UNIT just steps in to handle the ones that aren't." She paused, probably waiting for him to tell her she was crazy. He didn't. "Your family is so normal, too normal," she said suddenly.

"Umm… thank you. I think." He was confused, one minute they were talking about aliens and then she was telling him how normal he was.

Shifting, she turned to face him. "See, your family is so normal, it's not normal. There's something going on here. I know it."

He turned to face her as well, and said with fake confusion, "I'm not sure what you mean." Even furrowing his brow to try and be convincing. Mum had said that they could trust her; however he wasn't sure he could let her in on the secret, well, not yet.

"It just seems like, from the outside, that your lives are perfectly wrapped in a little bow. It's just that sometimes one of you says something that shouldn't make sense."

Stiffening, Tony asked, "Such as?" He studied her face, looking for a hint of malice. Anything that would say if she was a threat. There wasn't. So either she was a really good liar or she was simply curious.

"Your mum looks like she's no older than you are and no one around here seems to notice."

"She just has good genes, ages well. Maybe even a little nip/tuck every now and then. I don't know." Mum wore a perception filter around her neck that caused everyone except the family to see her as if she 'aged', like dad did. How on Earth did Trisha see past it?

"It's not just that. The first time I came here, I overheard your mum and dad talking about going back to 1942 to pick up a piece of a costume. They talked like they could travel in time or something."

"They just like to have a laugh," Tony said with a shrug.

"I said I worked for UNIT and your dad called it by its full name. He even implied he worked there once. I checked; no one fitting his description has ever worked for UNIT. And he knew what psychic paper was."

Again he played it off. "Dad's a bit eccentric. Ask anyone. Besides, who knows what he got into when he was younger."

"He acted like he knew recognized me and then started talking like he lived his life out of order." Trisha bit her lip before she dropped the biggest bomb. "And then there are Amelia's stories, her 'raggedy man'."

"What about him?"

"My Granddad worked for UNIT in the seventies, not very high ranked, not the kind of person anyone would remember. But he used to tell stories about a man who worked with them. An actual alien, one who could travel in time and, if the rumors are true, who could change his face. He was called the Doctor. I think that Amelia's Doctor is the same man." Her entire body was almost shaking as she spoke. She was very clever. Only two months around the family and she had connected dots that no one else had even come close to. Hopefully she wouldn't connect the dots to Dad.

"Could be, Amy insists that the Doctor's ship travels in time." This time, he was the one holding his breath.

"Exactly, a machine that travels in time, a man that can change his face, the strange things your dad says and that strange noise I heard on Halloween all add up to one thing. Your dad is the Doctor isn't he? And your mum is a companion that travels with him. An alien that doesn't age."

Damn it. A handful of meetings and more than thirteen years of keeping their identities secret were up in smoke. Swallowing hard, he said nothing, probably confirming her suspicions in her mind.

"It's true, isn't it? Your dad is a time-traveling alien. You're an alien, aren't you?" Her face looked eager. "I promise I won't tell anyone. I mean, your family seems great and Sabrina adores all of you. There must be a reason why you lot are in hiding. You can trust me."

And he did. For some completely unknown reason, he trusted her.

A flash of light in the sky reminded him of the town's New Year's Eve fireworks show. They never lasted more than twenty minutes. The family would be home soon. Mum said they could trust her. So either there was one of Dad's timey wimey reasons or he had seen something in her time line. Either way, she had figured it out and was demanding answers.

Making a split second decision, Tony held out a hand and said, "Come with me." Without hesitation she took it, no questions asked. A spark of electricity flowed between them, her hand fit perfectly in his. Leaving the forgotten mugs of chocolate and the blanket behind, he pulled her into the house. He stopped only to pull a small key off a hook by the door. Turning on the lights as they walked down the cellar, he kept his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he intentionally blocked her view of what was contained within. "I'm going to show you something. Something that no one knows outside of this family knows. Only Mum, Dad, Sabrina, Rory and I know. Not Mels or even Amy know this secret. Telling could have huge ramifications on the future time line. Promise me you won't tell."

"I promise." She grinned at him as she tried to peek over his shoulder.

Tony felt his own lips twist into a genuine smile as he turned around and pulled her towards the treasure hidden down here. "Patricia Stalwart, welcome to the TARDIS." He unlocked and then pushed the door open. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Watching her face, he knew why this was Dad's favorite part. She wandered up towards the console completely unable to speak for quite a few minutes. "How is this possible? It's bigger on the inside." She spoke softly after she was finally able to find her words.

"She's dimensionally transcendent, able to exist in two dimensions at once. Dad and Rory could explain the physics behind it, not me though. After everything I've seen, I just accept that there are things I can't explain." Tony leaned against one of the coral struts.

In awe, Trisha turned in a circle taking in the console room. "You said TARDIS. This is the Doctor's ship. I was right wasn't I? James Williams is the Doctor."

"Not really. Dad is, well, he's the Doctor's brother, sort of. It's complicated." Tony said, not exactly sure how to explain everything.

Trisha ran a hand along the wall. "Ok, it's complicated. I'm sure anything that has to do with the Doctor is. Just like I'm sure there's a complicated reason why you lot are in hiding. So explain it. I think I have a right to know if it endangers my sister."

Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself off the strut and walked towards the captain's chair. "Sabrina is my sister too, you know, and I would never let her get hurt. Ever." He knew that Trisha had had a lonely childhood and had some major trust issues, but she had to stop acting like she was the only one who cared for Sabrina.

She did, however, deserve to know if her little sister was endangered. And she was dead clever, probably would never stop looking for answers until she had them. "Where to start?" He ran a hair absently through his hair as he plopped into the seat.

Trisha sat down next to him and smiled. "Why don't you start at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop."

"You'll never believe it," he said, returning her smile.

"My granddad and my mum work for a top secret military installation that deals with aliens. I am currently sitting in an alien space ship, talking to an alien. Nothing you could say would surprise me. Go on then, try me," she challenged.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, but first, I'm not an alien. I'm 100% human."

"But your dad is the Doctor's brother."

"He's not biologically my dad. I didn't even meet him till I was four." He shifted in the seat, getting comfortable; it was going to be a long story. "See, I was born in another universe. One that my birth mum and my sister, Rose, got trapped in. Technically, my dad is, actually, my brother-in-law."

It was her turn to chuckle. "You were right, this does sound complicated, but that doesn't sound like the beginning of the story. Sounds more like the middle to me." Reaching over, she grabbed his hand. "Care to start somewhere I can keep up?"

"The year was 2005. My mum, Rose, was helping to close Henrik's, the department store…."

It took hours to lay out the entire story. Trisha asked questions when she needed clarification, otherwise she quietly listened.

When Tony finished his exciting tale, they both sat there in silence that was only broken by the gentle hum of the TARDIS.

Stifling a yawn, Trisha finally stood and looked at her watch. "Blimey, it's late, or rather, early. Think it's time I turned in. Thank you for telling me the truth." She let go of his hand and headed towards the door. "Good night."

Tony was confused. "That's it?" He stood and followed her. "I tell you this amazing story and all you have to say is 'thank you and good night'? No, I trust that Sabrina's safe. Just good night?"

Before Tony knew what was happening her lips were on his. It was simply the most brilliant snog he had ever had in his life and it was over far too soon. Trisha pulled back, smiled again. "Happy New Year, Tony Tyler." And she bound out the door and up the stairs.

In a daze, he followed behind. When he reached the kitchen, he was unsurprised to find his dad making tea. Undoubtedly he had seen Trisha tear through here on her way upstairs.

With a smirk James asked, "Not normally up this early, are you? It's nearly 5am. And was that Patricia I saw coming out of the basement just now?"

"Yeah that was Trisha." Tony sank into a seat at the table. "I… I have to tell you something."

Suddenly becoming serious, James sat down next to his son. "Don't tell me that something happened between you two. I mean Trisha seems absolutely lovely; nevertheless we are still on tenuous ground with her. And look, I know that you're an adult. And if something, well, primal, happened I just hope that you used some sort of protection. Rose is just not ready to be a grandmother…"

"Dad, stop!" Tony turned slightly red. "Nothing happened. Well, she kissed me, just for New Year, though. I think."

Taking a quick breath, he continued. "Her grandfather used to work at UNIT in the seventies. He knew about you, told her stories about you. And she put together snippets of conversations and somehow figured out you were the Doctor. Oh, and somehow she can see through Mum's perception filter."

"Oh," James said softly and then he exclaimed. "She is… clever, brilliant in fact. What did you tell her?"

Tony's blush deepened. "Ok, don't be mad. Mum said we could trust her so I told her everything. I took her to the basement, showed her the TARDIS and told her the whole story."

The corners of James' mouth twitched, betraying the stern look he was trying to keep on his face. "Everything?"

"Yes. I started from the word run and ended with when she showed up on Halloween." He sank his head into his hands.

Now that Tony wasn't looking his face broke out in a full blown smile. "No wonder you were up so late. And here I thought you were just being a typical human male... When you were done, what did she say?"

Tony laughed and looked back up at his dad. "She said and I quote, '_Thank you for telling me the truth.'_ I mean, I had just told her that I was born in a different Universe, you were a biological metacrisis and that Mum and Rory were going to live for centuries and she says thank you. I will never understand women."

"Quite right, I'm over 900 years old, as well as the product of a metacrisis with a woman, and have yet to be able to crack the mystery of the human female. That's why I like traveling with them so much. One of the last mysteries of the universe, they are."

"But why did she thank me?" Tony ruffled his hair in frustration.

James gave a small shrug. "It's probably the first time in a very long time that someone has simply told her the truth. Her mum's UNIT and with that comes a level of secrecy. There are probably huge aspects of her life that Trisha's mum simply can't tell her daughter. I do know that women appreciate honesty. Unless they ask you how they look and the truth is anything but positive. Then you lie through your teeth." The kettle whistled and James jumped up to finish the tea. "Want a cup?"

"Sure, we're not the Tyler family if we're not drinking tea." That reminded him that Trisha had called him by his real name. "She called me Tyler."

"What?" James set the tea in front of his son.

"Right before she left to come up stairs. She kissed me and then said _'Happy New Year Tony Tyler.'_ It was nice to be called that again. Reminded me that underneath it all, that's who I really am, Tyler, not Williams."

Taking a sip of his tea, James nodded. "Names have power, ancient power. They can be used to kill, the way the Carrionites used them. They can keep you fighting or they can remind you of whom you really are." He stood up. "Finish that and head up to bed. Mum and Rory will be up soon. I'll let them know that Trisha is in on the family secret. Get some sleep, son." Leaning over he kissed Tony's forehead. "Love you."

In one gulp Tony drained his not quite scalding tea. "Love you too, Dad. See you later."

"Sleep well." Father and son parted, James going downstairs to tinker while Tony headed upstairs to sleep, the latter not knowing, yet, that he had begun the process of twisting another's time line around his own. Or just how fantastic that life together would be.


	12. January 2003

**Earth time January 2003**

New air filled their nostrils as James and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. It was the first time in months that they had been able to get away on one of their 'honeymoon weekends'.

James had dressed in a brown pinstriped suit, a brown trench coat, and white converse. The Doctor's battle armor, Rose had called it. A lot had changed since he had picked that suit that Christmas. More than fifteen years of life on Earth had expanded his wardrobe considerably. Back home, he wore jeans, slacks, and lords help him, the occasional t-shirt.

Out here though, in the throes of time and space, he wore the armor that he had chosen soon after his regeneration. It helped him to keep their lives separate. The last thing they needed was for the Doctor's enemies to track them back to Earth.

Tony and Trisha had come down from London to watch the two younger children. The plan was to not be gone more than twenty-four hours, but with his driving skills they needed to have someone there to watch Rory and Brina in case it was accidentally twenty four months.

Squeezing his hand as they took off down the street, Rose asked, "So when and where are we?"

"This, my heart, is Fullion in the year 67554. Known for its pink sandy beaches and purple skies, this is an Earth colony that was settled in 53679. So the population is humanoid." A tall creature with three arms passed close by and Rose giggled.

"Weeelll, mostly humanoid." He could keep the laughter out of his own voice. "Anyway, at this time of year the people of this planet are celebrating the harvest festival. Lots of feasts, dancing and, just for you, love, shopping. I thought we might as well try someplace new this trip."

Again, Rose laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "Your memory must be failing you, old man."

Indignantly, James spluttered, "I'm not old. I mean, even in human terms my body is the equivalent of, what, fifty? That's not old. Besides, I thought you liked the new salt and pepper hair I have. You said it was still really great hair. Is it because I have more wrinkles than you do?"

"Stop it. I love your greying hair and your wrinkles. They make you look distinguished. No, I called you old man since we you said we've never been here before. We came here with Jack, back when you were all big ears and leather." Rose grinned at the memory of her first Doctor.

"Are you sure?" James screwed up his face, trying to remember bringing her here. "Why don't I remember?"

Rose pulled him off the path and took his other hand in hers. "Let me show you." Opening her mind, she showed him images of her and Jack running through the market, and one of the three of them standing on that pink beach, watching a sunset. The Doctor's hand was holding hers and he could feel the love she felt for him, even then.

Taking a small step back, "Seriously though, why did I forget that? Seems like it was brilliant."

"Yeah, it was. Mind you, I spent most of the day with Jack. You were off searching for TARDIS parts and then you came back acting all funny." She laughed and pulled him back into the path heading towards their hotel. "Come on, Dr. Tyler, let's get checked in and then we can get ready to enjoy the local festivities."

James followed behind her, lost in thought. He was mentally running through memories wondering what else might have been lost. Normally he only buried or erased memories when they revealed too much about his future, namely running into a future version of him. Had he done that here? According to Rose's memory, their first visit had been about five years in the future. And of course he had never gotten the time wrong before.

Using the psychic paper, James had checked Dr. and Mrs. Tyler into the honeymoon suite for a week of pampering, relaxation and alone time. They had packed one of their bigger on the inside bags and Rose was currently perusing the dresses that she had brought.

"I like the blue one," James said as he lounged back on the bed watching her. This was one of his favorite little domestics, watching her dress. "It flatters your girlish figure."

With a snort, Rose began changing into the blue dress. She was always happy to dress in a style he liked. "I'm hardly girlish. Right now I'm somewhere in my early forties. And my figure's not what it used to be, you know, before Rory was born. But thank you for the compliment."

"Rose, you are even lovelier today than you were when we met. And you don't look a day over twenty. And your figure is even better than before you had Rory because every change reminds me of the beautiful family you gave me." Every word was true. Plus, after so many years of marriage he knew when to give her an ego boost.

He stared at her in awe. Sometimes he wondered how he was the one who was lucky enough to get the domestic life with this beautiful, clever, compassionate, and absolutely brilliant woman.

Once in the dress, Rose did a little twirl. The dress had a halter-style top and a skirt that flared out and stopped just above the knee. "You were right. This one is very flattering."

"Well, if there is one thing I know very well, Dame Rose, it's your body." He gave her a wolfish grin. "We could skip dinner, you know. Have a night in." He crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms.

"True, we could stay here, enjoy ourselves here or over there." She pointed to the bed. "Or even in there." She pointed to the en suite. "But then you wouldn't get to show me off. Have every man at dinner jealous that you get to go home with me and they don't. And then while we're dancing, you get to hold me close, swaying to the music, and we can imagine the things that come later." She painted a vivid picture in his mind, knowing that he loved both taking her out and keeping her in.

Both choices were very appealing. "Mmm, you're making a night out sound better and better. Anticipation can make the night so much better." He pulled her closer and brushed a kiss against her lips. "I can spend my time thinking of all the wicked things I will do to you later."

Lifting up on her toes, Rose kissed his cheek before turning out of his embrace. "I'll have something to look forward to then. For now, love, I'm starving and you'll need your strength for later."

Tongue lolling out of his mouth, he followed behind her, ready to wine and dine the love of his lives.

Hand in hand they walked down the streets of the village they were staying in. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon. The town square was decorated for the harvest festival. Large tables stood in line, each filled to the brim with food. A tall, thin woman, with a heart shaped face and shockingly red hair was greeting new arrivals.

"Welcome to our harvest festival, honored guests," she said, bowing slightly. "I am Rennessa."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Tyler and this is my lovely wife, Rose," James said, returning the bow. Rose followed suit with one of her own.

"Ah, are you are newlyweds?" Rennessa tilted her head to the side in question.

Rose giggled. Everywhere they went they were always mistaken for newlyweds. It couldn't be the way that they stared adoringly as each other or that they were always touching.

"No, we're not newlyweds anymore. Actually we've been married almost seventeen years. Our oldest is twenty one, our middle son will be fourteen next month and our daughter is ten." She grinned, always ready to brag about her children.

Renessa leaned forward and placed a beaded necklace around each of their necks. "It is always hopeful to see couples still so deeply in love after so long together. Blessed be, Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"Blessed be," they said together before finding their way to a table.

"Look at all the nibbles, Rose. I love nibbles." He picked a canapé and held it out for her to taste. She took the bite, making sure to brush her lips and tongue over his fingers, sending a chill down both of their spines. This was going to be a long, delightful night of teasing.

"You are a minx, Rose Tyler. Just wait until I get you back to the room," he said with a seductive grin as he pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"Looking forward to it," she purred back, sitting down.

During the feast, she made small talk with the couple next to them, having light hearted conversation, all the while her finger tips ghosted random patterns on his thigh. Smiling as she heard his sharp intake of breath when her hand went a little too high.

Later, when they were on the dance floor and the song slowed, James exacted his revenge. Pulling her close, he allowed his hands to roam south. Lightly he cupped the curve of her bum before resting his hands higher on her waist. As the song played on, his lips found the pulse point on her neck. Again only teasing her, after a moment of caress he pulled away, eliciting a groan of disappointment to escape her lips.

They teased their way through three more songs before Rose's voice echoed in his head. _'Hotel, now, before we get arrested for public indecency'._

_'Wouldn't be the first time,'_ he thought back as he pulled her across the dance floor.

'_Yes, love, but I'd rather spend tonight in a nice comfy bed than a jail cell._'

'_Point taken.'_ They had reached the entrance to the festival. Tugging tightly on her hand, James increased his speed to a brisk walk, almost a jog.

"Slow down, old man," Rose laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled through the hotel lobby and into the lift.

As the door closed, James pushed the button to their floor then spun her around until her back was pressed against the wall. "I'll show you just what this old man can do." His lips crashed into hers. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss further, a ding alerted them that the lift had arrived at its destination.

With a groan, they broke apart. Faster than what was strictly possible, they exited the elevator and made it into their room. Together they spent the rest of the night and part of the next morning proving that neither one of them was old.

The sun peeked through the windows and filled their room with early morning light. It was the dawn of their fifth day here. Only one day left and by tonight they would be home in England, back with their family. Rose loved being able to spend one on one time with James. They got the chance to reconnect and to just be the Doctor and Rose, not just Mum and Dad.

James was still in a deep sleep, sprawled haphazardly across the bed. It was funny how since the metacrisis and the changes in her genetic makeup due to Bad Wolf, he was the one that slept more often. There were a few other role reversals that had come along with the changes. He was now the one growing old, while she stayed young. While he still healed faster than a normal human, she healed twice as fast.

Most importantly he would die one day and she would live on.

Now, when they slowed down like this, she could almost feel the seconds slip away from them. It was unexplainable but it felt like they had less time left then they had already spent together. She felt like they were already past the halfway point.

It had been eighteen years since Bad Wolf Bay, the second time. Another eighteen years with James wouldn't be enough. Millennia wouldn't be enough, and for the first time she understood how the Doctor had felt. She understood why he had pushed her away, why he had left her behind with James. It's not what she would have done, but she now understood the reasoning. And she also knew that despite everything that had happened, she would always love him. Every him.

Nine years ago she had promised her husband that they would discuss her future relationship with the Doctor. Now what would she say?

She could never leave James. She wouldn't want to. Her love for the man who had stood beside her for so many years would never lessen, would never come second. Not even to the Doctor, the fully Time Lord one.

James stirred, bringing Rose out of her revelry. "Morning, my love," she said, snapping her last earring in place. In return, he mumbled something unintelligible, rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"It's almost lunch time, sleepy head." Sinking into the bed next to him, she placed a kiss on the part of his cheek she could reach. "You've been keeping me so busy. I haven't had a chance to enjoy the shopping."

He grumbled again. "Stop it; I'm not making you come along. I have my super phone. Just give me a ring when you join the land of the living." She planted another kiss on his head and walked out the door.

As she lifted her face to take in the sunshine, a small giggle escaped her lips. When she was first on this planet, at the age of nineteen, the Doctor had ordered her to stay with either him or Jack at all times. He had been such a worrier then. Even on a peaceful planet like this one, he hadn't wanted her to wander off.

Oh, how times had changed.

After years of hopping between universes, and many arguments between her and her overprotective husband, she could now go shopping in peace. Sure, in a few hours James would catch up to her and groan that he had been left to his own devices for far too long. But he trusted her to keep herself safe and of course she could call him telepathically, if the need arose.

Reaching the beginning of the street market, Rose smiled in anticipation. Shopping in alien marketplaces was always exciting. There were always bits and bobs that she had never seen before. Plus it was always fun to pick up trinkets for the kids. A group that now included Trisha.

Rose secretly hoped that Tony would choose to make things permanent with the young woman. It was hard not to see the connection the two shared. They practically lived together when at school and were nearly inseparable. Trisha also spent the majority of every holiday break at their house in Leadworth or on TARDIS trips.

Of course, Tony had just started medical school this past fall, so he may put off settling down for a while. Either way, she wanted both him and Trisha to be happy.

Something in one of the stalls caught Rose's eye. A silver necklace that looked very similar to the one she had bought the first time she came here. A necklace that she was sure was still in her jewelry box in the Doctor's TARDIS. She smiled at the vendor and moved on.

A few hours later she was laden down with packages. She had found the last book of a series that Sabrina had been reading. There were some mechanical gadgets for Rory and James to take apart together. For Tony she had procured a 3D virtual model of the human body that, with a tissue sample, could adjust for almost any species.

Rose had found a stunning red stone bracelet for Trisha and was just picking up a set of hair clips for Amy and Mels when she heard it. A voice she thought she'd never hear again. A northern burr that said her name in the unique way only he could.

"Rose, I told you not to wander off. I'll kill Jack for letting you out of his sight. Jeopardy friendly, that's what you are." He was at her side and taking her hand before she could say or do anything. "Come on then, let's go find your pretty boy."

He adjusted his grip, her left hand in his right. She could tell the moment he felt the rings she wore on her third finger. Abruptly he stopped and turned to face her. His eyebrows knitted as he studied her appearance. All she could do was stand there and study that face she had first fallen in love with.

"Your hair's different. It's slightly darker and shorter," he said, breaking the silence. "And those aren't the clothes you were wearing when I saw you last."

Rose couldn't help but smile. Long, peroxide blond hair and jeans with a hoodie were perfectly acceptable for a nineteen year old shop girl. They were not, however, for a forty-something psychologist, wife and mother of three.

Picking up her hand, the Doctor examined her wedding and engagement rings. "And I know for a fact you weren't wearing these when you left the TARDIS. What's going on?"

"Doctor, I can explain everything," she started before another familiar voice interrupted.

"Oi, hands off my wife," James called, not yet recognizing the man holding Rose's hand. She groaned when she saw the Doctor's face fall.

"Ah, I see," he said releasing her hand and turning to face James. "You're gonna leave me and marry this pretty boy."

"Doctor, it's not like that. I'd never leave you for another man." Rose moved around to place herself between the two men. "In my future, you've regenerated."

"I turn into him next?" The Doctor looked slightly horrified as he peered over her shoulder at a version of his future self. "I would have thought, with you around, Rose, that I would have gone younger."

James laughed. "I'm a bit more complicated than your average regeneration." Turning to Rose, he whispered in her ear. "No wonder I don't remember being here with you before. Tell him whatever you feel is necessary. You'll have to lock away his memory of it anyway."

Leaning over, Rose touched his hand and gave the trigger to unleash memories of these events about to take place. A trigger she would be planting in the Doctor's head shortly. "See you back at the TARDIS, and then we'll head home. Yeah?"

James nodded and gave a sad, knowing smile to the younger version of himself.

Rose held out her hand and the Doctor took it, letting her lead him some place quiet.

"So," he said in a voice just above a whisper, "in the future we're married."

"Sort of, it's a bit complicated actually." She laughed lightly. "Took me a couple weeks to wrap my head around it myself. But it turned out alright in the end."

This seemed to confuse him more. "What did he mean, not a normal regeneration?"

"He's a biological meta crisis. It all started when you lost your hand in a sword fight. Won't happen to you for a bit, though." Rose let go of his hand and raised her own towards his face. "It would be easier if I showed you. May I?"

Immediately he nodded. "Where'd you learn to do this, then?" he said, closing his eyes as Rose's fingers made contact with his temples.

Trying to sound nonchalant, she said softly, "Oh you know, bonded to a telepath, mother of a telepath and of course a couple enhancements from the TARDIS." Her mind brushed his, asking permission again to enter. "I've seen almost everything you've got up here but if there's anything you don't feel comfortable with me seeing just imagine it behind a door."

"Usually the door thing is my line," he huffed.

"It's a good line." She smiled and closed her own eyes. "Now, I'm going to show you some memories, ok?" His head moved as she felt him nod. Suddenly she pushed the images at him.

The sword fight with the Sycorax, Canary Wharf, and Bad Wolf Bay. She showed him getting hit by the Dalek as they ran towards each other. She felt him gasp at the aborted regeneration and then James and Donna's appearance on the Crucible.

Tears leaked from her own eyes as she showed him the second Bad Wolf Bay. Then images of their wedding, Rory's birth, Sabrina's adoption, Tony's graduation and many, many birthdays and Christmases filled his mind.

After he had seen enough, she pulled back out of his mind.

"That's… Are," he started, opening his eyes. "Are you happy, Rose?"

"Immensely, love. More than I ever thought possible." She lowered her hands from his face and took his hand in hers.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "You've barely aged, Rose." It wasn't a question. "Why is that?"

She smiled. "Let's call it a gift from the TARDIS. I can't say more than that, or you may try to stop it from happening. And everything has to happen the way it has for me."

"In order for you to have your son, it has to say the same. A new race of humans and Time Lords." He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Genius, me." He blew out a breath. "Another Time Lord... that's fantastic, just fantastic. Is he..?" the Doctor pointed to his temple.

Nodding, Rose said, "He is, and so am I. And I'm pretty sure River Song is, too. Though you won't meet her for some time."

"Point is, you won't be alone up there anymore. Well, James isn't and you won't be once we meet again."

"I hope it's soon. That I meet up with you in your time-line." He looked deep into her eyes. Rose missed those blue eyes sometimes. "I... I need you in my life, Rose. I can't imagine losing you."

Tears glistened in his eyes during this rare moment of vulnerability. Her free hand rose to cup his cheek. "Oh, love, I know. But it's only for a few years, a blip in your considerable life span. It's not permanent. You're not alone, love."

"You say that word so easily." He leaned into her hand.

"It's because I love you, Doctor. Every version, forever." Rose leaned in until their foreheads were touching. "Every regeneration or metacrisis, there isn't one that I won't love. There is no one else for me."

He swallowed hard again. "You know I do, too. I feel that way about you, too." Obviously stumbling over the words he was unable to say. "You know, though, don't you?"

"Course I know. I've always known and you'll say it when you're ready." Once again, Rose brought her hands to his temples. "Your Rose, the one with you now, loves you so much already. Now, it's time for you to go back to her, and Jack."

Flinching slightly at her touch, the Doctor said, "It can't be time yet. I don't want to leave you yet."

"I'm sorry, but it is. I remember you coming to meet us on the beach right about now." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips as she entered his mind once more. "When the time comes for you to leave us on the beach, just know that you are doing the right thing. And I appreciate the sacrifice of your happiness for mine. I love you."

He whispered "forever" and she locked the memory away behind a door only she could open.

Rose was somber as she parted ways with the Doctor. As much as she loved her husband, she loved the Doctor, too. They were the same man after all. Even after almost twenty years, it was still confusing at times. Her life hadn't been uncomplicated since the word run. Still she wouldn't have it any other way.

When she entered the TARDIS, James wasted no time meeting her with a bones crushing hug. "It helped to know you're happy. It's all I want, it's all he wants."

Rose felt their ship brush her mind. _"Everything will be alright, my Wolf." _A feeling of reassurance and love washed over her. Reaching out, she stroked the nearest bit of the console. Being able to hear the TARDIS speak was a gift only she and Rory possessed. James could hear her song, they could hear her voice.

She pulled out of the hug completely. "I need to see the kids. Let's go home." Hands held tightly together, James threw the switches that would take back to Leadworth and their family.


	13. June 2003

**June 2003**

"Oi, stupid face! Over here," Amy called out as she saw Rory walking past. She was trailing her foot absentmindedly through the gravel beneath the swing. With a thunk, Rory dropped his bag to the ground and plunked down in the swing next to her. They sat silently, swinging, for a few minutes before Amy asked where Mels was.

"In detention with Ms. Finch. I heard something about Mels back-talking and a giant spider in the teacher's desk." His lips curled into a smile. "You know, typical Mels, can't keep herself out of trouble." As much of a pain as his friend was sometimes, Rory had always felt overly-protective of her. Almost big brotherly, not like how he felt about Amy. Besides, Mels intrigued him. Neither he nor Dad could see anything in her time-line. It was like who she was some big, cosmic secret.

"Dad can only get her so many get out of jail free cards, huh?" Amy smiled and her whole face lit up. "Her mouth is always getting her in trouble. Mum's never convinced her to stop talking about the Doctor in school. Probably why she still has to visit 'Dr. Williams' and why I got to stop a few years back."

Rory reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, people here can't see past the ends of their own noses sometimes. Afraid to think there may be something out there, greater than themselves."

Smiling, Amy spun around in her swing until the chain was tight, but then planted her feet so she didn't spin back. "See, that's one thing I love about you, Rory..." He flushed bright red. "You, Mum, Dad, Tony, Brina, never ever judge me. Never think I'm lying, especially you." She giggled. "Even when we were kids and I made you play 'Raggedy Doctor' games. So yeah, thanks for being my best friend."

"You're welcome," was all he could manage to say. Why did she always get him tongue-tied? "You're my best friend too, you know."

Her eyebrows knitted in mock confusion. "Course I am. Who else around here would put up with you and that caring, loving, overly-protective family of yours?" She stuck her tongue out at him before pulling up her feet and releasing the tightly spun swing. Round and round she went, feeling like she was flying.

Neither could hold back their laughter as she fell out of the seat and into the gravel. After a minute Rory leaned over and offered her a hand up. She took it with a smile and yanked his hand, hard. With a grunt, he toppled ungracefully out of his seat and ended up on top of her. His face landed just millimeters from hers. His lips were almost touching hers. If he shifted just a bit, he could kiss her.

Rory could feel his double heart rate increase. The Time Lord part of his physiology fought hard against the powerful, human hormones now coursing through his fourteen year old, partially human body.

Just as Rory found the courage to finally kiss Amy, she rolled out from under him, laughing. She was on her feet and walking away before he could say or do anything else. "Come on, then," she said over her shoulder. "I have something I want to show you."

He trailed behind her, picking up his book bag as he passed it. After a few minutes of walking he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet, where no one will bother us." Amy slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. Her scent filled his nostrils.

Immediately his mind raced thinking about what kind of trouble the two of them could get into all alone. His stupid human hormones kicked in again. Licking his dry lips, he asked, "And where might that be?"

"Oh, you'll see," was all she would say. They ambled along, talking about school, when Tony was going to propose to Trisha, and the latest movies at the cinema, just normal, everyday things. However Rory felt like he was on fire as one of her arms snaked around his waist. It took all his concentration to slow his breathing.

After a ten minute walk into the woods on the outskirts of town, Amy finally stopped. "Here we are, someplace no one will bother us." Plopping down on the ground, she pointed to a spot opposite her. "Sit," she commanded and started pulling things out of her bag.

Sitting down, Rory let out a deep sigh. His hopes of this turning into a, well, a make-out session were dashed when Amy pulled out one of her notebooks. Not that he and Amy had ever even kissed, well, once she kissed him on the cheek, under the mistletoe. He wanted to kiss her, so very badly. For as long as he could remember he had been in love with Amelia Pond.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to tell her. He was just too scared. A trait, his mum told him, he had inherited from his dad.

"Earth to Rory." Amy was now waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you in there, Rory?"

Shaking his head to clear away the daydreams, he focused on Amy's face. "Yeah, I'm here. So why did you bring me here again?"

Suddenly Amy blushed nervously. She was never nervous. "I wanted to show you something."

"Okay," he said slowly. "What is it?"

In a rush of words, she said, "I've written a book, ok, maybe a couple of books. I've just never shown them to anyone before."

Again, reaching into her bag, she pulled out a bound stack of papers. "I typed up the first one, you know, to make it easier to read." Shoving what he now knew to be her book in his hands, she looked away. "Will you read it and promise not to take the mickey out of me?"

"These books are about the Doctor, right?" Rory asked as he read the title page. _A Mad Man and his Blue Box. By Amy Pond._

"Well, yeah, all about his travels in space and time." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you're in them, too."

"I'm in them?" he said in a hushed tone, unable to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, you, Mum, Dad, Tony, Sabrina, all of us. The Doctor is lonely, so we're his family here on Earth. In the book, you and I travel the stars with him."

Rory's mouth gaped open. Amelia Jessica Pond was one of the most amazing people he had ever met. Her imagination had almost led her to the truth. Right then and there, he wanted to tell her everything about who he was and the adventures they could have together.

And then he saw it. Telling her would cause a split in their time-lines. If he told her the truth, he could lose her.

Whenever he was about to tell her who he was, their time-lines started to split. So, like always, he kept those precious nuggets of information to himself. Just like his Mother's letter had said, he would wait until she finally slid the pieces together on her own.

"So, will you read it? And tell me what you think?" Amy interrupted his thoughts once more. "And, you'll be honest about it?"

Flipping through the pages, Rory nodded. "Course I will. Do you want me to read it now?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well, that was the point of bringing you here, silly." Again, she became nervous. "If it's rubbish, I don't want anyone to know. So please, please be honest."

He grinned. "You have my word." Turning past the title page, he began to read.

_It was a universal truth that a lonely man in possession of a Blue Box must be in want of a friend._

Unable to help himself, Rory giggled. Mum's love for Jane Austen had rubbed off on his Amy_. _He continued to read. Although he could have read it twice as fast, he took his time, savoring every word. Amy, for her part, sat there sketching him as he read. Occasionally they would look up at the same time, catch each other's eye, and smirk.

The story was quite brilliant. Lizzie (Amy's pseudonym) meets the Professor as a child. He had shown up because Lizzie had an alien living next door. Not necessarily a bad thing, but the alien wanted to take over Earth.

When everything had been sorted, Lizzie asked to go with the Professor. She wanted him to take her away to a better life.

It nearly broke the Professor's heart to tell her that she couldn't come, at least not yet. She had to stay here and grow up first, with her friends the Thompsons. But he promised to come back and visit her and, when she was eighteen, she could come with him. And he had promised her that her best friend Robbie could come, too.

The words Rory read evoked a plethora of emotions. He laughed and cried along with the characters. There was a connection that he felt to them, and not just because they were based on members of his own family. Amy clearly had a gift for the written word.

The preview that she had included for the next installment promised great adventures for Lizzie, Robbie, and the Professor. Personally, Rory couldn't wait to read it, and, luckily for him, he had an in with the author. Setting down the loose leaf booklet, Rory grinned stupidly at his best friend.

"Did you like it?" Amy asked, noticing he was done.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't like it." Amy's face fell and Rory kept speaking. "I loved it! This is absolutely brilliant. Molte Bene. Do you have the next one done yet?"

Her wide smile almost split her face. "Yeah, I have the next two done, actually. Do you really want to read them?"

Leaning over, he took her hand. "I really do." He looked up at the falling darkness and realized they had been there for five hours, twenty-four minutes and fifty-three seconds. "I think we should head back. Mum is probably having kittens wondering where we are."

Not strictly true, about an hour ago he had telepathically sent a message to Dad telling him where they were.

"We can come back here tomorrow, if you want," Amy said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Or you could just come over. I could read them in the garden. Mum and Dad would love to read them, too." Rory gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "They'll love them as much as I do."

Amy's gaze trailed down to the spot where their hands were joined. "I'm not sure I'm ready for anyone else to read them yet. I mean, I trust you, more than anyone." She swallowed. "I will show Mum and Dad the books, eventually. If you really think they're good enough. Just not yet. Please?"

He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. "On your own time, then, ok? For now, let's get home before either your aunt or Mum has a fit."

Hand in hand, the best friends walked back through the woods. Another piece of their future having just fallen into place, though not even the Time Lord realized it.


	14. December 2003

**December 2003**

"Why am I here?" Rory whined as he stepped out of the car. His dear brother Tony had dragged him to a jewelry store, in central London, a week before Christmas. His older brother could not have picked a better way to torture him.

"There are jewelry stores closer to home, Tony. Or we could borrow the TARDIS and I could take you to the largest precious stone exchange in the galaxy. Money's no object out there; I can always use my sonic on a cash point. You know, get us an unlimited credit stick."

Tony rolled his eyes and opened the door to the shop. "Hush, baby Time Lord. I brought you here because I need your help and I thought you might want to pick out a nice present for Mum. Or maybe one for your little Amelia, she still wears that locket you got her years ago. Maybe get her a new one with your picture in it this time."

"She's not _my_ Amy," Rory huffed. "She's just a friend."

"But you want her to be more than just your friend, don't you?" Tony laughed as he watched his brother squirm. "Tell me you don't want to see your time-lines get all tangled up in each other. Seriously, have you kissed her yet?"

Rory let out a deep sigh. "Tony, she and I aren't like that. Amy is my very best friend and nothing more. We can't be, because I can't tell her the truth. Maybe when we're older but not right now, ok?" There was a shadow that passed over his face, one that showed his older brother that this subject was 100 percent off limits.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Tony said, "All right, all right, I give. No more talking about you and Amy, at least not today." He clapped his hands together. "Now back to the task at hand."

"You said you needed my help. What, do you want me to lick the stones to see if they're real? 'Cause, that sounds like its more Dad's department than mine." Rory laughed at the image of Dad licking all the jewelry Tony would be looking at, then summarily being escorted out of this posh jewelry shop by security.

"No, I don't need you to lick anything." Suddenly Tony blushed. "I'm going to ask Trisha to marry me," he said quickly and quietly. "And I want your opinion on the ring."

Rory's face lit up. "Congratulations, big brother. Trisha is a brilliant girl. A bit out of your league, though. As long as she doesn't mind settling for a primate like you, the two of you will be amazingly happy."

"She hasn't said yes, yet." Tony's whole face went redder than his strawberry blond hair. "I hope she will, but we've never really talked about marriage. We've been living together for almost a year. I just hope she says yes."

"Of course she will. She's been crazy about you right from the start." Rory said matter of factly. "Not that I understand why, mind you. So are we here to pick out a ring?"

"No. I had a ring designed, using one of the rings Mum brought from the parallel universe." Tony looked embarrassed again. Rory had never seen his brother blush so much in one day in his entire life.

"One of Gran's rings?" Rory asked. "So Mum knows you're proposing, then?"

Tony shook his head. "No, Mum gave the ring to me a year or so ago. I think she was trying to give me a hint. No one else knows but you. It's a surprise and I didn't want the cat to get out of the bag too early. So you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Furrowing his brow, Rory asked confusedly, "So why, exactly, am I here again?"

Sighing, the elder continued, "Like I said, wolf cub…"

"Stop calling me that, ape," Rory growled.

Tony ignored him and continued, "I wanted your _opinion_ on the ring. Thought that maybe you could pick something nice out for Mum, Amy, Mels and Sabrina. Oh, and there is someone here I thought you might like to meet. Kind of like a present for you." He beamed at his little brother.

Rory started to ask what he meant but he was rudely interrupted.

"Oi, Space Cadets, do you need help or are you going to tie up my counter all day?"

Turning, Rory saw a tall, red headed woman looking crossly at them. "Mum and Dad are going to kill you," he muttered under his breath to his brother. Their parents had been crystal clear on interfering with people who were important in Mum and Dad's future. And this woman certainly qualified as important to their future.

"Rory," Tony started, "this is Donna, she helped me design Trisha's ring. Donna, this is my little brother Rory."

"Pleasure," Donna Noble said, rolling her eyes. "So, you're here to pick up your ring then, cutie?" Tony nodded. "Give me a tick. I'll get it from the safe."

When Donna was out of ear shot, Tony beamed at his little brother. "Merry Christmas, Rory!"

"Are you _insane_?" the younger man hissed. "We can't be here. If we alter anything, even the simplest thing, I could cease to exist. Or worse, we could bring on the reapers. Mum still has nightmares about them. I can't believe that you tracked her down. We need to leave now." Rory tugged on his arm.

"Calm down," Tony pulled out of Rory's grip. "I didn't track Donna down. I came in here to get Trisha's ring made, and Donna was already here. I asked for her help designing the ring, thought it might make it more special. I thought you might like to meet her and maybe she could help pick out our gifts for everyone." He wiggled his eyebrows and Rory rolled his eyes.

Softening his tone, Tony said, "Seriously, it's not like she's going to remember us, we're just two customers during the Christmas rush. But for us, this is a once in a lifetime chance."

At that moment Donna came back into the showroom, carrying a small black velvet box. "Alrighty then, boys, here is one custom made, one carat, princess cut diamond, with three smaller diamonds on each side, and set in solid platinum. Your girl is one very lucky lady, Sonny Jim."

Opening the box, she handed it over. "If she says no, I'd be more than happy to heal your pain." She winked at Tony and Rory chuckled. Donna was only a little older than Tony and according to Dad, had been a little wedding crazy when they had met.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tony winked back, always the flirt, his brother. Donna's face went as red as her hair. "This is perfect, thank you Donna. I'm sure Trisha will love it. What do you think, Rory?"

"Sparkly." Rory wiggled his fingers at his brother. "Seriously, it's gorgeous. Trisha would be a fool to turn you down. And not just because it's a nice ring."

"Well, Tony." Donna wiggled her eyebrows and handed him a clip board. "Just sign here for the pick-up. You're all paid up and that's that. So, is there something else I can help you with. Maybe give you my number? Just in case."

Chuckling, Tony turned to his brother. "Anything else we need, Rory, or should we just let Donna get back to her day?"

To say he was torn was an understatement, Rory thought. He'd wanted to meet Donna his whole life, but had known that it would probably never happen. First, they had sworn to never interfere with her time line before she met Dad. Second, after the Crucible and the metacrisis, she could die if he simply uttered the wrong word.

Now he stood in the presence of the fantastic Donna Noble, his father's best friend and the other half of the metacrisis. He's always thought of her as Aunt Donna and, without her, he would have never been born. This may the only chance he ever got to spend time with her.

Like Tony had said, she would never remember two customers during the Christmas rush.

"Yeah, I think there is something else you could help us with," Rory said, having made a decision to spend a little more time with her. "I need some help picking out a gift for my mum. Maybe we could get something for our sister, his girlfriend and my two best friends too."

Donna smiled and Rory could imagine her adding up the commissions in her head. "Were you looking for something like a necklace, maybe a bracelet? I would say a broach but probably not for the younger ones." She started pulling out pieces for the brothers to examine.

Tony clapped Rory on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Oi, pay attention, I haven't got all day," she snapped. "Now, do you want individualized pieces, or maybe something that matches?"

An hour later, Tony and Rory walked out with an engagement ring, five matching bracelets and a watch for dad.

"See, I told you," Tony gloated. "Time-lines still intact, you're still alive, much to my chagrin. And best news of all, no reapers." He gestured toward the sky. "And now Mum and the rest of the girls will have a bauble that the great Donna Noble helped pick out."

"Yeah and Dad will have the watch." Rory paused. "Do you think we should tell them? I mean, it will mean more to them if we tell them Donna helped pick the jewelry out."

"Of course we'll tell them, preferably when Amy and Mels are there and they can't yell at us." Tony sank into the driver's seat of his car.

"Speak for yourself." Rory grumbled, getting in the passenger side. "They can yell at me telepathically in a crowd of people and no one would be any wiser."

"Poor baby Time Lord," Tony said, leaning over to pat his cheek. "The perils of being a superior being, having Mummy and Daddy able to yell at you in your head."

"Keep taunting, ape," Rory growled, "and I'll show you what a superior being can accomplish."

**Christmas Morning**

Tony surveyed the sight before him, a nervous anticipation, an almost dread gnawing in his stomach. The Tyler family, Trisha, Amy and Mels sat around the Christmas tree. Most of the gifts had been opened. The only ones left unopened were the ones that he and Rory had bought from Donna. And the engagement ring that sat heavily in his jeans pocket.

"Ok, last gifts," his younger brother said, rubbing his hands together. "Tony, can you help pass these out?" Rory held a few of the gifts out.

"Just call me Santa," Tony smirked as he began to pass the small boxes out to the intended recipients.

"We found these at a great store in London," Rory continued. "The sales woman was an old friend of Dad's. A very _Noble_ woman, she was just_temping _there for the holidays."

Dad's eyes shot up as Tony handed him his box. "You met Donna? You two didn't say anything… inappropriate, did you?"

"No, Dad, everything is perfectly fine. We accidentally found her while we were out shopping," Tony reassured his dad.

"Who's Donna?" Amy asked, shaking the box Rory had just handed her.

Rose smiled. "Donna was Dad's very best friend. They were like brother and sister once."

"Then why doesn't she come to visit?" Mels asked, taking the box offered to her. "If she was such a good friend?"

Dad tugged on his ear. "We grew apart." He turned to Rory. "So she helped pick out the gifts?" Tony could see the telltale signs of their telepathic conversation. He knew he'd be in for it later if Rory didn't smooth this over with the parents.

"Yes, Rory and I wanted to get everyone something special. Go on then, open them." Tony sat back down, wrapping an arm around Trisha's shoulder.

Paper was ripped off packages and Amy and Sabrina squealed when they realized they had matching bracelets.

"I love it. Thank you. Thank you," Sabrina yelled as she launched herself at Rory. He, in return, wrapped her in a big hug.

Mels had offered a very rare, very sincere thank you and had asked Rory to help her put hers on. Mum and Dad beamed as they compared their new treasures.

"Thank you both," Mum said quietly as Dad clipped the bracelet to her wrist.

"Yes, thank you." Dad smiled and cuffed his watch to his own wrist. "These are so much more special, given who helped pick then out. Did you, did you like her?"

"She was brilliant, Dad, absolutely brilliant," Tony said. "In fact, she helped me with another special gift." He turned to Trisha, who was still staring at the bracelet. She was still in awe of how much he doted on her sometimes. "Something very special, for my very special girl."

She turned to him, holding up the bracelet. "You got me this and I get to spend time with you and the family. I don't need anything else. You're spoiling me."

"True, but this is something that I need for you to have." He shifted, pulling the ring out of his pocket, all while trying to calm his breathing. "Patricia, I love you, more than anything and I can't live without you. Haven't wanted to since the day we met."

He moved to a kneeling position on the floor. "I want, no, I need the two of us to be together, forever." Slowly he opened the box, unable to hear anything except the creak of the hinge and the blood pounding through his ears.

Now or never, he thought, looking up to meet her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

For a long moment she said nothing. Just sat there slack-jawed, looking completely stunned. Tony began to think that maybe he shouldn't have asked in front of his entire family. It would have saved him the embarrassment he was now feeling.

He had started to pull back when Trisha threw herself into his arms, knocking him, arse first, onto the ground.

"Yes! Yes, Tony Tyler," she squealed as she pressed him into the floor, peppering his face with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes."

He eased them up into a sitting position and slipped the ring on her finger.

"I told you she'd say yes," Rory called from across the room. Tony heard the oomph as Amy elbowed him in the stomach and the collective admonishments of Mels, Sabrina and Dad.

No longer able to care about the world around him, Tony sealed his and Trisha's engagement with a kiss. A promise of forever, however long their forever turned out to be.


	15. May 2004

**May 2004**

It wasn't that Rose was a stranger to jail cells. In fact, since she was nineteen, she had been in roughly thirty five prison cells.

Weekly imprisonment seemed to be par for the course as a companion for the Doctor. Sometimes they were thrown in dank cells for trying to over throw dictators. Sometimes it was because the Doctor had failed to mention that hand holding was an offense punishable by death. Either way there was a thrill in the escape, not only from the cell but from the planet. Running all the way back to the TARDIS and laughing as the Doctor sent them into the Vortex, it had been an exciting life.

To be fair, there was also one or two, ok, three times before she met the Doctor that she had been behind bars. Stupid things like underage drinking or drug use. Things that Rose Tyler would definitely like to forget that she had done.

As she walked into the police station a few towns over from Leadworth, she thought of how ironic it was that she was now bailing out a young girl she thought of as a daughter. Well, bailing her out wasn't the ironic part; it was the fact that she was going to lecture Mels on why she shouldn't do things that got her arrested in the first place. Pot meet kettle.

"I'm here for Melody Jones, please," Rose said as she stepped up to the counter.

"Are you her mother?" The police officer eyed her suspiciously. "She's a minor. I can't just release her to any one, missus.

Flashing a bright smile, she replied, "It's Dr. Williams, actually, and no, I'm not her mother. Ms. Jones is a ward of the state. As her court appointed psychologist, I am allowed to act as her guardian for matters such as this." Rose handed over her ID and the appropriate documents.

The officer thoroughly studied everything she handed him. "This looks to be in order, but you'll still have to pay her bail, 500 quid. Not enough, in my opinion, considering the destruction that heathen caused," he said after he finished his careful examination.

"This should take care of it." Rose handed over the appropriate bills, trying desperately to ignore the officer's comments.

With a sharp laugh, he counted the money. "I hope this little delinquent is worth it, because I know that this money didn't come from the state."

Rose had to bite down her growing anger, otherwise she'd be sharing a cell with Mels. Only she'd be charged with assaulting a police officer. "I have worked with many troubled children in my career and every single one of them is worth it. Now can you please go and get Melody?" Without another word the man stood and walked into the back room.

It was more than half an hour later that Mels sauntered out, throwing her jacket over her shoulder, the bracelet Tony and Rory had gotten her for Christmas firmly attached to her wrist. It was the only possession the girl seemed to care about.

Rose didn't even look at her as she fell into step next to her on their way to the car. Not a single word was uttered by either of them until they were halfway back home.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I mean, you're cool, Nan. That's why I called you, but I expected, you know, yelling," Mels said as she leaned the seat back and propped a foot on the dashboard. Most everyone called Rose and James, Mum and Dad. Mels called them Nan and Pops.

"Is that what you want me to do, Melody? Do you want me to yell and scream so that I will sound unreasonable? So that you can make me the bad guy in this?" Rose kept her eyes forward and her voice even. "I'm not doing any of those things. We'll talk, like reasonable people, when you're ready."

Neither one said another word as Rose pulled the car up to a nearby chippie. Rose didn't even look back at Mels as she stepped out and went to place an order.

Mels got out of the car and stomped bitterly over to a table. Without looking around, she played with the bracelet on her wrist. After a few minutes, Rose slid a basket of fish and chips in front of her. Still, neither said a word.

After eating in silence, the young girl couldn't take it anymore. "Fine," Mels said, pushing aside her now empty basket. "You want me to talk? Let's talk."

Rose stared right into Mels' eyes and remained silent, waiting for the younger girl to spill what she was going to spill.

"It's not like what I did was so terrible. No one was using it at the time. I was going to bring it right back."

"You stole a bus, and then you drove it through the botanical gardens," Rose said calmly.

Mels smiled. "It's just a bit of fun. They have insurance to cover the damage and no one got hurt." She shrugged.

"No one got hurt? So that's what makes it ok, right? You could have easily hurt someone and it scares me how little you actually care." Rose took a deep breath. "You're fifteen, sweetie, you still have three years before you can go out on your own as an adult. Right now you are a ward of the state and your foster parents could send you away at any moment.

"Do you know what happens to teenagers, who get sent back in for placement at your age? Most of them end up on the street. Look, I love you, unconditionally, and I'm going to try and keep you here in Leadworth. But I need you to talk to me."

Years and years of weekly therapy and she still didn't understand why Mels was so defiant. She claimed not to remember anything about her childhood before being placed into care. Rose believed her and thought that maybe those missing memories were what caused her to act out.

"Age is nothing but a number. Maybe I'm older than I look. Maybe that's something we have in common." Mels smirked once more.

It was times like these that Rose knew there was a greater mystery behind this girl. Knew that she wasn't everything that she seemed. Not only could no one see her time-line but no one could feel her mentally either. Everyone, even humans, gave off a mental signature. It was like Mels' was blocking hers. Sometimes, Rose got the feeling that the young woman was from their future.

It wasn't that she was unwelcome addition to their lives. In fact, it was the opposite. It was a familiar feeling, like she was meant to be there. It was the same feeling Rose got around River Song.

"I'm going to regret sounding like my mother, but it needs to be said." Rose took another deep breath. "If you keep going down this path, you're going to ruin your future."

Mels let out a long laugh. "Oh, Nan, my future has nothing to do with this stupid rock. So any criminal record I get here won't matter, once the Doctor comes back."

Rose sputtered in disbelief. "That is your big master plan? Wait for the Doctor?"

"Yes," Mels said without hesitation. "Everything will change when the Doctor comes back. Trust me."

"Don't you know you should never wait more than five and a half hour for a man?" Rose half muttered to herself.

"What?" Mels questioned.

"Oh, sweetie," Rose sighed, attempting to brush past what she had let slip. "Then you are going to be waiting forever. You can't just wait for things to happen in life, especially when it comes to the Doctor. Trust me; I have more than enough personal experience on that point."

The second the words left her mouth, Rose groaned and Mels grinned maniacally.

"So you've met him? I knew you must have, the way you encourage Amy."

Rose clamped her jaw shut. Mels rested her chin in her palm. "If I promise never to tell Amy, will you at least confirm that you've met him?"

"Fine, I've met the Doctor." Rose hoped that Mels kept her word. "When I was a teenager and he is just as amazing as Amelia thinks he is. But you can't wait around for him to rescue you; sometimes you have to rescue yourself. And that, young lady, is all I'm going to say on the subject. "

"Spoilsport." Mels leaned back and crossed her arms. "I never get to hear the good stories."

Mirroring her body language, Rose leaned back. "And you can never tell Amelia. She has to figure it out on her own and then I hope she doesn't hate us."

"She'll forgive you. I know she will. She loves you too much not to. It's not like you don't deserve to be forgiven. There must be pretty powerful reasons why you can't tell her. Sometimes there are secrets that we just can't tell yet. I even have a few of my own." A look of shock flashed across Mels' face as if she knew she had said too much.

For a long moment, Rose studied her face. She had always known that there was more to Mels than met the eye. Their inability to adopt or even act as a foster family for her had always seemed suspicious, constructed. Maybe someone was hiding her here, somewhere she would be safe and taken care of. What kind of trouble could she really be in? She was very tempted to ask Mels those questions right now.

However, it was obvious that she didn't want to discuss whatever it was she was hiding. No doubt that one day she would, but for now, Rose would leave the mystery alone.

Rose decided to go back to the topic at hand. "Melody, I love you and I'm worried about you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" she asked quietly as if she really didn't know.

"Because, once upon a time, I used to be you." Rose had never told any of her children what she had been like before the Doctor saved her. "I was heading down the same path you were on. Got myself arrested a couple of times, drugs and drinking mostly. Thankfully, I never got caught stealing."

"Really, Miss Goody Two Shoes was a rebel?" Mels laughed.

"It wasn't funny for my mum; just about killed her when I dropped out of school and moved out at sixteen to move in with my lowlife boyfriend. I think all I really wanted was attention: good, bad, whatever. I just wanted someone to see me and Jimmy did. I think that's what you want too."

Her interest piqued, Mels leaned forward. "Was he at least hot?"

"He wasn't bad looking. Nothing on James, though." The girls giggled. "Anyway, Jimmy Stone thought of himself as a musician, a true starving artist, and it was the both of us starving. I was waiting on him to make it big and to treat me the way I thought I should be treated.

"All I did was got me into some serious debt, had to move back in with my mum and work in a shop. I thought I was doomed to a life of nothingness, no future."

"I'm not putting all my stock in so loser guy like that." Mels was still defiant.

Rose shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you're still waiting on someone else to give your life direction. You are worth so much more than that."

Averting her eyes for the first time, Mels mumbled, "Maybe. But you had Pops to guide you, to give you direction."

Again, Rose shook her head. "Pops showed me a better way and I took over from there. We were together for two years and he allowed me to see what I was capable of. Then we were separated. He thought it was impossible for us to be together again. I didn't, so I proved him wrong.

"But the kicker was, even if I had never seen him again, I would have been ok. I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am now. On my own though, I would have survived. I didn't need people to pay attention to me to validate my self-worth anymore."

"So what you're saying is I need to be my own person and not rely on others for my self-esteem?" Mels grinned. "God, you sound like my psychiatrist."

Leaning over the table, Rose covered the girl's hand with hers. "Sweetheart, I am your psychiatrist, your friend and someone who loves you very, very much."

Quietly, Mels whispered, "I love you too, Nan."

"You can't keep doing things like this, love. You can't wait around for other people to determine the course if your life." Rose squeezed her hand. "There is so much out there in the world, in the universe and you need to find your own place in it, without the self-destructive behavior."

Squeezing her hand once more, Rose smiled. "Don't be afraid to take risks, to leap and know that no matter what, I will always be there to catch you when you fall."

"Nan, I can't be perfect," she protested.

"No one is asking for perfect, I'm just asking you to not get kicked out of your foster home. The Carlsons are great people, they care about you. But they are reaching the end of their rope. If you push them much farther..."

Shaking her head, Mels leaned back. "They're nice but they are not my family. You, Pops, Rory, Amy, Sabrina, Tony and Trisha are the only family I need."

"We need you, too. I wish we could adopt you and you know we've tried. We can't, but that doesn't mean we don't want you. So just promise me, sweetie, promise me that you'll stop being so destructive. Deal?"

Mels looked thoughtfully at Rose. "Deal. I can't be perfect, but I will do my best to not get myself kicked out of the foster home."

Beaming, Rose exclaimed, "Great, I will do my best to smooth this over with your case worker and the Carlsons. Now let's go get some ice cream before I take you home."

"Can I still go dress shopping for Trisha's wedding next Saturday?" Mels actually looked sheepish.

Raising an eyebrow, Rose said, "If you are on your best behavior between now and then. Now let's get out of here. Ice cream is calling my name."

"I don't deserve you, Nan," Mels said, linking their arms as the pair strode towards the car.

"Oh, sweetie, you deserve so much more than you will ever know."


	16. August 2004

**The place referenced in this chapter is real. Search Hanging Lake Glenwood Springs Colorado and take a look at the pictures if you have a chance. It is just as gorgeous as it looks and it is just as difficult a hike as it is said to be.**

**August 2004**

Melody Rose Tyler-Pond leaned against the post at the head of the trail in the early morning hours of the day. Today no one would call her Melody, or even Mels. It seemed like lifetimes since anyone had called her either of those names. No, today she would be River Song, mysterious time traveler, a far cry from beloved daughter, granddaughter or niece.

It had been years for her since she had seen her mother. Longer still since anyone had known exactly who she was. One day she knew she would show up expecting a warm welcome and would be met with people who had never met her. That day may very well kill her.

Not today though, today everyone would know who she was because today she had been invited. Looking down at the psychic paper in her hand, River Song smiled.

_Sabrina's 12th birthday celebration, please come. Glenwood Springs, Colorado, August 20, 2004. Love, Rose._

So here she waited, knowing that her aunt had picked this place because her current best friend in school had come home raving about it after visiting her grandparents. Sabrina had told Mels that the first thing she wanted to do, if she ever got to visit, was hike to the top of Hanging Lake.

"Oh, I see it, that's where the trail starts." Sabrina's voice drifted over the crowd and River fought back the emotions that threatened to bubble over. Letting her emotional shields slide back into place, she awaited the arrival of her family.

"Hello, Sweeties!" she called the moment everyone came into view.

Sabrina broke out into a run and enveloped River in a tight hug. "Auntie River! Mummy said she invited you. I'm so glad you could come. Isn't this place gorgeous?"

River smirked. She loved that her aunt called her 'Auntie River'; it was a little ironic. "Of course I made it, and yes, this place is lovely. Just wait until you get to the top, though. It's spectacular."

"Ah, yes, the lake was discovered in 1850. It is going to a tumultuous hike." James began to quote the encyclopedic facts about area, only pausing to give River a brief hug. It was always hardest to see her grandfather, her hero. (Well, one of them at least.) Knowing what his personal future held and that he would only learn who she was at the last possible moment almost broke her resolve at times.

The lovebirds came next, Tony and Trisha, hand in hand. It warmed her hearts to know that they would always be this in love. Both hugged River and Trisha kissed her cheek.

Rory came up and gave her a tight, lingering hug. "I'm glad you're here." Even at his young age, she knew he felt the connection. Letting go of her far too soon, he quickly passed his older brother and future sister-in-law and caught up with his dad and sister.

"No need to tell you when we are in the time line," Rose said, sweeping her granddaughter into a hug. "Where have you come from?"

"Spot of trouble on Graulp. Running for our lives, love the running." River smiled as the two fell into step heading up the mountain. She caught the slightly disappointed look on Rose's face. "You were hoping I made it to Tony's wedding."

"Yeah, I mean, you're part of the family and this is a big family event." Rose shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment. "Just thought you might like to come."

Even after years of secrets, it was still hard in moments like these not to spill the truth. She was there, just not as she was now and it would be highly dangerous to cross her own time line like that. "Oh, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own. Just wait for that one."

Laughing, Rose replied, "I will add it to my calendar and hopefully you will attend more family events in the future."

"Rest assured, there are plenty of family events I'll be at in your future."

"And there are plenty of events you will be at in your future. Watch your step." Rose pointed out a dip in the path.

"Thanks." River took a wide step. "I wish that were true, but I've known for a while that I'm running out of time."

"Don't say things like that," Rose snapped before softening. "River, love, you know I can't say much but you have many, many years left and then, who knows what happens." Rose flinched slightly as if she knew more than she was saying.

"In the meantime, let's talk of something we can actually discuss without fear of damaging time lines. I had to bail one of my girls out of jail a few months back. She stole a bus and drove it through the damn Botanical Gardens. Can you believe it?"

At the casual mention of her childhood arrest, River's footing slipped and her Nan caught her arm. "Really? Was it Mels? Probably wasn't her proudest moment." She had been full of anger then. As she had gotten older, she had grown more and more frustrated that she couldn't tell her family who she was, frustrated that she couldn't just live with them, and that she had to deal with that woman from UNIT and angry that she couldn't remember anything before she regenerated.

Now, conversely, she was immensely grateful for that last one.

"Careful, yes, it was Mels. She has so much potential; I just don't think she sees it yet. When I bailed her out the guard had the audacity to ask if she was worth it."

"And you didn't slap him?" River laughed on the outside but on the inside she secretly thought that back then, she may not have been worth it.

"I really, really wanted to but what kind of role model would I be if I ended up in there right next to her?" Rose laughed. "Not a very good one. So I held my tongue and made it perfectly clear that she was more worth it than he was. I just hope that after our talk that day that she knows that."

"I'm sure a good stern talking to from you did her a world of good. She was very lucky to have you." In fact, Melody had been incredibly lucky to have escaped the Silence and be raised around her parents and grandparents. If things hadn't worked out the way they did, she might never have gotten to know Pops.

Of course at the time she hadn't understood why Nan and Pops couldn't adopt her. Plenty of children were raised by their grandparents. Granted, it would have been a unique situation, since she knew who she was and yet they had no clue who she really was. Now, however, she completely understood.

It was because of her mother that she couldn't have grown up in her grandparents' house. Amy had wanted nothing more than to be raised as a Williams, an official member of her surrogate family. With the death of her parents and her aunt's constant abandonment, James and Rose had filled her lonely life with love and acceptance. As selfish as it seemed, Amy would have been heartbroken to have been the only member of her family to be denied the chance to have been raised by the people she truly considered to be her mum and dad.

Mels hadn't had a bad childhood. Her foster parents had cared for her and had done their best to raise her. For the most part she had been very happy growing up in Leadworth, aside from a felony or two.

River offered Rose a helping hand over a boulder. "Did you give her the make sure to rescue yourself and not to wait on others to do it for you speech? I love that speech."

"So I've given it to you then, too? It's a good speech. True, too. If I'd waited on the Doctor to break through the walls of the universe, I'd still be stuck there."

"Absolutely, never wait on anyone, including the Doctor. Besides, if you had waited, you wouldn't have this beautiful family." Or me, River added to herself. "Almost to the top now, and I hear the view is brilliant. For Earth, that is."

"Oi, don't knock the Earth, I was born here. My parents were born here." Rose feigned annoyance, sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

"Mine were too, dear." River winked. Her father may not be fully human, but he was, in fact, born on Sol Three. "Just a few more feet and we're there."

One last effort and they made it to the top. The magnificent, crystal clear, blue-green water fed by twin waterfalls came into view. It looked like it was suspended in midair. No wonder Sabrina had picked this place.

Pops came over and wrapped an arm around Nan's waist. "So, family, what do you think?"

"I want to go to the top of the waterfall. Can I go? Please Daddy?" Sabrina begged.

"Weeeelll, I don't know could be dangerous," James teased. "I'm not sure anyone else would want to brave it."

"Come on, Brina, we'll go with you." Tony tugged on both Trisha and Sabrina's arms. "Danger is my middle name."

"No, it's not," Rory said, rolling his eyes. "It's ape." Tony ignored him and walked off with the girls.

"Don't fall in!" James called after them. "This is a delicate ecosystem and oils off your human skin can damage the balance." Several people nearby gave him sardonic looks. Rose and River giggled and James looked confused. "What?"

"Really, Dad, _your human skin_?" Rory asked, barely able to contain his own laughter. "Saying things like that make you sound a bit, well, alien."

"But I am an al… oh right." James dropped his voice at the realization. "It's still true, though. Oils on the skin can upset…" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh, never mind."

James pulled Rose to the overlook railing, Rory and River trailing behind. "It really is a spectacular view," he whispered into his wife's ear. Louder, for the benefit of his son and his yet unknown granddaughter, he said, "A brilliant place to spend a day with the family. Just wish everyone could be here."

Obviously he was thinking about the two girls back in Leadworth. One who called him Dad, the other who called him Pops. River laid a hand on his arm. "One day, you'll be able to show them the Universe. And trust me, both of them will forgive you for not being able to tell them who you are. Can't tell you more than that, you know. Spoilers."

"Thanks, River, it's nice to know that from someone who has actually lived it." He took in a deep breath. "Anyway, beautiful day, baby girl's birthday, lots of fun things to do. Thought we would head back into town after this, do lunch and then the Hot Springs Pool or maybe the adventure park." His eyes sparkled at the thought of roller coasters that jutted out over the side of a mountain.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rose said, giving him a squeeze. Nan always worried that he took too much responsibility on himself. As a part Time Lord, part human metacrisis, he felt the weight of the Universe and his extended family on his shoulders.

She had good cause to worry about her husband, both of them.

River shook her head to clear it. Just enjoy the day, she told herself. Try not to think about their future or yours. A day with her family, a day without running. Not that she didn't love the running, but those days were few and far between now.

A genuine smile lit River's face as she decided to savor the day. Despite what Rose said, she never knew which one would be her last.

The rest of the day passed far too quickly. After another hour spent exploring the area around the lake, the family headed down. This time Sabrina walked with River. The birthday girl told her all about her life and friends back home. The two of them chatted away about the woes of a preteen, just like they were the best of friends. Because, of course, they were best friends, no matter when in their time lines they met.

Back in town they ate a leisurely birthday lunch, complete with the mandatory embarrassing round of Happy Birthday. Followed by a few hours at the Hot Springs pool. Unfortunately a late day thunderstorm derailed plans of roller coasters on the side of a mountain. All in all, though, it was a near perfect day.

Later that night, River sat lazily dragging her feet through the fountain outside the hotel, staring at the stars. She felt Rory's presence before she saw him, so was unsurprised when he sat down next to her. For the longest time neither said anything. They both simply enjoyed the cool water on their legs and the clear view of the night sky.

Finally River broke the silence. "Something on your mind, Sweetie?" It was another minute before he answered.

"Who are you, really? You never talk about a family or your parents. And don't give me the whole '_spoilers'_ line. If you give up too much I can simply lock away the memory," Rory said nudging her with his shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'd risk too much," River replied, shaking her head. "I will tell you one thing, though."

"What's that?" His expression was suddenly curious.

"I'm not who you think I am." I'm so much more than you could ever imagine, she thought.

"Who do I think you are, River Song?" he teased.

"You, Rory Tyler, think I'm your sister, or at least your half-sister, the daughter of the fully Time Lord Doctor and your mother. Rest assured, I am the daughter of neither." More than anything she wanted to tell him that she was his little girl.

But even if he buried the memory, it could still affect his choices and if he changed one aspect, both their pasts were at stake. For the sake of her existence she kept silent, just as she always did.

"But you're still a Time Lady. Don't look at me like that," Rory said, looking at her shocked expression intently. "You are able to hide not only your time line, but your telepathic signature as well." He leaned in and let the penny drop. "And only one Time Lord escaped the Time War. That means…"

River cut him off before he could say anything else. "That means I am descended from the Doctor and you have already figured out too much. Please, Rory, don't push any harder. You cannot know the truth, not yet. Promise me you won't bring this up again. At least until the time comes that I can tell you the truth."

For a long moment, Rory studied her. She really wished she could drop her telepathic shields and hear what he was thinking. Finally he spoke. "For the sake of your time line I promise not to bring it up again. But whether or not we're brother and sister, whether you're a Time Lord or not, we are family, River. And when the time comes, a time when you think it's really the end, just know that I will save you."

"You can't say things like that." Although her hearts leapt at the sentiment, she had to stop him before he gave away too much. "Besides, I don't wait on anyone to save me. Not even you."

"You can always count on me, always, and, like I said before, you can block this memory if it becomes too much. But you need to know this..." He swallowed hard. "When the time comes and you think it's the end, truly the end, it isn't. I will find a way to save you."

"Always there to catch me when I fall." River smirked. The Tylers were, simply put, the heroes of the universe. And she was lucky enough to count herself among them. "I will remember. I promise."

"Rory!" Both of them turned as they heard James call out to them. "It's getting late, time to head to bed."

"Coming, Dad!" he yelled before turning back to River. "Fifteen years old and he still treats me like a little kid sometimes." Grumbling, he made his way back to the hotel but stopped halfway. He turned around, waved and yelled, "Night, River."

Smiling, she raised a hand to wave back and said in low voice, "Good night, Daddy."


	17. 31 December 2004

**31 December 2004**

Where in the hell was she, Trisha fumed as she paced. She had promised that she would be here. Just when she was about to scream, her phone rang. "Mother, where the hell are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm so sorry, dear. I'm on my way to New York. Last minute call, nothing I could do."_

"It's my wedding day, Mother! My wedding day and you're, what, flitting off for work?" Trisha hadn't thought that she could get any madder. She was wrong.

"_I know, I know, but after the last three times you and Anthony have tried to get married... I've been there for the others. Besides, you can't even be certain that you two will actually get married today."_

Her mother's words stung. They weren't untrue, just hurtful. This was in fact the fourth time they had tried to get married. To her credit, her mother had shown up to each previous one, never once complaining or being condescending. That had been a bit of a stretch for her.

Their first attempt at a wedding had been a big church wedding, only there had been a gas leak in the church. Five guests had to go to the hospital. Thankfully, everyone was alright in the end.

A few weeks later, they had tried again. This time, a much smaller wedding had been hastily planned. While she was walking down the aisle, Sabrina's appendix had burst. Luckily, Tony had recognized the signs and they had gotten her treatment quickly.

Next, they had planned a quick trip to the local magistrate and it had been interrupted by an alien invasion. Trisha had begun to think that this wedding was cursed and had called it off more than once, but Tony had been convinced that this was still the right thing to do.

In the end, she realized that she wanted nothing more than to be married to Dr. Anthony Jonathan Tyler-Williams.

All of which brought them to today. Their fourth attempt at a wedding, this time in a small ceremony in the church in Leadworth. Only a few guests were invited, her mother, his parents, Rory, Sabrina, Amy and Mels. Now, her mother apparently wasn't coming. Of course, a few of the local townspeople would show up whether invited or not.

Sighing, Trisha turned her attention back to the phone conversation. "I just wish you were here now. This may be my fourth wedding but I'm only planning on getting married once."

_"Oh, love, I know. I'll make it up to you both somehow. You will be getting a fantastic gift. Anything you want."_

"I want you here." A tear slid down her face, smudging her make up. All Trisha wanted was her mum, dad and granddad here. It wasn't going to happen though. Two of them were dead and one was now going to be out of the country.

_"Nothing I can do about it now. Buck up, and stop the tears. I have to go. Call you when I can."_

Trisha barely got to say goodbye before her mum hung up the phone. Tears flowed freely now, her makeup completely ruined.

"She's not coming, is she?" Amy asked quietly from the doorway.

Wiping away the tears, Trisha shook her head. "No, she was called away for work. It's fine though, just fine."

"Riiiiight," Amy drawled, stepping further into the room and shut the door behind her. "What was there, some travel emergency?"

Unable to contain it, a small smile escaped Trisha's lips. The easiest way to explain her and her mother's frequent absences for UNIT was to say they were both travel writers. Luckily, Amy had never asked to see anything that they had written. "Yeah, it's something like that. She had to go to New York."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to let everyone know the wedding is postponed?" She left the _again_ unsaid.

"Absolutely not." Trisha drew herself up to her full height. "I'm getting married today whether or not my mother can be here. I am so tired of waiting."

"That's the spirit. Like Mum always says, never wait for anyone to make things happen for you. Besides, the rest of your family is already here." Amy bumped the elder girl's shoulder. "We're the important ones, right?"

"Exactly. If I'm honest with myself, I'm surprised Mother made the first three attempts. Her job was always more important than I was." Trisha sat down heavily in front of the mirror.

"Well, in that case, seems like you stumbled into the perfect family," Amy said, stepping up beside her. "Turn around, let me fix your makeup."

Swiveling the chair, Trisha looked questioningly at Amy. "I know the family is great, but why do you say it like that?"

"Oh come on, you know what Mum and Dad are like." Using a damp cloth she removed the remnants of makeup from the bride's tear stained face. "They have a tendency to collect strays."

A small laugh escaped Trisha's lips as she replied, "I wouldn't call us strays exactly."

Amy laughed and said, "Oh, wouldn't you? I mean, look at us. Me, you, Sabrina, Mels, all strays, not one of us had proper parents. Three of us are actual orphans. At least I'm pretty sure Mels is, not sure if she even knows about her real parents. You are pretty much one yourself, sort of. She loves you; she just has her priorities wrong."

Trisha threw Amy a questioning look.

"What?" Amy shot back. "With as much as your mum works, I figure you count too. We need stable parents, they take us in. Even Tony's technically an orphan."

"What are you talking about?" Trisha asked, playing dumb. How did Amy know about Tony being an orphan?

"Don't play coy. Dad told me years ago that they were in something like witness protection and that your groom is actually Mum's brother. I know you know, too. I've heard you call him Tony Tyler quite a few times, figured that Tyler must be his real last name." Amy was so calm about this she might as well have been discussing the weather.

"You don't seem bothered by any of this. Most people would be upset when discussing the aliases of people close to them." Honestly, most people would feel betrayed.

Amy reapplied Trisha's base and shrugged. "I figure that if, one day, Mum and Dad feel the need to tell me everything, they will. Until then, I know they love me." She dusted blush lightly across Trisha's cheeks. "That's enough for now."

"Wise beyond your fifteen years, that's what you are, Amelia Pond." She closed her eyes to allow the young woman to apply the eye shadow.

"I will have you know I will be sixteen in just a few short months, practically an adult. Keep your eyes shut. I'm doing your powder." She swiped the loose powder into place. "Open your eyes wide, time for mascara."

Following orders, Trisha held her eyes open for her. "I forgot how adult you feel at that age. I can see just how grown up you are," Trisha teased. "So I take it yours will be the next wedding?"

Amy snorted as she applied Trisha's lipstick. "Right, I'd have to find the right bloke first and trust me, there aren't many out there like your Tony." She leaned back and gave Trisha's face a once over. "And your look is perfect. Let's get you into that dress."

Both women stood and Amy held the dress as Trisha stepped in. "Well, there's always Rory," Trisha said while Amy zipped her up.

"What about Rory?" Amy finished arranging the dress and fixing the blushing bride's hair.

"He's a great bloke, maybe he's the right bloke for you. Plus, you've already got him." Her hands smoothed down the front of her dress. It was just as beautiful as the other times she'd worn it.

Furrowing her brow, Amy looked confused. "Exactly how have I got Rory?"

"You're kidding, right? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" How could she seriously not know?

"Well, Rory is the perfect guy. A bloke any girl would be lucky to have. I just don't know what he'd see in me." Amy looked down and studied her shoes. "He must think of me like his sister."

Trisha laughed. "Then you haven't been paying enough attention. There is no way that Rory thinks of you as a sister."

"What are you..."she began but was interrupted by the door being slammed open by none other than the object of their discussion.

"Sorry, I forgot to knock. Hope everyone's decent. I could come back when you aren't. Bugger, I meant **are**. I meant when you _are_ _both_ decent." Rory covered his eyes with his hand and blushed furiously... "Anyway, Mum wants to know if you're ready, Trisha, or if we need to wait until your mum gets here."

"You can take your hand down, cub. Both of us are fully clothed." Trisha smirked at the momentary disappointment that flitted across her soon to be brother-in-law's face. "Tell Mum, I'll be ready to go in about five minutes. Why don't you escort Amy out to where Sabrina and Mels are waiting? A bride's got to have her maids."

Looking as if he'd been given a treat, Rory smiled held out a hand to Amy. Trisha winked at Amy. The younger girl was studying him, as if really seeing him for the first time. Slowly she reached out and took his hand and returned his smile.

Amy shut the door behind her as they exited the room, leaving Trisha momentarily alone. Breathing deeply, she pushed down the growing anxiety that yet again something would disrupt their wedding ceremony. Fourth times a charm.

There was a light knocking on the door. "Come in," Trisha called as she took in yet another deep breath.

James stood smiling in the doorframe. "Ready?" he asked, rocking back on his heels, one hand deep in a pocket of his brown pinstripe suit, his other hand scratching the scruffy beard he'd been growing for the occasion of the wedding. Most men couldn't carry off the scruffy look, but on him it worked.

He hadn't wanted one of her fellow UNIT members or her mother to recognize him as the Doctor. Not that any of them had shown up here today.

"As I'll ever be." She couldn't help but return his smile. "Hopefully we'll actually make it through the ceremony this time, yeah?" she said, sending up a silent prayer that this time it would really happen.

Grinning manically, James held out his arm to her. "Quite right, although you know you don't have to marry my son to become a part of the family. I already think of you as a daughter. Even, if you did only show up in our lives to take Sabrina away from us." He winked.

A deep blush grew across Trisha's face as she looped her arm through his. "Best mistake of my life, Dad. Best mistake of my life."

Tugging on his ear, he nervously cleared his throat. "I may not be your father, Patricia, but I am honored to give you away." Tears stung his eyes.

"Thank you, Dad, for everything. You and Mum are simply the best. Not many people would throw four weddings for their son," she teased trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "I would throw you a hundred weddings if that's what the two of you wanted. Besides, it's not like Rose and I had only one wedding. Sure, we had the gigantic one that Jackie threw. Before that, though, when we were traveling, before the separation, we ended up having almost two dozen weddings. _Accidentally,_ of course."

"I'm sure every single one of those weddings was completely accidental," Trisha said with a playful smirk.

"Am I really that transparent?" He once again tugged on his ear with his free hand and she nodded. "One or two of them really were accidents. A couple of them were 'get married or we'll kill you' weddings. Rose tricked me into a few. I tricked her into a few more. And there was this one time when we both tricked each other. Brilliant, that one, but only once did I have one where I told her my name." He looked wistful as he remembered that particular day.

"Anyway," he tugged lightly on her arm. "Time to get you and my Tony married." Together they walked out into the vestibule of the church. Rose, Rory, Sabrina, Amy and Mels stood waiting. Sabrina stepped behind her big sister and straightened out her train.

Stepping forward, Rose kissed her cheek and whispered good luck into her ear. Rory gave her one last hug before escorting his mother into the chapel. The three remaining girls lined up in front of the bride as soft music started to play.

Her entire life she had dreamed of the big white wedding, a lacy dress, escorted on her father's arm to her awaiting Prince Charming. It was every little girls dream. Right?

But her father had died years ago, her mother couldn't make it and the only biological family she had here was also the groom's adopted sister. In the back of her mind Trisha wondered why they were still going through the production of the wedding at all, when only a handful of people in town would be there.

"Every little girl deserves the wedding of their dreams. No matter what obstacles life throws in the way before you get there," James whispered into her ear as if he was reading her mind. Which in reality, he may have.

Trisha smiled back at him. Her life may not be perfect, but it was hers and it was fantastic.

The doors closed behind Sabrina and the music changed to the Wedding March. James and Trisha took their places, just as the doors opened again.

Looking up, her eyes locked with Tony's and nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The guests faded into the background, the music became muffled and the only real things in the world were the pressure of James' arm on hers and her Tony.

Somehow without her noticing, they made it to the front of the church and her hand was suddenly enveloped in her groom's.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today in the sight of God to finally join these two souls in holy matrimony," the official began. After everything that had happened, the couple had decided to forgo the long drawn out ceremony and had dispensed with writing their own vows. The only thing that they wanted now was to simply be married.

"Do you, Patricia Stalwart, take Anthony Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Trisha said, "I do."

"And do you, Anthony Williams, take Patricia Stalwart to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Locking eyes with his bride, Tony responded, "I do."

"And now for the exchanging of the rings, Patricia."

She turned and Sabrina handed her a ring. Trisha slid the white gold band onto Tony's ring finger as she spoke her vow. "With this ring I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

Smiling, Tony turned and Rory handed over Trisha's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tony, you may kiss your bride."

He crashed into her and he whispered, _finally_ against her lips. At this point his kisses were familiar, but this kiss was so much more significant. This kiss sealed their commitment to one another. It wasn't chaste and yet not as passionate as it could have been, but it was full of promise and hope.

The official cleared his throat and the newlyweds broke reluctantly apart. "It is my pleasure to present Dr. and Mrs. Anthony Williams."

Under her breath, Trisha muttered "Dr. and Mrs. _Tyler_" and Tony squeezed her hand in agreement. As they looked up, they saw River Song quickly exiting the back of the church. Rose had told her that River wouldn't be able to make it, guess she found a way to come after all.

Soon they were swept down the aisle and into the small reception hall. River's appearance was soon forgotten over the hustle and bustle of people congratulating the happy couple.

A mass of curly, dark blond hair caught James' attention. "Be right back," he whispered to Rose as he kissed her cheek. She barely registered him leaving since she was caught up in congratulating the newlyweds.

With quick steps, James made his way out the back of the church and down the steps. He caught sight of the woman he was pursuing and yelled, "River, stop."

Her head whipped around and he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I shouldn't be here," she said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And yet you are always welcome." James said, stepping over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

Sobs wracked her body for several minutes, before either spoke again. "River," he said softly. "What happened?"

Pulling back, River wiped her eyes. James knew this was a very rare showing of her emotions. Quietly he waited, giving her as long as she needed to tell him what was wrong.

"I should go, I can't risk the paradox." She tried to pull away but he held his firm grip on her.

"Is that because you're already in there?" His voice was calm and not at all accusatory.

River's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?"

His expression softened. "Oh, you know, I figured it out, wasn't that difficult really. I am just an over 900 year old Time Lord, who grew up in a culture where everyone eventually changed their faces. Only they're all gone now. Except for me, the fully Time Lord Doctor, Rory and you, Melody."

He said her name in a whisper in case there were eavesdroppers around. Blind panic flitted across her face, but there was something else too, comfort, relief maybe. It was almost as if she hadn't heard anyone call her by her real name in quite some time. "Who else knows? This is important, who else knows?" River demanded.

"That you are a Time Lady or that you are Mels?" James' eyebrows shot up questioningly. "I haven't told anyone, so unless they have figured it out as well, just me. Tell me what happened."

Swallowing hard, River said, "I just left you, Rose, Rory and Tony on Adere Seven."

And it clicked into place. "The first time they met you. I remember. That must have been so hard on you."

"Pops." Pretense dropped, River slipped into her childhood nickname for him. "Nan told me your name. I can't know that. It's not my secret to keep. Why would she do that?"

He closed his eyes. They owed her an explanation. "To preserve time lines and ensure Rory's birth," James said, trying to not give away too much.

Although, maybe it would be better if he told her more, she had a part to play and this time she needed to be prepared. This River was emotionally fragile and going to the Library, meeting a version of him that had never met her may be too much to handle unprepared. The River he first met was confident, cocky even and she had in fact let him believe that they were married.

"River, the first time I met you, in my time line, I don't trust you and you need to tell me my name in order to gain it quickly."

"There are a million ways I could gain your trust. Only your wife can know your name. I could never be your wife. It's always been Rose. This doesn't make sense." Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"That's the point. The first time I meet you is before the metacrisis. I need to think that you are my future and not Rose. That way, on a beach in Norway, the other Doctor will ask if it needs saying and I will be the one to say the words he thinks he can't. The Doctor has to believe that his future doesn't involve Rose, so that he will leave her on beach in the other universe."

"Because Rory will never be born if he doesn't choose to leave the two of you on that beach." River finished. "And Rory has to be born. He's a Time Lord/Human hybrid capable of reproducing with humans. Rory Tyler is the first step in a new race of your people."

"Any children Rose would have with a fully Time Lord Doctor wouldn't be genetically compatible with humans." James nodded. "So my dear, sweet Mels, I need you to be brave for me. I need you to convince me that... that the fully Time Lord Doctor can't have Rose."

"Of course I will. For Rory, I will play my part. I will convince you. In order to preserve the time line." He saw those carefully crafted walls click back into place.

Wrapping her in another tight hug, James whispered, "That's my girl."

"You have to promise me something too, Pops. I need you to promise that you will never tell anyone who I am. Not even Nan." Her eyes were pleading.

"I can't lie to Rose," he stammered.

"And yet you ask me to lie for you," she retorted. "And this secret is just as important as what you are asking from me. Nan and Rory cannot know who I am yet."

"But I can. You're not asking me to bury the knowledge." Suddenly something slid into place. "It's because your identity is their future, not mine. They won't know until after I'm gone."

"I'm so sorry." Her voice broke over the words.

"I always knew their lives would go on without me. I just try not to think about it much." He paused before asking. "Are they happy? I mean, I know that they will miss me but are they happy?"

River nodded. "It's rocky for a while, but overall, yes. They are both very happy. Everyone is and you are always, always missed."

They hugged again and River soon pulled back. "I need to go before either of us says anything more."

"We've probably both said too much. This isn't goodbye for us, River. Just please know that you are very much loved." He reached down and squeezed her hand.

"As are you. I'll see you soon." With that, she turned and walked away without a backwards glance.

Reluctantly James turned and headed back into the reception hall. Today was still a day of celebration, one that was now tinged with sadness. It hadn't been that hard to figure out that River was Mels, at least not for him. Both of them hid their time lines and minds in the same way. He was actually surprised that she had dropped the pretense so quickly.

Once back in the throng of celebrating people, (honestly only about fifteen people outside the family had made this fourth attempt at the wedding) he sought Rose's hand for reassurance.

Turning to look at him, she squeezed his hand and asked, "Something wrong, love?"

He closed his eyes and his mind reached for hers, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, spoke directly into her mind. _"River was here, right after the first time you two met. Poor girl was distraught."_

_"She knew she'd never see me again. Oh, poor thing, did she leave?"_

_"Yes, she sends her love. I know she wanted to stay, but it could have damaged time lines... It's times like this I really wish I didn't know her future." _Unconsciously his eyes sought Mels. When he realized what he was doing. _"I wish there was something more we could do for her."_

_"Maybe one day, we'll think of something. Pull her out of the data core. We do have a fantastic time machine and when the time is right…"_ Her thoughts trailed off. This wasn't the first time they had discussed finding a way to save River. They had yet to come up with a satisfactory solution. Of course, he was brilliant and she didn't understand the meaning of impossible.

"Not much we can do right now, my heart. And today is a day of celebration. Care to dance?" He cocked his head in the direction of the dance floor where Tony was twirling Trisha around.

"Well, the world never does end when the Doctor dances," Rose replied as James led her out and they began to sway to a slow song. Soon they were joined by Amy and Rory. James couldn't help but smile as Amy rested her head on his son's shoulder. One day, he thought, one day he hoped to be dancing at their wedding, too.


	18. March 2005

**March 2005**

Rory's palms were sweaty as he reached for Amy's hand. He was still in awe of the change in their relationship since New Year's. Sometimes he wondered what had been the catalyst to their new dating status.

After years of following her around like a lost puppy, Amy had been the one to ask him out. Enthusiastically and eagerly, he had said yes. Tonight wasn't their first date, though; it was their third.

Tonight, however, had been their very first kiss, on the lips.

There had been a dance at school and Rory had asked Amy to come. The pair had danced the night away. Laughing, they had joined their friends on the floor for the Macarena. Halfway through the song, Amy tripped over Rory's uncoordinated feet. She had fallen into his arms and, without over-analyzing, he pressed his lips to hers. It was brief and only involved their lips, but he was encouraged when Amy couldn't stop smiling and blushing the rest of the night.

Now here he was walking his best friend, his possible, no, his probable girlfriend home.

"I had fun tonight," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We should do this more often."

"What the dance, the date or the kiss?" he teased as the beat of his hearts increased.

"Is all of the above an option?" Amy giggled as they reached her front door. "And can we do the last one again soon?"

"Your wish is my command," he said, pulling her in close. "Just be carefully what you wish for." Lowering his head, he touched her lips to his. They were both tentative at first, Rory not wanting to push her too hard or too far so soon.

All too soon, Amy pulled back, breathing heavily. Apparently her lack of respiratory bypass made a significant difference. "Your heart is racing," she said with a slow smile. "It's almost like you have two of them."

That was all it took to stop both the hearts currently beating in his chest. "Nah, that's just what you do to me." He leaned in to kiss her again when the porch light abruptly clicked on and the front door opened. Quickly the two jumped apart leaving a two foot gap between them.

"Good evening, Rory," Amelia's aunt said in greeting. "I trust the pair of you had a nice time at the dance."

"Umm hello, I mean, good evening, Sharon. I mean Miss Smith," he replied with a forced smile. "I can't speak for Amy, but I had a wonderful time tonight."

Amy blushed deeply and said softly, "Yeah, it was absolutely brilliant."

His face turned equally as red. "So," he rocked back nervously on his heels, "home by eleven. That's when you asked me to have Amy home by and look at that, three whole minutes to spare. So umm, Mum and Dad would like it if the two of you could join us for dinner tomorrow."

Sharon gave a tight smile. "That is very nice of James and Rose, so sweet of them to want to take the time to spend with us. Regretfully, I have a previous engagement. Maybe we could do it another time. I am sure, however, that Amy would be happy to attend."

"I'd love to come," Amy agreed quickly.

"Fantastic, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Until then." He leaned in and kissed his date on the cheek. "Good night, Miss Smith. Good night, Amy."

"Good night," both of them echoed as he stepped off the porch. After a few steps, he turned around and waved one last time at Amy before she managed to shut the door.

Walking home, Rory contemplated the shift in Sharon Smith's attitude in the past two weeks. Specifically the change since him and Amy had started dating. It's not that she was ever rude or condescending to Rory, more than anything she had been aloof. Too proud and haughty to be bothered by the 'Williams' family except when she needed a baby sitter. Now, conversely, she always had what she believed to be a warm smile and almost kind words for Rory.

He had known for almost ten years the type of woman she was, snarky, judgmental, arrogant and patronizing. All of those things could have been forgiven if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't seem to be bothered with raising her own niece. Instead, she had left that task to his parents. Not that they had minded, not that he hadn't loved having her around.

And now Sharon was finally trying to ingratiate herself not only to Amy, but to his entire family. Was it because she had finally seen the light and decided that she had treated her niece horribly?

No, it was simply because Amy dating Rory could be seen as an elevation in Amy's social status in town. Sure, Amy had been a part of their family for years but most people in this silly little town thought they were simply taking pity on her. Idiots.

Now that Amy was dating someone who came from a well-respected family in town, these stupid apes finally began to see her as something more than a charity case.

Why was it that people always underestimated how amazing Amy was?

Her daft, vile aunt thought that his remarkable Amy would only be able to elevate her social status by marrying into a successful family. Granted, if Sharon knew the truth about his family she would never approve of his dating her niece. Outwardly, the Williams family was successful, with three doctors already and Rory as the top student in the school. They were beloved, James being everyone's favorite teacher and Rose having helped so many children.

In truth, they were the Tyler family. The unexpected family living on the slow path, awaiting the return of the person Sharon Smith knew as Amy's Raggedy Doctor. Oh, how he wished he could see that woman's reaction to that particular bit of news.

Quietly slipping through the front door, Rory made his way through the kitchen and into the cellar. At this time of night one or both of his parents would be up tinkering with the TARDIS. Hopefully he would only find one of them, either would do, just not both at once.

Opening the door to the ship, he heard banging and mild curses in Gallifreyan. Dad it was then. "Hello, beauty," he thought to the ship as he caressed a wall.

She hummed a warm hello back to him _"My cub, can you please take away his mallet? It hurts and I will have to zap him again if it doesn't stop."_

"Dad, can you put the mallet down before she electrocutes you again?" Rory called out to his father.

"You and your mother," James spoke from under the console. "I don't understand what you two have against my mallet. It's a valid tool that I have been using for centuries. It's not like she's ever complained before."

Plunking down next to his father, Rory rolled his eyes. "Right, because near constant electrocution, rough landings and throwing you around the vortex aren't her ways of payback." He grabbed the mallet out of James' hand. "And Mum and I are always harping on about it because we can feel her pain."

James pouted, "How else am I supposed to repair her thermo coupler?" He had tried to grab the mallet back out of his son's hand.

Rory slid the disdainful object into his bigger on the inside pockets. "You fix her like this." With a hand still in his pocket, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Alright, my beautiful girl, what needs to be repaired?" Several sections glowed in different colors. "Thank you," Rory said softly as father and son set to work fixing the needed repairs.

"Over 700 years of travel in a TARDIS and never once has she just shown me what she needed," James sulked.

_"Typical Time Lord, he never bothered to ask,"_ the ship retorted back. Rory, who was the only one that heard her response, laughed.

"And now she's making fun of me?" If James stuck his bottom lip out further it would soon touch the floor. "Of course she is, silly little me, who she can't even talk to."

"She just said that you never bother to ask. Are you still jealous that Mum and I can talk to her and you can't?" Rory said as he ran his sonic over one offending section.

"I'm a Time Lord, we don't get jealous," James huffed.

"Bollocks," the younger man protested. "Like hell you don't."

"Oi, language young man!" his father replied. "Be glad your mother didn't hear you say that."

"She'd agree with me." Rory slide out from under the consol. "You can be the most jealous person I know, especially when it comes to Mum, or the TARDIS." He nudged his dad in the shoulder as he sat up.

James laughed. "You are not one to talk…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory feigned innocence.

The corners of James' mouth ticked as he tried to hold back his grin. Like Rory didn't know the source of his own jealousy. "How was the dance?"

A deep red blush crept up Rory's face. "It was fantastic. Molto bene. She tripped, I caught her, and then I kissed her. That was brilliant. Then I walked her home and kissed her again." The radiance off his face as he smiled could have powered a small city.

"It didn't go past kissing did it? Because you know that things can happen. Hormones and all, and biologically you are compatible with humans."

"Dad! Not Cool! No wonder Tony couldn't tell me about your little sex ed 101 talk without laughing. I'm surprised that you didn't throw in how Mum wasn't ready to be a grandmother yet."

"What is wrong with wanting my sons to be careful?" James had to speak loudly so that Rory could hear him over his uncontrollable laughter. "Besides, Rose is ready to be a grandmother, just not from you and Amy."

Rory just kept laughing and James continued to sulk. "Laugh it up. Your poor father is just trying to give you a little bit of advice. I think over 900 years of experience would make me a wealth of knowledge, but no, you a mere sixteen year old knows more than I do."

Managing to take control of his laughter, Rory said, "Oh, Dad, that's not what I meant. For most things I would most definitely come to you, but relationships with a human woman, no thanks. I'll ask Tony."

"Oi! I have been very happily married to your mother for more than eighteen years. And, in case you haven't noticed, your mother was a human when we met. Still is mostly, or at least still has the sensibility of one."

"I think Mum is a saint and the only one who would put up with you." Rory poked his dad in the shoulder with one finger.

"Lots of women fancied me." James was in full Oncoming Pout mode now.

"And that was the problem." Shaking his head, Rory couldn't believe that after all these years his dad still didn't get it. "I plan on NOT flirting my way through the universe."

_"Too far,"_ the voice of the TARDIS echoed through his head.

James didn't say anything for several minutes. Damn, Rory thought, he crossed a line. One he didn't mean to cross. Sure they teased back and forth and yes, sometimes they picked on some of Dad's worst indiscretions. This however was still something of a sore point.

In almost every way he respected his father and he loved him without question. But there were a few things that he didn't like from the stories his parents had told him. Specifically the few times his dad had acted like a cad. Not telling Mum about past companions, like Sarah Jane, abandoning Mum and Mickey on a broken down space ship while he swanned off to rescue the bloody mistress of a French king. Or the way he treated Martha and ignored her feelings. Yes, he was grieving the loss of his mum, but even he said that he was wrong for letting things progress the way they did.

His dad wasn't a bad guy; in fact, he was one of the most amazing people Rory had ever met. Also Dad had really changed in the past two decades with Mum. Rory really shouldn't hold these things against him. It was just really hard at times to fight that protective instinct that he felt.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have said any of that." Any trace of teasing was gone from his voice as he spoke, "From what you and Mum have told me I think I inherited that speak before you think thing from Gran Jackie and Aunt Donna."

Instantly James' face brightened, although his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll always forgive you, even if you don't say sorry." Reaching over, he pulled Rory into a hug and kissed the young man on the forehead. "You are my son, my legacy and I love you."

"Good." Rory gave a curt nod, "Because I really do need a bit of advice about Amy."

"Anything." James let him go and settled back against the console.

Suddenly Rory was nervous discussing this issue. "Well, umm, tonight when I was well…"

"Kissing Amy?" James suggested, reading his son's thoughts.

"Well, yeah. So when I was kissing her, she could feel my pulse racing and she said something." Once again his palms were sweaty. "She said it felt like I had two hearts."

"You do have two hearts," James said matter of factly.

"Yes, but she doesn't know that. To her, I'm just a normal human. Humans only have one heart. So what I need to know is, do you think I need a perception filter like Mum has? Or should I just let her use it as another puzzle piece?"

James contemplated the question for a long moment. "Well, we've always known that Amelia needs to figure everything out on her own. Trisha told us that the first time we met, back in 1988. Remind me later that we need to complete that circular paradox."

"So… I should just leave it be?" He wished that he could tell her; sometimes he hated the stupid rules of time that he had to follow.

"I think that Amelia Pond is a human, a brilliant human but still a human. And for now, she will do what humans do. She will adapt. Her mind will come up with some plausible human explanation for what's going on. Maybe she'll think you have some sort of heart condition or that you're just nervous around her."

"I don't want to lie to her," Rory added quickly.

"Then don't. When all the pieces of who we are slide into place, you don't want to tell her that you hid this too. Do you?" James knew how hard this was on his son. No one wanted to lie to the sweet, trusting girl that they already thought of as family.

"No, I really don't want to add to the list of lies. I just hope she'll forgive me." Rory hung his head.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. It may just take some time." James smiled brightly. "And if not you can always use the line that won your mother over."

"And what's that?" Rory raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Best pick up line in the Universe." With his usual manic grin, his father cheekily said, "Did I mention it also travels in time?"


	19. June 2006

**June 2006 **

**Three days before Canary Wharf**

Today had been planned for ages. If she was honest with herself, she had planned this trip since the day they stepped foot back in this universe. Together, she and James had decided to wait until they reached this point in linear time. It would curb the temptation to keep going back. Rose knew that it was dangerous to cross her own time stream. Today's visit would make this a weak point and she had absolutely no wish to bring back the reapers by mucking about more than they needed to.

There was another reason they had chosen to put this trip off until now. Being older would hopefully be easier on the kids. At 24, 17 and 14, they were old enough to understand the laws of time. Understand that there were things that could not change. Canary Wharf was the first of two events in which their lives could be so easily rewritten, the second trip to Bad Wolf Bay being the other.

Today's visit was a one-off trip, one last chance to say goodbye. They could never go back after today and one of the people involved wouldn't remember the events of today until right before her life ended.

The mood inside of the TARDIS was somber as Rory and James initialized the dematerialization sequence. Rose could tell that Tony was on edge more than anyone else. He had not seen Jackie since their mother had tucked him in bed the night of the car bombing, eighteen years ago. If it hadn't been for the bombing, his life, all their lives, would have taken a dramatically different path.

"Alright," James said quietly as he set the parking brake. "Here we go. Powell Estate, London, June 2006, 8:15 in the morning, three days before… well, the worst day of my life. Remember not to interfere with the ghost shifts. And do not draw attention to yourselves or the TARDIS, Torchwood is watching." He adjusted the perception filter that Rose wore as a necklace, turning it up to a higher setting. Since Rose didn't show signs of getting older, it allowed everyone outside of the family to see her 'age'. The last thing he wanted to do today was to explain to Jackie why her daughter wasn't aging and he was.

Grabbing Rose's hand, he headed towards the door. Tony held tight to Trisha's and Rory wrapped an arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

Even though Sabrina was not biologically related to her grandmother, she was just as nervous about this meeting as her brothers. What if Jackie didn't accept her as a part of the family? For some reason, Jackie's acceptance was vitally important, even if her grandmother wouldn't remember her tomorrow. For some reason, Sabrina felt this was the last obstacle between her being a full member of the Tyler family and not just the Williams' one.

The Tyler family walked silently up the stairs. It felt like they were going to visit the bedside of someone about to die, a somewhat accurate description. However she wouldn't actually die for several of her own linear years. In a few days time both Rose and Jackie Tyler would be on the list of the dead and Jackie would never again spend any of her remaining years in this universe.

Rose lifted a hand to knock on the door; her key was long since gone. James squeezed her hand in support and her knuckles made contact with the familiar door. All of the kids hung back as Jackie made her way towards the door.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming," came the familiar and yet foreign sound of Jackie Tyler. Rose held her breath as the knob turned on the door handle. "Oh, it's you two. Come in, come in," Jackie said as she stepped back to let them in. "What, did ya lose your key again, Rose? Well, it's good to see you." She pulled Rose into a tight hug, kissing her cheeks before letting go. Rose clenched her eyes shut to hold back the tears, relishing every second of her mum's hug.

Jackie turned on James, pulling him into a tight hug. "Your turn." She kissed him full on the mouth before letting them further inside. And unlike the last time she had done it, three days from now, he let her kiss him.

"So cuppa tea, yeah?" Jackie said, walking into the kitchen. "How long you gonna stay this time? Mo called, wanted you to come to dinner next time you were 'round. Oh, and you'll never guess who's gonna come for a visit on the next shift."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but no words would come. Taking her hand again, James said, "Tea sounds lovely, Jackie. As for how long we can stay, just today I'm afraid, it won't be for as long as we'd like it to be."

"Shame, though you may want to stick around until our special guest shows up. It won't be until this afternoon, though," Jackie called from the other room.

"We know about Granddad Prentice, Mum. And there is nothing we can do about it," Rose said just loud enough for her mum to hear.

"How do you know about that?" Jackie came back into the living room, taking another look at the pair of them. You could see it in her eyes the moment it clicked into place. "You're from the future. You both look older. How far in the future? Why are you here? What's wrong? Doesn't this break some sorta rule or somethin'?"

"Jackie," James started, reaching out his left hand by mistake. Her eagle eyes caught the sight of his wedding ring and quickly she looked at her daughter's hand. Rose shifted her hand so that Jackie could confirm her suspicions.

"You're married. The two of you swanned off and got married and didn't come back for years and years. How long have you kept her away for now, Doctor?" Jackie was screaming and her hand was twitching to slap him.

Quickly, Rose put herself between her mum and James. "Mum, listen to me. Yes, we are from the future, from further on in your timeline and J… the Doctor hasn't kept me away. You were at the wedding, actually you planned it. Social event of the season, four hundred guests. I promise you didn't miss it."

Jackie's eyes went wide again. "Four hundred people? What did I do, invite the entire Estate?"

James took over from here. "No, Jackie, in a few days you and Rose are going to get trapped in the parallel world we told you about."

"The one Mickey went off to?"

"Exactly. In that world you are going to remarry Pete, who, as it happens, is very rich and powerful, and you two have another baby," James continued.

"Right, let's just say I believe you, and after everything I've seen I'm sure you're not lying. How do you two end up married if Rose and I got trapped there?" Leave it to Jackie to want all the hard to explain questions answered right off the bat.

"After another threat to the multiverse, the walls between the universes come down again. I chose to come back with the two of you; I just couldn't live without Rose. And to stave off your next question, a few years later, after another incident, we ended up back here." The Doctor gave her the simplest explanation possible.

Jackie sat down on the couch, processing the new information. "Ok, so why are you two here? Do I need to help you change something?"

Sitting down next to her, Rose took her hand. "Mum, we can't change anything about what's going to happen in the next few days. We're here because there are people outside that want to meet you."

Jackie Tyler's eyebrows knitted and shot up. "What kinda people?"

A smile played on Rose's lips. "Our children, Rory and Sabrina; Rory is seventeen and so much like his dad. They even have the same gravity defying hair." Jackie laughed. "Sabrina is fourteen; we adopted her when she was five. She's our sweet girl. You're a grandmother."

A tear dropped down Jackie's face. Rose wiped it away before she continued. "Then there's Tony. He's yours and Pete's. Tony was born within the first year we were there." Rose smiled as Jackie looked both confused and happy at the same time. "He's twenty-four and looks so much like Dad. Smart, funny and he's in medical school. He's studying to be a doctor, a proper medical doctor."

A small laugh escaped from Jackie. "My son, a doctor? I don't believe it."

James' hand came to rest on her shoulder. "It's true, one more year to go. And he's married. Patricia is a great young woman, a computer genius. She's outside as well."

"Mum? Do you want me to bring them in?" Rose asked gently.

"Yes," Jackie said quickly. "Just give me a minute first, please."

"Sure thing, Mum. I'll be right back." After giving her mum a kiss on the cheek, she stood up and went outside to get the kids.

The second the door clicked shut, Jackie stared at the Doctor, fear in her eyes. "I know you can't say much, but I'm going to die soon. Aren't I?"

"Jackie." His voice was resigned.

"Please, I know you lot are here to say goodbye and I'm probably not going to be able to remember this anyway. Please, Doctor, do I even get to hold Rory as a baby or see Sabrina adopted?"

"I'm sorry." His voice broke over the words. "I'm so sorry, but no, you don't. You die before Rory is born. Tony was old enough to remember you, though. He has very fond memories of his parents." He handed her a handkerchief.

Dabbing her eyes, she said in a meek voice, "Thank you for being honest and for taking care of them." She rolled her shoulder, exuding strength. "I'm ready."

A moment later the front door opened and Rose came in first, followed by the kids.

"Mum, this is Tony, Trisha, Rory and Sabrina." She pointed at each one in turn as she said their names. "Everyone, this is my mum."

One by one, Jackie studied them, taking in everything, trying to commit their faces to memory before breaking the moment. "Hullo." She finally managed to speak. "I don't know what to say. This is completely surreal, although since himself entered our lives nothing should shock me anymore."

For another few moments of silence filled the room before Tony threw himself into Jackie's arms. "Mummy," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jackie rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm here, right now, I'm here. That's all that matters, yeah? Let's just enjoy what time we get to spend together."

Eventually Tony extricated himself from his mother's arms. "Sorry about that."

"Never be sorry for that." She patted the cheek of her baby boy. "Now let's just sit here." She indicated the couch. "And we can all get to know each other better. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant, Gran. Can I call you Gran?" Rory asked, suddenly feeling hesitant.

"Course you can, love," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Proper manners, don't know how you're their son, 'cept you look like himself. Glad he fathered you when he had this face, though. I wouldn't wish those big ears on anyone, or that nose."

"Oi!" Rose tutted. "I loved that face."

Jackie waved her off and kissed Rory on the cheek. Then she turned her attention on Sabrina. "Aren't you lovely," Jackie started and when she saw the anticipation in the young girl's eyes, Jackie threw her arms open. "My lovely granddaughter, come 'ere."

Slowly, Sabrina let out the breath that she had held since she stepped in the flat. Jackie Tyler had called her granddaughter; that alone had made the visit worthwhile. Brina let go and joined her brothers by the sofa. Tony was enraptured by the family photos lining the shelf.

Now it was Trisha's turn and the newest Mrs. Tyler shifted from foot to foot nervously. Jackie eyed her daughter-in-law with a blank expression on her face before turning to Rose. "You promise that she is good enough for my Tony?"

With a curt nod, Rose said, "Absolutely, they are perfectly matched. Not to mention she's smart, funny, Sabrina's biological sister and she can keep this one," she pointed a finger in her husband's direction, "in line better than you could."

Trisha gave a weak smile and James stuck his tongue out before he added, "Don't worry, Jackie; we put her through the ringer for you already. She passed with flying colors."

"Alright," Jackie said with her own nod before she pulled Trisha into a brief hug as well. "Welcome to the family." As she let go, Jackie smiled brightly, kissed the girl on the cheek and picked up her left hand to examine her ring. "Well, isn't that a lovely ring."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tyler," Trisha said softly. "Tony had it made from one of the rings his father gave you. I treasure it."

Smacking her lightly on the arm, she said, "Don't call me that. It's Jackie or Mum, please." Linking arms the two Mrs. Tylers joined the others, who each now had a photograph in hand. "Oh I have plenty more photos. Would you like to see some?"

"Yes, please," Sabrina said shyly. "We've never seen photos of Mum as a baby." Happy to oblige, Jackie pulled out a stack of albums and began to show them every picture in every album she had.

Holding back tears, Rose slipped into the kitchen and put the kettle on. James walked in behind her and shut the door. "Stupid question, I know, but are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Rose picked up a mug from the counter. "It's just, I'm never going to be here again. This is Mum's favorite mug and after this I'll never see it again. I thought since it's been eighteen years since Mum died that I'd be, I don't know, more okay with today, and that it would hurt less."

"Oh my heart, we could have waited a hundred years and this still wouldn't hurt any less." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her head down to his chest. "Besides, you'll see that mug again. It's on his TARDIS, in the Rose room."

Unable to stop herself, Rose chuckled. "You have my mum's tea mug in 'the Rose room' on the TARDIS. What else did you have in there? My hoodies? My trainers?" She smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth. "Did you raid the apartment after we were separated?" James blushed furiously. "Oh my God, you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I had to come back and remove all the alien things that you kept here."

"Is that all?" she prodded, already knowing the answer.

"And I missed you terribly, thought having little pieces of you near me would help ease my pain. For the record, it really didn't help all that much. Happy now?" He pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I am, especially when you are near me." She pulled away. "As much as I fantasized about necking with you in this kitchen, we are on limited time." Rose finished making tea for seven. James volunteered to carry the tray to the living room, slyly sneaking a tin of his favorite biscuits under his arm.

The pair entered just in time to hear Jackie telling the story of Rose's first day of primary school. It was the first of many, many stories that were to be told that day.

It was past midnight now and the time had come to take their leave. It was incredibly risky parking the TARDIS here for too long. Torchwood could find them and then the time stream would be utterly mucked up. Slowly everyone said tear-filled goodbyes. No one wanted to leave and who could blame them. This was a one-off trip. Never again could they come back. Today had been a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it allowed closure and on the other it reopened old wounds for some and new wounds for others.

Finally it was just Rose, James and Jackie left.

Rose wrapped Jackie in a tight hug. "I love you, Mum. Don't worry, it's going to be fantastic. I just wish we had more time."

"I love you too, my darling Rose. I'm so proud of you. They are so amazing, Rose. You did a great job with them. The both of you did. Never let them forget me, please." Jackie squeezed her tight one last time before letting go.

"We'll never forget you. Hell, I think the Doctor's face will always sting from that slap, no matter how many times he regenerates." All three of them shared a small laugh. "I have to go. Bye, Mum." She gave Jackie one last kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door before she lost control.

"So Doctor, what now?" Jackie asked, turning to her son-in-law. "You just gonna erase everything that just happened?" He had never heard her so sad before.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not going to erase them from your memory. I'm just going to lock them away and give you a trigger so at the end you'll know that everyone turned out ok. So you'll know that we will never forget Jackie Tyler."

"Thank you." She looked at him for a long moment. "I will never admit this again, but you're good for her, you know. Always brought out the best in her, she's better when you're around."

"She brings out the best in me, too. You did a fantastic job raising her." He paused trying to decide if he should say what he had planned to or not. It was his last chance to tell her. "Jackie, I never told you how truly great you are. Brave, loyal, and in a few days time you are going to save yourself from a formidable enemy. In a few years time you will cross the void to defend your family. You stood toe to toe with me and never backed down. Honestly, you terrified me most of the time." Both of them laughed. "And in the end, you let me be a part of your family. Thank you for letting me be a part of your amazing family."

She threw her arms around him. "Oh, you daft alien, I love you, too. And thank you so very much for today. I know this wasn't easy on any of you and that you're breaking all kinds of rules. Thank you for taking care of my kids and my grandchildren." She pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her eyes. "Please take this," Jackie said, pressing one of the photo albums into his hands.

"Thank you, this means so much. Rose doesn't really have any pictures of you and Pete, just the one of the five of us on the night of the Election." The Doctor remembered Pete holding Tony in one arm, the other wrapped around Jackie's waist, celebrating him being elected President of Great Britain. The campaign photographer had pulled him and Rose into a family photo. James had kept a copy of that picture in his wallet. One last picture together.

The next day they had found out Rose was pregnant. Within a month, both Pete and Jackie were gone. Reverently, he set the photo album on the table and looked back at Jackie.

"So there were three minutes fifteen seconds between Rose saying she was going to be sick and... well, between then and the explosion. I'm going to set your mind to unlock two minutes thirty seconds after Rose and I go inside. That way your last thought will be to know that everyone is ok." He paused and looked thoughtfully at her. "Are you ready?"

Squaring her shoulders and putting on a brave face, she simply said, "I'm ready."

James raised his hand to her temples. "Goodbye, Doctor," Jackie said as she closed her eyes and let him lock the memories of today in her mind. He set the trigger for the memories on that fateful night. As she went limp, he set her down on the couch. In the morning, she would simply think that she had another ordinary day and had fallen asleep in front of the telly.

He picked up the album and slowly he walked to the door, committing every detail of this place to his memory again. Never again would he set foot in this place. During the last year he traveled with Rose, this place had become a second home, a place where family gathered, something he hadn't had since his early childhood.

Once again, he thought, he was the lucky one. He had received yet another gift the Time Lord Doctor hadn't. He had gotten those last two years with Pete and Jackie and he had gotten today, a final chance to say goodbye to someone who had wormed her way into his heart. She was so much more than just his mother-in-law. Jackie Tyler was simply fantastic.

One last time he turned out the living room light and just before he shut the door he whispered three words into the eerily quiet room. "Goodbye, Jackie Tyler."

Reluctantly, after slipping the photo album into his pocket, James Tyler walked back to join his family on the TARDIS. Tony was seated on one of the jump seats, Trisha's arms wrapped around his shoulder. Rory and Rose stood at the controls; Rose was typing in a destination. "Where are we headed now?" James asked, pasting a smile onto his face. "Any place special?"

"No." Rory shook his head. "Just thought we'd head home. Four days from now of course. We don't want to be home for the main event."

"Why not?" Trisha exclaimed. "People are going to die, lots of people. In three days. We could help, save them. That's what we do, isn't it."

"Not this time," Rose said softly. "I'm sorry."

Trisha looked momentarily horrified. In the back of her mind she knew there was nothing they could do, but doing nothing was against every instinct she had. "We save people across the universe. This is our home; we have to help the people of Earth, right now." A small hand closed on her arm. She turned and came face to face with her little sister.

"We can't, Trish. Mum and Dad are already a part of established events. They cannot be there. Besides, what happens at Torchwood is a fixed point in time." Sabrina held back a smile when she saw her father beaming proudly at her. "Things have to play the same way that they already have."

"Ok, so Mum has to get trapped in that parallel world. I get that, but why can't we still help?" Trisha pleaded and her husband grabbed her hand. She had been told to be prepared for this moment; honestly, she thought that she was. Now, however, she knew how wrong she had been.

"No, love, if we change even the smallest thing, save even one person, everything could unravel," Tony said softly. "We could inadvertently stop that one Dalek that knocked the lever loose in the Ghost Room. If we did that, Mum never would have let go of the clamp. If she doesn't get trapped in Pete's World, our mother may not be able to move on with my father. She may have resented him. Changing that day could cause me to never be born, or to be born but to never come back to this universe.

"If Mum never gets trapped, there is no reason for the Doctor to be distracted enough to get shot by a Dalek, thus never causing him to force the regeneration energy into his hand. There never would have been a metacrisis. Dad would have never formed out of the hand. Donna and the TARDIS would both have been destroyed in the engine of the Crucible. No Dad, no Rory, no me, no more reality because the Daleks would have won."

"Gingerbread houses, one wrong word or action and it could all come tumbling down." Rory spoke next. "It's not always fun and games. Sometimes we have to make tough decisions and occasionally that means that we do nothing or say nothing at all." He faltered slightly as he thought about the things left unsaid in his own life. "It's not fair but it's our life."

Emotion choked James' voice as he spoke; he was so proud that some of the most important lessons about time travel had sunk in with his children. "More than anything we want to help, and I know that skipping the day makes us look like cowards. But it's just too tempting to try and stop it. On days that we can't interfere it's easier to just not be there. And if we cannot leave because the events take place over a longer period of time than we just have to grit our teeth and bear it."

Being in this family tended to place many cumbersome burdens on its members. It was something that he wished he could spare them. Instead of shutting them out completely, he shielded his children whenever he could. For example, James had never told anyone but Rose about 'the year that never was', because right now, in linear time, the Master, disguised as Harold Saxon, was building the empire that would bring the Doctor to his knees. And there was absolutely no way that any of them could stop it. So instead of telling them what was still to come, he protected them the only way he could.

"I know this, I really do. I'm sorry," Trisha said quietly. "It's just… It's just the first time I've ever had to face a situation like this and do nothing about it."

"Tell you what," James said, coming over to the console and fiddling with the controls. "Let's not go home quite yet. How 'bout a quick trip to Midlothis Prime, in the year 689522? It has the biggest water park in that galaxy, could be fun."

"Yeah sounds great," Trisha said, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry."

"And you are always forgiven," James said, quietly pulling her into a hug. In truth, it was never easy facing your first fixed point in time. He vividly remembered Donna's reaction to Pompeii. Oh, how he missed his best friend, his sister. Today just seemed to be full of sad thoughts. Taking a moment to clear his mind, he brightened. "Now, let's go and have some fun shall we?" He flicked one final switch and threw the ship into the Vortex. "Allons-y!"


	20. July 2007

**July 2007**

T-minus one hour five minutes until the newly minted Dr. Tony Williams absolutely had to be off of the premises of the Royal Hope Hospital. Dad had warned him that he shouldn't have taken this position. In fact, the blow out the two of them had had over it had caused them not to speak for almost four months.

Of course, Dad had tried to mend fences eventually; Tony had just refused to listen. Apparently the young man had inherited that Tyler stubborn streak. Both of them had an 'I'm right, you're wrong' take on the situation.

In Tony's defense, this was one of the premier programs in the country and since he was a year ahead of Martha Jones, they weren't supposed to cross paths. Her summer fellowship was to start in April and Tony was to be gone by the first of January. That was until he was offered the chance to spend an additional seven months studying under the top general surgeon in London.

Deep down, Tony wasn't concerned; he felt like this was where he was meant to be. Confirmation that this was indeed the place he needed to be had come. First, six months ago when he had helped get Martha Jones' name down on the final list of interns for the current term. If Tony hadn't been here Martha would have ended up at some other hospital in London. Plus, just a week ago, Tony had helped 'misplace' Martha's request to have today off, forcing her to be here today. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, yet another circular paradox completed.

The electricity in the air from the Judoon plasma coils was palatable. His skin itched in anticipation of the events to come. The last thing that he wanted to do today was end up on the moon. Although he had been there on numerous occasions and it was very lovely.

Now here he stood, with just over an hour to get out of the hospital, and it seemed like everyone was bound and determined to keep him inside of it. Every single member of staff (or so it seemed) had stopped him to offer their best wishes on his next post. Why had he agreed to take the night shift last night? Yesterday was supposed to be his last day.

Mentally he chastised himself as he slipped into the locker room. Damn, if he didn't hurry he'd end up being forced to take the medical students on rounds. No, that couldn't happen. Today, Mr. Stoker needed to be the one who led them around. Poor man, Tony thought as he shoved the last of his items in to his bag and slid his wedding ring off the chain around his neck and back onto his finger. He had never liked the elder doctor but that didn't mean that he wanted him to die today.

Pushing open the door that led back to the break room, he ran smack into one person he had been trying to avoid today. He had spent the last three months trying to avoid this particular woman, and for the most part he had been successful.

"Oh, you're still here. I was hoping that I would catch you before you left. I mean you are headed out to the sticks." Martha Jones gave him a wide smile as she invaded his personal space just a little too much.

"Nah, not the sticks, just back to my home town. Miss the family too much to stay away." Tony backed away as far as he could without retreating back into the locker room.

"It's just too bad that you're moving out of London. The hospital won't be nearly as fun without you. How about you come out with me tonight? It's my brother's twenty-first, might be fun, spending some time together outside of work. Get to know each other better, now that we're not working together anymore," Martha said, stepping back into his personal space.

Tony quickly maneuvered around her and headed towards the coffee pot. He'd always liked Martha. Since he was four, he had heard stories of the amazing young Martha Jones, how brave and clever she was, and all the good that she had done. Tony had been happy to find that she was funny, sweet, eager to learn, but apparently had a tendency to form inappropriate crushes. Part of him was flattered; mostly though, he was amused. Of course he had told his wife that he thought the soon to be companion of his father fancied him.

"Sorry, Martha." He held up his left hand. "I promised my wife that I'd take her to dinner tonight, just the two of us."

The young woman's face fell. "Oh, that's too bad. I didn't know that you were married."

Not surprising. In fact, Tony had never shared anything personal with Martha or anyone here at the hospital. In the three months that both of them had been at the hospital, Tony had purposefully kept his side of the conversation strictly professional. That is, when he couldn't avoid talking to her. The less she knew about him the better, at least until after the twenty-seven planets.

"Ah, guess I never mentioned. Can't wear the ring on my shifts and she works in a sensitive position for the government. All hush, hush, you know." He gave a convincing wince, as if he had said too much. "Great woman, my Trisha; we've been married two and a half years. She's moving to a field office close to my new hospital." In another attempt to make himself seem uncomfortable, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Ok, so he really didn't need to pretend to be uncomfortable.

A sad smile played on Martha's face. Tony felt completely horrible. Never, to his knowledge, had he done anything to encourage the young woman to believe they were anything more than work colleagues, casual friends at the most. More than anything right now he wanted to apologize for giving the wrong impression or maybe for her seeing something that wasn't there. Although he was pretty sure that the last thing she wanted was an apology.

"Oh, look at the time," Tony said, cutting the silence. "I really should be going. Pretty tired after pulling the double shift and you have rounds starting soon." He held out a hand, and awkwardly Martha took it. "Hope we can work together again, Ms. Jones."

"Of course, Dr. Williams, and I'm sorry about well, you know…" she said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Martha, the right guy for you will come along when you least expect it." Unable to help himself, Tony smiled and leaned in conspiratorially to whisper. "He could even be a patient at this hospital." Dad was going to strangle him if found out what Tony had just said.

Before Martha could say anything, her fellow intern Julia Swales rushed into the room. "Martha! We have to go now or Stoker is going to have our heads," the other young woman said quickly before she hurried back out of the room."

"Guess I gotta run. See you, Tony," Martha said, still looking slightly embarrassed as she followed Julia out the door.

"See you, Martha. Your journey is just beginning," he said softly after the door had swung shut. With one last glance around, he swung his bag on his shoulder and headed out the door.

Once on the patient floor, he passed one of the slabs that had accompanied Mrs. Finnegan to the hospital. He gave a small wave to the group of interns as they made their way to a patient's bed. Mr. Stoker's voice carried over the din of background noise. "John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find. Amaze me."

Tony chuckled, imagining the Doctor playing human and made his way outside and across the street to his awaiting wife. "Forty-three minutes to spare, love. You were cutting it close, my dear."

"Nah, plenty of time, rounds had just started and it hasn't even started raining up yet." He wrapped his arms around his wife and leaned in to kiss her. "I see you brought your umbrella. Always prepared you are."

"I really didn't fancy ruining my new dress." She stepped back and did a little spin. The skirt on her turquoise dress flaring just a bit and he noticed the slight swell of her pregnancy just starting to show. "Technically, I'm off duty today. Figured after this whole mess, you could treat me to a fancy dinner."

"Anything you want, my love." He reached down and grabbed her hand and he looked around him for something. "So did you find her? The Doctor's TARDIS?"

With a tug, she started to pull him across the street. "Yep." She popped her 'p'. "Right where Dad said she'd be. I used Mum's key to get inside, and I set the note exactly where he said to leave it. Let's go for a coffee, decaf for me, of course, while we wait for the fun to begin."

"You know, your mum and your boss might start to get suspicious if you always keep showing up at the right time and place," Tony said as he tugged her to his favorite shop, one with a great view of his former hospital. The happy couple settled into a nice outdoor table.

Thirty-eight minutes later, Trisha flipped open her umbrella just as the rain began to flow up. "Right on time," she whispered and Tony wrapped an arm around her as the ground began to shake. The Royal Hope Hospital, Martha Jones and the Doctor were on their way to meet the Judoon Platoon upon the moon.

Hours later, the Doctor left the hospital, successfully avoiding the media and UNIT. This wasn't easy, considering that Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart appeared to be scanning the crowd, most likely looking for the Doctor himself. His old friend stood next to a pretty young woman in a turquoise dress. Thankfully the woman managed to turn the military man's head just as the Doctor would have come into his line of vision. A lucky turn of events.

Gracefully he crossed the street and ducked into his beloved ship. On the whole, another good day, not a great day, but a good one, one where the gaping Rose-shaped hole in his heart had not completely occupied his thoughts. Distractions were good and today had been full of lots of distractions. Reaching the main controls on the console, he was startled to find a piece of paper containing Gallifreyan script. Well, the script wasn't as startling as the message written in a hand that wasn't his own.

_My Doctor,_

_You need someone, someone to hold your hand and to show the universe to. Even if that someone can't be me, please don't be alone._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Bad Wolf_

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. How had Rose managed to send him this message? Why now? When she held the vortex in her head as Bad Wolf, she had seen all of time and space. Had she seen their separation? If so, how had she let it happen?

Tears now flowing freely, he brought the paper to his nose. It even smelled like his beautiful Rose. He needed time to think and he threw the ship into the vortex, and then wandered down the corridor to his place of solitude, the Rose Room.

Hours, or maybe days, later he emerged, still utterly heartbroken but with a new resolve. Rose had asked him to not be alone and her wish was his command. Setting the controls for Earth in July of 2007, Martha Jones had proved herself today and he was going to take her on one trip, just as a thank you.

Across the country, his part human counterpart smiled and wrapped his wife in a tight hug. In the back of his mind James Tyler-Williams could feel the Time Lord inching close to his time line, or at least to Rose's.


	21. September 2007

**September 2007**

Cautiously, she headed into the non-descript office building just outside downtown London. So far Martha had seen nothing telling what this place was or why she had been called here.

"Can I help you?" a young man in military uniform asked, looking up from his desk.

Pulling back her shoulders and raising herself to her full height, the young woman responded. "Martha Jones. I'm not sure who I'm supposed to be meeting, but the call said it was urgent."

At the mention of her name, the young man snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am, the Captain is expecting you. If you will follow me, please." He motioned for Martha to follow him down the brightly lit hallway. Briefly, she wondered if this was another one of Jack's Torchwood offices.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me why I'm here?" Martha asked. Ever since the year that never was, she had kept her guard up in unfamiliar situations.

"Captain Tyler will explain everything, ma'am." He stopped outside an office at the end of the corridor. "She came in from the Leadworth office specifically for this meeting, at the Brigadier's personal request." The young man knocked on an office door and then peered in through the crack in her door. "She's appears to be finishing a call. Just wait here."

Nodding, Martha responded, "Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Private Cooper, ma'am," he said curtly before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Private Cooper," Martha said to his retreating figure. There was only one chair in the small hallway, right next to the open door. She sat down.

A woman's voice drifted out into the hallway. "Of course I'll take good care of Martha… Yes, Captain, I understand that she is vitally important to you and the Doctor. I just wish you would tell me why." Martha didn't see Captain Tyler give the person on the other end of the phone call a knowing smirk. In fact, she had no idea that a version of the Doctor had just recently filled his family in on the entire story of Martha Jones and how she had walked the Earth to defeat the Master.

The chair squeaked loudly as Martha adjusted in order to get a better listen. "I've got to go… No, dinner is absolutely out of the question… Lunch with my mother next time you're in town is fine… Goodbye, Captain." There was a click as the woman hung up the phone and then soft footfalls as someone crossed the small office.

An obviously pregnant, petite brunette in a green military uniform opened the door. Martha jumped to her feet. "Dr. Jones, please come in." The woman stepped aside and allowed her to enter. "Captain Patricia Tyler, please call me Trisha or Trish, anything but Patty really." She extended a hand to Martha. "You have no idea how pleased I am to meet you."

"Thank you, and it's not Dr. Jones, at least not yet." Martha looked around the sparse office, still not seeing any signs of why she would have been asked to come here today. "I'm sorry, Trisha, I have no idea why I'm here."

Captain Tyler smiled brightly. "No, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. Welcome to the London offices of UNIT. The Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Our primary mission is to investigate and neutralize extraterrestrial or paranormal threats to the Earth." The Captain indicated for Martha to take a seat. "As to why you are here, we would like to offer you a job, Ms. Jones."

"Call me Martha, please. I've heard of UNIT; in fact, I've recently spent some time on the Valiant." Suddenly uncomfortable, she turned slightly in the chair, recrossing her legs. "Why would you want to offer me a job? I mean, I still have to finish medical school."

Trisha waved a hand dismissively. "You were in your final year, only your internship left to complete, yeah?"

"Yes, but I had only completed three months of my program," Martha said quickly.

"True, but you come highly recommended and a few months internship is nothing compared to the real world experience you've had. A few phone calls and a few weeks under the tutelage of a trained physician and we can have you licensed within the month." Her smile was almost infectious. Almost.

"Wait, are you for real? And who recommended me?" Martha was still a bit skeptical.

Opening a drawer on her desk, Trisha pulled out two thick files and handed them to Martha. "Truthfully, you've had three very credible recommendations, one from the highest authority."

The plain manila folders were thick and Martha noted the names on the front covers, _Harkness, Captain Jack _and _Doctor, The._ "The Doctor made a call to his old friend Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and of course we called you the very next day."

Something clicked for Martha. "You were talking to Jack earlier weren't you? Before I came in?"

Trisha smiled again. "Yes, I've known Captain Harkness since I was a young girl. Third generation UNIT, he and I spent time here when I was a child. My mother, Lt. Colonel Hannah Stalwart, was sort of a liaison with Torchwood. Now that job has fallen to me." She gave a small laugh. "Jack is an incorrigible flirt, nothing seems to stop that man from trying to, well... I'm sure you know. Not even this pregnancy."

Martha laughed, knowing Jack all too well. "A man that knows what he wants and that seems to be everyone." Another thought struck her. "Hold on, you said three recommendations. Who's the third?"

"Ah, yes." Trisha pulled a picture out of her wallet and hesitated before handing it over. "The third recommendation came from a former work colleague of yours, my husband."

Martha looked at the picture that Trisha had handed over. Recognizing the face of the woman's husband, she was shocked and momentarily mortified. "Tony? You're married to Dr. Tony Williams?"

"Yes."

"And the two of you are having a baby?" Martha added softly. Trisha nodded and Martha gave her a genuine smile. "Congratulations, how far along are you? Do you know what you're having?"

"Five months, we're due in January." Trisha reflexively placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "And we want to be surprised."

"I am so very happy for the both of you. Tony was an amazing mentor during the short time that I knew him. Though that seems like a lifetime ago, but it was only two months."

"In linear time maybe, but for you it was more than a year. One hell of a year, from what I've been told." Trisha's eyes widened and she mumbled a curse under her breath. To Martha, it was obvious that UNIT Captain knew more than she was saying. "I mean, sometimes experiences can feel like years when in actuality they are only a few weeks."

Raising an eyebrow, Martha stared the other woman down. "Care to try again?"

Trisha gave a weak laugh. "Not buying that explanation, are you?"

Martha shook her head and narrowed her eyes further. "Who are you? Really? I mean UNIT, I get that but, you're a Tyler, your mother was what, Stalwart? And Tony is a Williams? Not to mention that you talk about linear time like you've… Oh my god, you're a time traveler," _too_ hung unspoken between them.

Trisha stood and Martha prepared to be thrown out of the office. Instead, the Captain opened the shut door, looked around, nodded then came back in and shut it tightly behind her. "I'm usually so cautious about everything that I say and do when faced with one of these situations. It's why I usually get these assignments. But faced with all the hormones from the pregnancy and I slip up when I shouldn't."

Trisha hesitated a fraction of a second more before continuing. "Yes, Martha, I am a time traveler, one from a point in your Doctor's future. He hasn't met yet at the point in the timeline that you know him. So yes, Martha Jones, I know your story and that is why I am so excited to meet you."

Sighing heavily, the pregnant woman sat back down. "And as for why I use the name Tyler and not Williams. It's protection for my husband's family, specifically his younger brother and sister. The Doctor is wonderful and will change your life in spectacular ways, but it can be dangerous for the ones we love the most."

That was something that Martha understood all too well. Desperately she wanted to believe this woman; it would be fantastic to have a confidant who had experienced time and space travel. "Prove it." The words came out harsher than Martha had intended. "I mean, you would know that I traveled with the Doctor if he recommended me. Can you tell me something that someone who hasn't traveled with him wouldn't know?"

A knowing smirk formed on Trisha's face. "Oh, with him there's no telling what he lets one companion or another know, that man and his precious secrets. How about I tell you something that only you and the Doctor would know?"

With a quick nod from Martha, Trisha continued. "When you were walking into Lazarus' party, you told him his tuxedo of doom made him look like James Bond. In 1599, you met Shakespeare and became a muse for the Bard himself. 1913 Faringham, a young boy named Timothy could telepathically sense the Doctor while his essence was trapped in that fob watch. In New New York, you were kidnapped and faced the Macra before meeting the Face of Boe. Are you convinced?"

"Yeah," Martha sighed. "So you know everything thing that happened on the Valiant?" She dropped her voice, even though she knew no one could hear them. "Everything about the Master?"

Trisha slowly nodded. "I do, and I am so sorry for what you had to go through. If you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks," Martha murmured gratefully, not yet ready to discuss that year. "So, is that how you really know Jack? Through the Doctor?"

"No, I actually do know him through UNIT. In fact, he has no idea that I've…traveled… with the Doctor. Please don't tell him. It could upset future events." Momentary panic broke through the woman's carefully sculpted façade. "I am so going to be murdered for letting you in on my little secret."

"Can't have that happen when you're carrying that little one, can we?" Martha smiled a bright genuine smile for the first time in weeks. "Your secrets are safe with me, Trisha Tyler, if mine are safe with you. Now I think it's high time that you showed me around this place if you expect me to work here."

"Oh Martha, I like you. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Come on, I'll introduce you to the troops and then we'll get started on turning you into Dr. Jones." Trisha stood and led the two of them into what would become a place for Dr. Martha Jones to shine.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small book shop in on the outskirts of London, Amy Pond paced a small room off the display floor while Rory sat on an old battered sofa. Tension was radiating off of her in droves.

"Will you please sit down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Rory said, gently patting the cushion beside him.

Ceasing her pacing, Amy turned around and tapped a foot impatiently on the already threadbare carpet. "How can I sit down? I can't do this, Rory. I can't go out there and talk in front of all of these people. What if I screw up, hmmm? What if they hate the book? How on Earth am I possibly going to do a book tour across all of Great Britain? Have you even bothered to think about that?"

Strands of her long red hair had fallen out of its carefully sculpted plait. Along with that fiery determination in her eyes, it made her look like a bit of nutter. To Rory, however, it made her look adorable. Quickly, Rory stood and crossed the room, gathering her in arms.

"Everything is going to be fine. You can do this. I believe in you. This is nothing. It's just a room filled with kids that you will never, ever see again." He planted a kiss on her temple.

"Yes, but they are all probably all evil children. And what about your parents, brother and sister? They're out there and so is Mels." She leaned into his embrace and buried her face in his neck.

"Yes, Mum, Dad, Tony, Sabrina and Mels are all out there and they all think your book is brilliant." He brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face. "Look at it this way; you have your very own six man cheering session. Seven when Trisha gets done with her assignment. She promised to meet up with us at the book reading this afternoon."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Amy mock-pouted. "But what if everyone else hates it?"

"Sod everyone else. You are brilliant, my beautiful Amelia Pond, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Here you are, eighteen years old and a published author with a very lucrative deal for your second one." He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to make her giggle. It worked.

"Ah, so that's why you put up with me. All that money I'm going to have. You are my little groupie." She pulled back far enough to place a featherlight kiss on the tip of his nose.

"My evil plan foiled. Yes, I have been following you around like a lost puppy since we were seven on the off chance that one day you would be rich and famous. Not because I'm in love with you."

He moved his head in to kiss her and she pushed him back. "What did you say?" They had been dating for over two years and yet they had never said the word love. She felt it of course and she hoped he did too, it's just that they were so young. In fact, Rory had always acted like a proper gentleman, never going past intense kissing. Another frustrating yet endearing quality that he possessed.

"I said I'm in love with you. I love you, Amy, only you." Rory smiled hesitantly as he waited for her to respond.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Amy stared into his golden brown eyes. So full of love, for her, he loved her. Of course she knew he did, she'd known for years. He had shown her a hundred ways every single day. It's just that he'd never said the words aloud. Oh, how she'd wanted him to, she had longed to hear them. And the sound of them coming from his lips had stolen her breath away.

"I... I love you too, so very much. You know that right?" she finally managed to breathe out.

With his usual chuckle, he said, "Well, I do now." This time when he leaned in for a kiss, she eagerly complied, kissing him fiercely. There was something of a promise in his kiss and Amy could have gotten lost in it forever. Until they were interrupt by a knock on the door.

"Ms. Pond." The voice of the store manager drifted through the closed door. "It's time, everyone is ready for you."

"Show time," Rory said as he smoothed a hand over hair and added, cheekily, "Go get 'em tiger." He swatted her bum before he left the room.

Once out in the main lobby of the bookstore, Rory found an open seat next to his mum. Probably looking more than a little smug he sat down; he perused the program left on the seat. And why shouldn't he be? The girl he had always loved, loved him too.

"How's she doing?" His mum leaned over and asked in a whisper.

In an equally low tone, Rory said, "She was a little nervous, but I managed to calm her down."

"Right... Calmed her down." Rose snorted. "That's a lovely shade of lipstick you're wearing by the way. Brings out your rosy cheeks."

Rory quickly wiped his mouth, while his mum stifled a laugh. Before he could retort, the manager stepped up to the small podium. "Ladies and gentleman, we here at Callisto books are very proud to introduce a new and very talented author today. Her first novel is sure to be a best seller in young adult fiction. So without further ado, here to read an excerpt from her book _A Mad Man and his Blue Box_... Ms. Amelia Pond." The small crowd erupted into applause, the majority of the noise coming from the six people in the back row.

Amy stepped up to the podium, tucking that pesky stray hair behind her ear. "Thank... thank you all for coming today. You'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit nervous." The crowd chuckled. "Alright let's get to it. Chapter One," She opened the book that had been left out for her.

_"It is a universal truth that a lonely man in possession of a Blue Box must be in want of a friend."_


	22. January 2008

**January 2008**

If there was one thing James hated it was waiting, especially waiting in a hospital. Ever since cat nuns had tried to kill Rose and him, the thought of spending prolonged time in a hospital sent shivers down his spine. Rose's soft hand was in his and she gave him a reassuring squeeze. At least today would come with a big reward. He was going to be a grandfather again.

The Doctor and Rose had been back in the universe for nineteen years, eight months, one week, three days, fifteen hours, forty-nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Looking around the room at his family, he could honestly say that he never imagined his life could turn out this perfect.

A cramped waiting room suddenly became a place of wonder. His beautiful wife, his Rose Tyler, mother to this generation of his children, had been with him for over twenty years. The woman he thought that he could never have, stood by his side every day. That itself was simply a thing of wonder.

On the other side of her sat their biological son. Rory was an amazing young man; next month he turned nineteen. Where had the time gone? He was compassionate, strong-willed and loyal like his mother, brilliant and clever like his father. Currently his son was clutching the hand of his girlfriend, Amelia Pond.

Now there was a girl that you could call a survivor. So many people in her early life had let her down, whether it was her parents' deaths or her aunt's cruelty. Just look at her now, only eighteen and the first of her Adventures of Professor Who series had just become an international best seller. And she still had plans to go off to nursing school soon. She said that she wanted to help people, just like he and Rose had done for her.

Next was his little Sabrina, well, not so little any more. She was his fifteen year old, sulky, human teenager. Sometimes she drove him half mad with her bad attitudes, obsessions with boys and make up, and her sheer defiance. But in those rare times when she let her guard down, she was very much the same little girl who used to curl up in his lap when she was scared, or lonely, or just needed a hug.

Mels was here too, the impossible, obstinate girl who would grow up to become River Song, one of his best friends. Possibly, no, definitely some sort of relative as well. She was a Time Lady and James knew of only three others in existence. It was very unlikely that she was his daughter. He and Rose could no longer have children together and he could not fathom an instance where he would father a child without his wife. Mels could be the daughter of the fully Time Lord Doctor and Rose. In his heart, his single heart, he knew it was very possible that the two of them could have dozens of children in their lifetimes. Children he would never...

Shaking his head clear, James tried not to think about the future and focus on the present. The most likely scenario was that she was his granddaughter, maybe his great-granddaughter. Rory's, and quite possibly Amy's, daughter, although why she was here, living in hiding was worrying. Especially since Mels would most likely be on her second incarnation.

Involuntarily he shuddered as he thought about the implications. Maybe she wasn't Rory's daughter since he wasn't even sure that his son could regenerate. Everything in him screamed to solve the mystery, but he had promised an adult River not to change one second of her life.

At his insistence, Rose had promised the same thing, although her promise was only about the adult River. He hadn't mentioned his thoughts on Mels. It was the only secret he had from her now. One that he wished that he could share, but River's identity was Rose's future.

A few years back he had been so worried about how Mels would turn out, before he figured out who she would turn out to be. Now, after her arrest for the bus incident, she was turning her life around. More focused, less defiance, he wondered how much credit he and Rose should get for that and how much was just the wonderful person that she is shining through.

The only members of the family not in the waiting room were currently in another room bringing their first child into the world. Well, Trisha was doing most of the hard work. Why they had insisted on having their child in a 21st century hospital was beyond him.

Rose had given birth to Rory at home. Of course his son had been born with two hearts and they hadn't wanted him studied, lest the doctors find out the truth about him. Still, many species across the galaxies had their children outside of hospitals.

Ok, so yes, this was where Tony worked. As a doctor, a surgeon, well, still a surgical resident, James was still so proud of his son. A broad smile graced his face. Anthony Jonathan Tyler, such a human, carving out a life for himself here on Earth. He had married a remarkable woman and was beginning to settle into a life here.

As happy as James was for his eldest child (out of this grouping of his children), he was beginning to see the tiniest hint of a separation in their time lines. Oh, they would never completely separate, but Tony's time of traveling the stars at the drop of a hat was coming to a close. His top priority now would be the health and wellbeing of his wife and child or, James desperately hoped, children.

He felt so nostalgic and self-reflective today. An annoying habit he had apparently picked up from Donna. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was just the impending birth of a grandchild or the annoyingly persistent feeling that things were going to change drastically in the near future. It was almost as if he could feel the seconds of his time slipping away.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, leaning in close. "Your emotions are all over the place." She gently stroked the hair at his temple and he was flooded with her calming, loving presence.

Keeping his voice low, so the other occupants of the waiting room wouldn't hear them, he said, "I'm fine, love, just nervous... No… anxious and I really hate sitting and waiting. 900 years of being able to hop from place to place, time to time, sitting still... It's just annoying."

She smirked. "Well, don't even think about trying to jump ahead this time. If you jump too far and miss the birth of your first..." Rose's eyes looked shocked as she quickly changed direction, aware that she was inadvertently bringing up his former grandchildren.

It was days like today he missed Susan the most. Though it didn't hurt as much as he expected, having raised another round of children, his heart had begun to heal.

"Of our first grandchild, Tony and Trisha will murder you in your sleep. Well, at least Trisha will. Downright scary, she is, sometimes especially now with all those extra hormones."

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere; it's just sitting still makes me all itchy." He squirmed in his seat to emphasize his point.

"I'm sure," she snorted. "Then why did we spend those two weeks during Christmas break doing almost nothing but snuggling on the couch and watching old movies? You were hardly itching then."

James untwined their fingers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, but that was 'snuggling with the love of my lives' time. Hardly just sitting around waiting, and no, it did not make me feel all itchy, it made me feel..."

The door to the waiting room burst open. "It's a girl," Tony said, tears filling his eyes. "3 and a half kilos, 46 centimeters long, beautiful, just like her mother."

"Oh, that's…" Rose had jumped out of her seat and wrapped her son in a very tight hug. "Can we see her? Is that alright?"

"Course you can, _Gran_. Trisha's ready, come on." Tony held the door open and Rose and James quickly slipped through. Rose already knew exactly where to go; she had checked in on the couple several times during Trisha's labor.

When his brother, sister, Amy and Mels made no move to follow, Tony said, "You four as well, come on, meet your niece. If you wash your hands and promise not to breathe your germs on her too much, I may just let you hold her." The teasing tone and the giant smile told them that he was only half serious.

James and Rose entered the hospital room and saw Trisha sitting up in bed holding a little pink bundle in her arms. The new mother looked utterly exhausted and completely content at the same time. "Come in. Say hello to your granddaughter."

Immediately Rose crossed to the sink and washed her hands. "Can I hold her?" Rose asked quietly over her shoulder, completely in awe of the little bundle that pulled on her heartstrings.

"Absolutely," Trisha agreed and held the small bundle out to her mother-in-law.

Rose cradled the baby close to her chest and James, after having washed his hands, came to peek at the little girl. "Ah, you can already see the resemblance to Tony. Human children tend to carry the traits of their fathers for at least the first two years. Encourages bonding with the male parent. Interesting to note that, like this little one, most babies are born with blue eyes. As the amount of melanin they produce increases, the eyes can change color. Usually around their first birthday their eyes will have settled into their natural color."

"Thanks for the biology lesson, Pops," Mels said, rolling her eyes. "What'd you name her?"

"Well," Trisha said with pride, "we decided to name her after two of her great-grandmothers, mine and Tony's. We named her Elizabeth Jacqueline Tyler Williams."

A fine name, James thought, as he saw Trisha wink at Amy as she said Tyler. Did Amy know something about the name Tyler? How long had she known? Was Amy getting close to figuring out who they were? The wish to tell her the truth was becoming more prominent as time went by.

"Are you going to call her Lizzy or Elizabeth?" Sabrina asked. "Because I think she looks more like an EJ than a Lizzy."

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead, did we?" Tony said as he perched himself on the hospital bed. "We hadn't decided on the order of the names until after she was born. Although, I think I like EJ." Trisha simply smiled and closed her eyes.

Rose leaned over to her husband and whispered, "Would you like to hold her?"

Dumbly, James nodded. He hadn't held a baby since Rory and had forgotten how small they were. Once in his arms, his granddaughter looked up at him, wide-eyed. "So, little one," he cooed. "Your parents gave you a beautiful name. What do you want to be called? Hmm." The baby wriggled in his arms and he memorized every contour of her little face. "She likes EJ, too."

Amy giggled. "What, Dad, do you speak baby now?"

James puffed out his chest, affronted. "I speak many languages, Amelia Pond, and yes, it just so happens that baby is one of them." His gaze dropped back down to EJ. "Yes, your Aunt Amy is very, very silly."

Blushing at being called _Aunt_ _Amy_, she said, "You are so weird sometimes, Dad."

"Eccentric, yes, peculiar, maybe, but never weird." James walked across the room and held the baby out to Amy. "Here, your turn. Mind her head, her neck muscles haven't developed fully yet." Gently he placed the infant in Amy's arms.

As Amy, Rory, Sabrina and Mels cooed and fawned over the newest member of the family, James went over to the bed to kiss Trisha's cheek. "She is gorgeous. Thank you." Rose had migrated there as well.

"My pleasure. Can you really speak baby?" Trisha asked quietly.

Shrugging, James said, "It's more telepathy than an actual language. Babies tend to naturally not have the telepathic barriers that even adult humans have. They are constantly projecting their thoughts."

"Handy for when they are crying and you don't know what's wrong," Tony said with a laugh. "Wish we could hear her." The last part came out wistful and a little sad.

"She'll find her voice soon enough and she can understand you perfectly. In the meantime, if you need to know what she needs, Rory, Mum and I can help." James wrapped Tony in a hug and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Trisha, I talked to your mother. She's on her way from London."

Sleepily, Trisha nodded and lay back against the pillows.

After about half an hour, Rose had stepped over and rescued EJ from the sensory overload of their other children. Funny how the nickname had already stuck. "I think it's time that we left this little one with her mum and dad. I'm sure EJ needs to eat and then Mummy, Daddy and baby need a nap before other Grandmum arrives." She lay the baby back in Trisha's arms. "If you need anything, Dad and I will be right outside. Love you, all three of you."

James had ushered the four others outside. "You lot, go and find something fun to do. No need for all of us to wait around the hospital. Mum and I will be here a little while longer and Trisha, Tony and EJ will be home tomorrow."

Rory wrapped an arm around Amy's waist. "How about we go see a movie? We can let Ms. Money-bags here treat." He indicated Amy with a nod of his head.

"Not a chance, bucko," Amy laughed. "Your idea, your treat."

James chuckled and pulled out his wallet. "How about my treat, eh?" He handed several bills over to Sabrina. "And keep out of trouble, please."

"Thanks, Daddy," Sabrina said, kissing him on the cheek and tucking the money into her back pocket.

As they all walked away, Rose came over and snaked an arm around his waist. Settling her head over the single heart beating in his chest, she said, "That's a change. On our first date, I paid. Now you pay for theirs."

"I've changed since then." He placed a kiss in her hair. "Old big ears would have never been able to stand this level of domesticity. Other me, the rather dashing, fully Time Lord, Tenth me, the one with the great hair, you know the one, he would have loved to have had this… with you."

"Doctor." There was a slightly warning tone in her voice. She only ever called him Doctor when they were traveling or alone or if he was in trouble. "Here and now, let's focus on that. I know that today, while incredibly fantastic, must bring up so many old, painful memories." She turned to face him, to look deep into his chocolate-brown eyes with her hazel ones. "The Other Doctor will have all of this waiting for him when he finds us again, nieces, nephews, and now a great-niece. A ready-made family, something he hasn't had in a very long time."

James started to interrupt but Rose placed her hand on his lips. "Shh, fingers on lips," Rose said and they both grinned. "Later tonight we can discuss your brother all you want. Right now we are here, and in this moment, let's just concentrate on being happy."

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her until their foreheads touched. "Rose Tyler, what did I do to deserve you?"

"You took my hand and told me to run." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, we have a brand new granddaughter that I intend to spoil rotten. Let's hit up the gift shop."

"Oh, I do love a little shop." He was practically bouncing on his toes.

Giving him a tongue in teeth grin, Rose laughed and said, "I know, love, I know."


	23. May 2008

**May 2008**

Jack sighed and sank into the sofa in his office. It had been two days since the Dalek Crucible. Two days since he had been reunited with and said goodbye to old friends. It had been great to see Rose again. She was the closest thing he would ever have to a sister, someone who had loved him enough that she had brought him back from the dead.

Of all the friends he had lost over the years, he would always miss her most of all. And he would more than likely never see her again. He was fairly certain that the Doctor, in an attempt at what he thought was selfless love, would drop Rose, the metacrisis and Jackie back in the parallel universe. That stupid, arrogant ass of a Time Lord, he really needed a good ass kicking.

For the past few days he, Gwen, Ianto, Martha and Mickey had helped clean up the messy stuff that the Doctor never managed to stick around for. A small smile crept across his lips thinking about Mickey and Martha. They had been almost inseparable since Mickey had decided to stay in this universe. It was cute, and Lord knows that both of them deserved someone great. Maybe they would find that in each other. Jack had caught them up late into the night last night, just talking, sharing experiences, both with and without the Doctor. And Martha had seemed very interested in a photo that Mickey had of the Tyler family.

Just as he had closed his eyes for a brief respite, Gwen called his name from downstairs. No rest for the weary, he supposed, couldn't even rest when he was dead. He chuckled dryly at his own macabre joke.

Once downstairs, he helped Gwen reset a tricky part of the security system. It was times like this that he missed Tosh. Mickey was very good but he had spent the last eight years in a parallel world with completely different operating systems and technology. Hopefully they would have their security fully back on-line soon.

As if on cue, the heavy security door began to open. He, Gwen and Ianto had guns trained on the door before the intruder could enter.

"Weapons down, please, ladies and gentleman. I come in peace," a familiar voice said as a woman strode into the room. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Captain Tyler," Jack grinned. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your first visit? And how the hell did you get in here?"

"The answer to the first question, Captain Harkness, is complicated." Trisha turned and greeted Ianto and Gwen. "The answer to the second is simple. Your security systems are simple enough to hack when you have my mad skills," she said with a wide smile.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Jack said, walking over and wrapping her in a big hug. "Tony and the baby alright? And your mother? I haven't had a chance to check in with my UNIT contacts yet."

"The family is perfect, lost a few great people from UNIT, though. A couple that you might have known. Everyone alright here?"

"Few bumps and bruises. Oh, Martha's here, and a new friend. Come on, I'll introduce you to Mickey Smith, another former companion of the Doctor." Jack grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a small work room.

Martha jumped up at the sight of her friend entering the room. "Oh my God, you're alright. How are Tony and EJ?" The two hugged each other tightly.

"They're fine. EJ's grown; you haven't seen her in, what, two months? Not since before you left for New York. How's your family?"

Letting out a deep breath, Martha said, "Good, just glad they weren't tortured in this little venture." She punched Trisha's arm, fairly hard. "You could have warned me about this. At least let me know that we all made it out ok."

"What?" Mickey and Jack said at the same time.

"Oww, that hurt," Trisha fake-whined as she rubbed her arm. "You know as well as I do that time is constantly in flux. One word, one warning and my entire life could have unraveled."

"Who are you?" Mickey asked, presumably tired of being ignored.

Trisha turned and greeted him with a grin almost wide enough to split her face. "Mickey Smith, you have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you." She grabbed a startled Mickey and hugged him. "I have heard nothing but wonderful stories about you for almost seven years."

"Still don't know who you are, sweetheart," Mickey said, pushing her gently off him.

"Sorry, Patricia Tyler. Please call me Trisha. I'm a friend of Jack and Martha's." She straightened her clothes and drew herself to her full height, slipping back under her carefully crafted professional persona. "And of the Doctor."

"And where are they, then?" Martha asked with a knowing smirk, "Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor?"

Jack's head snapped to the young officer he had known for years. What was Martha talking about? Trisha's stiffened slightly before letting go of a tightly held breath. "At home, with Tony, EJ and Sabrina. They don't know I'm here. I knew I'd said too much in that first meeting. How'd you figure it out?"

"I didn't, not until after the Crucible, when I met Rose _Tyler_. Then I met Jackie, overheard her telling Sarah Jane about her son Tony. Then this one," Martha pointed to Mickey and smiled, "showed me a picture of the Tyler family. Funny enough, my friend Tony looked just that bloke Pete. And the little boy in the photo looked an awful like this cute little girl I know."

"Knew we were friends for a reason. Brilliant, you are." Trisha smiled fondly at her friend.

Paying close attention to what Martha had said, Jack quickly surmised that Trisha was married to an older version of Tony Tyler. Considering the one that Jackie had been proudly been displaying pictures of the other day had been four, time travel was involved. It also meant that Rose was here, in this universe with the other Doctor. His heart felt lighter than it had in a very long time.

On the other hand, Mickey was trying to wrap his head around the situation. "Wait, what? So Tony, Rose and the other Doctor are here? Where are Pete and Jackie?"

The question caused Trisha to flinch and she hesitated as if fighting an internal battle before speaking again. "Gone, unfortunately, assassinated when Tony was six." She wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked at Mickey. "I'm sorry. I know how close you were, no, that you are to the family. It's been over two decades for them and only days for you."

Suddenly Mickey reared up, angry. "And how do I know that you're telling the truth? I don't even know you."

"Mickey," Jack said softly. "I've known Trisha since she was a kid. I trust her completely." As overwhelming as all of this was, Jack had no hesitation in believing all of it. He turned to his old friend. "Two decades, they've been here for two decades?"

"I know, and you have no idea how much they wished that they could tell you. But they had to stay hidden and had to preserve the timeline." Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a picture and handed it to Mickey first. "This was taken four months ago, when my daughter was born."

Creasing his brow, Jack asked, "Why are they in hiding?" Were his friends hiding from him?

"Mum and Dad refuse to say any more than something or someone was after Rory, their son. Somehow they jumped from the other universe and landed in 1988 without a functioning time machine." Trisha bit her lip, looking nervous. "Look, I know that you must have a million questions and I don't have a lot of answers. Why don't I take you to someone that can give them to you?"

"Where are we going?" Martha asked as she took the photo from a gob smacked Mickey.

"Back to that little town in the sticks that Tony moved to. Look, Rory is up on the street waiting for us. And let me tell you, he's just a bit excited to finally meet all of you," Trisha said with a large grin.

Jack took the picture and studied the faces of the happy family. One in particular stood out. "I know who that is." He pointed to Amy. "That's the girl that writes those Professor Who stories. They reminded me of the Doctor. I tried to find out more about her, but the publishing company said something about privacy clauses and absolutely nothing came up on the computer searches. I figured it was a pseudonym."

"Like I said, Harkness, you wish you had my mad skills. Amy is Rory's girlfriend and no, she doesn't know who he is, yet." Trisha winked. "She met the Eleventh, well, we hope it's only the Eleventh, Doctor when she was seven. You can deduce the major events of that meeting from her first book." Trisha shifted her weight from foot to foot. This was surprising since Jack had rarely known the woman to be nervous. "Mum and Dad haven't heard from the other Doctor since…well, since he left them in the other universe." She took a deep breath and smiled. She had obviously spent a considerable amount of time around some version of the Chatty Cathy Doctor.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep all of that from you. Guess since I can tell you know, it all came spilling out at once. Now, I hate to leave the baby Time Lord to his own devices for too long, might just blow a hole in the universe. So you lot want to come?"

Smiling, Jack quickly said, "I'm in, and please tell me you call him baby Time Lord to his face. I can just imagine the reaction from old Big Ears at that one. Can't wait to see how his son would react."

"Tony and I call him that all the time, he doesn't seem to mind that nickname so much. Just don't call him cub." Trisha turned and led the way out of the room, Jack, Martha and Mickey on her heels. Hastily Jack told Gwen and Ianto that he would be back soon and not to leave until the security system was fully back on line.

Once out in the Plaza, Jack immediately recognized their mode of transport, except it wasn't exactly as he remembered it. "It's a different color, more purple than I remember," he said mostly to himself.

"_She's_ a different ship, grown from a piece of the other Doctor's TARDIS. And she refuses to change from this shade of blue. Mum says it's the color Police Boxes were in Pete's World," a young man who looked in his late teens, early twenties said, stroking the side of the ship affectionately. Fly away brown hair, nose reminiscent of Jack's first Doctor (though thankfully not as prominent) and Rose's eyes, hazel flecked with gold, gorgeous, most definitely their son.

If there had been any doubt in Trisha's story, it was erased by the presence of this young man.

Sticking out a hand, Jack said "Captain Jack Harkness, you must be Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Jack, I've heard a lot about you," Rory said, grinning wildly as he shook Jack's hand. "Mum and Dad used to tell us your adventures as bedtime stories."

"Uncle Jack, huh? Doesn't sound like something your dad would call me," Jack said, returning the grin.

Cheekily, the young man replied, "Mum calls you Uncle Jack, Dad calls you trouble." Jack chuckled and Rory turned to greet his Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha before leading them into his TARDIS.

"It's different in here," Mickey said, taking note that instead of a single jump seat this ship had several, including one that looked like an infant carrier. "Brighter and looks like more people travel in here than just Rose and the Doctor."

Rory smirked as he fiddled with the controls. "Well, there are six of us." Trisha cleared her throat. "Seven, when you count EJ. Tony, Trisha, our sister Sabrina, me, Mum and Dad."

"Mum and Dad," Jack laughed. "It's just strange to think of them that way. Especially after all those 'I don't do domestics' speeches."

"Wait until you see him with a job," Trisha added, chuckling.

Setting the parking brake, Rory checked the view screen. Another perfect landing, right where he wanted them. "We're here."

"Wait, we've landed?" Martha asked, looking confused. "It wasn't all bumpy."

"And it didn't make that grinding noise," Mickey added, moving slightly towards the door.

"She's not supposed to make that noise. Dad leaves the brakes on, and in general, I'm a much better driver," Rory preened.

"Passed your test, then?" Martha teased.

"Flying colors," Rory shot back with a grin. Purposefully, he strode to the doors and turned to look at his sister-in-law. "Alright, let's break the news of what we did to everyone and hope they don't murder us. I really don't fancy finding out whether I regenerate or not."

"Give us a minute," Trisha said over her shoulder and said in a soft voice to Rory, "at least it's not like the time you and Tony met Donna. Everyone's timelines match up here."

Bounding up the stairs, Rory opened the door and entered the kitchen. "Mum, Dad? Are you here?" he called as he passed into the living room.

"In the garden." His mum's voice drifted in from the open door. "Quiet in there, though. EJ's napping."

It was a bright, warm Saturday afternoon and both his parents, Tony and Sabrina were lounging in the sunlight. Tony was snoozing lightly, no doubt exhausted from being up most of the night with a four month old. Sabrina was reading some thick tome that Rory didn't recognize.

"Where did you two run off to, then?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did Trisha need some baby item from Zanzi? Great baby blankets there, you can program in the species and it regulates to their specific body temperature. Brilliant."

"Ah, no," Trisha said, sitting down on a lounger and rousing her husband. "We went and picked up some friends."

"What friends?" Rose asked, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Amy and Mels aren't around, are they?" Rory asked, casting a glance around the area.

"Yes, Rory, both of them are within earshot. That's why Dad mentioned visiting another planet," Sabrina said with an eye roll. "Honestly, you think you're so smart, yet the obvious seems to slip right past ya."

"Oi, shut it," Rory said, casting a dark look at his sister. "I just didn't want them to be here when we told you who we brought home." Excitement built in his chest as he anticipated his parent's response and his brother's. Tony hadn't seen Uncle Mickey since he was four.

Best to say it quickly, Trisha thought. "We went to Cardiff. Torchwood Three to be exact."

"You brought home Jack." Rose stood quickly, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, and Martha and Mickey. They're in the cellar," Rory said, mirroring his mother's grin.

Rose and Tony tore off in the direction of the kitchen. Sabrina followed at a slower pace, her sullen attitude attempting to hide her excitement.

When the others were out of earshot, Rory hung his head and said quickly, "I'm sorry. I should have told you where we were going. Given you a choice on whether or not we brought them here."

"Don't be sorry." James hugged his son. "We always knew that we could make contact after the Crucible, we just didn't know what to say. Thank you, both of you." He hugged Trisha, too. "Now let's get in there before Jack says something I might regret."

Back in the house, Jack, Mickey and Martha had made their way up the stairs and when Jack opened the door he was almost knocked back by a rush of blonde hair. Since she wasn't going to be letting go, he picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Setting her back down, he forced her to let go just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. "Hello, gorgeous, did ya miss me?"

"You know it," Rose said, giving him another quick hug before moving on to Mickey. As she pulled her childhood friend and ex-boyfriend into a hug, she let out a sigh. "Missed you too, never thought I'd see you again after… everything."

"It's only been two days for me, sweetheart, but you don't look like you've changed a bit," Mickey said as he let her go.

Hesitantly, Tony stepped forward. "Hello, Uncle Mickey, long time no see, at least for me." He swallowed hard and held out a hand in greeting.

"Blimey, you look like Pete." Mickey let out a whistle and pulled Tony into a hug. "Last time I saw you, mind for me it was only a few days ago, you were four, still afraid of the dark, and look at you now. How long's it been, little man?"

"Twenty two years since you said goodbye." Tears leaked down Tony's face.

Rose quickly hugged Martha too, and then put an arm around her eldest son's waist. "Right, so Martha, Mickey, Jack, you've all met my Tony. He's my mum and dad's son but the Doctor, James, and I have raised him since he was six."

Reaching out and grabbing Sabrina's hand, she pulled the girl forward. "This is Sabrina. We adopted her when she was five, and she'll be sixteen in three months. Trisha, Tony's wife, is her biological sister."

The back door opened and James, Rory and Trisha walked in. "Rory is our biological son; he just turned nineteen a few months ago. He was born in this universe, a little less than a year after we came back. Have I confused anyone yet?"

Mickey laughed. "Only you could manage to have such a complicated life."

Crossing the room, the Doctor hugged his three friends, exchanging hellos and pleasant words of greeting with all of them.

"Hold on." Jack's gaze flitted back and forth between the Doctor and Rose and his stomach knotted when he noticed the age difference. "You've been here for twenty years?"

In the photo that Trisha had shown them earlier he hadn't seen it. The Doctor, now with more wrinkles around his eyes and salt and pepper hair, nodded. Rose, still as youthful as ever, bit her lip and said, "Yes, but I can explain."

Jack shook his head, yes, it hurt they hadn't reached out to him before now, but that could wait. "Rosie, you look exactly the same as you did when I saw you earlier this week and you're now, what, forty-five?"

"Closer to fifty, actually. It's been at least twenty-eight years for me since the Game Station," Rose said as she mouthed the words _Bad Wolf_ to Jack. And he understood. That day she had made him immortal. Of course she had done something to prolong her life and youth as well.

An unnatural silence filled the kitchen for a moment before Rory began rapidly filling his parents' old friends in on their current lives. As the noise level rose, James ushered everyone back into the garden, lest they wake the little girl sleeping upstairs.

Soon it was only Jack and Rose left in the kitchen. Jack sat down at the counter while Rose did what the British did best in situations like these, made tea. "You look great, Rosie. Hard to believe you're a grandmother."

A small snort of laughter escaped her lips. "When I'm a great-great grandmother I'll still look exactly like this. Guess Bad Wolf did a number on both of us."

"Guess so…I missed you," Jack said softly, his voice betraying just the slightest bit of hurt. "I missed you both and you've been here for twenty years hiding from me."

"Jack," she said, quietly drawing out his name. "I missed you, too, and I wanted to tell you. I really did. How would I have explained it, though? 'Hello, it's me and my husband, the Doctor's brother. Yeah, I know it's hard to explain because it hasn't happened to you yet. Oh, and you have to act sad when the Doctor says I'm trapped in a parallel world and surprised yet happy to see me after the Doctor gets shot by a Dalek.' Yeah, that would have been an easy conversation." She smiled and sat down next to him. "Granted, it probably wouldn't have been the strangest conversation either of us has ever had."

Unable to stop himself, he smiled back. "You have a time machine; all those years ago you could have traveled to now and…"

"And it still would have been the same amount of time for you." She lay a hand over his. "It was an option, yes. Did we take it, no. I'm really sorry. Maybe we should have, maybe we were wrong. I don't know. It's just that we got this letter, when we got here."

"What letter?" Jack asked, turning his hand in hers so he could hold it properly.

"It was from me, a future me, saying that there were things that needed to be done here in Leadworth and that we couldn't contact anyone until after the Crucible events, once James and I were dropped off in Pete's World." She looked up at him, eyes wide. "We should have made contact earlier in our timeline. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." He leaned over and hugged her tightly, truly meaning the words. "We're reunited now, that's all that matters. What's twenty years, when I've lived a thousand? Anything could have happened if you time traveled to make contact. Someone could have slipped up, thought they were talking to a future version and someone could have faded out of existence."

"God, our lives are complicated," Rose sighed, curling further into the hug. "The important thing now is that we're together."

"Looks like you and I are going to be together for a very long time, Rosie," Jack said, smirking. "And what a great looking pair of friends we'll make."

The kettle began to whistle and Rose stood, lightly smacking his arm. "Just don't get the wrong idea about us, Mister. I am a happily married woman now, spoken for. Not that little girl that you met dangling from a barrage balloon."

"Don't kid yourself; you were _spoken for_ back then, too. He just hadn't seen fit to tell you. Me, however, I was flat-out told '_hands off the blonde'._" He joined Rose at the counter, helping her make tea. "Seriously, your family is beautiful and I've never seen you happier, either of you."

"I've never been happier, especially since my surrogate brothers, you and Mickey, are back in my life. We are your family, too, you know. We built a family, to share with you and the Doctor. I mean, when we caught up with you both again. Least I could do since I made you immortal." She pulled him into another hug and buried her head in his shoulder. "Love you, Jack."

"Love you too, _sis._" He pulled away and looked at her. "What are you going to do when the Doctor finds you? You know that he will. Well, with his driving it just may take a couple hundred years." Both of them laughed at the joke.

Rose then gave him a wry smile. "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I just hope that the fully Time Lord Doctor has added the word share to his vocabulary."


	24. August 2008

**August 2008 **

**The Eleventh Hour Part I**

The sun was out, the Doctor thought as he rushed out of the TARDIS and into Amelia's house. Okay, so a little more than five minutes. How much more, he wasn't sure.

"Amelia, I figured out what I missed. You have to get out of here," he called. "Amelia, Prisoner Zero is here." He dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time. "Amelia." There was a flash of wood and something hard hit him upside the head. The world went dark.

It could have been minutes or hours later when the world came back into focus. His head was throbbing and apparently he was handcuffed to a radiator. "Ouch." He rubbed the spot on his head and looked up to see a tall redhead in a policeman's uniform.

"You hit me with a cricket bat," he said accusingly, trying to focus his vision so there was no longer two of her.

"You were breaking and entering," she shot back. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." She shoved a mug of tea at him.

"Ah," he cried happily. "Good cup of tea; a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannins. Just the thing for healing the synapses. How did you know?"

She waved a hand dismissively at him. "It's not important and this is Britain. It's what we do." Picking up her radio, she called for backup and eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

"Where's Amelia? Amelia Pond? Little Scottish girl?" the Doctor asked.

"Better get here quick, boys," she said casually into the radio. "This guy knows about Amelia Pond."

"Wait, what happened to her? Please tell me what happened to her." Desperation filled his voice.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a very long time." The woman's eyes narrowed as she studied his reaction.

"How long?" He had to bite down the panic in his voice. If anything had happened to that girl it would have been entirely his fault.

"Six months." The woman hardly seemed bothered with the fate of the little girl.

"No. No. It can't be six months. I said five minutes, but the engines were phasing. I promised her five minutes." Another person he had let down. "I need to talk to the people that live here."

"I live here," she yelled back angrily.

"But you're the police." His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"And I live here." She shrugged and leaned against the banister.

Exasperated, the Doctor changed tactics. "How many rooms on this floor?"

"Why?" Once again she questioned him.

"Because the answer will change your life." He hoped that she would believe him and let him go soon. His wrist was beginning to hurt.

With a huff, the young woman began to count, pointing at each door as she went. "One, two, three, four, five. Five rooms."

"Six. There are six rooms." His voice was full of absolute certainty.

"What? Where?" This had gotten her attention. Wildly, she searched for the missing room.

"Look in the corner of your eye, where you don't want to look, where you never want to look." The Doctor kept his voice calm. She may be rude and uncaring about the plight of a little girl but the Doctor would save this woman. And that meant they had to get out of here and fast.

She gasped. "How did I never see that?" She took a small step towards the door.

"It contains a perception filter. I noticed it the last time I was here. Now uncuff me. Let me help." He pulled on the cuffs again to no avail.

"I can't. I don't have the key." She took another step forward.

"How can you not have a key? You're the police?" He began searching his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. It was nowhere to be found.

She was at the door now, her hand poised on the knob.

"Do not go in there; it's not safe." But it was too late. The girl had slipped through the door. "Do I just have a face that no one listens to? Again?"

Why would no one ever listen to him? He was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Stuff of Legends and no one ever listened to him. "Do you see my sonic screwdriver? Silver metal tube, blue at the end."

Said screwdriver rested upon the table covered in slime. "Yep, it's here," she called back.

"Great, it must have rolled under the door."

"Yep, it rolled under the door." She reached over and picked it up. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "There's something in here."

"Don't look at it, just get out of there. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you," the Doctor yelled, pulling again on the cuffs.

Turning around, she came face to face with the serpentine creature. All she could see was slime and teeth. Screaming, she fled the room and slammed the door shut. Once she reached the Doctor she thrust the screwdriver at him.

Delighted, the Doctor took his precious screwdriver. "What did the nasty alien do to you?" he cooed as it sparked and hissed at him.

"Will that door hold?" she asked nervously.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, 'course. It's an inter-dimensional, multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." He tried the sonic on the cuffs. It didn't work.

"Run! Just go. Your backup's coming, I'll be fine." He hit the screwdriver against his hand.

"There is no backup." She looked sheepish.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for backup."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio," she said apologetically.

"But you're a policewoman," he said it as if that explained everything.

"It's a Halloween costume."

"But you called for backup." He pointed it out as if that should explain that she was really the police.

"It's a pretend radio," she said again. "You broke into my house. It was this or the French maid outfit. I'm just an author. I write children's novels." She added the last part as an afterthought.

A man and his Rottweiler burst out of the room. Something was wrong though. The growls were coming from the man and not the menacing-looking dog.

"Looks like he got the voice just a little bit wrong," the Doctor said, now frantically pulling at the cuffs and pointing the hopeless sonic at them, trying desperately to get loose. "Her and me, we're safe. Wanna know why? 'Cause she sent for back up." He sounded smug.

"I didn't send for backup!" she shouted.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay! Yeah, no backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we _had _backup, then you'd have to kill us."

Overhead, a voice boomed,_ "Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero."_

"What's that?" the woman asked.

"Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup. And that's definitely why we're safe... Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," the Doctor replied.

Suddenly Prisoner Zero bolted down the stairs and out the door, leaving the Doctor and the mystery woman unharmed.

"_The human residence is surrounded. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_ A booming voice filled the air again.

"We have to get out of here now and stop this. If Prisoner Zero is not caught, they are going to blow up your house." The Doctor managed to get the sonic to work for just long enough to get the cuffs off. Grabbing the girl's hand, they bolted down the stairs and out the back door. He ran straight up to the TARDIS, took out his key to open the door and it stayed locked, the key refusing to budge in the lock.

"No! She's rebuilding, won't let us in." He banged a hand on the door in frustration. Something caught his eye. "Wait. I destroyed this shed when I crashed," the Doctor said, running up to the shed.

"So we rebuilt it," the girl said with a shrug.

"But this is old, at least ten years old." He touched the panel and licked his finger. Thank goodness this incarnation didn't seem to have the oral fixation of his last. "It's twelve years. I wasn't six months late, I was twelve years late."

Ignoring his ramblings, the girl had started to walk off in the direction of town. He heard her mumbling something about calling Tony or Rory. Quickly he caught up with her retreating form. "You lied to me." He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "This matters. This is very important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes?" Tears were burning her eyes. She broke free of his grip and turned to walk away.

"What?" His face fell. This couldn't be happening; she couldn't be the little girl he left a few minutes ago.

She pulled on his arm now. "Come on, we need to get some help."

"What?" He was the Doctor. He didn't need _help._ He was help.

Amelia pulled harder. "Come on let's go."

"What?" He finally relented and followed her. "You're Amelia!"

"You're late." She refused to stop.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." For a time traveler he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around this. Sure, with Rose he had once been twelve months late but not twelve years.

"I'm Amelia. And you're late." Her heels clipped loudly on the asphalt.

"What happened?" he asked. She had been so nice to him the last time he saw her.

"Twelve years," she snapped.

"You hit me with a cricket bat." He rubbed the knot that had formed on his head.

"Twelve years," she spat as if that explained everything.

"A cricket bat." It had really hurt, especially so soon after his regeneration.

"Twelve years and five psychiatrists." Her fiery hair matched her temper.

"Five?" What on Earth did anyone need one psychiatrist for, let alone five?

"I kept biting them." Amelia at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Why?" He was genuinely curious why the sweet little girl he had met only minutes ago was biting people.

"They said you weren't real. Except the last one, Dr. Williams, she said of course you were real. There was no way I could fix the crack in my wall and destroy the shed on my own," Amelia said with real affection in her voice as she spoke of this Dr. Williams.

"Sounds like that one was smart at the very least."

Suddenly the ice cream truck near them started to play the same warning messages they had heard in Amelia's house. The Doctor quickly made his way over to the trolley. "Why are you playing that?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Supposed to be Clair de Lune." But it wasn't just this ice cream truck playing the message; it was everything around them with a speaker.

"Come on." The Doctor ran towards the nearest house with Amelia hot on his heels. "Let's go here." He ducked into the nearest doorway. Inside was a pretty young woman in her mid to late twenties holding an infant. "Hello. Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television boxes in this area." He looked back at Amy. "Also... crimes."

The young woman laughed and put the baby down in a nearby swing. "Amy, what are you wearing?"

Confused, the Doctor asked, "Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

Amy shrugged again, it was becoming annoying. "Yeah? And now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." The Doctor loved names, loved to call his companions by their full name. Amy just didn't have the same ring to it that Amelia did.

"Bit fairy tale," she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

The other woman scoffed. "Come off it, Amy, no need to sulk. He came back, like you always said he would. Just took him a bit longer than you would have liked. And I know you enjoy a good fairy tale." The woman gestured toward a bookshelf.

The Doctor looked in the direction of the shelf and saw something that made his hearts stop. A woman in the picture looked remarkably like Rose, his Rose. For a brief moment he allowed himself to hope that she had somehow made it back to this universe and was waiting for him. It was a short-lived thought. Rose and the other him were happy and together, without him, the fully Time Lord him, and most assuredly not here. They were somewhere he could never reach, no matter how much he wished he could.

The new woman, the mother, turned towards the Doctor and broke him from his reverie. "Hello. I'm Captain Patricia Tyler. What can I do to help, Doctor?"

Tyler, her name was Tyler, and she knew who he was. He was taken aback. "How do you know who I am?" Part of him still held out hope.

Patricia shrugged. "Amy used to talk about you. You'd be hard pressed to find anyone in this town who doesn't know who you are." Amy turned beet red. "Plus I work for an organization that you used to be involved with, the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I would salute, but I know how much you hate it."

Crestfallen, he knew it couldn't be because Rose was actually here. Cousins. Rose had once said that she had cousins. That meant she had aunts, uncles, a family, some with the name Tyler and some that would share genetic similarities. Yes, that explained it. Focusing back in the situation he spoke again to Captain Tyler. "So you work for UNIT?"

"Currently on maternity leave, though," Trisha said with a bright smile as she nodded at the swing.

"What's UNIT exactly? And how come you never told me about it? Does Tony know? Do Mum and Dad know?" Amy demanded.

"Top secret military operation, Amy, need to know basis only. And of course my husband and Mum and Dad know."

"Mum and Dad? I thought you didn't have a Mum and Dad?" This whole conversation just kept getting stranger and stranger for the Doctor.

Amy, for her own part, couldn't wrap her mind around this. Trisha, someone who she had known for years, someone who had told her that she was a travel writer, actually worked for some top secret military organization and she knew the Doctor. Oh wait, he had asked her a question. "They're not my real mum and dad. I just call them that, because they are like my parents. They're actually my best friend's parents."

In an obvious attempt to change the subject, Trisha clapped her hands together. "Back on track, Doctor. What can we do to help?"

"Right." He spun around and spotted her remote control. After fiddling with the telly and the radio he found that the message from the aliens was being broadcast on every station in every language. Specifically, the aliens were a race called the Atraxi. The Doctor slumped back on the couch. Sometimes he hated being right. "Ok, so the human residence is not just your house, Amy, it's the whole planet. And we have, oh, twenty minutes to save the Earth."

No time to waste sitting around moping, he thought. Jumping up, he ran towards the door. "Come along, Pond," he yelled over his shoulder and Amy followed him out the door.

Unable to control herself any longer, Trisha doubled over with laughter. Taking out her phone, she hit one of her speed dial contacts. While waiting for the other phone to pick up she walked to the front door and stood on the landing watching the floppy haired man and Amy running across town square.

"Hello, Mum," Trisha said as her mother-in-law answered. "You will never guess who just burst into our living room… The Doctor… Of course something alien is going on, twenty minutes till the end of the world, nothing major. Just let me call Tony and Rory and see what they know…

"Oh, I see the Doctor and Amy heading in Rory's direction now… I don't think that he knows yet… Yes, Mum, yeah, love you too, see you soon." Putting the phone back in her pocket, she went back in the house and pulled out her laptop. She may be on leave but she was sitting at the eye of the storm and right now she needed to let the world leaders know not to panic. The Doctor was in control. Hopefully.


	25. August 2008 Part II

**August 2008 Part II**

Outside, Amy looked up at the sky. "What's wrong with the sun?"

The Doctor followed her gaze. "Nothing's wrong with it. The Atraxi have just sealed off the atmosphere in preparation for its destruction. Oh, and here they come. The human race…" It seemed like everyone in the square had pulled out their phones and were pointing them up at the sky. "See. The end comes as it was always going to... down a video phone."

Something wasn't right, though. One person wasn't taking pictures of the sky. One young man was taking pictures of the man and the Rottweiler that had been in Amy's house earlier. "Everyone except for him." The Doctor took off in the direction of the young man and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Oi, what do you think you're playing at?" Rory asked indignantly, and then noticed just who was standing in front of him. "It's you, Doctor, you really did come back." The corners of his mouth started to twitch. Rory had waited to meet this man his entire life. Now here he was standing right in front of him with no idea who Rory really was.

"Of course I came back. I always come back." The Doctor flipped through a few of the images on the phone. "Who are you by the way?"

Rory opened his mouth to speak but Amy cut him off. "This is my best friend, Rory."

"Boyfriend," Rory corrected her automatically.

"Well, of course you're my boyfriend." Amy smiled. "That goes without saying."

The Doctor wasn't really paying attention; domestics had never really been his thing. Well, except if they involved _his_ pink and yellow human. He shook his head. This was not the time or the place to think about his Rose. "Why are you taking pictures of people and not the big events around you? What is so interesting about these people?"

Rory looked excited to explain the situation. "Well, my brother's a doctor at the hospital and these are his patients and they shouldn't be here…"

"Because they're in a coma," he and the Doctor finished together. The man and the Rottweiler dissolved into a gaseous substance and fled down a storm drain.

"Ooo, it is a smart creature, that Prisoner Zero," the Doctor proclaimed. "Now I need a laptop, a big laptop. Cause right now planet Earth is being threatened and somewhere out there the world leaders are talking, trying to figure out how to handle this situation, and I need to let them know I'm here." The Doctor looked around, trying to plan his next move.

"I'm sure Trisha could help. She's UNIT and probably already on that call," Rory said, trying to help.

"Again, what is UNIT?" Amy was tired of feeling left out.

"It's a military organization that works with the UN on extraterrestrial matters," Rory said quickly to Amy and then turned to the Doctor. "Trisha's my sister-in-law."

The Doctor was taken aback looking at the young man. Something in his eyes seemed so familiar although he was sure he had never met the young man before. Pondering Rory for a moment the Doctor thoughtfully said, "There's something different about you. What is it?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the young man, but it simply popped and fizzled out before it could get any readings.

"Let's not worry about that right now, everything can be explained later. We have a planet to save," Rory said, trying to get the older man back to the task at hand and away from what was so different about him.

"Right, so you two." The Doctor pointed at Amy and Rory. "Get to the hospital, to where the coma patients are, and wait for me there. I've got to get on that call." He ran off back towards Trisha's taking Rory's mobile with him.

Rory grabbed Amy's hand and attempted to pull her in the direction of the hospital, but Amy stood rooted to the spot. Everything seemed to be happening so spectacularly fast that her head was beginning to spin. "What is going on here?" she asked, stamping her foot. "I mean, there are aliens in the sky and you don't seem all that concerned. Plus, your sister-in law works with this UNIT or whatever that deals with aliens. And neither one of you seemed bothered that the Doctor is actually real. Who are you?"

Rory closed his eyes and opened his senses to time. He imagined telling her the whole truth and for the first time her timeline didn't pull away from his. It made his heart soar that she would finally be able to know everything. Still, this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation. "I am an impossible thing. I promise that after we save the world, I will let you in on the last big family secret but right now we need to shift. Allons-y." To his immense relief she followed him towards the hospital.

Back at the William's residence, Trisha was waiting for the Doctor to return, so she was unsurprised when he once again burst through the door. "The conference call is already in progress. I'll just let them know you're here." Trisha turned back to the computer screen. "Ladies and Gentleman, this is Captain Patricia Tyler with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I have the Doctor here with me now. Mind you, he has regenerated again, but without a doubt he is the Doctor."

Once again her name caused one of his hearts to skip a beat. Tyler wasn't that uncommon of a name, probably her maiden name. Yeah, that was it, absolutely nothing to do with his Rose, nope, nothing at all to do with her. Turning his attention back to the crisis at hand, he made note of who was on the call and quickly gave them instructions to upload the computer virus that he had written on Rory's phone.

"I assume you can handle things from here, Captain Tyler." He said the name to gauge her reaction and was disappointed when there wasn't one.

Schooling her features, Trisha didn't react when he called her Captain. "Of course, is there anything else I can do?" Damn, he had noticed her name, Trisha thought. Hopefully he hadn't put that together with her husband's name. The man was a genius, and the leap from Tony Tyler to Rose Tyler wasn't all that great, but this wasn't her secret to tell. Mum and Dad should be the ones to clue the Doctor in on everything.

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "I believe you already have. How else would Amelia have known to give me tea to help with the regeneration sickness? Extensive UNIT files, I'll wager."

Trisha laughed, knowing the tea idea had absolutely nothing to do with UNIT. "Well, after years of Amy telling her 'Raggedy Doctor' stories, we figured you must have just regenerated. So a good cuppa would be just what you needed."

"Well, thank you for that. Now where can I find a fire truck?" His eyes lit up at the question.

* * *

His entrance into the hospital had been very impressive, if he did say so himself. I mean smashing a fire truck through a window in the coma ward, there was just no other word. Distinctly he remembered yelling _'Geronimo'_ just before the crash. It seems that this was to be his new catch phrase. _Allons-y _and_ Molto Bene_ felt as strange on these lips as _fantastic _had on the last ones. Same man, new face.

Amy and Rory had been waiting for him along with another man, Rory's brother Tony. He was average height, strawberry blonde and something about him reminded the Doctor of a man he had met in two different universes. His wife was named Tyler, but he was Williams. It was impossible that this man had anything to do with Pete Tyler, though. It had to be impossible.

Then again, the word impossible seemed not to apply to his Rose. He shook his head clear. Why had so many things today reminded him of her? She was gone, in another universe, growing old with her version of the Doctor. A stab of jealousy hit him in the chest. Maybe he could see her again, in her past. He had a new face. One she would never recognize. He could do what Captain Jack had done, watch her grow up.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. And if I'm going to die, might as well let the planet burn with me." Prisoner Zero spoke again. Right planet to save, time to reminisce about the one that got away later. He really needed to stop getting distracted.

"Oh, look at that," the Doctor said as all of the clocks in the room turned to zero. "Everywhere all over the world right now, the human race is broadcasting a message. Zero over and over again. And if I were an alien prison fleet monitoring all this worlds' communications, I would trace back the source of that message." He pulled out Rory's phone. "Oh look, it's right here. A lovely computer virus transmitted from this phone."

"Bravo, Doctor," said Prisoner Zero out of the mouth of the woman whose form it had taken. "You have alerted the Atraxi to this room, but remember I can change my form. They will never know which one to take so they will take us all."

"Yes, but that is the brilliant part." The Doctor brought up the phone's camera. "This phone is filled with pictures of all the forms that you have taken and they are being uploaded…now. Take that. No TARDIS, no sonic screwdriver and I just saved the world with two minutes to spare. Who da man?"

Tony laughed. "That was rubbish."

"Yeah, a bit, remind me to never say that again," The Doctor agreed.

"You think you're so clever," Prisoner Zero mocked and, without warning, Amy collapsed. The Doctor ran over to her as Prisoner Zero changed into his likeness.

"Oh, who is that supposed to be then?" the Doctor asked.

"That's you, Doctor," Rory said, nodding to the new figure.

"Really? That's what the new face looks like?" He touched his hair to compare the texture to the image.

"It must have been hours since you regenerated and you haven't been bothered to look in a mirror yet?" Rory asked with slight disbelief, knowing how the Doctor could be more than a bit vain at times.

"Been a bit busy, TARDIS exploding, cracks in Amy's wall, twelve years late, saving the Earth and all." He turned his attention back to the new form in front of him. "But how are you doing this? It would take months to integrate yourself into a new form."

"But I've had years." The figure of seven year old Amelia Pond stepped out from behind the back of Prisoner Zero's Doctor. "Poor little Amelia Pond, still such a child inside. Still dreaming of her Raggedy Doctor, not realizing who's been in front of her all this time. Her dreams could have come to fruition much earlier had she just opened her eyes." The child gave an evil grin and stared into Rory's eyes. "Silence will fall, Doctor, and the next child of time will be theirs."

Tony and Rory shared a private meaningful look and the creature momentarily transformed into a younger Amelia holding James and Rose's hands. Thankfully, the Doctor wasn't paying attention. He had placed his hands on Amy's face and closed his eyes. "Amy, dream about what you saw, today in that room in your house. Dream of that, Amy."

The creature began to flicker as it changed back into its original form. It had only taken moments for the Atraxi to find Prisoner Zero and transport him back to their ship. Amy began to rouse and outside the sun went back to normal.

"Oh no, they don't," the Doctor said as he once again pulled out the mobile.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back—sorry, in advance." The Doctor scrunched up his face as he pressed the little buttons.

"About what?" the young man with the familiar eyes, Rory, asked.

"The bill," the Doctor said with a shrug.

Tony laughed and mouthed the words universal roaming. Rory snorted and Amy once again felt like she was missing something.

"Oi! I didn't say you could go. Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation, this is a fully established level five planet. And you were going to burn it. What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here. Now. Okay. Now I've done it." He tossed the phone back to its owner.

"Did he just bring them back?" Rory couldn't help but smile. This was exactly what his mum and dad would do, not just let the aliens get away. They would instead make sure the Atraxi knew they couldn't just try the same thing again later. It really was reassuring that the man in front of him was so fundamentally similar to his dad. He helped Amy to her feet. "Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" He flashed Tony a manic grin as the two of them and Amy tailed after the Doctor.

"I need them to know they can't just threaten the Earth like this. But first I need a change of clothes." The Doctor pushed opened the door to the physicians' changing room.

"You're right," Tony sniggered. "Pinstripes and trainers just don't suit you, mate." Again, Rory couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor was oblivious to the joke.

"Quiet right," the Doctor said as he grabbed a selection of shirts, ties and trousers. He flung the pieces he didn't want over his shoulder at the trio. After pulling on a pair of dark trousers, boots, a pinkish shirt, with braces hanging at his side and an assortment of ties around his neck, the Doctor in full Oncoming Storm mode marched up the stairs to the roof.

The Atraxi ship was already waiting. A giant eyeball came down and scanned the Doctor.

"You are not of this world," a giant booming voice said as Rory took a small step backwards, not wanting to be scanned himself.

The Doctor pulled up his braces and flicked another couple of ties back at Amy. "No, but I have put a lot of work into it." He laughed as he thought about the amount of time he had spent on this rock. His smile faltered as he remembered his many friends here.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked.

_"Important?_ What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? And here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The Doctor paused. "Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?

Images of human history flashed in front of the motley crew on the rooftop.

"No," the Atraxi concluded.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor challenged again.

More images appeared. "No."

"But you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been _so_ many. And what you've got to ask is...what happened to them?"

Images of the Cybermen, Daleks, the Racnoss, Slitheen and many others appeared.

"Okay! One more, just one, is this world protected?" A small smirk appeared on his face.

The Atraxi projected pictures of the previous incarnations of the Doctor, finishing with an image of the Tenth Doctor. But it wasn't really the Tenth Doctor, Rory realized. It was the metacrisis, his dad. He knew because his mum was with him, wearing the perception filter necklace that kept the people in their village from noticing she didn't age.

The Doctor had noticed Rose, too, and had to take a deep breath before stepping through her image. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically...run."

The Atraxi retracted its eyeball and made a hasty retreat. The Doctor couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as the threat fled and the Earth was once again safe. Not that these stupid apes would ever know or appreciate what he just did, he thought with a sigh.

"Doctor," Rory started. "We need to talk to you…"

Not paying attention to the young man, the Doctor noticed something was burning in his pocket. Reaching in, the Doctor grabbed his TARDIS key. "She's ready. HA!"

Before Amy, Rory or Tony could say anything he was gone, back to the TARDIS.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Amy demanded as she rounded on both Tony and Rory, both of whom shrunk back slightly at her fury.

"First, Trisha works with some top-secret agency that knows all about the Doctor. Second, neither of you seem surprised that he's real. And third, and most importantly, your bloody parents were in those images that the aliens showed the Doctor. I thought I knew you. Guess I was wrong." She stepped toe to toe with Rory and demanded to know the truth. "Who are you? And what exactly does your family have to do with the Doctor?"

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you," Rory began. "This secret is huge…" He was interrupted by the distinctive whine of the TARDIS' engines.

When the ship had fully materialized, the door opened and out came Dr. James Williams and his wife, Rose. The people that she had thought of as her parents, as her family.

"Ah. I see the Atraxi have gone," James started. "Himself must have gotten everything sorted then?" Tony and Rory nodded. Amy stood with her mouth open, staring at the people she called Mum and Dad.

The door to the roof opened and Trisha stepped outside holding baby EJ. "I passed him on the way up. Screamed a _thank you_ at me after almost knocking us over and mumbled something about 'she's ready'. Nice to know he's still rude."

"And not ginger," Rose said with a smile as she extricated the baby from her mother's arms.

"Used a computer virus that he programmed into Rory's phone to get the Atraxi's attention, not bad for not having his sonic or his ship," Tony said as he and Rory brought their parents up to speed on the day's events.

"Would have lent him my sonic had he slowed down long enough," Rory said with an eye roll. "I've never seen someone after regeneration before. Are they always this frantic?"

"I always seemed to need to save a planet immediately afterwards, so yeah," James said with a rueful smile. "He wasn't in his jimjams, was he?"

"Nope, but your old suit had seen better days," Trisha laughed. "Sabrina is going to be mad she missed this. We'll have to pick her up from Sarah Jane's before we go anywhere."

Slowly Amy had approached the blue box. It was a slightly different color than the one she remembered from her childhood, more purple.

"This is the Doctor's box," she whispered almost to herself before turning around to face the group of people that made up the only family she thought she had. They had lied to her, hidden some pretty big secrets from her. They had all known the entire time that the Doctor was real and they had never said anything.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. When Rose had taken over her therapy, after Amy bitten her fourth psychiatrist, Rose had told her that of course the Doctor was real. Told Amy that if she ever saw him again the first thing she should do was give him tea. But she had never said that she knew him or that she traveled in his ship.

"This is the Doctor's ship," she repeated, this time loud enough for the now laughing group to hear. They stopped and focused on her. "And you, all of you knew he was real and you never said anything. You lied to me!"

James stepped forward. "Amelia, I know you must be so confused right now, but please know that we wanted to tell you. We really did. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but our secret has gotten people killed. We couldn't risk you finding out too soon."

"What secret? Who are you?" She knew about the Witness Protection, or thought that she did. Somehow did that tie into all of this?

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply.

"No, you're not." Amy felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. "You're Rory's dad. You're my dad." The last words were barely audible. "And besides, you look completely different. How can there be two Doctors with completely different faces?"

"Weeelll, I'm actually a Human/Time Lord biological metacrisis created from regeneration energy, the Doctor's right hand and a brilliant woman named Donna Noble. So we share over 900 years worth of memories. Only the last 25 or so have been different for me.

"And the Doctor you met all those years ago is his eleventh incarnation. Blimey, I hope it's eleven or we are going to have to have a serious talk about blowing regenerations so quickly. It's not like they're unlimited, you know," he rambled on and then he smiled at her with that completely goofy grin she knew oh, so well.

"So you're not real?" This was so confusing.

"Of course I'm real. Same man you've known almost your whole life. Just my back story is a little different than you thought."

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but this made no sense. "This is the Doctor's ship, though. Where is he?"

James laughed. "No idea where he ran off to. I'm sure he'll be back though, well probably, maybe, possibly. But this ship is ours." He pointed his finger first at himself and then at Rose. "She was grown from a piece of that Doctor's TARDIS. That's what she's called, TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He reached over and opened the door. "Do you wanna take a look?"

Cautiously Amy poked her head into the box. The TARDIS, she corrected herself. Gasping at the size of it, she stepped inside. It looked organic, large coral like struts surrounding a tall mushroom-shaped middle console. She felt Rory come up behind her and take her hand. "It's bigger on the inside, a whole big world in here, just like he said," she said in an almost reverent whisper.

"Our pool isn't in the library, though," Rory said as he pulled her up the ramp to the console, allowing the rest of the family to enter behind them. "Mum and Dad never trusted us not to chuck the books into it."

Rose set baby EJ down in an infant carrier that was bolted to the floor and came over to take Amy's other hand. "So," she said, smiling. "All of time and space at your disposal, Amelia Pond. Where do you want to go? Your choice."

Snapping back to reality, she looked first at Rose and then James. "Are you an alien?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"And you?" She looked at Rose.

"Born human, but now I'm kinda an upgraded version," Rose said with a slight smile.

"So Rory and Tony, they're alien too?" Amy asked.

"Well, love, Rory is, but Tony, Trisha and EJ are 100% 21st century human." Rose squeezed her hand. "How ya doing?"

"Oh, just fine," Amy laughed holding back tears. "Just found out my imaginary childhood friend is real. My boyfriend and his dad are aliens. Oh, and I'm on a spaceship. Fine and dandy. Anything else I should know?"

Laughing, Tony spoke. "I was born in a different universe."

Amy started laughing hysterically and sobbing at the same time. It took several long minutes for her to calm down. When she did, she let go of both her mum and Rory's hand and walked up to the console to stand by the man she thought of as her dad.

She had dreamed of this moment since the Doctor had crashed in her backyard twelve years ago. She'd written books about what this would be like.

Only this was real and oh, so different from what she had ever expected. "All of time and space?" she asked expectantly, looking at James.

"Anywhere, any when you choose." He held her gaze, waiting to see how she reacted.

Amelia Pond smiled brightly at the man she thought of as her dad. The only dad she had ever known really, since hers had died when she was so young. "Oh, just surprise me. I trust you… I think."

She thought her dad's face might crack with the size of that smile. "Alright, crew, let's make Amelia's maiden voyage one to remember." Tony, Rory and Rose had joined him at the controls and the four of them began an elaborate dance to throw the TARDIS through to the vortex.

Trisha had come up next to her and gently led her to the jump seat. "You ready, Amy?"

"I've been waiting for this for twelve years," Amy said with a laugh.

"Then you better hold on." Rory turned and grinned at her. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Allons-y!"


	26. August 2008 Amy's First Trip

**August 2008**

After stopping to pick up Sabrina, the Williams, no, the Tyler family's time ship landed with a soft thud on an alien planet. Amy launched herself out of the doors before anyone could say a word to her. What had seemed like an adventure of a lifetime just ten minutes ago now felt like the biggest betrayal ever.

They were her family, the only people who had ever acted like they cared about her. Had it all been a lie? She had fallen in love with Rory, was that a lie too? Suddenly her entire world had been tipped sideways and she felt sick.

She ran as fast as she could, not looking or caring where she was going. When she couldn't breathe anymore, she stopped and took in her surroundings. The sky was a light purple and the grass a magnificent shade of blue, the silver leaves on the trees swayed lightly in the gentle, chilly breeze. It was absolutely breathtaking. She was on another planet, just like she had dreamed about since the Doctor had crash landed in her backyard as a child.

She was also lost. Turning in a circle, she could no longer tell which way she came from. Falling to her knees, still wearing her ridiculous Halloween costume, she began to cry. Amelia Pond, once again reduced to that sad child no one really cared about, at least in her own mind.

Rory's voice broke the silence of the forest. "Amy, where are you? Amy? Please, let's just talk." The voice was coming closer. Conflicting emotions ran through her brain. On the one hand, she was glad that she wouldn't be lost on some alien planet in the middle of nowhere.

On the other hand, she in no way, shape or form wanted to talk to any member of her so-called family.

Closing her eyes tightly, she prayed that all of this was some sort of dream. She would wake up and either her dad wouldn't be a version of the Doctor, or that they would have told her the truth from the very beginning. Focusing on keeping her breathing steady, she heard Rory, presumably, entering the clearing.

"Go away," Amy said loudly and with false bravado. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Amy, I broke your trust and you have no idea how sorry I am," Rory said in a soft voice. "You don't have to talk to me. I know you must be… You know, I don't really have any idea what you must be feeling. But I can't just leave you here by yourself, so I'll be over here. Not talking. In case you need me."

There was a shuffling noise and then the sound of someone sitting on the ground several meters away. Amy simply hugged her knees into her chest and focused on remembering how to breathe.

It was a long time later that she actually spoke, still not looking at him. "I lived with that thing in my room for twelve years, twelve years! How could you not know? The Doctor knew, the raggedy Doctor, not Dad." Her words were full of anger and fear.

Rory eased closer. "I scanned your house dozens of times, as did Dad. We couldn't find anything. The crack was gone and something was distorting or hiding or covering up our readings. Honestly, we believed that the Doctor had gotten rid of the threat. We never would have let you stay there if we knew Prisoner Zero was still in your house. Please believe me when I tell you that I'd never want you hurt."

"Too late for that," Amy spat and looked up to see him flinch at the words. Good, she thought, let him know how hurt she was. For a few minutes she let him stew before asking, "What caused the crack in the first place?"

"From what we can tell, Mum did." Again, he dared to move a little closer.

Her anger faded slightly, replaced with disbelief. "How could Mum have caused a crack in the universe?"

"It must have happened when we were brought back from the other universe. Mum and Dad are both fuzzy on the exact details of what happened. But she used the power of the Bad Wolf to do it and trust me, that took a tremendous amount of power to get back here. Bad Wolf started when Mum opened the heart of the TARDIS to save Dad and Uncle Jack. Anyway, in order to travel between two worlds there has to be a hole in the wall between them. Dad and I think that's why the tear happened in Leadworth. Mum cracked the wall. It's also what pulled the Doctor and his TARDIS to your house."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Confusion marred her brow. "Slow down, maybe you should start from the beginning and catch me up. I have a feeling there is a lot that I don't know."

"Yeah, I should and I will tell you everything. I've wanted to tell you for years." And so he started telling the story of his parent's first meeting all the way up until now. Amelia thought the stories were so much better than anything that her imagination could have ever dreamed of.

It took hours, but he told her everything he had held back. Well, mostly everything. It would have taken days to tell her all the stories. Rory told her he'd fill in the gaps as they went. No more secrets, he promised.

"Ok, so I have a few questions," Amy said, linking hands with him after he had finished his story. "Just a couple of things I don't understand."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," he said, gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Is this why you aren't in university? I mean, you have all of time and space. Why would you want to study things like us humans do? Why does Trisha go by Tyler and not Williams? I mean, I know it's your real name, but everyone else goes by Williams." She took a deep breath and asked the one that bothered her most.

"Why did you stay in Leadworth? Once your TARDIS was ready, you could have gone anywhere. Found all those old friends of Mum and Dad's. You could have lived your entire life among the stars. Why didn't you?"

Rory tilted his head to the side, a gesture that his mum did on occasion when thinking. "To answer your first question, I'm not in university because I don't find it challenging. I've spent a lot of time reading and learning about languages, other cultures, all kinds of things really. Dad has taught me physics, mathematics, biology, all sorts of sciences. Plus, I would have to leave you if I went off to study some dead boring subject that I had mastered by the time I was nine."

Blushing, she snuggled into his chest. "Humble I see."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not as bad as Dad, though. He used to throw his superior intellect and biology in Mum's face all the time. Don't know how she put up with him. Especially when you hear the stories Uncle Jack tells."

"So in a family of doctors you're going to be just Rory?" Amy teased.

"Well, I do have a doctorate from Fillvypa in the 72nd century, in astrophysics. Earned it by correspondence classes when I was eighteen," he said with a smile.

"The Doctor's family is a family of doctors." Amy laughed, scooting ever closer. Yesterday, this entire conversation would've seemed like nothing more than them bouncing ideas off each other for her next book.

"So it would seem." He stroked her hair now, most of his tension having been released. "Trisha goes by Tyler because it's who we really are, and," he sighed, "she's stubborn. Williams is our cover, so that no one could find us when I was a baby, and well, so Mum and Dad's friends wouldn't find us before the time was right.

"Tyler's a great name, our legacy. It's the name of my grandparents, who gave up everything to keep us safe, a name that we use when we travel the stars. I think Tony is planning on changing it back to Tyler, now that the timelines match up. It'd be a bit easier to do that when it's already his wife's name. Move to a new town, work in a new hospital and he can finally be who he really is."

Amy looked up at him, studying his face and feeling what she now knew was a double heartbeat in his chest. "So why Leadworth? Of all the places in the universe to stay, why there?"

"Oh, that one's easy." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "We stayed in Leadworth because of you."

Suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. "Me?"

"You're special; you needed us and we needed you." His fingers were now playing with the fabric of the ridiculous costume she was still wearing. "You know, this planet is pretty liberal with fashion, but even this," he motioned to her outfit, "would stand out here. Come on."

"We should probably find your parents, too. They must be worried. We've been here for hours." She accepted his hand to help her up.

Giving her a grin, he pulled her back in the direction that she had run from. "They know we're fine. The three of us are telepathic. We can communicate in here." Rory tapped his temple with his free hand.

"You are so weird," Amy said, leaning into him.

"A little bit, yeah. Made it easier when we were kids and we'd disappear for hours on end. Mum and Dad always knew we were alright." They crested a hill and saw a small village with its lights twinkling in the distance. It was beautiful, Amy thought. They walked the rest of the way to the inn where the family was staying. The innkeeper was expecting them and promptly handed over keys to their rooms, their separate rooms.

"This one's yours," Rory said, opening her door. "It looks like Mum packed you a bag. If you need anything, I'm right next door."

"Thank you," Amy said, kissing him softly on the mouth. "It's been a long day and I really need some sleep."

She made to close the door and Rory stopped her. "One last thing." He pulled out a deep red, leather-bound book. "A gift."

Her fingers traced the embossed black, circular patterns on the cover. "What are these?" she asked.

"It's your name, or the best equivalent of your name, in Gallifreyan."

Cracking open the front cover, Amy flipped through a few pages. "It's blank."

"It's a journal," Rory said, pulling out another leather-bound book from his pocket. This one was a dark forest green. "Time travel can get confusing, meeting people out-of-order, sometimes forgetting that the first time you were on a planet was actually six hundred years in its future. Mum started keeping one the first time she traveled with Dad. Now it's kind of a family tradition. And I wanted you to have one, since I'm hoping that you will be doing a lot of traveling with… you know… with the family."

Amy's breath stilled yet again. Rory wanted her to travel with them on a regular basis, seeing the universe. It was everything that she had wanted since the Doctor had crash landed in her back garden twelve years ago. Now she was going to experience it, just not in the way she originally planned. There were no words to express how she felt right now. Unable to form a coherent, thoughtful sentence, she managed to murmur a thank you and plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well then, sleep well, Amy," Rory said before turning towards the room next door. "Oh, and be sure to read the inscription."

And with that Amy was left alone, in an alien hotel room, on an alien planet. Softly she closed the door behind her. The room was quaint, a single full-sized bed stood against one wall. There was a small sitting area with a sofa and side table next to the door leading to the en-suite bathroom.

Perched on the end of the bed was a small suitcase, well, more of a small overnight bag. Rory had said Mum had packed her a bag, but how even a change of clothes and a toothbrush would fit in here was a mystery to Amy.

Unzipping the bag, she was surprised to find the bag bigger on the inside and filled with a variety of outfit choices, toiletries, pajamas and a brand new pair of red Converse trainers (with a note pinned to them that said 'for running').

After changing into more appropriate sleep attire and brushing her teeth, Amy settled down in the very comfy bed with her brand new journal. She was far too exhausted to fill it out tonight, however she wanted to read the inscription that Rory had alluded to.

There, written in Rory's distinctive handwriting, were the words _I love you till the ends of the Universe and back again._

It was the simple truth. He loved her, and even after the events and revelations of today she loved him, unconditionally. It wouldn't be easy to forgive him and the rest of her family for not telling her earlier. But she would, eventually. They were all she had in the world, in the universe, and families forgave each other. Clutching the journal to her chest, Amy fell asleep.

Early the next morning, just as the first rays of sunlight had started to breach the horizon, Amy snuck outside, her brand new trainers squeaking as they met the morning dew on the grass. Finding a quiet spot, a low retaining wall on the far side of the courtyard, she took out her journal and began to write.

She had just about finished when she heard someone approach. Expecting it to be one of the family members, she looked up to say hello. Instead she was met with a pretty, middle-aged woman with incredibly curly, dark blonde hair.

"Hello, Sweetie," the stranger said, sitting next to her on the wall. "Sorry I'm late, got held up with a spot of trouble on Maraxus. So where are we then?" The woman pulled out her own battered journal. It was blue, and looked similar to the TARDIS, the color more closely matching the Doctor's ship.

"Yours looks brand new," the mystery woman said, flipping towards the back of her journal. "Early days for you then?"

Finding her voice, Amy asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you? Or will I know you? Rory said that sometimes we will meet people out-of-order. I'm still a little confused by all of this."

There was a momentary flicker of something Amy could only describe as anguish that flashed across the woman's face. But then it was gone, replaced by a warm smile. "Sorry, yes, we will know each other in your future. I'm Dr. River Song." River held out a hand for Amy to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rory mentioned you last night," Amy said, smiling before murmuring to herself, "The Doctor's family of doctors."

"What?" River asked perplexed.

"Nothing, it's just that there are a lot of doctors around the family. Mum, Dad, Tony, Rory apparently, and now you. It's just funny."

"Never thought about it before," the mysterious River Song said, a sad smile playing in her lips. "So," she said in a more cheerful tone. "Which trip is this for you? Your first?"

"Yeah, first trip. I just found out yesterday about… well, about who they really are." Momentary hurt stung in Amy's chest.

"You've always known who they are. The background details don't really change who a person is on a fundamental level, Amy. They just enhance the people we already care about." River gave her a pat on the arm. "You'll see."

There was something in River's touch that felt new and yet completely familiar at the same time. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were going to know each other better in her future. The connection Amy felt was undeniable.

"Now I think it's time we caught up with everyone for breakfast," River said, pulling Amy to her feet and linking arms. "Can't have them thinking that you've wandered off already. Plenty of time for that later."

"Rule number one, according to Rory. Don't wander off," Amy said, thinking back to their conversation last night.

"More of a guideline since everyone wanders off eventually." River shrugged. "The only thing that you can really count on is that there will be a lot of running. Mostly for your life, and that every single second will be worth it. And even in the bad times, the ones where you wish you had an out, you know deep down that you wouldn't want to go back to someone else's version of a normal life."

For Amy, the adventure hadn't even really begun and yet she already knew that she didn't regret one minute she had spent with her family so far. She may not be here today if they had told her earlier.

In that moment Amelia Pond knew that given the choice she would never ever change one minute of her life so far. Every person that she had met had shaped her into the person that she was and the one that she would become. Every single moment had been important.

Of course she didn't know yet that you should never say never ever.


	27. March 2009

**March 2009**

"Alright, Amy, time for your birthday present," her dad said with a smile. "Turning twenty is a big occasion for humans. Getting past those awkward teenaged years and starting your life as an adult. Anywhere, or any when you want to go, just name it."

Amy smiled; the past seven months had been amazing. She had seen the birth of stars, helped to liberate oppressed people and had seen so many other amazing things. Just last month they had taken Trisha back to 1988 to help close the circular paradox of James and Rose's arrival. Her life had never been more complicated and she loved every minute of it.

She had met several of her parents' friends, Jack, Mickey, Martha, and Sarah Jane. All of them were such incredible people. This life was so much better than she had ever imagined. Especially since she was sharing it with the people she loved the most.

"Well, there is one person that I have wanted to meet," Amy said with a shy smile.

"Who?" Rose asked from her perched position on the captain's chair.

"Jane Austen. I mean, I love her books. She was such an inspirational writer." Amy was positively bouncing with excitement. "I mean, unless you've already met her in another incarnation and we can't." She suddenly remembered something about crossing timelines.

"Oh, we met her alright. When was that?" Mum asked Dad.

"Oh, 1795, before she was published. She is a lovely woman. For us, it was between the Wire and Krop Tor," Dad said with a wistful look on his face. "I think we may have inspired a couple of her characters. I always did think that Mr. Darcy was a bit akin to me." He wiggled his eyebrows and Mum rolled her eyes.

"So we should probably go, what, twenty or so years later? It'd be easier to explain the presence of our son," Rose said, standing up.

"But sometime before 1817," Rory added. "We would like to meet her before she gets really ill."

"Right then, June, 1814." Dad spun a few dials on the controls. "Just after Mansfield Park and before Emma. Now Rose, Amy, off to the wardrobe, can't have you wearing such modern fashions in such a time," he called after them. "Dress for a ball."

Rose linked arms with Amy and led her up the stairs to the wardrobe. Inside there were two dresses, along with accessories laid out. "I love dressing up," Rose said, beaming. "It's always fun. I can help you with your hair."

"It never gets old, does it?" Amy asked, changing her clothes quickly. "I mean, you've been traveling for over twenty years. Does it ever just seem routine?"

"It hasn't for me yet. Although I really love bringing someone new with us, it's almost like seeing the universe for the first time again. I guess that's why the Doctor started bringing along companions." Rose finished with her outfit, grateful that the TARDIS hid zippers under all those buttons. "Here, let me help." Rose finished zipping Amy's dress and carefully concealed the zipper from view. "Now about your hair, we can't just leave it down."

It took nearly half an hour to get their hair styled into time period appropriate up-dos. By the time they reached the console room again both Rory and James had changed into their outfits.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you willingly dressed the part for an adventure," Rose said as she smirked at her husband.

"Never saw the fun in it before, just another quirk from Donna," he quipped back.

Amy had barely heard the exchange as she gave Rory a good once over. He looked exceedingly handsome in his frock coat, and she could just imagine him wearing the ridiculously tall top hat he had tucked under his arm. "Aren't you just dapper?" she said with a mischievous grin. They really needed to play dress up more often.

"Not so bad yourself, my lady. I may have to steal your dance card, lest any other man think he could fill it," Rory said with a slight bow before offering her his arm. He looked every bit a gentleman of the time.

Rose cleared her throat and the younger couple both jumped apart.

"I almost forgot a very important part," the Doctor said, patting down his pockets. "Can't have your dance card filled with people of ill intent. Not that ill intent, in these social constraints, would be anything our Amelia couldn't handle."

"Is there a point, Dad?" Rory asked, once again taking Amy's arm.

"Ah yes, the point." He pulled something out of his breast pocket. "Here, put these on." Opening his palm, Amy saw two gold rings glittering there. One was larger and thicker than the other, a man and a woman's rings obviously. Surely her dad couldn't mean…He didn't intend for them to play at being married. Did he? Not that it would be a bad thing. Amy had, more than once, imagined what it would be like to marry Rory.

"Really, Dad?" Rory asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you joking? Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

Amy pretended not to be hurt at Rory's disbelief. They had been dating for four years now, had even been intimate. Now he was balking at the idea of being her husband. She really didn't understand why he wouldn't at least pretend.

"It's either that or she's your cousin," Rose said with a shrug. "And then any of the eligible bachelors there tonight will feel free to try and court her."

The three of them were locked in what Amy would describe as an intense staring contest. She knew they could communicate telepathically and giggled at the thought of the three of them yelling in each other's heads.

"Just give me that," Amy said, swiping the smaller of the two rings off her dad's palm. "I can be your married cousin, whose husband is off in the military and I'm spending the summer with you. Easy-peasy."

She hoped that her voice didn't betray the hurt that she was feeling. Maybe he thought they were too young to be thinking about marriage. It was so stupid anyway to be upset by this silly little thing.

Rory's voice brought her out of her own thoughts. "No." He had grabbed the other ring. "Of course we'll pretend to be married. Wouldn't want any of those ladies to believe I'm available. They may just want to get their hands on the handsome, young, landed gentry."

"I see. I'm playing your bodyguard tonight. Protecting you from all those woman trying to use their feminine wiles on ya?" Amy teased, playing along with this new game. It was better to let the awkwardness of earlier slide, for now.

"Now Lady Tyler, would you care to accompany your humble husband to the ball?" He held his left hand out to her, the gold band looking strangely perfect on his ring finger.

Slipping her hand into his, she smiled demurely. "Of course Lord Tyler-Pond, I would be simply delighted to accompany you to the ball." The pair stepped out of the TARDIS doors, neither seeing the smug, knowing smirks on the faces of Rose and James.

Hours later, Amy escaped to the back garden to get some air. The party was more fun then she had imagined it would be. Jane Austen had been all she had hoped, and they had talked for almost an hour before Jane had been swept away by someone else. Dad had called her a fangirl and she knew it was true.

Then there had been dancing, hours of it. Most of it had been with Rory, but she had also danced with a few of the gentlemen who were members of the host's family. It would have been rude not to after all. Rory had done his very best to hide his jealousy and had failed miserably.

Right now she just needed the cool, clean night air against her skin. Taking a few deep breaths, she stared up at the sky. One of her favorite things about traveling back in time was the view of the night sky it afforded. Free of smog and light pollution, it was simply breathtaking.

"I can take you to see every single one of those stars, if you want." Rory's voice came from near the door.

"I doubt we'd have time to see them all." Amy said, still looking up.

"See, the thing is, I am a Lord of Time." He walked up behind her and skimmed his fingers down her arm. "I could make the time."

"I don't think that's how it works." She turned around to face him. "And I really don't think that we'd be satisfied just looking at the stars."

"Oh no, we'd have to cause a bit of trouble," he laughed.

"Don't forget getting arrested. We'd need to get arrested a couple of times," she countered.

"That goes without saying." His arms wrapped around her.

"You know, this would have been scandalous if I was here as your cousin." Her hands drifted up to his chest, one hand lying above each of his hearts.

"Now, since we're married, it's only inappropriate to do this in public."

"Wait, we're not actually married, are we?" Her voice squeaked a little with the question. "We didn't get married in some weird alien way, did we? Is that why Mum and Dad wanted us to wear the rings?"

"No, no, no, no," Rory said, fumbling over his words, "We didn't get married in some weird alien way… Well, maybe that one time, but it was an accident, your fault entirely. Wait… Why does it have to be weird just because it's alien?" He paused. "Anyway, marriages aren't universally recognized unless they are carried out in the traditions of both species. Not mention that I didn't tell you my Gallifreyan name."

"Stop rambling, you're as bad as Dad sometimes," Amy said, laughing at his bumbling explanation. Raising her hands to smooth out his lapels, she asked him, "So earlier, on the TARDIS, you seemed… hesitant to go along with the whole marriage charade tonight. Why? It's not like we're not together."

"No, of course not. You didn't think that had anything to do with me not wanting…" He ran a hand through his hair. "That was me being frustrated with my well-meaning and completely exasperating parents trying to give me a subtle kick in the right direction."

"And which direction is that, exactly?" Amy asked, trying to wrap her brain around what he was saying.

Letting out a sigh, he took her left in his right and rolled the fake wedding ring between his fingers. "Take a walk with me?"

"Always," she replied as he gently tugged her hand in the direction they had parked the TARDIS.

Once they had reached the meadow where they had landed, Rory stopped and turned to face Amy. "I have been in love with you since the day that we met. Since the day I fell out of that tree and basically into your lap. Never have I been able to imagine a future without you in it."

Anticipation churned in her stomach. "I don't want a future without you, either."

Smiling, Rory leaned in until their foreheads touched. "I've been carrying this around for almost 3 months, wondering what you would say if I asked you. Mum and Dad know I have it and they were pushing me to just ask you already."

"Ask me what?" She had raised a hand to his cheek.

Next thing she knew he had dropped to one knee in front of her. His voice quavered as he spoke next. "Amelia Pond, will you do me the honor of spending your forever with me? As my wife?"

Without even registering that he was holding an engagement ring in his hand, she lunged at him. Her lips captured his and she pushed him back towards the ground.

"Can I take this as a yes, then?" His words were almost muffled by her kisses.

"Yes, yes, of course the answer is yes." She slowly pulled herself back into a sitting position and he nimbly removed the plain gold ring and replaced it with a platinum one with a round solitaire. Raising her hand to his lips, he placed a kiss on her knuckle next to the ring.

"I love you too, Rory. I have for a very long time." She hugged him again. "Wait, earlier you said that to be recognized, we have to be married in the traditions of both of our species. Time Lords don't have some strange ceremony involving slime or some sort of sacrifice?"

"No," he chuckled, "just a bonding ceremony with a handfasting." He stood, pulling her with him. "Now, let's go inside and we can do something that I've been thinking about all night."

"And what's that, husband-to-be?" she smirked.

"Well, wife-to-be, getting you out of that dress, of course." He swung her into his arms, bridal style, and she shrieked with laughter.


	28. November 2009

**Warning- this chapter deals with a character death and my muse and I went round and round about this event. I wanted to put it off, maybe not have it happen at all. She let me know that if I did that then the rest of the story wouldn't work at all. She won the argument.**

**November 2009**

"Everyone knows that everyone dies." River's voice was choked with sobs as Rose approached to light the funeral pyre. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust."

As the first wafts of smoke hit Rory's nose, the crackle and pop of the fire cascaded through his ears, and he shuddered. Amy turned and buried her head into his chest.

The flames licked higher and higher as the pungent smell became overwhelming. Closing his eyes, he knew that this was his fault.

The agony in his mother's eyes as she now clung to his side, opposite Amy. His brother's distress, Trisha, Sabrina and Amy's sorrow, Jack, Ianto, Martha and Mickey's heartache and Sarah Jane and River's anguish, all of it was his fault and his alone. Every beat of his hearts, every breath hurt and he could have stopped it, this pain.

Two days ago, just two days, his life had been normal, well, normal for a Human/ Time Lord/TARDIS hybrid. They had been a happy, complete family, with fantastic friends along for the ride. Then everything had gone pear shaped and Rory Tyler's world had come crashing down around him.

_Trisha was pregnant and hadn't been feeling well, so she, Tony and EJ sat this trip out. Uncle Jack and Ianto tagged along and River met them there, on a small, supposedly peaceful planet._

_River and Jack bantered playfully, her saying she wanted her Chula ship back, Jack grinning and telling her not a chance. Besides, it was payback for her stealing his Vortex manipulator. The paperwork to get a replacement had been a nightmare, Jack said jovially. _

_They had gone to Huminkna in the Foyrt galaxy. The year was 65,887,907. It was supposed to be the height of that culture's peace and prosperity._

_During the first six hours of their visit, that's the side they saw. The indigenous people seemed very happy and were very welcoming of their off world visitors. In hour seven, a small band of disgruntled workers from the local factory had decided that eight off worlders would make perfect hostages. Mum, Dad, Amy, Sabrina, River, Jack, Ianto and Rory had been enjoying a leisurely dinner at a local café when the vigilantes stormed the place._

_They made quick work of taking the blasters from Jack, Ianto and River. They pushed Rory, hard, into a wall when he tried to move in front of Amy. In an attempt to keep them at bay, their captors split them into two groups._

_Ianto, Rose, Sabrina and Amy were dragged to one side of the room. Deemed the least threatening, they only had one guard. Apparently, they thought that Rory, James, Jack and River were much more deadly; they had three guards watching their side of the room. All-in-all, it was a fairly standard adventure up until that point._

_The local police force quickly responded to the calls about the hostage situation. The building was surrounded and it became a standoff. It became a volatile situation, one that could explode at any given moment._

_James got one of the guards talking. He almost made him see reason, see that harming them wouldn't help them get better wages or better working conditions, but that the family could help, would help. If they let them go, things would get better for everyone. Their second guard and the one guarding the other four started to agree with James._

_They were mere moments away from being released when the last guard got jittery. His hands were shaking and Rory could feel the agitation rolling off of him. Rory shifted slightly, moving closer to the last guard. He had talked his way out of situations seemingly worse than this before._

_"Hey, it's okay," Rory whispered. "You haven't done anything wrong yet. If you let us go, we'll tell everyone that this was one big misunderstanding and we can help you. Just like my dad said. Just put the gun down and let us help you."_

_"It's too late for that. The bosses at the factory, they'll know by now. And what do you think they're going to do? They'll go after our families, hurt them. We can't just let you go." The man was practically in tears._

_"These people are my family, and we have done nothing to you. We only want to help. Please don't hurt them." Rory inched closer, still maintaining about a four foot distance._

_"Careful, Son, you've almost got him," his dad's voice echoed in his head. Nodding, Rory reached a hand out for the weapon. The vigilante's fingers twitched but his grip appeared to be loosening. His comrades just stood by watching, their own weapons hanging loosely at their sides._

_"Just hand over the gun, or lay it on the floor, and this is all over. I promise it will all get better if you just lay down your weapons." He could see it, all the possibilities this young man could have if he just surrendered and let them help._

_It looked like the man was about to give in when a loud announcement came over a speaker outside. "There is nowhere to run. You will hand over the hostages and surrender immediately or we will be forced to take lethal action."_

_And then the next several seconds ticked by in what seemed like an eternity. Their captor raised his weapon and squeezed the trigger, twice. Unknowingly, the shooter aimed a bullet at each of Rory's hearts. Several people screamed and Jack dove in front of his nephew. Jack fell to the ground, bleeding._

_Rory felt a solid mass knock him sideways as he and his dad collapsed into a heap on the floor. In the span of a few seconds, Ianto and River disarmed all four of their captors and had them on their knees in the corner._

_Rory gave a short laugh, thinking that the worst was over, until he lifted his hand and saw that it was covered in blood, his father's blood. "Dad, no, Dad, look at me. We'll get you back to the ship, fix you up."_

_James' breath came out in a rattle. "No time. I can feel everything starting to shut down. I love you, Rory, my precious son. Tell your brother and Trisha; tell them I love them, too."_

_Rose, Sabrina and Amy dropped to their knees beside him. Amy cradled his head in her lap. "Stay with us, Dad. Come on, stay with us," she whispered._

_"Please don't leave me," Rose pleaded. "We haven't had enough time yet. I love you. Please, please, Doctor."_

_"I… I love… you, my Rose." His breathing became increasingly difficult. With great effort, James had reached out and grabbed his wife's hand._

_"Daddy," Sabrina cried, pressing herself into her father's chest, not caring that his blood was matting her hair. His free hand brushed her cheek._

_"My precious girl," was all he could manage to say, the effort of talking taking considerably more energy than it normally would have._

_Amy had tears running down her face. Suddenly River was there and she leaned in and whispered something in the Doctor's ear. A small smile crossed his face. "I knew it… our River." He coughed and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. There was very little time left. His breathing was becoming shallower and more erratic._

_"Take care of them, Jack," he whispered to his newly awakened friend. James' eyes locked with Rose's one last time and he murmured melodious words in the language of his long dead people. The last words he would ever speak. "My family, have loved, do love, will always love."_

_There was silence in the next few moments as the gravity of what had happened hit them. Local authorities, who had stormed the building in the wake of the shots, stood stock still. The enormity of what had happened was palpable in the air._

_The Doctor, James Tyler-Williams was dead, his light snuffed out far too soon. And Rory felt time lock into place, a fixed point, nothing he could do to change the last few minutes. At least not without facing major repercussions._

_But he could change what happened next._

_Rage boiled in his veins as he stood and pushed past Ianto. Grabbing the young man who had taken the shot, he wrapped his hand around the other man's throat. "Do you see what you have done?" Rory's eyes began to glow strangely golden. "You ended the life of a man infinitely better than you could ever hope to become."_

_With his hand tightening on the man's neck, Rory hauled him to his feet. "Do you see what you did to my mother? He was her life." Rose was clutching her husband's body, tears copiously falling down her face._

_"We were here to help and you killed him." Rory threw the man across the room with strength he didn't normally possess. The golden glow increased, now engulfing his entire being. In the back of his mind he heard the wolf howl, the Bad Wolf. The power of time and space coursed through his veins. All that was, all that could be, all that must never be, and he saw it all._

_"I could erase you from existence. Take every atom in your body and divide them." His voice sounded strange even to his ears._

_A firm hand gripped Rory's arm and attempted to turn him around. Rory stood firmly in place, his eyes locked on the man who killed his father. Jack stepped in front of him, forcing his glare to break. "Rory," his uncle said softly. "Stop this, it isn't who you are. It's not who you want to become. Let it go."_

_Looking up, Rory met Jack's eyes and the glow began to fade. Looking past Jack, Rory again addressed the captors. "My father was a Time Lord, one of the last. All of the good he could have done in the Universe ended because you felt you weren't getting a fair shake."_

_His voice shook as it fully returned to normal. "Remember what he could have been, all the good things he would have done. And next time you have a choice, choose to make the world around you a better place. The way he would have done."_

_Turning around, Rory buckled in to Amy's embrace, both collapsing to the floor under the weight of their own grief._

Jack and River had left to bring the TARDIS closer to the Café. Then Ianto and Jack had carefully carried James into the medical bay of the ship. Rory had one arm wrapped around his mum's waist, the other around his sister as he helped them both inside. River had a tight grip on Amy.

The events between then and now had been a blur to Rory. No one had mentioned his going all _Bad Wolf, _one small grace in this horrible situation.

All he knew right now was Tony and Trisha had been devastated by the news and that no one in the family was thinking clearly. Ianto had been a godsend. He had singlehandedly arranged the memorial service in Leadworth at the end of the week, including a fake coroner's report and death certificates and proof of cremation, thus ending the human life of James Williams.

Jack and River arranged for the Doctor to be laid to rest in the traditions of his people. They found a deserted planet that the family could use to hold his wake. There would be no prying eyes to invade this private family occasion.

Rory had no idea how the two of them could even have the strength to do this. He had no idea how his mum could comfort everyone else. How had she been so stoic since Dad's body was laid in the TARDIS?

Amy, his precious Amy, had barely left his side since they had left that horrible planet. One thing was for sure, he didn't deserve her sympathy or her comfort. His mind replayed those moments over and over again, calculating every possible outcome. He traced every possible timeline, looking for any possible way for his dad to not be hit by that bullet. There were none that he could see.

But it was still his fault. Not only had he failed to defuse the situation, there was no way to change it. How could anyone not blame him? The future of the Time Lord race, the son of the Bad Wolf, and he was completely useless. Rory had one job to do that day, only one man to talk off the edge. Dad had talked three of them into submission all on his own.

And now standing here on this uninhabited planet, in front of the burning body of his father, it all became too much. Extracting himself from his mother and his fiancée's sides, he turned and walked away. "I can't do this right now," he murmured as he left.

"Rory," Amy said, stepping forward.

Rose caught her arm. "Let him go, just give him a bit of time to himself."

He wandered for hours. The weight of the universe, his grief and his family's grief sat heavy on his shoulders.

There had to be something that he could have done. He had a time machine at his disposal. Surely he could… but crossing your own timeline was dangerous. Suddenly he was struck with a thought. What if he didn't have to cross his own timeline?

"River," he called out as he saw his friend a short ways away. She was preparing to leave, setting the coordinates into her vortex manipulator. At the sound of his voice she stiffened, as if preparing herself for the worst.

"Hello, Rory," she said with a sad, knowing smile.

"I need you to do something for me." He could feel his heart rates increasing, this was his best hope.

Sadly shaking her head, River spoke. "I know what you are about to ask… and the answer is no. I'm sorry. You know that I can't do that."

"But you could go back and warn him, warn me. This doesn't have to happen, Dad doesn't have to… he doesn't have to die. River, please you could…" Rory could hear the raw desperation in his voice.

Tears slipped down her face. "Oh, sweetie, yes, he does. You felt it yourself. It's a fixed point in time. His death is a catalyst for millennia of peace in that entire galaxy. No other factions rise up in rebellion because they remember the good man whose life was taken for others grief."

She laid a hand on his arm. "The name Rory means 'bringer of peace' in that star system. They get that from you, for showing a man mercy that may not have deserved it, for telling them to make the better choice."

"But we could still change the outcome, let everyone think that he dies and we can still save him. If the main events stay the same, we can tweak the outcome." It was what he was planning to do for her at the Library. He could do the same thing to save his dad.

"That's true, sometimes you can. Save one family in Pompeii, tell one person not to get on the Titanic and the timelines just correct themselves. _Stop one religious order from silencing Time's champion._" River put a lot of emphasis on the last one.

It didn't go unnoticed, a message maybe. Rory couldn't stop himself from adding "save one girl in the Library," under his breath.

"Sometimes we can change the outcome. Sometimes we must." River clutched his hand tightly. "Sometimes we mustn't, because this isn't just about his death, Rory. That moment changed all of us. It set off a chain reaction. It changed who you are, showed you that even in your darkest moment you can and will make the right choice. It showed you who you could be." River pulled him into a hug. "Pain and loss define who we are, too."

"But this was my fault, River. He shouldn't have taken that bullet for me. I had a chance at regeneration, he didn't." Rory sobbed into her shoulder and River rubbed his back.

His mother's soft voice came from further down the hall. "We don't know that, love. We've never known for sure that that bit of Time Lord biology was transferred to you."

Rose reached out for her son, taking him out of River's embrace. "Jenny couldn't and she had full Time Lord genes. She died in your Dad's arms. Do you honestly think he would have risked that happening to you, too?"

"No, I don't think that he would have." Rory continued to let the tears fall. "But there must be something that I could have done."

"There wasn't," River assured him. "If there was a way, we would have found it. Trust me, Rory, if there was anything, and I mean anything, that we could do to change this, I would. Your father was important to me, too. I loved him, too, so much."

"Thank you," Rose whispered, pulling River into the hug as well. The three stood in a tight embrace, sharing their grief and comfort in equal measure.

Eventually River pulled away. "I'll give you two some time alone," she said before retreating.

Neither mother nor son spoke for several minutes. Rose just kept her arms locked around Rory. Tears ran down his face and his chest tightened. Even with his respiratory bypass, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"This was my fault," he sobbed, trying to pull away. His mother held him tighter. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rory. Dad's death is **not** your fault," she whispered, stroking his hair like she had done when he was little.

"We can't change it and it's not fair," Rory cried. "I ran every possibility, traced every timeline, all that could ever be."

"And all that could never be." Rose knew what he had seen when he had the wolf in his head, even if they had never talked about it. "Oh, Sweetheart, whoever said that life was supposed to be fair was lying. And it's okay to let it hurt for a while, a very long while," she said in a whisper.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Rory asked, raising a hand to dry his face.

Rose shook her head. "It will dull. It won't be as piercing as it feels now, but it will always hurt a little. And that's okay. I still miss my mum and dad all the time. But I can't dwell in it. Dad wouldn't want you to either. He'd want you to have a fantastic life."

Rory closed his eyes and felt the planet turn beneath his feet. "The problem is, I just don't know if I can do that. Not yet, maybe not ever." He stepped away from his mum and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'll see you back at the TARDIS. I just need to be alone."

Everyone around him, it seemed, had lost a parent before, Mum, Tony, Amy, Trisha, Sabrina, Jack. Dad had lost his entire family, all of his people. All of them had survived, had healed enough to be happy again. It gave him hope.

One day he'd be better, maybe not soon, but one day. Sometimes you have to live in hope and pray that despair doesn't completely overtake you.


	29. April 2010

**April 2010**

Jack wandered the corridors of the Tyler family's TARDIS. She was doing an excellent job of hiding the object of his search. "Come on, sweet girl," he said, stroking the wall and turning on his best charm. "I know she's hurting, we all are. But hiding her won't help. I'm her friend. I just want to help. Please."

A gentle hum filled the air and a door clicked open behind him. "You're the best," Jack murmured and headed into the room.

Inside, he found Rose sitting on the edge of what looked like a cliff. The wind was blowing and the sun appeared to be setting over the horizon. Jack was always in awe of what the TARDIS could manage to create. "Might not be a good idea to sit so close to the edge when it's about to get dark." He plopped down next to her and handed her one of the glasses he'd brought with him.

"Won't get dark," she said, sniffing the liquid he had just poured for her. "She's giving me a perpetual sunset. A single moment suspended in time. What is this?"

"Scotch. Old, expensive and great for drowning your feelings." He drained the contents of his own glass and watched as she swallowed her own. "Why here exactly?"

She smiled sadly. "It's the first place we came when the TARDIS was ready. We spent the day with Tony and Rory, just down there." She pointed to a village off in the distance. "The days here are incredibly long and the boys tuckered out early. So we sent them to bed and James moved the TARDIS here. "

Jack had filled her glass again and she had emptied it. "We had a picnic right here. We danced, actual dancing, not _dancing_." For a long moment she simply stared at the glass in her hand. "I miss him, Jack. I miss him so much it physically hurts. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe."

Putting down the bottle of scotch and his glass, he wrapped her in a hug. "I know, Rosie. I'm here, I've got you. Just let it out. You have been so strong for everyone else, just let go. I've got you."

Her body racked with sobs while he stroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back. Jack was fairly certain this was the first time she had broken down since that day in the café. Rose had been trying so hard to keep her children from falling apart, she hadn't been taking very good care of herself.

After several long minutes, or it could have been an hour, Rose pulled herself out of his arms. "How many have you lost?" Rose asked quietly.

Closing his eyes, Jack remembered all the loved ones he'd said goodbye to. "Two wives, a husband, more lovers than I care to think about and even more friends. And I'll never stop loving people just because it will hurt to lose them."

"Does it ever hurt less? To lose someone?" Rose surprised herself with the question. Rory had asked her something similar on the day of James' funeral. Her response to him had been so certain. Now, months later she wasn't so sure.

"No... and that's what keeps us human. Well, in our cases, mostly human anyway," he replied, giving her another squeeze. She smiled slightly at his horrible joke. "There is one good thing though." He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Yeah, what's that?" She was staring at him intently, as if she was searching for any light in the darkness.

"There's me, always me and you. Best friends for all of eternity." There was such sincerity in his face that it overwhelmed her.

Fresh tears began to fall and then she laughed. Softly at first, then becoming a full blown fit of hysterical giggles.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He was slightly hurt by her reaction.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry. You are my best friend and I love you, so very much. It's just that... you reminded me of an old argument James and I used to have." She wiped more tears from her eyes.

"He would tell me that after he was gone I should find the Doctor. You know my husband, always trying to foist me off on another man." She was smiling now. "And I would tell him I didn't want the Doctor, that I'd have you instead, my pretty boy Captain Jack."

"It must have driven him mad." Jack laughed too. Rose was as good as his sister and he would never make a move on her.

"Oh, it did. He'd get all possessive and he'd want to mark his territory. That part was always very fun." She wiggled her eyebrows and shot him a mischievous grin.

"But it would get the point across and he'd stop planning for the future like that. Only it's not the future anymore. It's now, it's right now." Looking down at her empty glass, she asked, "Can I have another drink, please?"

He poured them both another and they sat in silence for a long time.

"Are you going to try to find him?" Jack finally asked. They'd given up the glasses and were now just passing the bottle back and forth.

"Nope. I told myself in a letter once that we had to wait for him to find us. So I'm gonna listen to me. It's a bit wibbly wobbly," she said with a snort.

"And when he does find you? What then?" He passed her the bottle again.

"Don't know. He's regenerated. He's the Eleventh Doctor now. For all I know he's moved on and good on him. He deserves happiness, too." She raised the bottle as if to say cheers.

"What if he hasn't?" Jack leaned back and studied her face. If there was one thing Jack was certain of, it was that the Doctor would always love the woman before him.

"It's pathetic, really, that I still love him, isn't it? That I would be with him if he'd only ask? I just lost my husband of over twenty years and I'm still in love with another man. Pathetic Rose Tyler, she will always be in love with the Doctor, no matter the incarnation or even the metacrisis. It can only ever be the Doctor for me."

"They're the same man, Rose. Underneath it all they are the same man."

"I know." She held up the bottle. "To my Doctor, James Tyler Williams, the best husband, father and friend anyone could ever have." She took a large drink and passed the bottle to Jack.

"To James, the luckiest man I ever met." Jack took a drink in the fallen man's honor.

Rose took several more drinks and then turned to face her friend again. "Who called, Jack? Which one of my busybody kids called you?" she asked, her voice flat once again.

"Amy called me, although I was planning on coming myself if I hadn't heard from you in the next few days." Jack nudged her shoulder. "I worry about you, Rosie."

She pushed back. "I'll be fine, Jack."

"Says the woman who parked her TARDIS in her living room. You do realize how gossipy this little town can be. What if someone sees?" He nudged her shoulder. "Amy's aunt may try and cancel the wedding if she finds out that the Williams family is actually the Doctor's family."

"Amy would never let that cow interfere with the wedding. Besides, I turned the Chameleon Circuit on. The TARDIS looks like a grandfather clock." Rose shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"And she hasn't left this spot since the wake, five months ago. Rory refuses to come inside of her, and you spend hours every day just sitting here. I know for a fact that she's getting antsy. And you must be about to jump out of your skin from sitting still. You can fly her all by yourself. Take me somewhere. Please." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"It just feels wrong without him beside me. And I can't go anywhere right now. Sabrina starts University this year and I'm going to be a grandmother again. Trisha could go at any time. Then of course there is Rory and Amelia's wedding in three months. With only one parent between the pair of them, most of the planning falls on my shoulders. Although Rory seems to have lost interest in the wedding, doesn't want to plan anything."

Rose shook her head. "The Doctor's death is making him think about a time when Amy won't be around anymore. He can't think like that. I'm scared he might call off the whole thing and run away. He's so much like his father at times. At least he seems somewhat excited to be an uncle again." She sighed. "So you see, Jack, I have to be here. My life is linear now."

"We're in a time machine, Rosie. We can head to a pleasure planet and be gone years and still be back in time for the baby's arrival. Come on, one trip. It'll make you feel better. Then we come back and celebrate the birth of your new grandson, my nephew."

"Sounds like you're planning on sticking around for a while, yeah?" There was the first hint of a real smile on her face.

Jack looked at her for a moment, contemplating what to say next. "You lot are basically the only family I have left and I care about you. Just let me take care of you for a while. Let's go have some fun." He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "And don't worry about the Hub if your driving skills leave something to be desired. Mickey and Martha are helping fill in. Although, Martha is banned from field duty until after her baby's born."

"Martha's pregnant?" Rose gave her another genuine smile. "They are going to be fantastic parents." She raised the bottle. "To the soon to be newest member of the family." She took one last swig of the bottle and handed it back to Jack before standing.

Rose squared her shoulders. "So, Captain Jack Harkness, all of time and space at your disposal. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I have a couple places in mind that might cheer you up," Jack said with a wink.

"Alright, but if we end up naked in public again, I'll string you up by your toes," Rose said, offering Jack a hand up.

"Rose Tyler, that sounds like pickup line. And a cheesy one at that. "

**Four hours or six weeks later**

Rose landed her slightly purple, bigger on the inside Police Public Call Box in its customary parking spot in the cellar. She and Jack stumbled up the stairs in a fit of giggles.

Jack managed to speak between the laughter. "Oh, I remember that. And then she said..."

"That'll be six pence and the red squirrel," they finished together as they burst into the living room. The youngest Tyler was curled on the couch reading a book.

"And just where have you two been?" Sabrina asked in her most stern voice.

"Damn," Rose swore, stifling her laughter. "How long have we been gone then? How bad did I botch the landing?"

"Only about four hours, but it looks like you two had a good time. And it seems to have done you a world of good, Mum. Get in any good trouble then?" Sabrina smirked playfully.

Holding back his laughter, Jack spoke. "Oh yeah, arrested twice, started a revolution and attended a planet-wide celebration in our honor. The effigies were very flattering."

"Yours was gorgeous," Rose said, pointing at Jack. "They didn't get my bum right."

"Sounds like fun, next time maybe I'll come with," Sabrina kissed her mum on the cheek. "I'm heading to bed, I have an exam tomorrow. Night, all."

"Night, Brina," Jack said with a wave.

"Good night, Sweetheart," Rose called up the stairs. Once they were alone, she flopped down on the sofa. "You were right. I needed that, needed to laugh again. Time heals all wounds and all that. Thank you."

"Any time." Jack settled onto the couch next to her, snuggling in next to her. "So where to on our next adventure?"

At that moment Tony rushed down the stairs. "Hospital, now, Trisha's almost nine centimeters and the contractions are already less than two minutes apart. So the next adventure is going to be the hospital because she refuses to have the baby here."

Spinning into action, Rose went out to start the car, while Jack and Tony helped Trisha down the stairs. Rory followed with Trisha's suitcase, his face lit up with excitement for the first time in months.

Sabrina had a very tired EJ in her arms. "So much for a good night's sleep, for either of us. Isn't that right, EJ?" she mumbled, putting her niece into a stroller. "You lot take the car." She pointed to Tony and Trisha. "We'll hoof it. It's only five blocks. Next time, sister dear, don't wait so bleeding long. And I'll give Amy a call; she wouldn't want to miss this."

One hour and forty-five minutes later, Trisha held her brand new son in her arms.

"What's his name?" Amelia asked, itching to hold him.

"James," Tony choked out. "James Peter Tyler. I think we'll call him Jamie."

"It's perfect," Rose said with a tear trailing down her cheek. "A perfect tribute. Dad would have been honored." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can I hold him?" Trisha handed him over.

Soft brown hair, with a tint of Tony's red, ten toes and ten fingers and this little baby was already fixed permanently in her heart. A tear ran down Rose's face. His whole life was in front of him. She walked over to where Rory stood with an arm around Amy's waist.

Her heart had broken when her husband died. But life moved on and time would heal those wounds, a lesson that Rory needed to learn. He had centuries ahead of him and he needed to know that life would always move on. No matter how broken your heart was.

"Here, take Jamie," Rose said quietly.

Carefully Rory supported his nephew's head and cradled Jamie in his arms. Rose could feel the heaviness of his conscience lighten slightly.

"You can't stop time from passing, Rory. You can't pause your life and hide in grief. Life finds a way," Rose said as she kissed his cheek.

Rory's eyes misted as he snuggled this new life close to him. "I know and I'm sorry. That trip with Uncle Jack must have really helped you."

"That it did. You two should come next time," Rose said, wrapping an arm around Amy's waist.

Rory's eyes widened. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Then we take it one step at a time, together." Amy leaned over and kissed Jamie's head. "For starters, we can finish planning that wedding, yeah?"

"Yes," Rory nodded. "A wedding sounds like a great idea."


	30. July 2010

**July 2010**

Amy walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, trailing a hand along the wall. She knew that after three weeks of traveling, it was time to go home.

The Doctor, the proper Doctor, not her dad, had shown up in her backyard, two years after the Atraxi and the night before her wedding. Maybe she shouldn't have gone, but the Doctor had looked so sad. And she had missed the traveling. Rory had almost steadfastly refused to travel since Dad had died.

His death had been more than eight months ago. Mum had been almost inconsolable for weeks. Tony and Trisha were grieving. Rory, though, he blamed himself. Dad had died taking a bullet meant for him. So now her sweet, funny, carefree Rory had been walking around like the weight of the world, no, the weight of the universe was on his shoulders, taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault. Amy knew that he would never completely get over the loss, none of them would, but Rory almost refused to try.

It made planning a wedding difficult to say the least. Before Jamie's birth, Amy had been afraid that Rory was going to call the whole thing off. Not that she would have let him. She could be just as stubborn as her Time Lord fiancé and she refused to give up on him. She would help him to heal. However, she couldn't do that here.

The last few weeks with the Doctor had been exciting. London on a space ship, the bloody Daleks and then River Song and the Weeping Angels.

River had asked her if the Doctor had reunited with Rose yet. Amy had told her that she just didn't know how to tell him that she was engaged to Rose Tyler's son, the Doctor's Rose. And that tomorrow Amelia Pond was going to be her daughter-in-law, was going to become a member of the Doctor's family.

Closing her eyes, Amy remembered that meeting with her friend, River.

_At first Amy had acted like she didn't know her. But as soon as the Doctor was distracted they secreted away and Amy pulled out her diary._

_River laid a hand on the book and said, "It's the night before your wedding isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, I'm getting married in the morning." Amy couldn't help the smile that graced her lips._

_"And you're here, why?"_

_"I don't know. I mean, the Doctor just showed up and I should have told him, I should have taken him straight to Mum. But..." Amy looked away nervously._

_"But what, sweetie?" River laid a hand on her arm._

_Letting go of a sigh, Amy said, "It's just everyone always said that Dad was the Doctor..."_

_"And you just wanted to know if the reverse was true." River nodded, understanding why Amy had left with the Doctor. "And what have you discovered?"_

_"They are so different, on the surface at least, and I think they can't be the same person. Then the Doctor does or says something and I think, of course he's Dad." Amy gave a sad smile. "I just miss Dad so much."_

_"Of course you do," River said, giving her a hug. "We all do. But he needs to know the truth. Now promise me that as soon as this is over, you'll tell the Doctor to take you home."_

Amy had promised and at the time she had meant to lay the whole truth out the minute they made it back to the ship. However her resolve had faltered and she took to hiding in the depths of the old girl. She had no idea how to start that long, awkward conversation.

Still wandering the corridors the TARDIS, Amy soon found herself in front of a door, a door with a beautifully engraved rose on it. Immediately she knew whose room this must have been. Without Amy touching it, the door opened and she stepped inside.

The room was messy and cluttered. The bed was unmade. It was as if someone wasn't expecting to be gone long. There was a deep indentation on one side that Amy knew was too long to have been Mum's. The clothing style was nothing like what Mum wore now. Amy was also pretty sure that the men's white Converse or the discarded bowtie weren't hers.

She picked up one of the pictures on the bureau. The first was of Rose and two men. One Amy recognized as Captain Jack Harkness, one of Mum and Dad's best friends. The other must have been Rose's first Doctor. Big ears, big nose not the least bit pretty, but handsome in his own right. From the way he was looking at the young blonde in the picture it was unmistakable that he was in love with Rose.

It was the same way Rory still looked at her.

Setting it down with reverence, Amy picked up the next picture. This must have been after the regeneration because the man in the picture with his arms around Mum wore a younger version of her dad's face.

After the Atraxi, Amy had been so hurt that the only people in the world she thought of as her family had been lying to her almost her whole life. Growing up she had been closer to Rose, James, Tony, Sabrina and Rory then she had ever been to her aunt. They were the only ones, except Mels, that never ridiculed her for her fanciful stories about the Raggedy Doctor. At least until her books about him had become best sellers.

All of that time, they had known all about the Doctor and his magical blue box because they had lived it. Taking the picture with her, she sank into Rose's bed. After Amy had lived with them in their TARDIS, after the stories of why they were in hiding, a little over a year traveling with Rory, Mum, Dad, and the rest of the family and after the last few weeks here with her Raggedy Doctor, she finally fully understood.

This life, while exciting, was dangerous. The truth hadn't been kept from her because they didn't want her to know. It had been because her family had wanted to keep her safe for as long as possible. Her timeline had always been wrapped up in theirs, Dad had said. But they didn't want to risk her life, at least not before she was ready.

Honestly, she had harbored resentment for a time. Now, ironically, she was the one keeping the big secret. She knew more about the Doctor than he knew about her. Keeping secrets was something she hated. She wanted, no, she needed, to tell the Doctor about the Tyler family.

How do you tell someone that not only do you know where to find the love of their existence, the woman that he thought was lost forever, but that you were set to marry her son tomorrow?

"Her name was Rose Tyler," the Doctor's soft voice came from the doorway. "She used to travel with me." He crossed the room to sit down next to her on the bed. Taking the picture out of her hand and tracing Rose's face with his index finger, he smiled sadly at Amy.

"You remind me of her sometimes, smart, funny, brave and very jeopardy friendly. Amelia, I'm over 900 years old and I have traveled with a lot of people. But my Rose, she was so very special, the best. I promised her that I would never forget her, that I would always mention her."

Guilty, Amy felt guilty. She had known this fantastic woman since she was seven and here was her imaginary friend so sad, missing her mum.

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question, and she hadn't meant to say it out loud. The Doctor nodded almost imperceptibly. "Still?" Amy asked, unable to help herself.

"Forever," he breathed.

Amy wrapped him in a hug. It was hard seeing him like this. In just a few minutes he would know, though. Her big secret would be revealed and the Doctor and his beloved Rose would be together once more. She knew Mum was still mourning Dad but she also still loved the Doctor, always insisting they were the same man. It was true. James Tyler-Williams was the same man as the Doctor; she could see it in his eyes.

Giving one last him a tight squeeze, she pulled back. He still had that wistful look in his eyes. "Doctor, I think you need to take me home."

"What? No, Amy, I'm sorry. Please stay." He looked so very sad. He was a man without a family, or so he thought. A man who mistakenly thought he had no one.

Amy had only been without Rory, Mum, and everyone else for a few short weeks and she missed them so much it was beginning to ache. And the Doctor had been without them much longer, and he didn't even know about Tony, Trisha, Sabrina, EJ and Jamie.

So without thinking she went to kiss the Doctor on the cheek, a gesture she was used to bestowing upon her dad. Unfortunately, he picked that exact moment to turn his head to speak to her. Their lips met and for a few short seconds before Amy jumped back. She wiped a hand across her lips in disgust. This man was for all intents and purposes her dad.

"Doctor, take me home. Right now," she cried and he scrambled to his feet to comply.

* * *

Plugging a finger in one ear, a heavily tipsy Rory Tyler-Williams waited for the beep of his absolutely brilliant fiancée's voicemail. Only those closest to the family ever added the Tyler part to his last name, for now. But that's who he was, a Tyler, not some made up name of Williams. By tomorrow night Amy, his Amy, would be a Tyler too and that was brilliant. He loved her and wanted to be with her every single moment that he could. That realization was amazing. Molto Bene!

"Hey! It's me," Rory giggled tipsily into his phone. "Hello! How are you? Um, the reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal! And even if we weren't getting married tomorrow I'd ask you to marry me anyway. Yes, I would! Because you are smashing."

Jack Harkness pulled the phone out of his hand and hung it up. "I should have taken this away from you hours ago. Rule number one of stag night- no drunk dialing the bride. We want your gorgeous Amy to actually show up tomorrow."

"It's just that I love her so much. I can't believe she's really going to marry me, Jack. I don't deserve her, not after we lied to her all those years and I've been so moody these last few months. My beautiful, smart, brave Amelia Pond."

He picked up his glass off the table and raised it. "To Amelia Pond," he bellowed above the noise in the room and he drained his drink in one.

"To Amy!" the rowdy group of men cried back.

Jack took the now empty glass out of his nephew's hand. "How 'bout I get you another drink, lover boy?"

"Smashing! Thanks, Uncle Jack." Rory felt on top of the world.

Before Jack could reach the bar, Mickey Smith stopped him. "You're not really going to let him drink any more, are you?"

"Nah," Jack laughed. "I've been giving him straight soda for the last hour. Superior biology or not, if we bring that boy home drunk out of his mind, Rose will flay all of us."

It was Mickey's turn to laugh. "It's scary sometimes just how much she reminds me of Jackie."

Ianto had joined them, bringing fresh drinks. "I would have liked to have met the woman who could keep both Rose and the Doctor in line."

"Doc once told me that the most terrifying alien he had ever encountered had been Jackie Tyler. Also said she was one of his favorite humans, but if I told her that he would push me into the heart of a sun," Jack said fondly. "I only met her a couple of times but I could see what he meant."

"You shoulda met Pete," Mickey laughed. "Only man I ever met that could keep Jacks in line. Wish they coulda been here for this."

"To those we have lost, whose presence would only serve to make the union of Rory Tyler and Amelia Pond an even more extraordinary occasion," Ianto toasted.

"To Jackie," Jack said.

"To Pete," Mickey added.

"To James," Ianto finished.

All three men downed their drinks as a sultry song began to play and a giant cake was wheeled into the middle of the room.

"Oh, this is gonna be great." Jack rubbed his hands together expectantly. "Mickey Mouse, you may want to cover your eyes. The missus may not approve of what is about to happen."

Around the room, the men were waiting in delighted anticipation of the peep show from a scantily clad lady that they were about to receive. The top of the cake burst open but inside was no dancer; it was a man with floppy hair, a tweed jacket and a bow tie.

"Rory!" the Doctor cried as his eyes locked on the young man. Jack and Mickey took a step back into the shadows, not wanting to be recognized at this particular moment.

Oblivious to his surroundings, the Doctor continued, "That's a relief. Thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake. Again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could somebody let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy. Lovely girl." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Diabetic."

Stepping out of the cake, he stood right in front of the man of the hour. "Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée. She accidentally kissed me. Tell you what though, you're a lucky man. She's a great kisser."

The room went deadly silent, well, except for Mickey and Jack who were desperately trying to hold back their laughter. "Funny," the Doctor continued thoughtfully, "how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine and it comes out really, really badly. Moving on, Mr. Williams, would you please come with me?" The Doctor clapped a hand on the stunned Rory's shoulder and directed him out the door.

Taking Rory's phone out of his pocket, Jack punched the speed dial for Rose. "Good evening, beautiful, you are never going to guess who just jumped out of the cake at your son's stag…"

* * *

This was a bad idea, Rory thought as he let the Doctor lead him out of the pub. He had sobered up almost instantly, superior biology and all. Amy had kissed the Doctor. She had been spirited away by him the night before their wedding and she had kissed him. The Doctor had said it was an accident, but Rory still felt sick.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said as he pushed Rory inside and shut the door behind them. "She can travel in time and space."

_"Hello, you beautiful creation, you," _Rory thought as he brushed a hand against her wall. "_I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you. I just wish the circumstances were better."_

Rory felt a soothing warmth flow over him and the words "_my wolf cub" _float through his mind. Even in his anger, he had to suppress the smile as her soft presence filled his mind.

He watched the Doctor throw the ship into the vortex. Looking over, he saw Amy sitting apprehensively on the stairs, trying desperately not to cry. She mouthed, _I'm sorry,_ to her fiancé.

Bouncing around the controls, the Doctor spoke without looking up. "The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships entirely." The TARDIS sparked and Rory heard "_mostly his own" _reverberate through his mind and he felt the ship send an electric shock into the Doctor's hand.

"It's meant to do that." The Doctor stuck his singed finger in his mouth and Rory heard a melodious giggle in his head. "Because for one person to have seen all that, to have tasted the glory, and then go back. It will tear you apart. So! I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"What? Like a date?" Amy asked, looking hopefully at Rory. "We haven't done that for a while."

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition: it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic games. Think of it as a wedding present because frankly, it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. 'What's that about?' Let me explain—"

"It's another dimension," Rory deadpanned. Any other time he might have been up to humoring the man but not right now. Right now he was trying his best not to be righteously angry. He was, after all, the son of the Oncoming Storm.

"It's basically another dimension— What?" The Doctor's face fell.

Rory smirked, proud he was able to stop the Time Lord mid-sentence. "I'm actually quiet brilliant at Temporal Physics. Know a bit about all sorts of scientific theories, FTL travel, _parallel universes_, usual stuff." He shrugged, knowing that being seemingly unimpressed with the TARDIS would make the Doctor's skin crawl.

The older man looked Rory up and down, trying to take measure of him. "I like the bit when someone says 'It's bigger on the inside.' I always look forward to that."

"I'm sure you do." Rory turned his back on the Doctor now and took stock of the updated control room. "_You are lovely. Sorry about all this. It's those two I'm upset with, not you."_

The TARDIS hummed comfortingly in the back of his mind. "_I'm sure you heard about Dad, right? Probably felt it, yeah?" _he thought to her. Again she hummed. "_He's not here anymore because he died, for me. He gave his life for mine. I should have taken the bullet. I probably would have regenerated."_

A strong sense of aggravation hit him, and her cross voice filled his head. _"Absolutely not. Not after what happened to Jenny," _the TARDIS tutted at him. "_You may never have known her, but she was your sister, my cub."_

_"I know that. Doesn't make his death hurt any less. He should be here, celebrating my wedding. I shouldn't even be here right now. Amy, my Amy, ran off with the Doctor the night before our wedding and she kissed him!" _

He pulled his mind back. He really shouldn't shout at her; this wasn't her fault. All of his grief over his dad's death and his hurt over Amy's betrayal seemed like a force unto itself. The Doctor, more than likely, had no idea Amy was engaged when he asked her to travel, and unless Amy told him he had no idea who Rory really was. Still, it didn't stop the anger that was building rapidly and about to explode.

"What has gotten into you, old girl?" the Doctor asked, stroking the console. "You seem to be agitated." He peered over several of the controls, not noticing the reverence Rory was showing to his old girl as well. "Back to the task at hand." The Doctor rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Anywhere in time and space. Where shall I take you? Barcelona? The planet, not the city. New Earth? Oh, I know, Venice!"

"Do you seriously think that a quick trip through time and space is going to make up for Amy kissing you, hours before our wedding? You never think about other people, do you?" He knew it wasn't fair to take out his frustration about his father on the Doctor. Even if they were the same man, but he would never ever again see the man who raised him. And that hurt and right now he wanted to hurt someone else. "Running, Running, Running. It is all you know how to do."

A muscle in the Doctor's jaw ticked. "So you think you know me, then. I've met you twice now for a total of, what, forty five minutes, and now you have me all figured out?"

A mirthless laugh escaped involuntarily from Rory's mouth. He knew he should just demand to go home right now, should just pilot himself home. That wasn't going to happen, though. Because if there was one thing he had inherited from his aunt Donna and his gran Jackie it was that when he was angry he spoke before he could really think about what he was saying. "I know all your secrets, Theta."

A palatable silence filled the control room. "How do you know that name?" the Doctor asked with a growl. The Oncoming Storm starting to brew in both men.

Rory refused to back down. "Oh, you wouldn't believe the things that I know about. Barbara, Ian, Ace, Peri, Nyssa, Tegan. That you stole the TARDIS and took Susan with you to see the universe."

"Don't talk about Susan," the Doctor said, hurt creeping into his voice.

Rory was on a roll. "I know about the Valeyard and The Eye of Harmony. Daleks. Cybermen. The Gamestation. Jack Harkness. Torchwood. The Battle of Canary Wharf."

"STOP IT," the Doctor bellowed.

Amy looked to be on the verge of tears. "Rory, stop, please. Before you say something you can't take back. Please," she pleaded.

If Rory heard either of them he ignored their words and continued his rant. "I could go on for hours, days, months about your secrets. Martha Jones and the year that never was. The DoctorDonna. Bad Wolf Bay and the Bad Wolf herself… ROSE TYLER."

That was the breaking point. The Doctor slammed Rory into the nearest wall. "You have no right to talk about her!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Amy cried to deaf ears.

"I have every right to talk about her! I know her and what she is capable of so much better than you do." Rory pushed the older man off of him.

The Doctor stumbled backwards and drew himself up to his full height. He needed answers and he needed them now. "Who Are You?"

"You know why you're so dangerous, _Doctor_?" Rory spat the last word out with obvious distaste. Really, he should stop. His dad's death was not this Doctor's fault. It was his and his alone.

Amy's betrayal was not the Doctor's fault. He had done the right thing in bringing her back and trying to patch things up between the couple. And if he wanted to get to know the man in front of him, who in so many ways was his father, he needed to stop. Right Now.

"You make people want to impress you. You make it so people never want to let you down." Like I never wanted to let him down, how I never want to let you down. "And that, that, Doctor, makes them a danger to themselves. And that is the difference between us, Doctor."

He turned to face Amy. "You never needed to impress me. I loved you from the start. Apparently that's never going to be enough, is it?"

"Rory," Amy said softly, tears welling in her eyes. She walked over to him and lay a hand on his arm. The fire in his eye was something that she had never seen before. She knew he loved her and that she loved him. The allure of adventure was just too much. There had to be a way to fix this, but yelling wasn't going to help. "Please don't say things you'll regret. He's your…"

"I know exactly who he is." Rory shrugged off her hand and ran up the console. "And right now I just want to go home." He lovingly stroked the panel before he twisted several dials, causing the Time Rotor to spring into life. "_Take me home. Please?"_

"What are you doing?" the Doctor spluttered. "How are you doing that?" He made his way to the console and tried to stop Rory from causing …well, from causing the whole of time and space to collapse. Before he could get there, a gentle thud marked the end of the journey and Rory was quickly making his way towards the door.

The Doctor was stunned. "We've landed. How on Earth did you fly my TARDIS and manage to land her safely?"

Opening the front door and turning back around to face the gangly, floppy haired man, Rory stared daggers at him before he opened his mouth. Then, rolling his eyes, Rory said, "First, I asked her nicely. Second, I've been flying a TARDIS since I was a little kid, and third, I was always a much better driver then you ever were."

The lights of the TARDIS flickered and the Doctor swore she was laughing. "You asked her nicely? I didn't hear you say anything. Besides, you can't fly her by asking her nicely. Who are you?" he demanded once again of the young man in front of him.

"I'm Rory and that's all you need to know." He turned to leave.

The Doctor grabbed Rory's arm and Amy cried, "Just tell him already." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

From the landing spot in Rory's back garden, he heard the back door to his house slam and knew that everything was going to be revealed in a matter of minutes anyway.

Sighing heavily, he looked over at Amy. "We're supposed to be getting married in 17 hours, 15 minutes and 47 seconds and you swan off with the Doctor. Why? So you can see all of time and space? I could have given you that, you know, everything he showed you and so much more, because I love you and want to spend your forever with you. Okay, so maybe these last few months I've been a nightmare to live with, but my feelings for you haven't changed. They've only grown stronger because you've stood beside me through my grief. You've been my rock and then you do this?"

Amy hiccuped and Rory turned back to face a man whose past he knew oh, so well, and yet he didn't know this man with a new face at all. "I can fly your TARDIS because my father taught me how to fly ours."

"And who is your father?" the Doctor asked, his voice breaking, his mind flying to the last Time Lord that he knew of, the Master. But the Master didn't have children. Did he? The Doctor's mind was practically screaming in Rory's head now. The younger man could tell it had been far too long since the Doctor had had to shield his thoughts.

A snort of laughter escaped from Rory's mouth. "No, not the Master. My dad was your right hand, once upon a time."

He laughed at his own joke and leaned in close to the Doctor's ear, wanting to taunt him. Wanting him to hurt over the loss of his father the same way that Rory did, the same way his mum, sister and brother did. And he breathed the words that would slide all the pieces into place and would wipe the smug look off the ancient man's face.

"Human Time Lord Biological Metacrisis."


	31. A Long Awaited Reunion

_And he breathed the words that would slide all the pieces into place and would wipe the smug look off the ancient man's face. _

_"Human Time Lord Biological Metacrisis."_

The Doctor jumped back, eyes wide, and stared at the man before him. Marveling at the fact that he hadn't seen it before, the Doctor shook his head in disbelief. All of the clues had been there, all those hints of Rose, when he was tracking Prisoner Zero down. He had easily dismissed all that evidence. Because how could she be back in this universe?

Oh, he was a stupid, stupid old man.

Now, he could see the resemblance Rory had to his past incarnation, especially the hair. But his eyes, hazel with flecks of gold, those were her eyes. "You're… You're their son? _**Her**_ son?"

The corners of Rory's mouth twitched. "I am the son of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. Part human, part Time Lord and part TARDIS all rolled into one."

This could not be happening. His Rose's son was standing in front of him. She was supposed to be a universe away, living life day after day, with his other self.

"But you can't be... You can't be part Time Lord. I should be able to feel you. Up here." The Doctor tapped his temple. "But I can't."

Another smirk. "No, you wouldn't be able to feel it because I'm blocking you out. Keeping us hidden, keeping _my_ family safe." Rory closed his eyes for a moment, apparently dropping the shields from his mind, and the Doctor was hit with a tidal wave of awareness.

It was so powerful it knocked the Doctor back a few steps. "How did you do that?"

Before Rory could answer, a very familiar blonde woman appeared in the doorway. "Rory, what's going on?" she said with a voice the Doctor thought he'd never hear again.

"Nothing, Mum, absolutely nothing at all, I just need to get to bed. There's a wedding I'm supposed to be at tomorrow. If the bride's not too busy kissing my other relatives." He pushed past her and ran in the direction of the house, the door slamming behind him.

Rose turned to Amy. She tried not to look at the stunned new, new, new Doctor who after having collapsed into the jump seat was spluttering over half-formed words.

"Amelia?" Rose said softly. "What's going on?"

The Scottish girl launched herself at Rose. "I'm sorry. I… I just wanted one more adventure before tomorrow. Since Dad died, Rory wouldn't even step foot in the TARDIS. I missed the adventure and I didn't mean to… I mean, yes, I kissed the Doctor, but I didn't mean to. He was telling me about you and he looked so sad. It was an accident; I meant to kiss his cheek and he turned his head. And it was gross, I demanded he bring me home immediately."

Amy took in a deep breath and continued. "I missed Rory so much, so I came home. I'm sorry. I've ruined everything by being stupid. I miss Dad, and with the wedding and he's not going to be there… I wanted him to walk me down the aisle and he can't. I miss Dad."

Halfway through the speech, Rose had come to wrap Amy in a hug. Rubbing small circles on her back, Rose comforted her. "Shh, it'll be okay, love. No worries. Just dry those eyes and get some sleep. You're getting married in a few hours."

"But Mum, what if I ruined everything?" Amy asked quietly. "What if he won't marry me now?"

"Nah, that son of mine loves you too much to walk away now." Rose pulled back and looked into Amy's eyes. Rose lovingly brushed a ginger lock behind Amy's ear. "He'll be okay. You know what he's been through this past year. He's grieving and then you know who shows up out of the blue. Popped out of the cake at his stag. Can you imagine?"

Amy laughed a little.

Rose giggled and said, "Jack and Mickey were in hysterics when they called me. Lucky the Doctor had all his clothes on. Jack made a video; it's really funny."

Amy smiled.

"Was that a smile, Amelia?"

"No," Amy protested.

"I think it was." Rose hugged her again. "Everything will be fine. My boy's got a quick temper but big hearts. 'Sides he's just way, way too much like his father in the jealousy department."

"I was never jealous. Time Lords don't do jealousy," the Doctor muttered, mostly to himself for all the attention the two women were paying him. But Rose heard and looked straight at him, rolling her eyes dramatically and flashing him a tongue in teeth smile.

"Off to bed, Amelia Pond. I will see you in the morning. Big day. A wedding and a bonding ceremony to look forward to." Rose kissed her check and called out the open TARDIS door. "Tony?"

A tall, strawberry blond in his mid to late twenties stuck his head in. "Yeah, Mum?" The Doctor knew he had met him before, in the hospital, during the Atraxi incident. Rory had said they were brothers; however, Tony looked incredibly like Pete Tyler.

"Can you take Amy home? Maybe take Sabrina with her. Make her some tea and make sure she heads straight to bed after."

Tony nodded, wrapped an arm around Amy and escorted her out of the bigger on the inside box. Slowly Rose turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he said tentatively to her. He tried to smile at her but the muscles in his face could only manage a mildly confused look.

"Hello, Doctor." She apparently had no problem letting that tongue in teeth grin grace her happy visage.

"I'm sorry, but are you real, or am I just having a very vivid dream? Again?" he asked, suppressing the geeky grin that was now trying to spread across his face. Just in case this was a dream. His eyes were stinging with unshed tears. This had to be a dream.

"Of course I'm real…Wait. You dream about me?" Her fingers caressed the nearest wall, not giving him a chance to respond. "You've redecorated." She waved the other hand around the console room.

He smiled brightly at her, closing the short distance between them, still afraid to touch her lest she disappear. "In more ways than one."

"New, New, New Doctor then?" She crushed him into a hug.

"Absolutely the same man." The grin in his voice was audible. She was really and truly here. In his arms, onboard his ship.

"What do you think?" he asked, pulling back and gazing in her eyes.

"The hair's a bit floppy, but still great. Love the eyes, gorgeous color and about that bow tie…" She paused. "Bow ties are pretty cool."

There was another pause. "How long has it been for you?" Rose asked. "Since our second time at Bad Wolf Bay?"

"Seventeen months, two weeks, four days, sixteen hours and thirty-nine minutes." He squeezed her even tighter. "And you?" Pulling back, he studied her. Her hair was the same golden blonde he had last see on that beach, darker than when they had traveled together. Her face was still youthful and bright, nowhere near old enough to have a son who was old enough to get married.

And the man with the strawberry blond hair had called her Mum, too. Tony, she called him. Wasn't that her brother's name? Wait, he left her in another universe with her mum, dad and brother and the other Doctor. How was she here now? Where were Pete and Jackie? Where was the metacrisis Doctor? His eyes, filled to the brim with questions, found hers and she met his gaze.

"Twenty-five years, linear time, probably closer to thirty when you add in all the traveling. Maybe thirty-five if you add the trips Jack and I have been on since..." She paused, looking deep into his eyes.

She could literally feel his thoughts churning. "And I know that mind of yours is racing, trying to make sense of what's going on. And the simplest answer as to how I'm here now is Bad Wolf."

"Bad Wolf…" The Doctor stumbled backwards slightly, not for the first time today. "No, No, No! I took the Vortex out of you. It killed me… It should have killed you… Why didn't it kill you?"

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned Rose quickly. "You haven't aged. But you have a son. An adult son. An adult son who apparently hates me…"

Walking towards him, Rose laid a hand on his arm. "He doesn't hate you. He's grieving the loss of his father, something he blames himself for." She sighed. "Tell me, is inconsolable guilt for things out of your control a Time Lord thing or simply a Doctor thing?" Her tongue poked out of her teeth as she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I… I … I…" He stammered, unable to form words. The metacrisis, Rose's husband, was dead? "How did he…"

"Although," she continued, glossing over his awkwardness and intentionally disregarding his question. "You did swan off with his fiancée the night before his wedding, pop out of a wedding cake during his stag and tell the whole room that Amy kissed you. I mean, talk about embarrassing. Maybe he does hate you, a little. Still rude I see."

"And not ginger," he finished automatically with a smile. "How long since he died? The metacrisis?"

"Call him James or the Doctor. Please? I hate that word, metacrisis." Wiping an unshed tear from her eye, she trailed a hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his. A small smile graced her face as they fit together perfectly. He felt his entire body relax with the contact.

"Just over eight months, at least for the kids. For me, it's been a little more than three years." She swallowed down a lump in her throat. "It happened a few months after Rory and Amy got engaged. He was so looking forward to tomorrow." Tears sat unshed in her eyes.

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor pulled her close and wrapped her in another hug. "I'm sorry." He stroked her hair as he breathed in her familiar scent. "How?"

"Protecting the people he loved, of course. Rory specifically. He took a bullet meant for our son." Her voice was broken. "We don't know if Rory can regenerate and James wasn't willing to take the chance."

The Doctor's hearts broke for his pink and yellow girl. No, his pink and yellow woman, he corrected himself. She had grown up and would have to be in her fifties now.

The other Doctor, her husband, only had one life that he had willingly given up for someone he loved. Had left a son who blamed himself for something any parent would do. How many other children did Rose and that Doctor have together? What had his life, with his family, been like?

The fully Time Lord Doctor felt a stab of pain in the realization that once again he was alone now that his twin was gone.

Then he thought about Rory. The young man may seem to hate him now but he was still another Time Lord. Well, part Time Lord.

Then there was Rose, his wonderful, beautiful, impossible Rose. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. Leaning into the touch, she looked up to meet his eyes. Even another regeneration couldn't change his feelings for her, could stop him from loving her.

"I missed you," she said softly. "You weren't alone, were you?"

He swallowed hard. "I missed you too, so much." He buried his nose in her hair. "There was Amy for the last few weeks but before that there hasn't been anyone since… since Donna."

Rose leaned up to look at him. "I know what had to happen to her. I'm sorry 'bout Donna and that you were alone again. You should always have a hand to hold."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned down to kiss her. Felt her lips on his, tasted her tears. He sighed contentedly.

It was wrong. She was mourning her husband; she was emotional and probably not thinking clearly. He should stop. He should stop right now before the most important person in his life gave him the slap he clearly deserved.

But he didn't stop. He couldn't, because he had been dreaming of this moment since the word run. This wasn't him kissing the Vortex out of her, or Cassandra possessing her or even the quick peck he had given her after the statue incident in Rome.

This was just Rose and the Doctor, as it should be.

He didn't stop because he had been so jealous of James on that beach that he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to the love of his life.

Now that he had her in his arms, he really didn't want to let go.

His hands slid to her waist and one of hers tangled in his hair while the other wrapped around his neck. She moaned softly as he nipped at her lip and he deepened the kiss. Her mouth tasted of tea, peppermint toothpaste and something that was distinctly Rose.

This was addictive; he could do this for hours. Probably would have, if not for the interruption.

"Knock, knock. Everyone decent in there?" a familiar American accented voice called from outside the door.


	32. An Unexpected Family

_"Knock, knock, everyone decent in there_?"

A familiar American accented voice called from outside the door. The Doctor groaned in displeasure. Rose sprung out of his arms and tried to smooth her hair back into place as the door opened.

_"We can't do this now,"_ Rose said inside the Doctor's head. _"We'll talk more later."_

Once again, the Doctor was stunned. How had she done that? There was no mistaking it now; Rose was no longer the young woman he had left on that beach.

"Damn," Jack moaned. "I was kind of hoping to find you guys in here, naked." He winked at Rose.

"In your dreams, Harkness," Rose retorted.

"You always are, Gorgeous." He looked over at the new man standing before him and smiled. "Doctor."

"Captain," he replied with a curt nod.

"And you had the nerve to call me a pretty boy once. Love the new body by the way." Jack raked his eyes appreciatively over his friend's new form. "Do you always get younger with your regenerations? Because, next time you may come out looking like a teenager."

"Stop it, Jack," Rose warned.

Jack threw her one of his impish grins. "So, I hate to break up the party, but you, young lady, need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and I think your baby boy needs to be talked off the metaphorical ledge."

Sighing, Rose tried to keep the mood light. "Who are you calling young?"

Throwing his head back in laughter, Jack retorted, "You, Rose Tyler, because whether you're 50 or 500 you are currently the youngest one in this room. So bed, now. You need to look ravishing in those photos tomorrow and have all the old biddies in this town wondering what your beauty secret is."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. Surreptitiously, he pulled her away from the other man.

"Good genes, time travel and a dash of the heart of a TARDIS," she said, laughing at an apparently old joke. "Are you coming, Doctor?" she asked over her shoulder as she and Jack started moving towards the door.

After a few moments hesitation the Doctor caught up to the pair. He slipped his hand into Rose's free one and she gave his a quick squeeze. This still felt like some sort of dream. How had he been so lucky as to find this impossible, incredible woman a third time? And this time, would he be able to keep her? She certainly had seemed to enjoy that kiss.

Jack smiled at the Doctor over the top of Rose's head. "I cannot believe you had the audacity to burst out of Rory's cake and say that Amy was a good kisser. What were you thinking?"

He felt the blush creep up his neck and felt Rose's eyes burn into him. "I thought that Rory knowing his fiancée was a good kisser would help? I'm rubbish at this sort of thing."

Jack mumbled something about not understanding human or part human relationships or feelings under his breath. Rose snorted and her grip loosened a bit.

The Doctor gripped her hand harder in return. "Besides, how was I supposed to know what a great kiss felt like? New lips. And Amy wiped her mouth afterwards."

"And you know what a great kiss feels like now?" Jack questioned, his eyes darting back and forth between Rose and the Doctor.

It was Rose's turn to blush. The Doctor gave her a dopey smile and said, "Yes, I do."

"You sly dog," Jack said with a whistle.

"Stop it," Rose warned.

Once inside the house, Jack released his hold on Rose and walked into the kitchen. The Doctor stared around the room. He had been here before only a few short weeks ago. This is where he had met a woman named Trisha Williams. Captain Tyler with UNIT, she was married to Tony. Tony Tyler, Tony Williams. They had aliases?

There were pictures everywhere. None of them contained Rose's parents, however.

"Rose? What happened to Pete and Jackie?" the Doctor asked as he picked a family portrait.

"Gone." She tensed before turning to face the Doctor. "They died on Pete's world in an explosion, two years after the second trip to Bad Wolf Bay."

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered I'm sorry into her ear.

"I know. I still miss them, especially when we're having big domestic events like weddings."

Just as the Doctor was about to press for more details, Jack reemerged from the other room holding a large glass of red wine in one hand, another glass filled with a dark liquid. It smelled like scotch.

"Alright, Rosie, the wine's for you, the other is for the Baby Time Lord." Jack grinned at that. "Talk him into not talking off the wedding and then both of you need sleep. Tomorrow is going to be just a little on the crazy side." He flashed her one of his biggest smiles as she took the glasses from him. "Plus I need you to be well rested because I intend to fill your dance card at the reception."

Jack stifled a laugh as the Doctor pulled Rose closer to him. Possessive and jealous, this is definitely the Doctor, Jack thought.

"Boyfriend, Jack, there is a boyfriend to consider," Rose said in a teasing tone.

"What?" The Doctor was confused. Rose was dating again, so soon after her husband's death? Well, not so soon, it had been over three years for Rose. More importantly, what about him?

"First, Rosie, I hate the word boyfriend. Second, Ianto does not mind sharing, with you around he's used to it. And third, you should probably tell the Doctor it's my boyfriend, not yours, before one or both of his hearts stop." Jack winked at the man in question.

"You're right." Rose yawned. "It's been an…exciting day and tomorrow's going to be busy. It's a little daunting being the only parent between the bride and groom. And hopefully we won't have four weddings like we did with Tony and Trisha. Good night, Jack." She turned to face the Doctor. "You'll still be here in the morning, yeah?"

"There's no place else I'd rather be," he assured her.

"Then I had better go stop that son of mine from doing something completely stupid, like world domination," Rose said with a laugh and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"She's kidding, Doc," Jack said quickly. "Rory's really a sweet kid, bit of a temper at times. But mostly harmless."

"Thank you, Jack. Doctor, I'll be upstairs if you need me, the door at the end of the hall." She smiled and let go of his hand to make her way up the stairs. "Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Rosie," Jack called.

"Goodnight, Rose Tyler." The Doctor's gaze lingered on the stairs even after Rose had disappeared up them. "Am I dreaming, Jack, or am I really truly standing in Rose Tyler's living room? In the right universe?"

Jack reached over and pinched the Doctor hard, on the bum.

"Owww. What the hell did you do that for?" The Doctor moved a few feet away from his friend and rubbed the offended area.

"I pinched you so you'd know you weren't dreaming." Crossing his arms across his chest, Jack leaned against the wall. "Didn't believe it myself when Trisha and Rory showed up at the Hub a few days after the Dalek Crucible and three months before the Atraxi incident. Martha, though, she had it all figured out."

At the Doctor's questioning look, Jack waved a hand dismissively. "That's a story for another time.'" Jack sighed. "I just wish I would have known they were here sooner. But you know time lines to preserve and all. "I love being an uncle, but Tony was married before I knew who he was, Rory was nineteen, and Sabrina was almost sixteen. At least I get to watch Tony and Trisha's kids grow up."

"How long have they been here?" The Doctor asked as his eyes skimmed the family photos around the room. The same photos he had dismissed when he had been here just three weeks ago. Well, three weeks for him.

"Rory was born in this universe. So around 22 years. They were in hiding. Rose never went into detail. Just said it was some threat against the life of their 'Time Child'. Serious threat, though, the group managed to kill her parents. She and James took Tony and fled. Then they ended up here. Rose says she doesn't remember how it happened exactly, just a golden light and poof, Leadworth, 1988."

Closing his eyes, the Doctor gripped the frame of the picture he was holding tighter. "All this time she was here. When I thought I lost her forever she was here, raising a family, his family." A single tear rolled down the Time Lord's cheek.

Jack walked over and laid a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Your family too, Doctor."

Opening his eyes and looking once again at the family portrait. "Not mine, Jack. Rose and James' family, the one adventure I could never have, remember. No matter how badly I craved it."

Jack reached over to the mantle and pulled down a more recent family photo, one that had been taken only a few months ago, right after the birth of Tony's second child. Jack had taken the photo himself.

"Anthony, Patricia, Elizabeth, James, Amelia, Rory, Sabrina and Rose. We call Miss Elizabeth Jacqueline, EJ and we call little James, Jamie," Jack pointed to each person as he said their names. "They are your family. They know your past and they still love you. Children raised on stories of the Doctor. They were all raised to know that there will always be a place for you in their lives. And think about Rory, the two of you share common genetics. Something that you haven't had in a very, very long time."

The Doctor's gaze drifted to the bookshelf and settled on a set of books by Amelia Pond. Without setting the photo down, he picked up one of the books. It opened to the dedication page.

_To the Williams family, without you none of this would have been possible. All my love._

Underneath, the author herself had signed the book.

"It started as a part of Amy's therapy, writing down all her feelings and thoughts about that incident when she was seven. Eventually, she turned them into a book series. They are really good," Jack said with a smile. "The continuing adventures of a madman and his blue box."

Gently the Doctor placed the book back. "Therapy? Oh, she said something about a Dr. Williams. James?"

"Nope, Rose. Our girl is a doctor in her own right, a child psychologist." Jack was beaming with pride.

The Doctor's attention returned to the photo. "She has always been brilliant, my Rose."

After a long, silent pause Jack added, "It's alright to be scared."

"Of course I'm scared. Terrified, actually. My family." The Doctor said the last two words in a hushed, reverent tone.

With a half-smile Jack said, "Know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

Snapping out of his thoughts, the older man with a young face turned on Jack, eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"Just that you're not the last anymore." Jack eyed him curiously. "Look, it's been one hell of a day. Personally, I need some sleep. I'm going to head back to the inn where Ianto and I are staying. You gonna be ok here, Doc?"

"I'm always alright," the Doctor said with a small smile as he sunk into couch, Rose's couch. He heard the door click shut as Jack left.

You are not alone. The Face of Boe, Jack, had told him that five billion years in the future. Since soon after that the Master had returned, the Doctor had assumed that was who Jack had meant. But what if this had been what he meant. He knew that he had never told Jack Boe's exact words and Martha wouldn't have either. At least she wouldn't have once she knew the two were one and the same.

Not alone, he mused as he looked down at the smiling faces in the photograph. He had been alone so long, the last of his kind. This is what he had wanted, another shot at a family. A family with Rose, not that this is what he would have ever imagined. This was still so surreal. Sons, a daughter, daughters-in-law, grandchildren... His thoughts turned to Susan, his wonderful Susan.

Had James talked to Rose about Susan? He must have; Rory knew who Susan was. The thought that she lived on in other people's memories warmed his hearts. The sound of a door opening roused the Doctor from his thoughts.

"Oh, hello," Tony said as he laid his keys in a bowl on the table next to the door. "Got Amelia home and settled down. Her Aunt was none too pleased that she was running around this late the night before her wedding. She was even less pleased that I brought Sabrina and Amy's friend Mels over to help keep Amy from losing it. Bit of a handful, Mels, but a good kid deep down, really deep down." Tony laughed at what must have been an inside joke.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm still here." The Doctor was studying the young man's casual demeanor. He was leaning against the door frame completely unguarded. It was easy to tell that Tony was Pete Tyler's son. Similar build, same hair, a tiny bit of Jackie's facial features though.

"Trust me, you sitting in my living room don't even make the top thirty surprising things that have happened to me. Glad to finally meet you properly this time, though. You were a bit distracted last time we met, didn't even get a chance to tell you who we were," Tony said with a laugh.

"Sorry about that. Fresh regeneration, aliens about to destroy the planet, blown up TARDIS finishing her repairs, bit busy." He really was sorry he had run off without finding out the Tyler-Williams family secret.

"Anyway," Tony said, pushing himself off the door frame. "We're glad you're here now. Although, tomorrow is going to be complete chaos and utterly domestic. Should be fun, though. And I'm sure one or both of my little ones will be up before I know it."

Tony opened a drawer in the table next to the door and pulled out a small key and a small box wrapped in brown paper. "Here." He handed both to the Doctor. "Key to our TARDIS, in case you want to say hello. She's parked in the cellar. Just take the stairs in the kitchen and you can't miss her. And the box is from my dad. My dad James, not Pete. It gets a little confusing around here." Looking completely uncomfortable, Tony turned to go upstairs. "I'd better go check on Rory and the kids."

"Tony," the Doctor said softly. "Jackie and Pete were two of the best people I have ever known. Just wish I'd told Jackie when I had the chance."

A small sad smile played at Tony's lips. "She knew, Doctor. I have a few memories of them and she used to tell really great stories about you. She knew." Tony hesitated then spoke again. "Rory took Dad's death really hard. So despite the yelling he did earlier, he's really glad you're here, too. Night."

Before the Doctor could say another word Tony had slipped up the stairs, leaving the Doctor once again alone with his thoughts. A new TARDIS, Donna was brilliant, a new TARDIS in only a few years. Rory had said he'd been flying one since he was a child. It was no wonder he had landed in Leadworth during his regeneration crash. His TARDIS had probably sensed her daughter and knew this was a safe place to be.

Another TARDIS, he'd never thought he'd see another one again. He grinned and looked around for the entrance to the kitchen. It was time to meet another member of the family.


	33. Heart to Hearts

"I'm coming in," Rose said once she reached Rory's room. "And we are going to talk." With that, she pushed the door open.

Rory was sitting on the bed, a family photograph in his hand. "I figured that you'd be catching up with the Doctor," he said blandly.

"He can wait. Right now, I'm worried about you." Gently she sat down next to him and handed him a glass of scotch. "Uncle Jack sent that."

Rory quickly downed the drink and spluttered. "That is disgusting."

Shrugging, Rose offered him her glass to wash the taste out of his mouth. "Care to tell me what happened after you left your stag?"

"Care to tell me what happened after I stormed out?" he shot back, handing her glass back to her.

Taking a long drink of her wine, Rose stared at her son. "Yep, I'll tell you everything, after you spill your story first."

Knowing his mum would get the whole story out of him eventually, he caved. "I might have lost my temper," he said, bringing both hands up to scrub his face.

"Really? Is that why Amy was crying?" Rose kept her face neutral.

"Yeah..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice thick with emotion. "At first the Doctor was trying to make things right between Amy and me. Offered to take us anywhere in time and space as a wedding present."

"That sounds like he was trying to make things right. At what point did the yelling begin?" Rose asked in her best psychologist manner.

Unable to stop himself, Rory rolled his eyes. "I'm not your patient, mother."

Laying her hand on his arm, she gave him a small smile. "I know you're not, love. I'm just trying to let you tell your story while keeping my emotions out of it. You're upset; I understand that. But Amy and the Doctor were upset, too. Just tell me what happened." She ran her fingers through his hair, like she used to do when he was younger.

Closing his eyes, he spoke. "I _might_ have said things that I shouldn't have, to both of them. Hurtful things, and there may have been some shoving."

Glancing up, he saw his mom's reproachful gaze. "No, no, no. I never touched Amy. There was shoving between the Doctor and me. I _may_ have been trying to provoke him." Rory let out a slow breath. "Ok, yes, I was trying to push his buttons…Your name may have come up, in a taunting manner." He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't sound like I'm the one that you need to apologize to." She was now rubbing circles on his back. "So after the shoving, you dropped the bomb of who you were? And I'm guessing you weren't gentle in telling him."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I got a little high and mighty, '_Son of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm'_ and all that. Then you walked in and I walked out." Turning to face Rose, he asked, "What happened next?"

"Well, I calmed Amy down. She said she went with him because she missed Dad, said the kiss was an accident. Went to kiss his cheek and he turned his head."

"Then why did _he_ bring it up? At my stag?"

Rose laughed. "Because the Doctor has no clue about relationships, or social niceties. Trust me. If Amy said it was a mistake, I believe her."

"It's not the kiss or whatever happened that I'm worried about. Amy wouldn't be interested in him like that anyway. It's more that she left and ran across the universe without me." He sagged back against the headboard.

"Oh, Sweetie, I can't say I blame her." Rose grinned. "That kind of travel can be addicting. Add in that she's sad that Dad's gone and won't be here to walk her down the aisle, in addition to the fact that you haven't even been inside our TARDIS since the funeral. The Doctor shows up, asks her to swan off with him. It's a split second decision. She said yes and probably spent the rest of the time trying to find a way to tell him. But she made him bring her home, didn't she?"

"I guess so," he mumbled. "What else happened after I left?"

Taking a deep breath, Rose continued. "Well, after Amy was calmed down, I asked Tony to take her home."

"Leaving you alone with him?" Rory watched her reaction. Watched the smile grow on her face and felt her emotions grow to a level of happiness he hadn't felt from her in a while.

"He asked me if I was real or simply another elaborate dream." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I told him that I was very much real, told him about Dad." She paused and reached out to grab Rory's hand. "He thinks you hate him."

"Yeah, well, at the time he wasn't my favorite individual." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll talk to him."

"In the morning, yeah?" she asked and Rory nodded.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, as if something lay unsaid between them. "Anything else happen?" Rory asked.

His mum tried to smile but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. "He kissed me... and not just some accidental kiss."

Holding up a hand, Rory said. "Please, Mum, no details." The young man shuddered and then asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"You know it's been longer for me than it has for you, since Dad died." He nodded curtly and she continued. "I have to move on with my life. Dad wouldn't have wanted me to mourn him forever. Trust me. This is something he and I talked about extensively."

"Okay, but that's not what I asked you," Rory pressed.

"He's the Doctor, Sweetheart, and I will always love the Doctor." She leaned over and bumped his shoulder with hers. "He is our family and has a place here with us, if he wants. But that does not mean that he's just going to be able to walk in here and take Dad's place. Or that I am going to drop everything and run off with him, leaving all of you behind."

He smirked. "Well, he better not try to kidnap you either, because I will hunt you two down across time and space."

"Aww, there's nothing my little boy wouldn't do for his mummy, is there?" She pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it," he protested, playfully slapping her hands away.

Rory's phone chirped and he picked it up. "It's from Amy," he said, reading the screen.

_I betrayed your trust. I am sorry. Can we talk? XO AP_

"Call her. Don't go to sleep upset." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Night, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mum, and thanks." He started to dial Amy's number and Rose retired to her room.

Amy answered on the first ring. _"Rory, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He showed up and I went and I kept trying to find a way to tell him…"_

"Slow down and breathe. Look, I guess I understand why you went. I just don't like the way I found out," Rory said in what he though was a calm, even tone.

"_I have no idea how you're feeling right now, well, maybe a little. Kind of how I felt when I learned the truth. Please know that I love you and only you." _

"I know you do, and I love you too, Amy."

"_To the ends of the universe?" _Her voice quavered at the question.

"And back again," Rory finished and assured her. "Get some sleep, alright? We can talk more in the morning. We're getting married tomorrow."

The relief in her voice was evident. _"See you in the morning. Love you."_

"Night, love." They disconnected and Rory sank into the bed. He believed in Amy, trusted her, loved her and he had to forgive her. Ultimately, he had spent over a decade lying to her and she had forgiven him. Now it was his turn to forgive her. Tomorrow they would talk, lay everything out in the open and hopefully agree to no more secrets, on either of their parts.

* * *

Quickly making his way through the kitchen and down the stairs, the Doctor found what he was looking for. It was slightly off in color, more purple than the blue of his ship. Still absolutely stunning, though.

"Hello, you beautiful thing, you. I'm the Doctor. Not your Doctor, but similar." He placed his palm on the door and felt a happy hum tickle the back of his mind. Inserting the key into the lock, he slowly, reverently, opened the door. It had been too long since he had been this close to another TARDIS.

The inside had the familiar coral theme it had carried throughout his ninth and tenth incarnations with a few upgrades. There were more bench seats around the console, another smaller seat that looked like it was designed to accommodate a toddler and still another that looked like an infant carrier. This room was designed for a family. "Lucky bastard," the Doctor swore under his breath as he could imagine his other-self spending time in here with his family as he walked up to the controls. "I drew the short straw that day on the beach. This could have been mine."

A gentle comforting hum filled his mind. "Thank you, young lady." He stroked the console in appreciation. "I shouldn't think like that, I know. There is just so much that I missed out on…"

"Hello, me!" A familiar voice filled the room. The view screen flickered and displayed the image of the man the Doctor had spent so much time completely and utterly jealous of, for good reason as it turned out. Guilt washed over him immediately. Whatever fantastic life James had, now it was over.

Dropping into the captain's chair, the Doctor surveyed the differences in the other Doctor. His face was slightly more wrinkled, more distinguished. That hair, while still thick and gravity defying, was now peppered with gray. All in all, he had aged well.

"So, first things first, welcome to the family! We have been waiting for you for, weeelll, for a very long time." James' face fell slightly. "Of course if you're watching this, I must not be around anymore. Finished, kaput, gone on." He paused. "I hope you never see this, honestly, because it means I lost something great."

With a sad smile, James said, "But you are seeing this and I have a few things I need to tell you because, well, there are things you need to know."

James' Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "First and foremost is my Rose, our Rose. I'm sure you've noticed that she doesn't look a day older than the last time you saw her. That's because she's not aging. Apparently Bad Wolf did more than we thought. I mean, how stupid were we really? Rose held the vortex, for what, forty minutes and lived. We held it for less than five and it killed us. We were just too grateful that she had survived we never questioned it, never ran a single test.

"Bad Wolf was a busy little goddess that day. Saving our arse, bringing Jack back, rewriting Rose's own DNA, you know the basics. Apparently she never truly left Rose either. She showed herself when she brought us back into this universe." James explained the events that of the night that Jackie and Pete died. The Doctor felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes. He had grown quite fond of Jackie Tyler; she had been the closest thing he had had to a mother in centuries. Not that he ever would have told her that.

On the screen, James wiped away his own errant tear. "Guess that whole one life, growing old together was too good to be true." He sniffed. "Anyway, the necklace she's wearing is a perception filter that allows others to perceive her as aging. I made it from a piece of TARDIS coral."

James straightened his shoulders. "Once we ended up back in the original universe, in Leadworth, we couldn't let anyone find us. We had to lay low and stay here until you came back, had to stay away from everyone until after the 27 planets, in linear time. And then we had to stay away from you until you found us.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it must have been on you to lose her again. I felt the shift in the timelines when you altered the events of Bowie Base One. Don't know what your motivations would have been, but it must have been something awful. I'm so, so sorry. You're here now. Let the family help. There are quite a few shoulders here to help you carry the burden. Not the least of which is Rory."

James closed his eyes for a minute and smiled wistfully. "Rory Alan Tyler, my son, our son. Great kid, so very much like his mother, compassionate, empathetic, funny, brave, oh so brave, not a coward like me, loving and so, so loyal. Brilliant, too, like me. Oh, you're gonna like him. He'll give you a run for your money. No one understands a TARDIS the way he does. He and Rose can actually talk to ours. I call her Beauty by the way. Yours is still Sexy and, well, we had impressionable children around." James flashed his best charming smile at the camera.

"Rory also picked up a trait or two from me that I wished that he hadn't. Nasty temper when he gets riled up, especially when it comes to Miss Amelia Pond. Overly protective of her, gets that from me, too. And if I'm gone, he's probably going to blame himself, and he may take it out on you." The Doctor smirked. James knew his son well, apparently. "Mostly because you're there and I'm not. Sorry." James paused and looked down at his hand before speaking again.

"Oh, Tony, Anthony Jonathan Tyler, Jackie did actually name him after us, well, after our alias. An amazing young man, he is. To be expected considering he's a Tyler after all. He's a doctor, a proper Earth doctor. You met him in the hospital during the whole Atraxi thing. I'm so very proud to have him call me Dad. He's married to Trisha. Great girl, met her our first day here. Circular paradox. Luckily she has already completed her part in that.

"Then there is Sabrina. We adopted her after we discovered that Rose and I could no longer have children together. Sabrina was five when she became ours. Sweet girl. She's actually Trisha's half-sister."

James continued to ramble for several more minutes about the strengths and attributes of each of his family members. "Oh, and that package that you have contains a memory crystal containing the majority of my memories from the day I was born in battle. You don't get access to those private moments I spent with my wife. You'll have to make your own. Although if you happen to be watching this and I'm still alive, please make sure I'm good and dead before you try anything with her. I don't share Rose, not even with you.

"Anyway, Beauty has kept the crystal updated. Everyone knows that I'm planning on giving it to you and they agree that I should give the crystal to you. Feel free to ask them their permission if you want. We are the same man. You deserve these memories, too. Not all of them are happy; some of them are downright awful. But overall, they are fantastic." He flashed that familiar cheeky grin.

"I guess that's about it, really. Just, please take care of them, Doctor. I'm entrusting their safety to you, the same way you entrusted Rose to me oh, so many year ago. Thank you for that, by the way. Best gift in the Universe, family. Take care of them and let them take care of you."

The screen switched off and the Doctor's jaw clenched. "I promise you, my brother, I will handle our family with the greatest of care." His oath resonated off the walls of the otherwise silent TARDIS.

The screen flickered back into life. "One more thing, Doctor," James' face once again filled the screen. "It definitely, without a doubt, 100% needs saying. Got it?" James mumbled something that sounded distinctly like idiot under his breath. And the screen turned off again.

The Doctor gave a short laugh. He had been so jealous of the man on the screen since the worst day of his life. Now he felt guilty because James was handing over the reins to his life to him.

This was something he surely didn't deserve. It was, however, something he needed, something he wanted desperately. He had been given a gift; the Universe had given him Rose and her family. Both for his sake and for James', he vowed to not let these precious things slip through his hands.


	34. First Thing in the Morning

**First thing in the morning**

The next morning Rory woke early. Unlike the majority of the people in his household, with his Time Lord/TARDIS biology he didn't actually need that much sleep. Technically, Mum didn't need much either, but after years as a full human, she sometimes indulged in sleeping in. So at four in the morning, on a Saturday, everyone should still be snug in their beds. That's why Rory was surprised at the amount of noise coming out of the kitchen.

If anything, he had expected to see his mum fussing about, making tea and breakfast for their rather large extended family. All of whom would descend upon the house in only a few hours. Sarah Jane, Luke, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Ianto were all in town. Staying at the Inn, of course. The house was large but not that accommodating.

Today was a big event after all.

He was getting married today. Getting married to Amy. That thought put a smile on his face as he made his way into the kitchen.

Maybe Trisha or Tony was up with Jamie or even EJ. Infants and toddlers, especially his niece and nephew, were notoriously bad sleepers.

The scene he did find in the kitchen was nothing like what he had expected. The Doctor was wearing Trisha's flowery apron. Flour was sprinkled his hair and caked on his left cheek and was lightly dusting, well, most of the kitchen itself. Rory had to stifle a laugh as he entered the room.

"Good morning, didn't know you'd still be here," the young man said, hesitantly sitting down at the counter.

"Good morning, Rory," the Doctor replied, a happy smile forming on his face. "Yes, of course I'm still here. No place else I'd rather be, lots of catching up to do."

A worried expression flitted across his features. "Is it ok that I'm here? I mean, I would completely understand if you don't want me to be here. Not after what happened last night. I am very sorry about the whole cake and kissing thing. Not that it was really a kiss. I think she went to kiss my cheek and I moved. Maybe I should..."

"No, please stay." Rory had been told that the Doctor was prone to leave uncomfortable situations quickly, and despite his angry outburst last night Rory didn't want him to leave. "I may have overreacted a bit and said some things that I shouldn't have. For that I am truly sorry. Bit of an anger problem. I've been told it runs in the family."

The Doctor chortled. "I understand anger issues more than most people. Not called the Oncoming Storm or the Destroyer of Worlds for no good reason."

He pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet and twirled it in his hand. "Are you hungry? I'm making scones for later, but I also make a mean omelet. I learned how to cook from this great chef in France in 1753."

Rory had heard this story before. "Sounds amazing. That was in your fourth incarnation, right?"

"It's going to be hard to regale you with stories of my brilliance, considering I have less than two years of memories that I didn't share with your father. And that was a time isn't all that flattering for yours truly." The Doctor continued cooking.

Unable to help himself Rory asked quickly, "Did you ever figure out what you did to annoy Good Queen Bess? I mean, it must have happened before the regeneration, if she recognized your tenth face when you were visiting Shakespeare with Martha?"

The tips of the Doctor's ears turned red. "Like I said, not very flattering."

"Come on, then," Rory prodded, knowing if the Doctor was anything was like his dad, flattering or not a good story was a good story.

"I… um… was engaged to her, took away the truth behind the whole' Virgin Queen' nickname and then left her in a meadow when she had agreed to run off with me." Now his whole face was almost purple as he turned back to the stove. "And just so you know that deflowering in those times only meant kissing. At least that's all I did; wasn't even all that great of a kiss either."

Unable to control himself, Rory doubled over in laughter. "Mum is so going to kill you for that, you know. I hope you're not too attached to this face because she may just slap you into your next one."

Trying hard to compose himself and failing, the laughter just kept coming. Rory was sure this little tidbit was going to be added to the almost ritualistic teasing his Mum and Dad had about inappropriate kissing, pretty boys and French Courtesans. "You didn't ride a horse through a time window and strand your companions on a spaceship 3000 years in the future to go off and marry her, did you? You do seem to have a thing for royalty."

"Glad you find it so funny. I thought I was going to die for good, and I had just lost Rose again. I went a little… well, mad…. Ok, a little more mad than usual, alright, a lot more mad...wait, madder? Maybe." He paused and turned back to face Rory. "We don't have to tell her, do we?"

Rory shook his head and stopped laughing. "Oh, I'm pretty sure Mum will ask about Queen Elizabeth. We have a pool going as to what you did to set her off. Sarah Jane is the closest with her unrequited love theory, although Jack may just edge her out with the deflowering thing. Probably best let everyone think that Sarah Jane wins, though." The Doctor blushed again.

Leaning over, Rory said in a conspiratorial manner, "We can keep the whole no longer the 'Virgin Queen' out of Jack's pool of knowledge. Ok?"

"Thank you." The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief. Then he softened his tense stance and looked Rory square in the eyes. "I really messed up there at the end. Tried to alter a fixed point. Time Lord victorious I called myself. Time Lord deranged is more apt. Did quite a few things I'm not proud of."

Last night in the TARDIS, Rory had wanted to hate the man in front of him for not being his father. Now as he looked into those ancient eyes he saw the truth. The Doctor, the full Time Lord Doctor and his father were exactly the same man. Rory could see it in his soul.

Yes, there were differences in the last few years of memory. Twenty-five years was a drop in bucket when you were over nine hundred. Rory was certain that if this had been the man who had raised him that his childhood would not have been all that different. But that didn't mean that he saw this man as his father. It was easy to think of his dad as the Doctor but somehow thinking the reverse made him feel disloyal.

"And here you go." The Doctor placed a cup of tea on the counter and slid a plate in front of the younger man, finishing the creation with cracked black pepper.

"Ta," Rory said as he dug in. "This is good. Exactly like the ones dad used to make." His smile faltered. Today was going to be hard enough without his dad here, Rory thought. And now everything the Doctor was doing reminded him of the man that he had lost.

But then again, he had now found the Doctor. Not quite the same but there was something so familiar about him.

As if reading his thoughts, the Doctor said quietly, "I really am sorry about your father. Your mum told me what happened, and it wasn't your fault."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Rory said, shaking his head.

"And I'm sure that they will keep on saying until you believe it, because it's true. Rory, your father loved you and would never want you to blame yourself for this." The Doctor kept his gaze steady on Rory, and the younger man could feel the elder's sincerity.

"I just wish I could have done something more, but it wasn't just his death that was the fixed point. It was my reaction, and the way it changed me, too. I just wish I could have done more," Rory said, looking down.

"This isn't how I wanted things to turn out for your father and mother. I thought they'd have, I don't know, fifty or sixty years of growing old together before one of them would…" the Doctor paused, obviously not wanting to say the last word in that sentence. "I'm not trying to take his place. I'm not him, I know that. At one point we were the same man, but we have both been shaped by different experiences and now…"

"You are the same, or at least very, very similar." Rory looked up. "I can see it in your eyes. Different face, different memories from the last few years but underneath still the same man. And a part of this family whether you like it or not, Doctor."

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me," the Doctor choked out before falling into an awkward silence.

After a heavy moment and in attempt to lighten the mood, Rory waved his hand in the direction of the stove. "So what's all this about? Making breakfast? Love the apron by the way."

"It's your big day, Rory, just wanted to do a little something to help it go a bit more smoothly." His ears once again turned red.

Rory wasn't buying it, though. He took a drink of his tea and stifled another laugh. "Nah, I think you're doing this to seem just a tad more _domestic_ to my mum. You know, since _domestics_ are such a large part of her life now."

The Doctor carefully looked around the room to make sure no one had joined them. "This doesn't make me look desperate, does it?" He was obviously embarrassed by the fact that Rory had figured out exactly what he was up to.

"From anyone else, Doctor, it absolutely would. With you though, I have a feeling Mum will find it charming," Rory said in the most encouraging tone he could muster.

"So tell me," the Doctor said a few minutes later after topping off their tea. "Is there any unusual reason that your TARDIS is more purple than blue?"

Rory spluttered as he choked on a bit of egg. He gulped down his tea in order to clear his throat. "Well, Mum and Dad were telling everyone it's because that's the color of Police Boxes in the Pete's world. It's not true, though. There was no such thing as Police Boxes there. Tony told me. If you want the real answer you'll have to ask Mum because if I say anything she would probably die of embarrassment. Oh, and make sure you don't ask her anywhere Uncle Jack can hear you."

The Doctor smirked at Rory calling Jack his uncle. "If it's such an embarrassing secret, how do you know?"

"Oh, the TARDIS told me," Rory said casually. "She didn't know she wasn't supposed to. Mum had a nice long chat with her about privacy after that. May need to have a talk with your girl, too. She seemed very eager to talk last night. "

Eyes widening, the Doctor said, "So you really can talk to her? What's that like?"

"_It's a lot like this actually,"_ Rory said inside the Doctor's head. He smiled as the Doctor jumped back. "You hear her song, her humming, and you can sense her shifts in emotions. Mum and I can hear her words."

"It's been a very long time since I've had someone in my head. That is going to take some getting used to," the Doctor said, bringing a hand up to his temple and closing his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade or anything. It's just I talk to Mum and Dad like that all the time. Doctor, are you okay?" The young man looked apologetically at his elder.

"No, I'm not okay. I am brilliant. This…" The Doctor motioned to his head and then between the two of them. "This is amazing; you have no idea just how lonely it's been. Thank you, Rory."

* * *

Little Jamie's crying woke Rose up from a fairly light sleep. So much was rolling around in her brain, she was surprised that she had slept at all.

Last night had been hectic to say the least. Amy had run off with the Doctor, and had been gone several weeks at least. Then said Doctor jumped out of the cake at Rory's stag night.

Then there had been the lovely fight between her son and her Doctor, the truth revealed, an angry Rory storming off, a crying Amy and that brilliant snog from himself that had been rudely interrupted by Jack. Just thinking about the night's events made her dizzy.

Was he still here? Or had the Doctor run off again? He'd promised to be here in the morning. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she opened the door to her grandson's room. "Oh, good morning to you too, my little one," she said, scooping him up and moving him to the changing table.

He continued to cry for a moment. "Hush now, Jamie, none of that, your mummy and daddy deserve a bit of a lie in. Let your old Gran take care of you." The three-month old gurgled and cooed at her as she changed his nappy.

"How about something to eat, wee one? It's going to be a long day but in the end, Miss Amelia is officially going to become your auntie. I hope. As long as your uncle Rory doesn't do something stupid, like back out at the last minute."

Picking up Jamie once again, Rose headed downstairs to prepare his bottle. At the bottom of the stairs she paused upon hearing voices and laughter from the kitchen. It was six in the morning. She didn't even expect Rory to be up this early after the night he had. But she heard his voice coming through the door.

"So there we are in ancient Rome with a dozen Autons in hot pursuit. They had already cornered Mum, Sabrina and Tony. No one knew where Trisha had wandered off to, and Dad had gone for reinforcements but had promptly been arrested."

"Of course he did. Bet he was just glad that this time he didn't have to fight his way out of the Coliseum or be turned into a statue," the Doctor quipped.

"Oh my God, they brought that up a hundred times on that trip," Rory said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Reminiscing is half the fun." Rose could hear the smile in the Doctor's voice.

Rory laughed. "Quite right."

"So how'd you get out of that mess?"

"I rallied the local troops," Rory said with a grin. "Or at least I tried too."

"The Centurions?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, so I'm even dressed in one of their uniforms. And then I'm the last one, right? Like so many brave soldiers, all the others ran away when they saw the Autons had guns in their hands. I'm surrounded and it looks like there is no way out and then out of nowhere Trisha runs in and sets off an explosion. The Autons were scrambled and just disoriented enough for me to escape.

"Then the two of us managed to find the Nestene consciousness, and after it refused to give up, a little anti-plastic and it was all sorted. We found Mum, Tony and Brina, sprung Dad from jail, and that night we dined with Caesar. At the Palace!"

"And he named you the Last Centurion," Rose said as she entered the room. "As far as nicknames go, I think that one's pretty great. Much better than, say, Wolf Cub." She shot him a wink. "Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Mum." Rory blushed. "Anything is better than that, though. Oh look, it's the son of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf." He waved his hands in a flourish, and then dropped them limply to his side. "It's _Wolf Cub_."

"My poor baby," Rose laughed and handed Jamie over to Rory.

"Good morning," the Doctor said cheerily and handed her a cup of tea and a scone. Luckily by then he had cleaned up himself and her kitchen.

"_Glad to see the two of you getting along," _Rose thought to Rory.

"_Aw, he's not that bad. You know when I'm not yelling at him, and when we're not shoving each other." _Rory smiled and his mother rolled her eyes.

Out loud Rose exclaimed, "You baked! Thanks, I haven't had your baking in so long." Reaching up, she kissed the Doctor's cheek, and a deep blush formed on his face. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Your tenth self was a rubbish baker," Rose said, taking a sip of tea before pulling a bottle of milk from the fridge. After attaching the nipple, she felt her pockets looking for her sonic screwdriver. It was no surprise that it wasn't there. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a man's button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and she had no pockets.

"Little help," she said, looking beseechingly at Rory.

Her son reached into his pocket with his free hand and retrieved his sonic. Flicking quickly through the settings, he found the appropriate one and tossed it to her.

"Thanks, dear," Rose said as she used the screwdriver to heat the bottle. When she moved to take Jamie back, Rory shook his head.

"I've got him." Rory took back his sonic and the bottle. "You eat, talk, and catch up. I'll let you know if I need anything." He kissed her cheek and turned and left the room.

Slowly Rose turned towards the other occupant of the room. It was the first time they had been alone since the kiss. "I'm glad you stayed. I guess a part of me was afraid that you would leave again."

He took a step towards her. "Never again, I promise I won't leave you, ever again."

"Never say never ever, Doctor," she said with a teasing smile.

"Rose." He breathed her name like it was a prayer and stared deep into her eyes.

As much as Rose wanted this, whatever this was, to happen between them, they needed to talk first. There were very important things that really needed to be said.

Unable to face the intensity of his gaze anymore, Rose turned her head and saw the box on the counter. "I see you got the memory thing then. Did you meet our new, old girl, too?"

The Doctor smiled brightly. "I did, and she is a thing of beauty, wrong color though."

Rose now felt the blush rise in her cheeks. If Rory told the Doctor why it the wrong color her son was a dead man. Everyone always asked about her color, though, so maybe he didn't really know why she was the color she was. Quickly she changed the subject. "So, did you see the message then?"

His eyes stayed locked on her. "You knew about that?"

"My husband and I didn't really have secrets, well, unless they would change the course of one or the other's personal future or cause a universal implosion." She mimicked an explosion with her hands, complete with sound effects and smiled.

"This…scenario," she waved a hand between the two of them, "was something that James and I discussed at length. And I'm guessing, since you don't know any of this, that you didn't use the memory crystal."

"They're not… they're not mine to take, Rose. I want to see them, but I'm not sure if I should." He stepped back, just a few inches. Not enough that one could say he wasn't still in her personal space, but enough to break the overwhelming intimacy of the moment.

"But they were his to give, love. His, mine, Rory's, Amy's, Tony's, Trisha's and Sabrina's… our family memories. Ones that we all would very much like you to have, if you want them of course." She smiled, wanting to give him the choice, to always give him a choice.

The Doctor swallowed down the lump in his throat, and Rose raised a hand to his temple. "How about I unlock one of your own, then?" she asked, her fingers making contact with his face. The howl of the wolf filled the back of his mind.

"What do you…?" The memories of that day on Fullion came rushing back. Him running into her when he was her first Doctor, all those memories she already showed him, the important role that Rory had to play in the creation of a new race of Time Lords all came flooding back.

"How did you do that?" He staggered backwards, tears stinging his eyes. "All those things that you said..."

"I still mean them, every single thing I said." She reached up to cup his face and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"You said that you knew River Song?" He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. "At the Library, she…You must know that she knew my name and there's only one way…"

"I told her, Doctor. I told her your name." She could feel a heaviness lift off of him. "River is nothing more than a friend… No, that's not true. She's much more than a friend. She's as much a part of this family as anyone."

"Rose, you have to know what I tried to say that day. I meant it, I mean it." He took her hands in his and opened his mouth to explain.

The back door crashed open causing both of them to turn. "Good morning, Mum," Sabrina said as she entered the kitchen and threw herself into a chair at the table. "I am completely knackered. How am I supposed to look stunning in my brother's wedding pictures when the bride kept me up most of the night before?"

"Sabrina, I'd like you to meet the Doctor," Rose said. "Doctor, this is my youngest daughter, Sabrina."

"Hello, Uncle." Sabrina greeted him with a wave as she laid her head down on the table.

"Hello, Sabrina, it's nice to meet you," the Doctor said quietly.

"Sorry," Brina yawned. "I'm usually charming and engaging, but I haven't had any sleep."

"Not modest, though," Rose said with a smile as she crossed over to the table. "What happened last night?"

Brina raised her head and propped it on her hand. "Oh, you know, Amy crying while she told us what happened. She was afraid that Rory wouldn't marry her now, bit of rubbish that. Managed to calm down a lot after that idiot brother of mine called her, still she refused to go to sleep. Mels finally got her to agree to take that sleeping pill about two hours ago."

"Where did you get a sleeping pill?" Rose demanded. The Doctor had moved to stand behind her and slipped his hand into hers.

"It's not like I have a stash of meds, Mum." The girl rolled her eyes. "I got it from Tony, where else? He knew she was upset, gave it to me for her when he dropped us off last night." Briana yawned again. "Anyway, Mels stayed there with Amy in case she needed anything else. I tried to leave but got stopped by that cow."

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"Amelia's aunt," Rose replied and she turned slightly to look at him. "Horrible woman. She used to drop Amy off here and leave for days or weeks at a time. Not that we minded. It's just that Sharon Jones should have never been given the responsibility of a child."

Sabrina expounded on her story. "So that vile woman went on and on about how she hoped that the wedding would be beautiful. How she hoped it would benefit not only Amy's new standing as a respected member of the community but also that of a best-selling author. You know, since she wasn't involved in the planning. I wanted to tell her she should have been involved in her niece's life if she wanted to be involved in her wedding."

"Well at least, after today, we don't have to deal with her anymore," Rose said with a nod. "Now, Sweetie, up to bed, the wedding's not until late this afternoon. That gives you plenty of time to get some beauty sleep."

"You don't have to twist my arm," Sabrina agreed before standing. She kissed her mother's cheek and gave the Doctor a tight hug. "I'm very glad you're here Uncle," she whispered before grabbing a scone and heading upstairs.

Once Sabrina had left, Rose turned back to the Doctor. "Today is going to be a very busy day, love. We may not get much time alone." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I promise after everything is sorted, we'll sit down and talk properly."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. Then as if to stress Rose's point, there was a knock on the back door followed by a very familiar, very welcome voice. And without a doubt the Doctor knew this was going to be a very long day.


	35. PreWedding Jitters

**Pre Wedding Jitters**

Busy was definitely not the word to describe the last few hours, the Doctor thought. Chaotic, frenzied, and utterly crazy were much better adjectives. Today had been so full of life, as his friends and his family all tried to lend a hand in preparation for today's big event.

After Sabrina had gone upstairs to sleep, Sarah Jane and Luke had arrived, followed shortly by Jack, Ianto, Mickey and a very pregnant Martha. The Doctor was pleased for the Smiths. They both deserved so much happiness and their timelines simply shined.

Rose had sent Mickey, Tony and Luke to the Reception Hall. Something about needing to arrange tables and setting up the reception. Martha had gone to help with the caterer.

Jack and Ianto were setting up security. Rose had said that they couldn't take any chances. One of Trisha and Tony's weddings had been thwarted by an alien attack after all. One of their weddings, there was a story behind that and the Doctor was eager to hear it.

To his extreme displeasure, Rose and Sarah Jane had taken their gowns, the bridesmaids' dresses and Amy's gown to the church. Rory had gone to move their TARDIS there as well. Apparently he and Rose were also meeting with the wedding officiant to go over a few last-minute details.

He had offered to come along, but Rose had asked him to stay here and help Trisha with the kids. He had played with EJ and read her a story while Trisha had bathed Jamie and made lunch. After lunch, EJ was given a bath and laid down for a nap. That was over an hour ago.

Neither Rose nor anyone else had made it back from their errands yet. Suddenly he was nervous. What if this was Rose's way of telling him she didn't want him around? His breath quickened, and he felt a tightness wrap itself inside his chest. No, that couldn't be it at all. Just this morning she had called him love. Had all but said out loud that she loved him still; she was just busy. Human weddings had always seemed a bit fussy to him.

In any case, he found himself gently rocking a now sleeping infant in an upstairs nursery. No one looking at this house from the outside would know that this house held many secrets, not the least of which was that the upstairs was bigger on the inside. Trisha had said that James and Rory expanded it a few years back when she and Tony had moved back home.

"You are a very lucky boy, Jamie. So much potential, so much life stretched out in front of you, so many people who love you and no reason to ever doubt that they do." The Doctor kissed his head and laid him down in his crib.

"You shouldn't doubt it either," Trisha said in a whisper behind him. "But I understand why you would."

Jumping slightly at the sound of her voice, the Doctor turned and quickly joined her in hallway. "You shouldn't sneak up on people holding a sleeping baby."

"Oh, come off it." She smiled and started down the hall and downstairs. "You'd already laid him down. Thank you for putting him down for his nap, by the way, and for helping with EJ earlier."

"Your children are beautiful," he said with admiration. "You are very lucky."

Trisha smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you. I am very lucky to have them, all the family actually. What do you want them to call you?"

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"They, well, EJ at least, calls Mum- Gran. We had settled on Granddad for Dad. You are more than welcome to use that, if you like. Or we could go with Grandfather, Gramps or steal Mels' Pops," Trisha said casually.

Unable to say anything, the Doctor just gaped at her. This woman that he had only met for a few minutes two years ago in her timeline, and had only spent a few hours with today, was asking which variation of grandfather he wanted her children to call him. Warmth spread throughout his chest at the thought of those two precious humans thinking of him in that way.

She must have sensed his awkwardness because she quickly said, "Or they can just call you Doctor, for now at least."

He nodded in agreement. Then studying her, he asked, "Upstairs, what you said outside Jamie's room, what did you mean?"

Moving to the couch and sitting down, she closed her eyes for a second. "It's just that I know what it's like to feel like you don't deserve to be loved. My parents divorced when I was young. My mother is a workaholic and UNIT is very demanding. My father moved away, got remarried, had Sabrina and then died shortly afterwards. I was raised by a series of babysitters, especially after my grandfather died."

She looked up and smiled sadly. "No one in my life could be bothered to deal with me, unless Mother was paying them. I thought that's just how all people were. I didn't want that for my sister. Brina's birth mother died when she was young and she was bounced around the system until James and Rose found her.

"I mistakenly thought that there was no way that Sabrina could be happy here. So one day, once I had legally become an adult, I showed up out of the blue. Demanded that James turn over custody of Sabrina to me immediately and if he didn't I'd take them to court. Do you know what he did?"

The Doctor had a pretty good idea but shook his head anyway.

"Dad offered me a compromise, unlimited access to my sister and I wouldn't have to put my life on hold to raise her. At least that's just what he said. In actuality he was offering me a place in the family. It took me a while to accept that the Tylers' wanted nothing from me, other than me. Just me. It took a while to feel like I deserved them. The same way you do."

Trisha gave a short laugh. "Amy and I have this joke about how Mum and Dad just flit around collecting strays…orphans. All of us, well, except Rory, are pretty much orphans. Things have gotten better with my own mother since EJ was born. But the point is, when we're with the family we don't feel alone. Even now with Dad gone…" She wiped a tear away. "Even now it feels like completion being here, around them."

Looking up, she met his eyes and stared at him with self-assurance. "This family makes people better and we all want you here, but I swear, Doctor, if you hurt them, any of them, I will make sure you live to regret it. Are we clear?"

From the look on her face the Doctor knew this woman was deadly serious, and he was just a little scared of her. No wonder Tony liked her so much. "Crystal clear," he said simply.

After a moment's silence he asked, "Has ever told you that you remind them of Jackie?"

"Once or twice," she said brightly. "Met her once, downright scary when she found out I married the baby boy she hadn't even had yet."

The Doctor opened his mouth to ask what she meant when the front door opened. Rose, Rory and Tony entered. "We've got trouble," Tony blurted out.

"What kind of trouble?" Trisha asked, jumping to her feet and moving to open a panel in the wall.

"Calm down, Trigger," Rory said with a roll of his eyes. "Not that kind of trouble, just some paparazzi. Nothing more than a couple of guys wanting pictures."

Confused, the Doctor asked, "Why would there be paparazzi here?" Once again he had sidled up to Rose, taking her hand in his. The moment their palms touched he felt like everything was right in the universe.

"Amelia is a bestselling author and just signed a very lucrative deal for the rights to make it into a television serial," Rose explained.

Smiling, Rory said, "And apparently I'm the lay-about guy who's just marrying her for her money. I'm a kept man." The groom chuckled.

"Scary coincidence then," Tony said, inclining his head at his mother. "Reminds me of what another set of dinky reporters said about Mum and Dad."

In retrospect, the Doctor had never really tried to think about what life must have been like back on Pete's world for Rose and James. It had honestly hurt way too much. There must have been interest in her life, though. Long lost daughter of the Vitex CEO and her mysterious love interest, there must have been a feeding frenzy surrounding them.

"At least it's only a few people, not the hordes we had surrounding my wedding," Rose said with a half-smile. "Mum booked three locations for that day just to throw the press off our scent. Her fault, really. She's the one who insisted on the huge wedding. James and I would have been happy with just the family around for the bonding ceremony."

The Doctor squeezed her hand. That's what he would have wanted to. That's what he did want, with Rose. One day, if that's what she wanted. Bugger, less than twenty-four hours ago he thought he'd never see her again, and now he was standing in her living room, with her children, thinking about marriage to her. He couldn't imagine his future going any other way.

Beside him, Rose blushed.

"Come on, Mum, it was a beautiful wedding and dodging the press was exciting." Tony grinned madly.

"For you, maybe," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "You were only six when we left, and we were so careful about shielding you from everything. For seven years everything I did was scrutinized. My career, my love life, my friends…"

"Your drunken tattooed escapades?" Tony added and then looked away innocently. Trisha smacked her husband's arm and Rory turned away laughing.

Rose blanched. "You remember that? You weren't even five yet."

"Well I remember Mum-Jackie yelling and screaming the day the pictures came out. Something about how it was like the two of you enjoyed causing trouble. Plus Dad's was pretty obvious." Tony tried and failed to keep a straight face.

Waves of embarrassment were rolling off Rose; the Doctor could feel them, strongly. Even if she was telepathic now, he shouldn't be this in tune with her emotions.

Suddenly he heard her voice in his head again. _"Probably a latent link to the bond James and I shared. You and he are the same person after all."_

He was rusty at this, but he thought back, _"How did you know what I was thinking?"_

"_You were practically screaming it in my head, love. I guess you need a little more practice at keeping those shields locked tight."_

Trisha's voice brought him back into the conversation that was not occurring in his mind. "Oh, you mean the one his chest?"

Not for the first time in the last few hours the Doctor felt left out.

"_He had a rose on the right side of his chest, where his other heart would have been. 'My heart', he called me." _Rose thought to him, giving the Doctor's hand a squeeze.

"And what did you get?" Trisha asked curiously.

Quickly Rory changed the subject. "The real question is what are we going to do about these reporters? They were heading around back. They may have seen the TARDIS, the Doctor's TARDIS. And strangely enough, it looks exactly like the one in Amy's book."

"There's an easy answer for that." The Doctor joined in the conversation once more. "Just tell the press it's a wedding present. Rory had it made for her to celebrate today. I read Amy's books last night. They are excellent, very imaginative."

"Brilliant," Tony smiled. "I'll go handle them, then." With that, he headed through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Well, with that settled," Rory began while looking at his watch, "I think we need to get you ladies to the church, so that you can start getting ready. I need to get back over there myself soon."

"Right," Rose said, clapping her hands together. "Trisha, can you call Mels while I go wake up your sister?"

"No problem, Mum. I'll make sure that Tony gets the kids over to the church as soon as they're up from nap time," Trisha said as she pulled out her mobile.

Rose dragged the Doctor after her as she went up the stairs. Stopping at the first door at the top of the staircase, she carefully extracted her hand from his and pushed open the door. "Brina, love, time to wake up."

"Hmmm, no, need sleep," Sabrina mumbled as she buried her head under her pillow.

Pulling the pillow and blanket off the bed, Rose tutted, "Sorry, Sweetheart, I let you sleep as long as I could. Now I need you out of bed, showered and heading to the church. You want to look spectacular in those photos, don't you?" Now Rose pulled on her daughter's hand.

"Keep your knickers on," Sabrina exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Give me half an hour and I'll meet you there." Yawning, Sabrina pushed her mum out of the room and started pulling things together.

Back in the hall, the Doctor took Rose's hand the second she was back outside the door. "I just have to grab my bag, Doctor, and then I need to head over and get ready." At the end of the hall she opened to door to her room. It was bright with several windows, no drapes though, just blinds. No carpets in this room, he noticed. The duvet on the bed was a deep blue with a bright white line crossing it in square patterns.

"What are you going to wear?" Rose asked, straightening his bowtie.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He looked down at the outfit he had chosen for this regeneration. Honestly, he thought he looked rather handsome.

"You look more than just handsome, Doctor," Rose said with a slow sexy grin. Obviously he was projecting again. Blimey, this new mental connection was going to take some time to get a handle on. It's just that Rose tended to distract him from doing things like shielding his mind.

Reaching up a hand, Rose caressed his cheek. "It's just that this is a formal wedding; it would be nice if you could wear a tux. Not the unlucky one, not sure that one would fit your new frame anyway. I'm sure your old girl would have something appropriate." Gently she pulled his head down until their foreheads were touching.

"If I didn't know any better, Rose Tyler, I'd think that you were trying to get my clothes off." Even he was surprised by the boldness in his flirting.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you once thought." Her voice was low and husky as she softly planted a kiss on his cheek.

One of his hands found the small of her back and pulled her tightly to him. Dipping his head, he buried his nose in her hair, his lips very close to the shell of her ear. "So tell me." He could feel her shiver as his breath ghosted her skin. "What tattoo did you get?"

Rose glanced over her shoulder towards the door, making sure that it was shut. Without preamble, she lifted the hem of her shirt a few inches and pulled the left side of her trousers down over her hip bone.

Looking down he saw it. Just below her waist on her hip was a TARDIS tattoo. "It's the color of your TARDIS," he whispered as his hand came down to her waist and his thumb ran over the ink painted skin.

"The tattoo guy mixed the color wrong and neither of us noticed it until the next morning." She swallowed hard. "Our girl chose her color from this, to make me feel better. I wish she hadn't, though… So many awkward question."

Dragging his eyes back up to meet hers, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on the area, the Doctor said, "I think that your ship is beautiful and I think that this…" His eyes flicked down again. "Is very, very sexy."

The Doctor wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly his lips were again on hers. Her hand had slid into his hair. Not thinking, just feeling, acting on impulse, he walked her backward towards the bed. The backs of her legs hit the mattress, and she automatically began to lower herself down.

"MUM!" A voice called from downstairs.

A stream of curses flew out of Rose's mouth, in Gallifreyan. The Doctor blinked, since when did Rose speak Gallifreyan? The corners of his lips twitched upwards; he had so much to relearn about her.

She pushed him off of her and stood up. Grabbing a bag off the dresser, she turned back to the Doctor. "I have to go, love. We'll talk later, yeah? And I do mean talk first, before any of that…" she waved a hand at the bed, "happens. Neither one of us is a hormonal teenager." A snort escaped the Doctor's lips. Rose winked at him and then left the room. "Tuxedo, please, I'll make sure she lays out something nice," she called back from the hall.

In frustration, the Doctor flopped back onto the bed. In his last two bodies, the thought of talking about his feelings about Rose, even to Rose, would have sent him running in the other direction. But now after having lost her twice, he'd sign up as one of her therapy patients rather than face losing her for a third time. Funnily enough, this new body almost seemed ready made for that kind of discussion.

Looking at a family portrait on the nightstand, he knew there was so much more at stake than just her this time 'round. So if talking first is what Rose wanted, talking is what she would get. As long as he could keep his baser instincts under control the next time they found themselves alone.


	36. Conversations

**Conversations**

"You're not supposed to be here," Mels said as she opened the door to the changing room.

"Do you really think I care about that stupid tradition right now?" Rory asked, trying to push past his friend. "Is she in the dress yet?"

"No, we just got here. She only just woke up, had a rough night last night." Mels blocked his path again. "If you're just going to upset her I can't let you in."

Taking a step back and holding up his hands, Rory said, "Look, I promised her last night that we would talk before the ceremony. I'm not here to upset her, or call off the wedding, if that's what you're worried about." He dropped his voice. "Honestly, I'm here to apologize for all the yelling I did last night. Alright?"

Mels grinned and patted his cheek. "Alright, I'll give you five minutes and then I have to get started on her hair. I have to go get the ring from Nan anyway. I'm timing you, buddy, and my sense of timing is impeccable."

"Thank you." Rory leaned over and kissed his friend on the cheek. "And thank you for being there for her last night." She made to leave but Rory stopped her again. "Mels? How much do you know about what happened?"

One of her carefully sculpted eyebrows arched up. "You mean that Amy ran off with the Doctor, who is by all intents and purposes Pops' brother. I'd say I know pretty much everything."

"And it doesn't bother you? That we never told you the truth?"

"We all have our secrets, Space-boy. Plus I managed to weasel the fact that Nan knew the Doctor out of her ages ago. Now go smooth things over with Amy. You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Mels hugged Rory and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Amy?" Rory called out, looking around the large room but not seeing his bride.

"Rory?" she responded, coming out of the en suite, curlers in her hair. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Running towards each other, he swept her into a tight hug. Amy sighed. "I missed your hugs. I missed you."

"How long were you gone?" Rory asked, setting her back down and kissing her forehead.

"Three weeks, I think. Half of that time I spent trying to think of how to tell the Doctor who I was, who you were." Amy stifled a sob and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rory laughed. "What did you do the other half of the time?"

A grin grew on Amy's face. "Oh, we spent that running for our lives. Saw River again; I hope she shows up today."

"Doubt it," he said with a shrug. "She doesn't really do Leadworth. Maybe the bonding, though."

"I'm sorry. I got swept up in the moment, and I left you behind. I really, really screwed up," Amy said quietly, tears pooling in her eyes again.

Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he dabbed her eyes. "No more tears, Amelia. I forgive you, and I'm sorry about how I reacted last night. You didn't deserve how I treated you, either of you."

"Then I forgive you. Quiet a pair we make, yeah? Are you sure you want to marry me?" Amy asked half-joking.

"More than anything in the universe." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, and I always will. Neither one of us is perfect, but we'll make it work. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, pouring everything into that kiss: his love, his belief in her, promises of her forever.

"Time's up, kids," Mels interrupted from the doorway. Slowly the bride and groom pulled apart.

"Party pooper," Amy huffed.

"You can just save all that stuff for the honeymoon. Now Nan, Trisha and Sabrina are outside; it's time to get you dolled up so you two can get married already." Mels walked across the room and grabbed Rory by the shoulders. "You, out and go clean up nice. Tux and tails, young man."

"Yes, Sir," Rory said with a mock salute to his friend. "See you soon, Mrs. Tyler," he called out to Amy.

"Not if I see you first, Mr. Tyler-Pond," Amy called back.

Three hours later, Rory and Tony stood in a small room that had been designated as the groom's changing area. Closing his eyes, Rory felt the Earth spin beneath his feet. Twenty-eight minutes forty-three seconds until the big moment. He felt a flutter of nerves in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you nervous, little brother?" Tony asked, playfully punching Rory's arm.

"Slightly terrified, yeah." Rory let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yet completely excited at the same time."

Tony laughed. "I know the feeling well. At least you only have to do this once."

"I'm sure by wedding number four, it was old hat." Rory rolled his eyes. "You still have the ring, right?"

Patting his breast pocket, Tony responded, "Safe as houses, Baby Time Lord, safe as houses."

"Thanks, Ape." Rory chided.

"So, since Dad's not here I wanted to give you a little advice," Tony said, clearing his throat and put as much false bravado into his voice as possible. "First, marriage is about compromise, yours, not hers. Just agree with everything she has to say. Second, you should never make big decisions without getting her approval first. Happy wife, happy life."

"Riiiight." Rory dragged the word out. "I'll be sure to tell Trisha you told me that."

"Do as I say not as I do, little brother," Tony sing-songed. "Now let's chat about the birds and the bees…"

"No, thank you. Amy and I have some experience there," Rory said, his face getting redder by the minute.

Ignoring his brother's comment, Tony continued. "Unless you want more baby Time Lords any time soon, you'll want to make sure you use protection. I mean, I know you're charged with procreating an entire new race, but that doesn't mean it has to start on the honeymoon. Now as a doctor, I've made sure that Ms. Amelia's prescription is up to date, but who knows how…um, potent your soldiers are."

Clamping a hand tightly over Tony's mouth, Rory hissed, "You really can stop now." Tentatively he released his brother's mouth, and Tony doubled over with laughter.

Standing up and wiping a tear from his eye Tony said, "That is actually a pretty accurate to how my conversation with Dad went the day of my first wedding, except for propagating an entire species, of course." Another tear ran down Tony's cheek. "Seriously, you'll be fine. Just remember that the wedding is just the flash of being in love. The real work starts tomorrow, the staying in love."

The brothers hugged each other tightly. "Love you, Cub," Tony said quietly.

"Love you too, Ape."

Across the room, Rose cleared her throat and the two men sprung apart. "My boys," she said as she crossed the room to them. "Tony, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing, Mum," he agreed before he slipped out of the room.

"You look lovely, Mum." Rory said, kissing her cheek.

"And you look very handsome yourself." She straightened his tie and smoothed down his lapel. "My little boy all grown up."

Rory sniffed back tears. "So where has the Doctor gotten to then? He hasn't been too keen to let you out of his sight." He gave his mum a knowing grin.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere, and it's not like a couple of hours separation will cause him to regenerate. Today is your day, and I'm here for you, my love." Rose blotted her eyes with a hankie. "I don't say it enough, but I am so proud of you."

"You say it plenty. Not sure I deserve it, though."

"Stop it." Rose reached down and took his hand. "You are so much greater than you give yourself credit for, and you've barely just begun."

"I wish Dad was here," Rory half-sobbed as he collapsed into hugging her.

"Me too, Sweetheart, me too, but listen to me. If there is one thing I have learned from being with your father, it's that you should never take anything for granted. Life can be so fleeting so you need to live every day to the fullest. Whether you have 100 years or 100 days with Amy, don't waste it. Your life together will be wonderful, exciting and yes, at times devastatingly heartbreaking. But loving someone completely and having them love you is completely worth the pain."

"Thank you," he said, pulling back. "I love you, Mum."

Rose cradled his face in her hands. "I love you too, my precious boy." Kissing him gently on the forehead she said, "Now before I ruin all of my makeup, I had better go make sure that Amy is ready for me to escort her down the aisle. See you in a few." Rose stepped away and smiled. "Not that you'll have eyes for anyone but her."

"Hello," the Doctor said quietly from the door.

Amy turned at the sound of his voice. "Mum's not here if that's who you're looking for."

"Oh no, Rose is talking to Rory and I wanted to give them a few moments alone. So I thought, well, I thought I'd come and see you." The Doctor smiled. "You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," she said, taking in his wardrobe: a black tuxedo with tails, white bowtie, scarf and top hat. "You look very nice as well. Mum pick that out for you?"

He fiddled with the hat he held in his hands. "No, the TARDIS did. No doubt at Rose's suggestion, though. It's all girls together with those two, always has been."

Neither said anything for a moment; however Amy looked thoughtfully at the Doctor. "I'm sorry," Amy murmured, looking down at her hands. "I should have told you from the start. Well, at least I should have told you before I left to go with you, since I didn't know until after the whole Prisoner Zero debacle."

Striding over to her, the Doctor lifted her chin with his hand before letting the hand drop to his side. "Amelia Pond, I have learned quite a bit about you in the last few hours and I don't think you would have withheld that information without good reason." He paused. "And sometimes, the longer you hold onto something that you desperately want to say, the harder it is to actually say it."

Her face split open in a grin. "Have some experience with that last bit, do you?"

"Maybe a bit." He returned her smile. "Still comes to the same. I can't hold something against you that I'm guilty of myself. So, of course you are forgiven."

"Have you told her yet?" Amy asked, carefully raising an eyebrow.

He turned his head away. "I haven't had more than a few moments alone with her."

"You just have really bad timing. I guess gate crashing her son's wedding isn't very conducive to stating your amorous intentions," Amy teased.

"Guess not. Anyway, I just wanted to pop in see if there was anything else you needed," the Doctor said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Nope," Amy said, popping her 'p', a habit she had picked up from her dad. "Thank you for asking."

As he started backing towards the door, he said "I guess I will just go find my seat."

"Doctor," Amy said, forestalling him. "Have you used the memory thingy yet?"

"So many questions, Amelia," he smirked.

"Not enough answers, Doctor," she replied, staring him down.

Pulling the small crystal out of his pocket, the Doctor clutched it in his fist. "No, and I don't feel like I should."

Tipping her head to one side, Amy asked, "Why not?"

"They're not mine, they're his." The Doctor's voice was slightly sad as he looked down.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Amy lifted his chin with her hand. "But deep down, under the surface, you're him and he was you. Just differences in memories, and now you have this." She reached down and grabbed the fist containing the crystal. "I think Dad said this would work."

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Christmas, 1997."

A flood of foreign memories slammed into his head. Sabrina's first Christmas after the adoption: snowball fights, Amelia's aunt dropping her off, a trip to the market, and Amelia's confessions. How she had been abandoned by everyone in her life, including the Doctor, except she still had James, Rose, Tony and Rory, and how all she desperately wanted was to be a part of their family.

But it was more than just the memories; he had been hit with a strong wave of emotion. The Doctor could feel everything that the other Doctor had felt in that moment.

The memory crystal still tight in his fist, this Doctor took a few shaky steps backwards. "Oh, Amy, I'm sorry. Your dad loved you so very much."

"I know he did. He told me all the time. The point is, Doctor, if you and he are the same man and if you were to have his memories then he would live on, in you. It's almost the opposite of the metacrisis thing, right?"

"Sort of, but not really…" he said softly.

"Or, Doctor," Amy said, smiling brightly, "you can just be you and we will love you the same."

"Knock, knock," Rose said from the door, Mels walking in behind her. Then, noticing the Doctor's pained expression, Rose asked, "You two okay in here?"

"More than okay," the Doctor said, his demeanor changing into something more relaxed. "Amy is becoming a part of the family today. Well, she's always been a part of the family; Rory's just making an honest woman of her."

Rose smiled at him. "Can you give us a minute, love? I'm sure Mels would be happy to show you to your seat." Turning to the Maid of Honor, Rose said, "Front row, Sweetie, next to me."

Mels winked and held out an arm for the Doctor. "Come on, Chin Boy, let's get you settled."

"Chin Boy?" The Doctor looked indignant as he took the young woman's arm. "Is my chin really that big?"

"It's a very prominent feature, Doctor. Just don't get me started on those eyebrows," Mels deadpanned, leading him towards the door.

"Behave, Melody," Rose teasingly warned.

"Oh, Nan, you know me. I never behave," Mels said, dragging a slightly scared looking Doctor out into the hall.

When the door shut, both Rose and Amy started laughing. "Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone with her?" Amy asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Mels has worked through her obsession with the Doctor. Although knowing her, she'll make him squirm for a minute or two, but she won't cross any lines." Rose giggled, and then waved a hand around the room. "So, big day, huh?"

Amy looked surreptitiously around the room and then down at her dress. "Nah, it's just another day in the life of Amelia Jessica Pond."

"Lovely casual dress you have on; it must be great for running." Rose smirked and came over to hold Amy's hands in hers. "My Amelia, my beautiful, wonderful daughter, I look at you now and I still see you as a little girl. But you're not; you have grown into a beautiful young lady. And the Doctor's right, you know, you have always been a part of my family. You belong with us."

"There is no other family I'd want to be a part of," Amy said softly.

Rose pulled her into a hug. "I love you, my darling girl, and I know that I'm not Dad, but I am so proud to give you away today. Although I'm not really giving you away, am I?"

"Nope. Just handing me over to your son," Amy chuckled.

"Now I know this is the part when I'm supposed to give you all sorts of prophetic advice, but I'm not going to bore you with stuffy platitudes about marriage. I will however tell you that marriage is a partnership. You and Rory are a team, so no making big decisions without at least consulting him and vice versa."

"You are the only mother that I have ever really known, and if Dad couldn't be here today, I'm glad it's you giving me away. I love you." Amy squeezed Rose tighter into the hug.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and Mels said, "It's time."

Mother and daughter pulled apart. "Time to get you married," Rose said, wrapping her arm through Amy's. "Are you ready?"

Letting out a long slow breath, Amelia beamed. "I'm ready."


	37. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

If Rory couldn't actually feel the seconds ticking away he would swear that time had stopped. He stood at the front of the church with Tony beside him as his best man. Uncle Jack and Uncle Mickey were his other groomsmen.

Sarah Jane was currently straightening his tie. "You look so handsome, Rory," she said as she smoothed the lapels down on his jacket. "Your dad would have been so proud of you, and I know that this," she waved a hand around the church, "is what he wanted for you and Amy. You've chosen a great girl."

"Thank you, Sarah Jane. I just wish he was here." Rory gave her a half-smile before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad that you and Luke could be here, the more family the better."

"And you are part of the biggest family in the universe, you lucky boy." Sarah Jane gave him another quick hug before she found her seat.

A few minutes later, Mels brought the Doctor in and sat him in the front row on the groom's side of the church, right where his dad would have sat. Rory mulled over that thought and was surprised not to feel any bitterness. A bit of sadness that the Doctor wearing his dad's aging face, with the salt and pepper hair and the deeply etched laugh lines around his eyes, wasn't the one sitting there, but there wasn't even the slightest trace of resentment or animosity.

The Doctor, with the floppy brown hair and younger, more angular face gave him a large smile and a double thumbs up. Rory couldn't help but chortle as he returned the gesture. Despite the row they had had less than twenty-four hours ago, Rory was extremely pleased that he was here.

Scanning the rest of the church, Rory saw that most of the town had shown up. In fact, even though the church was packed, Rory could name almost every person in the room and not just because he had the mind of a Time Lord. No, he knew their names because he had known most of them his entire life, and they thought that they knew him. School teachers, the owner of the grocery store, school friends and their parents, all here, all wanting to celebrate this day that most of them knew was inevitable. An entire town full of people who were happy for them.

A few of the paparazzi had snuck into the back pew. Rory didn't care, though. Let them get their story; it was a great story after all. Not that they would ever get the full story. Still, he could see the headlines now: _Best Selling Author Marries Childhood Sweetheart._ They may call him a leech and a kept man in the papers, just some childhood friend who was clinging on to her fame, but anyone who knew the two of them knew that they were meant to be. And anyone who knew who he really was, knew that he really wanted no part of that fame for himself.

No doubt Amy's Aunt Sharon would be happy to sell her side of the story to them if they wanted something salacious. Sharon was the one who had the agenda, the one who wanted something from his Amy. He couldn't even bear to look at the woman who had neglected his Amy for the last fourteen years as she sat happily gossiping in the front row opposite the Doctor. One of the many, many bright spots of this marriage was that they would be limiting their contact with the evil bat after today, since he and Amy would be traveling indefinitely.

"_Are you alright?" _The Doctor's voice filled his head.

"_Just thinking, you know, a bit of personal reflection." _Smiling, Rory turned to look at him. _"I'm just so tired of waiting."_

"_I know exactly what you mean." _The elder man gave the younger an encouraging smile, and there was something in his eyes that told Rory that the Doctor was talking about his mum.

Letting out a slow breath, Rory thought about how the last day had changed the course of their lives. He had always known that the Doctor would be back, and he knew how his mum felt about the Doctor. Rose Tyler's love for the Doctor transcended whatever form he happened to have.

Would Amy still love him if he regenerated? Would she still love him if one day the man in the mirror looked completely different? Deep down, he knew that she would, although he wasn't keen on finding out anytime soon.

Music began to fill the chapel, and the doors at the back swung open. EJ as the flower girl entered first; she was pulling a little wagon with Jamie in it behind her. Or at least she was trying to. At just over two years old, she wasn't coordinated enough to do it herself. Luckily Sarah Jane's son, Luke, was helping.

When they reached the front, EJ dumped the rest of her petals on the floor in a pile, causing most everyone to laugh. Then she bounded up the Doctor and sat in his lap. After stashing the wagon out of the way, Luke had picked up Jamie and had joined his mother in the second row.

Next came Sabrina, his little sister, walking slowly down the aisle. Looking up, she met Rory's eyes and smiled broadly. Brina had gone through a rebellious phase before their dad had died, but in their grief and mourning she had been a rock. Still as sarcastic as ever and clearly distraught over their father's death, she had never let the grief overtake her. Rory admired her strength and was very glad that they had found her and made her a part of the family.

Behind her came Trisha, who was making eyes at Tony. Typical, Rory thought as a small laugh escaped his lips. It didn't matter if these two were in a crowded room, facing mortal peril or attendants in someone else's wedding, they were always flirting with each other. It may be annoying at times, but he was glad they had found each other.

Letting his gaze trail back to the door at the back of the chapel, he saw Mels saunter in, the doors shutting behind her. His and Amy's best friend, a girl who had always marched to the beat of her drums, he had always felt a familial connection to her. Something more than friendship but different from what he felt for his sisters. Finally she reached the front and took her spot, right next to where Amy would shortly stand. Normally Mels didn't do weddings, but she had seemed both excited and relieved to be attending this one.

The music shifted and the assembled crowd stood as the familiar tune of the wedding march filled the air. The doors opened and his Amelia came into view. Rory had never been more thankful for his respiratory bypass than he was in that moment. She was a vision. Her red hair shined even brighter than normal against the white of her dress and veil. Their eyes met and then she smiled. Rory felt like his chest was going to burst with love for her. His time senses opened and he saw their timelines tangling into each other. And maybe if he squinted, he could see the possibility of other time lines shooting off from theirs. Suddenly Amy was there, at his side, and he heard his mother murmur _breathe_ to him.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the vicar asked.

"I do," Rose said as she placed Amy's hand in Rory's. Kissing them both on cheek, Rose stepped down from the altar and went to stand beside the Doctor.

"You may sit," the vicar said as he opened his Bible. There was a shuffling noise as everyone once again found their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, our friends, and our family to unite Amelia Jessica Pond and Rory Alan Williams in holy matrimony. And after having watched these two grow up, can I just say it's about time."

The crowd laughed.

The vicar continued. "I started my work in this parish just after young Rory was born, and in this small community I had the honor of watching him and Amelia grow up. The strongest relationships are built on friendship, and the two of you have been inseparable since you were seven. It was akin to finding the other half of your heart, the other half of your soul, even if you were too young to realize it at the time. The pair of you are a matched set, each filling a need in the other. Today it is my greatest honor to join these two lives in the bond of marriage."

He turned to Rory. "Do you, Rory Alan Williams, take Amelia Jessica Pond to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death you do part?"

"I do," Rory said, squeezing her hand in his.

"Do you, Amelia Jessica Pond, take Rory Alan Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death you do part?"

"I do, forever," Amy said, squeezing his hand back.

"And now who has the rings?" the vicar asked.

Tony stepped forward and placed a small platinum ring on the open Bible. Mels pulled a ring off of her thumb and placed it there as well. When Rory looked properly, he recognized that the ring Mels had laid down was not a new ring. Yes, it had been polished, but it showed signs of age and the words etched inside were unmistakable. _Forever, My Doctor._

It couldn't be. But it was. Turning his head, he quickly sought out his mother.

She was sitting in the front row, her hand tightly clamped with the Doctor's. When her eyes met her son's she simply smiled and nodded.

The vicar's voice brought him back to the reality of the ceremony, and Rory swallowed down the lump in his throat. His father's ring, his father's wedding ring that had been on a chain around his mother's neck since that horrible day, now lay beside the ring that Rory had picked out for his bride. A ring that now seemed woefully inadequate.

"These rings are symbols of the commitment which binds Amy and Rory together. The ring by its shape is a symbol of eternity, without beginning or end. Let it be a true symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The metal is a symbol of purity. Let it ever characterize your hearts and minds.

"There are two rings because there are two people, each with a significant contribution to make to the other and to their new life together.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth and the universe. It is a symbol of holiness and perfection and peace. These rings are circles, and they symbolize the unity of your two lives which are now joined in one unbroken circle, in which - wherever you go - you will always return to one another.

"Not as a bond, but as a pledge, let these rings encircle your fingers as your love encircles each other. Now, Amy and Rory have written their own vows." He nodded in Rory's direction.

With trembling fingers Rory reached over and picked up the smaller of the two rings. "Amy, from the moment that we first met I knew that there was something special about you, something that drew the two of us together, and I have loved you ever since our first meeting.

"You are my best friend, and there is no one else I would rather have standing by my side, wherever or whenever life may take us. I know I am nowhere near perfect, nor am I worthy of you, but I promise you that no matter what happens I will always love and cherish you and only you. For as long as we are given." He slid the ring on her finger to meet the engagement ring there. Drawing her hand closer, he placed a gentle kiss on the knuckle above those symbols of his commitment.

Amy smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she reached over and took the other ring. She held it between her fingers, studying it for a moment before speaking. "Years ago, your mother gave your father this ring as a pledge of her love for him. Today, I am honored to give it to you, honored that together we can have what they had. I hope that you and I can always have even a small part of the epic love that James and Rose shared. And I am confident that one day we can instill in our children everything that they have taught us."

Rory let out a small sob, and Amy wiped a stray tear off his face with her fingers. "Rory, you are my best friend and the one person I never want to live without. I give you my faith, my love, my fidelity and my forever." Sliding the ring on his finger, she said, "I love you to the ends of the universe…"

"And back again," he finished.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Rory, you may kiss your bride."

And kiss her he did. Sweeping her into his arms, he dipped her backwards and pressed his lips to hers. Caught up in the moment, he deepened it far more than he meant to in front of a crowd. Only Mels' and Jack's cat calls brought him back to reality. Pulling Amy back into a standing position, Rory blushed and pulled her tighter to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

"I love you, Mrs. Tyler," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you, Mr. Tyler-Pond." Amy kissed him again before they headed back down the aisle.


	38. The Bonding

**A Bonding**

There was definitely too much fuss around human weddings for the Doctor's liking. The ceremony itself had been beautiful and rather touching, and he had even shed a tear, or two. But now it seemed like the wedding party was in chaos as the photographer tried to take at least a million pictures.

Most of it the Doctor had been able to avoid under the guise of looking after EJ. Not that he minded spending time with EJ. She was a sweet, happy, little girl who had taken an instant liking to him. Earlier he had played with her, and during the ceremony she had curled up in his lap.

Still, Rose had roped him into a few pictures, a few family photos.

"So who is this, then?" a middle-aged woman, who had been in several pictures herself, came over and asked Rose. "He seemed to cause quite a scandal at Rory's party last night, and now he's posing for pictures like a proper member of the family."

The Doctor could feel Rose's tension and almost expected Rose to give her an infamous Tyler slap. Instead, Rose smiled and said, "Sorry, I haven't had time to introduce you. Sharon, I'd like you to meet John Williams, James' baby brother. John, this is Sharon Jones, Amelia's aunt."

"Pleasure," the Doctor said, extending his hand and grinning disbelievingly at being called anyone's baby brother.

"I'm sure," Sharon snorted in response before turning back to Rose. "He's never been around before, has he? I mean you and Dr. Williams always seemed so… family oriented. It doesn't make sense to have someone that close to your beloved husband is such a stranger to your entire community." Sharon tossed the Doctor a scornful look. "He hardly looks older than Anthony; are you sure that John is just his brother? And Elizabeth seems unnaturally fond of him."

Everyone in the area stood watching the exchange. Rose clenched her fists. "Not that I owe you any type of explanation." Rose looked over Sharon's shoulder to see several of the small town's biggest gossips eagerly awaiting clarification on the new man's identity. "But John is James' half-brother, from his father's third marriage. He's been living with his mother in Naples most of his life. We visited him often enough when he was growing up; you remember all those holidays we took while the kids were growing up. You should. You made enough snide comments about them."

Rose took a deep breath and stared the other woman down. "And like his brother, John is naturally charming and won EJ over easily."

"_Nice cover story,"_ the Doctor said in her mind.

Rose shot him a quick smile. "_Thanks, I'm pretty good at thinking on my feet."_

"A likely story," the horrid woman scoffed. "Wrapped up in a neat little bow, isn't it?"

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Rose asked, raising herself up to her full height.

Sharon sneered. "Nothing at all. It's just odd that this young man would show up out of the blue the night before my Amelia's wedding. A man you claim is a brother who was never mentioned while dear James was alive."

"_Your _Amelia?" Rose asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I'm the one that has spent the last fourteen years taking care of her, raising her, and now that she's famous and successful you are trying to steal her from me. Even going as far as making her call you Mum. As if…"

Crack! The sound of flesh on flesh reverberated around the courtyard.

"You slapped me," Sharon cried indignantly as she cradled her cheek.

"Damn right I did," Amy said with fire in her eyes. "How dare you say those things to her? And on my wedding day. What gives you the right to speak to her like that?"

"A day I wasn't involved in planning, I might add," Sharon spat furiously.

Amy laughed humorlessly. "Why would you even care? After fourteen years of indifference, I'm sure that you are nothing more than relieved to finally be getting rid of me."

Sharon huffed.

Rolling her eyes, Amy continued. "Don't even think about denying it. How many times did you drop me off at the Williams' house and disappear for days on end? How many nights did you just leave me alone? You never cared about me. You only kept me because sending me away would damage your precious reputation. You of all people should be thankful for Rose and James. They took care of me while you flitted off doing whatever the bloody hell you wanted. So don't you dare say anything bad about her or too her."

Walking over to her, Rose took Amy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I think it's time you left, Miss Jones," Rose said, her voice like steel. "And don't worry; no one in my family will ever be of your concern again."

Mels stepped forward. "I'd be more than happy to escort this poor excuse for a person home, Nan. And I'll make sure to pick up the rest of Amy's things while I'm there."

Sharon turned around and briskly walked away. Turning towards Amy, Mels said, "I'll meet you at the reception after I've dropped your stuff off at Nan's."

The friends embraced. "Thank you," Amy said softly.

"Anytime, Sweetie," Mels replied and then turned and stomped after Sharon.

Rory walked over and took Amy's free hand. "Feel better?"

"A bit, yeah." Amy's smile grew. "Actually, that felt really good. I hope we never have to see that cow again."

"Your wish is my command, my beautiful wife." Raising her hand to his lips, he brushed a kiss across the back of it. "Now, I think it's time for project Seriv."

Amy smiled at him, and the two took off at a run across the courtyard. The rest of the family, Martha, Mickey, Jack, Ianto, Sarah Jane, Luke, Tony, Trisha (holding Jamie), Sabrina, and Rose, followed in their wake.

The Doctor, carrying EJ, hurried to catch up. He was unsure where they were heading or what project Seriv could mean, but he trusted that wherever it was it would be brilliant. The group approached a small closet and one by one they filed inside the hidden TARDIS.

"Brilliant," the Doctor said, wandering up to the controls after depositing EJ in the seat that was obviously hers. "Where are we heading?"

"To Servi III. Don't touch that one," Rose said, slapping his hand away from one of the controls. "It's the first place we took Amy, and it's where we are having the bonding ceremony."

Martha had sat down on one of the jump seats and said, "I'm glad Rose and Rory are driving; the Doctor's bumpy landings aren't something I'm sure I can handle right now." Gently she rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly.

"Oi!" the Doctor cried in a snit.

"You're the one that failed your driving test, remember?" Martha said, giving him a quick grin.

"Doctor," Rory called. "Can you adjust the helmrick regulator?"

Distracted, the Doctor joined Rory and Rose as they flicked switches and turned knobs as if in a coordinated dance.

"God, I missed this," Rory said as he circled past his mum.

Rose smiled and caught her tongue in her teeth. "Well, you should have listened to me when I told you it'd be good for you to take a trip or two."

"Next time we topple an evil dictator, we'll be sure to bring you along, kid," Jack said with a laugh.

"She's my ship, Uncle Jack," Rory said with mocking disapproval. "I'll be bringing you along."

Reaching under her son's arm, Rose hit a blue button. "You'll find she's still my ship, my love. Isn't that right, you beautiful girl?" Rose asked, caressing the console.

The TARDIS hummed happily and the Doctor paused, frozen in fear. Rose had her own life, her own ship; what if she didn't want to travel with him again?

"_You're cute when you're worried," _Rose's voice said in his head. Glancing over in her direction, he gave her a small smile and was rewarded with a large tongue-in-teeth grin from her. _"Stop jumping to conclusions, love. After the reception, we'll talk. In the meantime, just live in the here and now."_

There was a soft thump, and Rory announced that they had arrived. Everyone filed out, and they found themselves in a forest clearing that had been decorated with fairy lights. Rose's hand found the Doctor's automatically.

"Hello, Sweeties," a familiar voice said from across the clearing. The Doctor swallowed down a lump in his throat as the majority of the group greeted her as an old friend. He now knew that River wasn't his future wife, but she knew his future, she knew if things would work out between him and Rose and he knew she would never tell him what she knew.

Rose let go of his hand and pulled River into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Not that we aren't thrilled that you're here. I just assumed you didn't do weddings."

"Actually I was hoping that I could stand up for Amy, if she's ok with that, of course." A rare blush formed on the curly haired woman's face.

"I would be honored, River," Amy said, giving her a smile.

"Hello, Doctor." River smiled but unlike with everyone else she didn't move in for a hug. "Bit of a shock, aren't they, the Tylers?"

"That they are," the Doctor said. "But in a very good way. It's lovely to see you again, River." He paused for a moment. "Can't help but wonder, is there any particular reason that you weren't at the Earth wedding?"

"Oh, I'm just not a fan of small towns. Too many busybodies." River laughed at an apparently private joke and then Sabrina cut in to tell her all about the confrontation between Rose, Amy and the evil hag as Sabrina called Sharon.

"Is there anything I can do?" the Doctor said, wanting to be part of the events and not just a spectator. "I have been to a bonding ceremony or two in my life."

"That'd be great," Rose said, retaking his hand and pulling him off to the side. "Just give us a mo' while I fill him in on the details," she said to Rory, who gave his mum a quick nod.

"Take your time," River said with a wink as she pulled everyone else together to prepare for the ceremony.

Once they were alone, or relatively alone, Rose looked up at him and asked, "How are you doing, Doctor? Is it too domestic for you?"

He planted a kiss in her hair. "I'm fine. Wonderful, actually." He waved a hand around. "This is perfect and the ceremony was beautiful. I think Rory was touched that you gave Amy his father's ring."

"I offered the ring to Amy weeks ago," Rose said, her voice heavy with emotion. "Rory's been floundering since James died. The two of them were incredibly close as I'm sure you can imagine. Today's the first time that Rory's set foot in our TARDIS since the funeral. I just thought that Rory might want something of James' that he could have with him all the time."

"It's good to know that some things don't change."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's just you're so good with people. So good at understanding what they need to help themselves heal." His Rose Tyler, probably the most compassionate human he had ever met.

Rose gave him a small smile and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "So the bonding, it won't be a full bond since Amy's not telepathic. So no head conversations at a distance. They'll most likely have to be in physical contact to maintain that link. Simple, straight-forward handfasting and then Rory will tell her his name. Rory and I have already taught her the appropriate words in Gallifreyan. Since you're here, you could officiate as the _eldest _member of the family, if you want."

"Rose Tyler, are you calling me old?" he countered, smiling at her.

"You and me, Doctor, still one hell of an age gap," Rose said, tugging on his hand, leading him back in the direction of the cluster of family members. "Come on."

Everyone was standing in a semi-circle around Rory and Amy. River stood beside Amy and Rose went to take her place next to Rory. The Doctor came to stand in front of the happy couple and Tony came over handed him a strip of black fabric. He ran his fingers over the fabric, contemplating the implications of it before speaking.

"On Gallifrey, most unions were of a political nature. Rarely if ever were they done out of love. They were an arranged bonding between houses to solidify alliances. Fortunately, that is not the case here. Even though I have only known the two of you for such a short time, it is evident how deep your love and devotion for each other runs. A love like that is a rare and precious gift." Involuntarily his eyes flicked to Rose. "Something to be cherished and nurtured."

Taking a step forward, he took Amy's left hand and Rory's right and joined them. "This ceremony is honoring one of the most ancient races in the Universe." The Doctor's voice caught and he squeezed Rory's arm. "A race, that it seems, is no longer to be on the brink of extinction."

Taking the fabric, he carefully wrapped it around their joined hands. "Rose?" he prompted, looking in her direction.

"I consent and gladly give," Rose said, tears shining in her eyes.

Now he turned towards the mysterious woman standing next to Amy. "River?"

The woman's eyes shone with love and affection as she glanced between the couple. "I…I consent and gladly give." River's voice caught on the words. Sabrina, who was standing on the other side of River, took her hand in reassurance.

The next part of the ceremony was spoken in Gallifreyan; it was mostly posturing about the legacy of their mighty race and the greatness of Rassilon. The Doctor felt odd speaking the words. Most of his life the lyrical words would have spilled fluidly out of his mouth, but he was out of practice now. Since the Time War ended, he hadn't said more than the occasional curse word in his native tongue. It had been far too painful. But now it was different.

At the correct moment, Rory pledged to honor and protect his bond mate, his voice smoothly forming the complex words. Amy's pledge of honor and respect was choppy as she stumbled slightly over the words, but in the end she managed a more than passable rendition. All in all very well done considering the complexity of the language.

"Rory, reach out your mind to Amy," the Doctor said quietly, knowing this part was delicate, especially since she wasn't telepathic.

Rory and Amy both closed their eyes for a few moments before Rory leaned in and whispered in her ear. He had just given her the most personal thing that Time Lords could give anyone, their true name.

"You may now kiss your bond mate," the Doctor said with a happy grin as the couple sealed their second union with a kiss. "Not strictly a part of the traditional ceremony, but I think this occasion warrants a bit of deviation."

"Nicely done," Rose said, once again taking his hand, "very lovely."

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "It's been decades since I've done one of those. Maybe we should have another one."

Slowly Rose licked her lips and stared up at the Doctor. "Maybe we should. Probably should wait until the happy couple is ready, yeah?"

"And that would involve lengthy conversations?" the Doctor asked casually.

"Yes, that and time to get to know each other again," Rose said with a wink. "For now, though, we have a lovely reception with delicious food waiting for us, and I'm famished."


	39. After the Reception

**I imagine the Doctor and Rose dancing to Adele's Make You Feel My Love in this first scene.**

******After the Reception**

The crowd at the reception had started to thin; in fact, the room was almost empty. Rory and Amy had escaped an hour ago, off in the Tyler family TARDIS for their honeymoon. Martha and Mickey had gone back to the Inn. Apparently pregnant humans slept quite a bit, actually. Sabrina had taken Jamie and EJ back to the house, and all of the locals had left soon after the happy couple.

Tony and Trisha and Jack and Ianto were still on the dance floor. Off to the side, Rose, Sarah Jane and Luke were laughing at some joke one of them had told. Today had been a perfect day, a day he thought that he would never have.

After the fall of Gallifrey, the Doctor had resigned himself to being alone. After losing Rose twice he decided it was better to never let anyone get that close to him again. It was as much for the preservation of his hypothetical future companions as for his own. He was a lonely old man, a mad man with a blue box. He was fire and those around him tended to get badly burned.

Then he crashed into a little girl's backyard, five minutes turned into twelve years and then another two. Miraculously, those events had brought him back to Rose's family, a family that had been growing and waiting for _him_ for years. It was almost too much to take.

The DJ announced that this would be the last song. A small smile curled at his lips as Rose looked over and their eyes locked. From across the room he held out a hand, a silent offer for the last dance on the evening. She nodded and stood to meet him.

It wasn't the first time he had danced tonight or even the first time he had danced with Rose tonight. The Doctor had actually spent most of the evening dancing. Fast songs, slow songs, that one awful line dance. He had swung Amy, Martha, Sabrina, Trisha, Sarah Jane, Mels, and even an astonished Jack around the floor. EJ and all the other local children had especially loved the one Sabrina had dubbed 'the dance of the drunken giraffe'.

But the truth was all of those other dances paled in comparison to those few times he had held Rose close, like he was doing now. _'The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances'_ she had once said. Although, right now, it felt like it had stopped, like time itself had stopped.

Rose tucked her head into his chest. "Today was nice," she said quietly.

"One of the best days of my life," he agreed.

They swayed in time with the music for a bit before Rose pulled back and looked up at him. Her voice caught as she said, "I still love you, you know. Always have and I always will."

Thinking the moment was right he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was much more chaste than the ones they had shared in the last twenty-four hours, nothing more than his lips brushing hers, but still wonderful.

"Wait," Rose said, suddenly pulling back. "We can't do this here, with everyone watching."

Feeling embarrassed, the Doctor's ears flushed bright red; maybe he had misread Rose's intentions. "Sorry, I just thought that after we kissed last night and earlier today and then what you said… I'm sorry." He tried to pull back farther, but Rose held him tight.

"Please don't think I don't want this, because I do. Really I do. It's just we can't _dance_, until you agree to the ground rules." She bit her lip before pulling his head down until their foreheads touched. Wrapped in each other's arms, they continued to just dance.

A moment later, he said, "I'm not usually a rules type of guy," teasing her to cover his awkwardness.

She smiled. "How about we use the word guidelines?"

"Ok. What are my guidelines, then?" He prepared himself for the worst.

"First, we have a fairly large family." She swept a hand dramatically around the room, indicating those who were still here. "Every single one of them is important and so are birthdays and weddings and school plays. You have a time machine; you can make it to important family events in between saving the universe. I'm a package deal now."

"Weddings and birthdays, fine, but school plays? Really? All of them?" He knew he was on the verge of whinging, but there was no real disdain behind the words.

She sighed. "Maybe not all of them, but occasionally, yes, school plays. And any other time they need or want one of us here, we come." She took a deep breath. "Second, you don't have to hide anything from me. I've heard all your stories with the exception of the last eighteen months. I've been inside James' head. I've seen the good, the bad and the horrific. Please know that I forgive you and I always will because I love you unconditionally. Nothing will ever, ever change that. I'm not saying you need to tell me everything, just know that you can. Please don't shut me out because you think you're protecting me."

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. The prospect of Rose knowing how horrible he truly was had kept him away in the past. Unable to think clearly, he blurted out, "I tried to play god and change a fixed point in time, causing a woman to kill herself to fix things. I was engaged to Queen Elizabeth the First. I kissed Lady Christina on the Planet of the Dead. I treated Wilf horribly and let him think I was going die for good, or that I was going to leave him in that box to die.

To his astonishment Rose tilted her head back and laughed. "We really should go and have you apologize to Wilf. But for that and everything else, I forgive you, Doctor." She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. "It's just, if we're going to do this, you can't go around snogging or getting engaged to other women anymore. Ok?"

He quickly nodded in agreement. Never again would he look at another woman, not that those few had meant anything. She grinned mischievously. "What is it with you and your thing for royalty, Doctor?"

"Those and other incidents really didn't mean anything. Honestly, I only really have a thing for beautiful women who are knighted by Queen Victoria and subsequently banished the same day, Dame Rose." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss on her knuckles.

It took her a minute to stop giggling before she continued. "Right. Focus," she muttered under her breath. "Third, and this one is very important, no more sending me away. I want us to be a team: Shiver and Shake, Mutt and Jeff, Hope and Glory. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own. Plus, dangerous things happen when you send me away, like looking into the heart of the TARDIS, or building dimension cannons so I can shoot myself across universes to find you."

She swallowed and looked deep into his eyes and he knew she was completely serious. "If you can't at least try, then we can just be the best of friends. I have my own transport. We can see each other often. We just can't travel together. I'm not just that nineteen year old shop girl anymore." She swallowed hard, and he could feel her tension. "I may not be as old as you, but I'm not naïve and I deserve the right to make my own decisions."

This must be so incredibly hard for her. She was putting all of her cards on the table, telling him what she needed from him. And she was giving him a choice, and not an all or nothing choice. She would be in his life no matter what, but she was giving him the chance to decide for himself in what capacity that would be.

Choices, something she had given him time and time again in the last day. Something he had always ultimately taken away from her in the past. He had been a foolish old man.

"Nothing you have asked is unreasonable," he started. "First, I think I can learn to enjoy all those family domestic obligations. Second, talking about myself, about personal things has never been my strong suit, but for you… yes, for you, Rose Tyler, I think I could do that."

Bringing a hand to her face, he brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Third, Rose, I could never be just friends with you, even best friends. Honestly, I don't think we have ever been just friends."

Taking a shaky breath, he closed his eyes. "I will do my best to not push you away, but I want you safe, Rose. There may be times when I _want_ to send you to safety, but please don't ever think I don't want you by my side." He paused, opened his eyes to look at her and then he whispered, "Forever."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yes." He leaned into kiss her again. After the last one, he craved her. Who was he kidding, he had always craved kissing her. Unfortunately she pressed her fingers against his lips and stopped him.

"One last thing." A small tear fell from one of her eyes. "I know how you feel about me, I do. I spent more than twenty years married to another you. And I know that words have power and you don't have to say it often. Once a decade would be enough, honestly. It's just, I need you to finish that sentence that you started on Bad Wolf Bay the first time. Because Doctor, it needs saying."

She stopped moving and suddenly he became aware that the music had stopped. Every eye in the room was on the pair of them. How long had they been watching?

She looked up at him, eyes wide. She wanted him to say it. Wanted him to declare what he wanted, what he had always wanted. She wanted the words.

His Ninth self had told her how much she meant by asking her to come with him twice. He had told her by saying 'your wish is my command', showed her in his jealousy of her pretty boys and with the occasional hand holding and all too brief hugs.

Ten had invaded her personal space, constantly tactile, hugs, hand holding, and simply leaning into each other. He showed her by ruthlessly flirting with her and with longing glances. But he hadn't been able to say three words, even when he knew that she needed them. Three little words that would confirm to her what she knew.

She must have taken his silence as his answer because before he could stop her she stepped away. "I can wait. I'll wait forever because that's how long I will love you." She started to walk away.

"Quite right, too," he said, loud enough to get her attention, and she stopped, not yet looking back. "And I suppose if this is my first chance to say it." She turned back to him, and he continued without the slightest hesitancy, "Rose Tyler, I love you. I have loved you since the moment you took my hand in that basement. You're right. It is so much better with two, and I need your hand to hold."

He stepped closer, not touching but still within reach. "Rose Tyler, you are the single most important person in my life. You took a sad, broken, old soldier and taught him that there is always something to live for. I stink at domestics. I'm usually rubbish at weddings; today was spectacular, though. I'm not sure I can actually sit through a school play, but I will show up. I'm selfish, I lie and I will always want you safe. But for you I will try, because I love you."

She took a moment to stare into his eyes. Then suddenly she grabbed the lapels of his tuxedo and yanked him down to her. The kiss had barely begun when the room erupted in applause and cat calls. The two broke apart, and after grabbing her hand the Doctor tightened his grip and said one word, just one word. "Run." And they did.

"Someone, please tell me they got that on video," Jack said once Rose and the Doctor had left.

Tony gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh yeah, I got it, and I'm sending it to you now."

* * *

Halfway back to the house, Rose lost both of her heels and she didn't care. Her hand was gripped tightly in the Doctor's and they were running. For the first time since James had died, she felt completely, truly, fully, alive again. Yes, she had started to heal from the pain of the loss of her husband. Yes, she had begun to feel happy and alive again, but there had been a piece missing. A Doctor shaped piece.

As they reached the Police Box in her back garden, that missing piece was now fumbling in his pockets for his key. It was only thirty seconds later that they were falling through the doorway, but it had felt like an eternity.

"Fancy a trip, Tyler?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Got anyplace particular in mind?" She raced up to the console, fingers trailing around the unfamiliar controls.

He flipped a few switches and turned a few knobs and the familiar mechanical grind began. "Someplace private, someplace where you, me, and Sexy here are the only sentient life on the planet."

"Ah, so I should head to the wardrobe and find some trainers then? There's nothing like running for your life when the non-sentient life is on your tail." She gave him that tongue-in-teeth smile she knew curled his toes, and for a few moments longer than what would be appropriate his gaze lingered on her lips.

"I am wounded." He shook his head and braced himself for the landing. Rose laughed as her stocking clad feet slid slightly on the glass floor. Before she knew it, he was tugging her hand and pulling her out onto a new planet.

They were standing near the grassy edge of a cliff. The grass was damp beneath her feet and the orange glow of a sunrise was glinting off a lake below. "It's beautiful," she murmured and he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Together they watched the sunrise over this world. It seemed to be taking a while, almost as if it was a perpetual sunrise, but eventually it was fully over the horizon. Other than a light breeze ruffling through what she assumed were tree leaves, it was quiet.

"We're selling the house," she admitted in a whisper. They'd been planning it for months, actually. "Soon it's going to be an empty nest, and I just can't live there alone. Tony, Trisha and the kids are moving to London. Tony's ready to change his name back to Tyler, and he can't do that in Leadworth. So Dr. Anthony Tyler is starting his own practice, and Trisha is going back to UNIT when her maternity leave is up."

Rose leaned her head back against his chest. "Sabrina starts University in London soon. She's majoring in Literature. I teased her that her thesis had better be the best one anyone at the school has ever written, since she'll be able to go back and meet the author she picks as her subject. River says she needs to attend the Luna University in the 52nd century. Apparently you can earn a degree in Potternomics; the study of Harry Potter."

"Now that would be fascinating. Oh, we should go meet JK Rowling," the Doctor said with obvious excitement in his voice.

"She and Amy have the same agent. I'll get Amy to set up a meeting." Rose giggled and they lapsed into a companionable silence once more.

His voice was low when he spoke next. "What were you planning to do?"

One of his hands was flat against her waist, and the way his fingers were curling against the satin of her dress was very distracting. She hadn't quite made sense of his words. "Hmm?"

"I asked what you were planning, what you are planning to do." Even with a new voice and a new inflection she could hear that smidgen of doubt in his voice.

"Well, I _was _planning on moving into my TARDIS full time. Maybe getting a small flat near Tony and Trisha or even a room in their house to use as a base of operations. Mostly, though, I was just going to travel with Rory and Amy, cramping their style across the Universe." She couldn't help but smile at that. "Now, though…"

"Now you don't have to travel with them; you can travel with me." Then suddenly he seemed very uncomfortable, almost like he wanted to push her away, yet he was physically pulling her closer. "I mean you can, or we can go with them together. Or they could travel with us; we can actually dock the TARDIS' so we don't have to leave one behind. Of course, it's your choice, Rose. I'm game for whatever you want."

Choices, he was giving her choices. Warmth spread through her. "I think I'd like to travel with you for a while. Maybe it could be just us for a bit. Rory and Amy need their privacy."

She felt him relax, and he turned her in his arms. "And we can visit the others often; bring them along if they want to come," he said before kissing her on the top of the head.

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him tight against her. "Sounds perfect."

"Do you know why I brought you here? To this particular planet?" He was leaning towards her now, his lips brushing down the bridge of her nose. Rose shook her head and he continued to speak. "This is Pyon D, massive planet about eight times the size of Earth and twice as far away from its sun. We're being kept warm by the geothermic activity of the planet. The point is, it also turns very slowly on its axis. From sun up to sun down the days here last almost 800 years."

He stepped back a fraction of inch. "Less than a month ago I thought I was going to die for good. I thought my song was ending and that there wouldn't be another day in my life. I came back to see you. Do you remember? New Year's, 2005."

"The drunk man in the shadows." She knew it was him, had figured it out years ago.

"Exactly. I had to see you again with those eyes. And when I regenerated, I heard your voice. You were saying how much you loved me, how much you would always love me."

"And I always will." She brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

"The Ood were right. My song, my old, lonely, last of my kind, solo song has ended. And a new song has begun. A duet, I hope." He smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"I like duets," Rose grinned. "But what does that have to do with the incredibly long days on Pyon D?" She loved his ramble, but sometimes he lost his point.

"I'm getting there." Reaching up, he covered her hand, which was still on his cheek, with his. "After Canary Wharf, I still held a tiny hope that I would see you again. I would wish that I had one more day with you. Just one more, so I could tell you that I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. The word love is in no way adequate for how I feel. You are my everything and without you… And when I left you and James on Bad Wolf Bay, I lost all hope of ever seeing you again, at least seeing anything but a past version of you."

He pulled her hand away from his face, and laced their fingers together. "However, my impossible Rose Tyler, I found you again." His other reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal containing James' memories. "And with this I can enjoy the memories of thousands of days I never got to have, all while living thousands more with you and our family. But if the Universe decides that I only get one more day with you, I choose this one. I choose one day on Pyon D."

With her free hand Rose grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips met in a soft caress, in promises of a future. Her tongue slid against his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to her. This kiss was different than the other kisses they'd shared in the last several hours. It wasn't the desperate needy kisses they'd shared on the TARDIS or in her bedroom. It was more than the soft brush if his lips from the reception. This one was languid and exploratory, his tongue discovering the recesses of her mouth as hers did the same.

After several minutes, Rose pulled back, needing to breathe. The Doctor rested his forehead against hers. Rose clutched his hand holding the crystal; it was growing warmer. "Are you ready for this?" she asked and meaning not only him seeing the memories but also the romantic relationship between the two of them.

"Oh, I'm ready for everything," he whispered and his fingers trembled in hers. "Are you?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm ready." Rose leaned in and brushed his lips with hers. "Let's dive in."

His lips twitched into a smile. With a whisper of _Geronimo _the Doctor was inundated with a flood of memories.


	40. 24 days earlier and 4 years later

**24 days earlier and 4 years later**

Now he was torturing himself. Well, he was also running away. He was very good at running away. His song was ending. Over and over he kept hearing that message, and to be honest he was scared. What if this meant he was going to be dead and gone forever?

Right now, more than anything he wanted to see Rose again. He was going to die, and he just wanted to see her smile once more. It had been 16 months, three weeks, one day, three hours and twenty-nine minutes since she had left him.

No, that wasn't fair. In all honesty, he knew that if he had given her a choice she never would have left him. No, he had taken away her choice and dumped both her and the metacrisis back in Pete's World. And he regretted it, he regretted that he would never see the girl he lo... He swallowed hard, never again see the woman he loves, will always love. He didn't deserve to either, stupid git that he was for giving her up in the first place.

So now here he was, the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, stalking his past self. Or at least he was trying to. He had set the coordinates for the family friendly pleasure planet Crupta, for the time his Ninth self had brought her here.

She had been so happy then. There was no way he could go to her, to tell her how he felt. He had just wanted to see her again, to see her happy. Rassilon, he hoped she was happy now.

Of course the TARDIS had landed him in the wrong time, again. Then to make matters worse, his old girl had locked him out. That's where he was now, trapped on some pleasure planet, about to die, and still no Rose.

Rounding a corner down a deserted hallway, he heard it. Rose's laugh. It was unmistakable. She was giggling. Running through his mental index he tried to remember bringing her here. Nothing. Maybe he had had to suppress the memory because he met a future version of himself. Both his hearts fluttered as he thought about the possibility of seeing and talking to her again, touching her again.

"Stop it," she said with a breathy laugh. "We can't do this here. Someone could walk in at any minute. We're not exactly hidden in this alcove."

"You're such a killjoy, my love," a new voice, a man's voice, one he didn't recognize, said. It was followed by more giggles and the sound of lips on flesh.

"And you are more than a bit of an exhibitionist," Rose said. "Are you trying to give me a hickey?"

There was a low growl from the new man. "I want the universe to know that you are mine."

A sudden flash of rage hit the Doctor. Rose Tyler was his or at least the other Doctor's, not this idiot's. Stepping forward, the Doctor peered through a lush green plant to spy on the couple. It took everything he had to not go and deck this new man.

Said man had floppy brown hair and was wearing a _tweed _jacket with trousers that were far too short for his long legs. Probably another one of Rose's pretty boys, one who was currently trailing kisses down her neck. A pretty boy who would very soon be wishing he was never born if the Doctor got his hands on him.

Rose tilted her head forward and opened her eyes. He knew the instant she saw him, her eyes went wide in recognition, and she was suddenly tugging the new lecherous man up. "Can you please get me a fizzy drink, love? My stomach is suddenly churning."

"Are you alright? It's still too early for you. Is there any pain?" The floppy haired git was suddenly in a panic, and he pulled something out of his pocket. A familiar humming noise filled the air. The man's back was still to the Doctor. "Scans are fine," he mumbled and leaned over her stomach.

"Doctor," Rose said, brushing the floppy hair away from this apparently new Doctor's face. "I'm fine, she's fine. I just need a fizzy drink, sudden onset of cravings."

The Doctor in the bushes gasped. Rose was here with some future version of himself. How? This was impossible. Of course, Rose Tyler seemed to eat impossible for breakfast.

"Will you be alright here by yourself? I can send one of the kids," the other Doctor said, shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"Love, I'll be fine," she said as she reached a hand up to his temple. "Just the drink, please."

"Be back soon." He leaned over and kissed her lips and then bent lower. "No giving mummy any problems while I'm gone, alright?" Standing up straight, he turned and left.

Both his and Rose's gaze followed him out the doorway, and the Doctor turned to watch him traipse down the hall away from them.

"You can come out now," Rose said in a soft voice. "It's okay."

The Doctor stepped into the alcove where Rose and her Doctor had been hidden. "Hello," he said timidly.

"Hello," Rose replied with her brilliant smile. Holding out her hand to him, he all but ran to take it. His eyes dropped to her prominent stomach.

"You're pregnant." The words fell out of his mouth before he even processed the thought.

"Yes, I am. We're having a girl. I'm eight months gone, another four to go. At least I hope it's only four." She gazed deep within his eyes. "Where are you? In your timeline? Have you done the 27 Planets yet?"

His free hand twitched wanting to touch her stomach. He could feel the wedding ring on her left hand and she had called the other man Doctor. Could she really be pregnant with his baby? How was she even here? Was this a dream?

"I'm really here, this is real, and yes, she is yours. It takes you a while to get back into the whole telepathy thing," Rose said gently as she took his free hand and laid it on her stomach. He felt a small thump against his palm.

"She kicked." His eyes went wide in wonder and he smiled. "Wait, what telepathy thing?"

Smiling brightly, Rose said, "Oh, you'll find out. For so long it was so lonely up here for you." She brushed his temple. "Soon it won't be." Once again she studied his eyes as he felt the steady kicks against his hand. "After Bad Wolf Bay the second time, then. Have you been to the Planet of the Dead?"

"Bowie Base I, I just got back from Bowie Base I," he said softly.

"Adelaide Brooke… I'm sorry, my love. I know you were just trying to help."

"Rose, this is impossible," he said with her name on his lips like a prayer, "How are you here and what happened to my metacrisis?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Don't call him that. I hate the word metacrisis. Just call him Doctor, or James, if it's easier to keep him straight from the future you upstairs. And both of those are long stories. We had a great life, James and I. Together we raised a family, three beautiful children, three grandchildren and another one on the way. He passed away more than seven years ago now." A solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

Lifting a hand, he wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry."

"I know, and I am too. I will always miss him. As for being back in this universe, the easiest explanation is Bad Wolf. And before you say anything, I know you thought that you got it all back on the Game Station, but you didn't. It's okay; see, I'm fine."

So many things were running through the Doctor's head at this very moment. Rose was here with him, but not this him, a future version. She was a grandmother, yet she looked no older than the last time he saw her. So many questions that he was sure he'd get answers to when their timelines matched up. "How long? How long before I find you again?"

"Oh, my love, if you've already been to Bowie Base I, a few weeks at most. Your song is ending." He flinched when she said it. "I know what you think those words mean, Doctor, and yes, I'm sure you've guessed that you will regenerate soon. But it's not the end. I promise it's not the end."

Whatever resolve he had left broke, and suddenly he was sobbing. All of his fears for the future, all of his regrets, all of his feelings for her came bubbling up. "Rose, I … I…" He couldn't form the words for all the things that he wanted to tell her.

"Shh, it's okay," she said, pulling him as close as she could with her stomach protruding. "It's okay to be scared."

Burying his head in her neck, he muttered, "I thought I was going to die for good. I thought that that's what my song ending meant. I tried to come see you one more time, a past you but the TARDIS got the date wrong."

"Nah, she just brought you to where you needed to be. She brought you to me now so I could help." Her fingers were running through his hair. "I love you so much, Doctor. I will always love you, every you, no matter what you look like. Although, I'm not sure what I'll think if you regenerate into a girl."

He laughed; honestly, he couldn't help himself. Rose was always able to do that, to make him laugh or feel better no matter how bleak things seemed. "Rose, I …" miss you. I love you. I'm an idiot who doesn't deserve you. All things he wanted to say. All things that were very true. All of them words that refused to form on his tongue, no matter how hard he tried.

"I know, Doctor, I know, and when you see me next you'll be ready to say them." Rose continued to stroke his hair.

Someone cleared their voice from a few feet away. The Doctor looked up to see a young man with brown hair and Rose's eyes standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dad said it was time." The young man rocked back on his heels. "Oh, and this is for you, Mum." He handed Rose a glass of fizzy, purple liquid.

"Thank you, Rory." Rose took a sip. "I really did need that. I take it Dad remembers this then."

"Yep," young Rory said, popping his 'p' and rolling his eyes. "He also said that next time you run into a younger or older version of himself that you shouldn't scare him half to death while telling him to get lost."

"Occupational hazard of the lifestyle, I suppose. So where is he now?" Rose asked before finishing the drink.

"Everyone is upstairs awaiting our arrival," Rory said, gesturing to a bank of lifts not far away.

"Everyone?" Rose asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rory shook his head. "Just the people Dad remembers being there."

The Doctor, while still listening to the conversation, was intently studying the young man in front of him. He could see the genetic similarities not only between Rory and Rose but also between Rory and him, this incarnation of him. Looking up to the boy's face he found Rory staring right back at him.

"Sorry," Rose said suddenly. "Doctor, this is my son Rory."

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor held out a hand and Rory promptly shook it.

A grin was plastered on Rory's face as he pulled the Doctor into a hug. "Much nicer than the last two times I met you. No aliens bent on destroying Earth or you jumping out of a cake, and this time I'm not yelling."

Pulling a face, the Doctor asked, "Why on Earth would I jump out of a cake? And why were you yelling?"

Rose giggled and Rory winked. "Spoilers, Doctor," the young man said as he started down the hallway towards the lifts.

Grabbing Rose's hand, the Doctor followed and offhandedly he said, "Now you sound like that River Song."

Rory hit the up button and leaned against the wall. "Well, she is a brilliant woman, my daughter."

"What?" the Doctor said in disbelief. Had Rory meant that River was his daughter? River Song was the daughter of Rose Tyler's son. He looked between Rose and Rory, neither offering any additional information. "What?" he tried again.

The lift doors dinged open and the trio stepped inside. "River Song is my granddaughter, Doctor. She's Rory and his wife Amy's oldest child."

"But the Library," the Doctor said lamely. "Your granddaughter," his knees felt slightly weak.

Grinning, Rory said, "Oh, don't worry, that's all sorted, you're not the genius in the family. My TARDIS took a beating in the rescue… Ow!" Rose had thumped him hard on the arm.

His mother was looking sternly at him. "You're gob is worse than your Aunt Do… never mind. You can't just tell the Doctor everything. Even if he forgets, it leaves an echo. And before you say anything, this is nothing like the time Dad and I ran into the Doctor in his Ninth form. That time the Doctor needed more information to understand what was going on."

"Still, that hurt," Rory whinged as he rubbed his bruised arm.

Rose shrugged. "We Tylers are mean when we're pregnant."

"Tell me about it. I have my own to deal with and she is not happy about the 12 month pregnancies," Rory said with a laugh.

Something wasn't adding up for the Doctor. "How long has it been? How far in your future am I?" He asked.

Squeezing his hand, Rose said, "About four years in your personal future, but it's been over thirty since the Twenty-seven Planets for me." With an open mouth, he gaped at her. "And I think I look good for someone pushing 60."

"Like you actually have any idea how old you are," Rory laughed.

Before the Doctor could say anything or ask another question the lift doors opened. Rose tugged his hand as they left the lift. Immediately, the Doctor was almost knocked down as a petite blonde collided into him at a full run.

"Hello, Dad!" The woman looked up at him beaming.

"Jen... Jenny? How? How are you here? You died on Messaline. I waited five and a half hours and nothing, no signs of regeneration." The Doctor was dumbfounded.

"We only wait five and a half hours for someone else to rescue us, after that it's up to us to rescue ourselves. Right, Mum?" Jenny asked, looking back at Rose.

"Absolutely, Sweetheart," Rose said with a broad smile. "It's a story for later, Doctor. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"Dad said you have thirty seven minutes," Rory said to the Doctor. "Then it's time to go."

* * *

Across the room from the Tenth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor watched as his wife introduced his past self to their current family. It was a bit surreal since he remembered being there with her and now he was watching it happen, a bit of an out of body experience.

"Are you hiding back here, Doctor?" Jack asked as he came to stand next to the Doctor's secluded location.

The Time Lord shrugged, "I don't remember seeing myself when I came up here, just the back side of me when I was downstairs."

"And what a lovely backside that is," Jack said, leaning back to ogle him.

"Jack," the Doctor said with a sigh. "You never stop, do you?"

"Not when I can help it," Jack said, and the two friends lapsed into an amiable silence. They simply watched the joy on the Tenth Doctor's face as he made his way across the room.

Breaking the silence several minutes later, Jack asked, "Did you remember any of this before today?"

"Not as such," the Doctor said softly. "Never do when I suppress a memory, no details. I was genuinely shocked to find out that Amy's fiancé was Rose's son and when Jenny found us again. I had no idea. But parts of it kind of resonated through. Like when I was regenerating, I could hear Rose's voice saying a few words she just said to that me downstairs. I think it's why I was so ready for this family. Part of me knew it was coming."

"Another circular paradox, then?" Jack asked with a laugh, knowing how many of those they had dealt with in the past few years and knowing the big one still yet to come.

"Exactly," the Doctor said, clapping his friend on the back. The Time Lord smiled. "It seems to be the story of our lives lately."

Grinning back, Jack said, "At least if there are open ones you know you have a future."

The smile faltered on the Doctor's face. "Maybe, at least until you close them."

Jack nodded as if he knew exactly what was going through his friend's mind. "Thinking about Utah again, Doc?"

"Hmm, could be," the Doctor said enigmatically. "Two Doctors in the same room running away from the same thing, their deaths. And now it's time for him," Eleven gestured at Ten, "to stop running."

"Yeah, about that," Rory said, coming up beside them. "It's time for you to stop running as well. There's someplace you need to be, and soon by my calculations."

"Lake Silencio?" the Doctor asked in a resigned voice. "Can't it wait until after the baby is born? I'd like to at least meet my newest daughter."

Rory gave him a knowing smirk, "Don't worry, Dad, you will. I've had years to figure out those cryptic clues you're about to give me, well, past me. Just trust me, the plan I've got cobbled together is brilliant." Rory started to walk towards where their TARDIS was parked and motioned for Jack and the Doctor to follow. "Come on then, we have some invitations to deliver."

* * *

**Tyler Family Adventures continues in the story Life as a Circular Paradox that you can find on in my stories.**

**Huge thanks and hugs to LastIncurableRomantic for helping me go back through this and re-edit all the chapters. Grammar and punctuation (especially commas) are not my strong suit. And for all of her help with the sequel. **

**And if you haven't read her story Part Human, you don't know what you're missing.**


End file.
